Dead Memories
by Nordremo
Summary: TRAD - Combattre des forces destructrices avec les Avengers força Steve à cesser ses recherches pour retrouver Bucky bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait aimé. Contre toute attente ils le retrouvent, mais en une compagnie inattendue et dans un état d'esprit très différent. Bientôt il y a beaucoup plus en jeu que son ami perdu de longue date, mais Steve ne peut juste pas l'abandonner.
1. Chapitre Un

**Titre :** Dead Memories (Souvenirs Morts)

**Auteur :** Scyllaya

**Traducteur : **Nordremo

**Fandom :** Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, The Avengers

**Rating :** NC-17 pour tout le récit.

**Pairing(s) :** James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

**Avertissement(s) :** Violence graphique, mentions de torture physique et émotionnelle, gore, sang, SSPT (PTSD), lavage de cerveau

**Spoiler(s) :** Captain America: The Winter Soldier

**Résumé :** Combattre des forces destructrices avec les Avengers força Steve à cesser ses recherches pour retrouver Bucky bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait aimé. Contre toute attente ils le retrouvent, mais avec une compagnie inattendue et un état d'esprit très différent de celui dans lequel il était la dernière fois que Steve lui avait fait face. Bientôt il y a beaucoup plus en jeu que son ami perdu de longue date, mais Steve ne peut juste pas l'abandonner, pas même lorsque tout sauf son cœur lui dit de laisser tomber.

**Chapitre Un**

Il avait passé un an à le chercher. Littéralement, ce n'était pas une exagération. Ce n'était pas une recherche constante, d'être sur la route et de traquer des pistes, bien sûr que non, mais cela prenait suffisamment de temps pour être considéré comme un travail à temps plein. Ce qui était pourquoi Steve ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sam consacre chaque heure de ses journées à la cause. Pour ce qui était de Steve par contre…il avait le temps, beaucoup, il avait tout le temps du monde. Et on lui avait dit –répétitivement- via des sources dignes de confiance, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de type plus obstiné que lui à la surface de cette Terre. Une année était passée sans rien d'autre que des bribes, des pertes de traces, et des agents d'Hydra morts, mais Steve était loin d'être prêt à abandonner. Il voulait continuer. Il était découragé certains jours, désespéré d'autres, parfois engourdi, parfois au bord de la rage, mais il n'était pas sur le point d'arrêter. Il…ne pouvait juste pas arrêter.

Le monde ne se sentait pas de le laisser continuer cependant.

Pas Hydra, pas ce qui restait du SHIELD, pas les Avengers et les maudits Maximoff…pas Ultron.

Alors ainsi était-il. A regarder par la fenêtre de son nouvel appartement sans personnalité, de retour à DC, encore. Des mois plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu. Des mois après que la moindre piste ne vaille quelque chose. La mince trace complètement disparue.

C'était un jour fade. Le genre où il ne se sentait pas de prétendre être quoi ou qui ce que ce soit. Il était juste un type, se tenant calmement dans son appartement majoritairement vide, en colère contre le monde et n'ayant pas l'énergie d'y faire quoi que ce soit. DC était grise dehors, l'air frais et le ciel nuageux. Un temps parfait pour son humeur. Un texto de Sam attendait toujours une réponse, mais Steve savait qu'il avait quelques heures avant que son ami n'en ait assez et ne décide juste de venir.

Steve appréciait son inquiétude même quand ça le frustrait, particulièrement en ce moment. Il savait que Sam et DC faisaient un peu partie du même lot, il aurait pu éviter ça, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais c'était bien mieux que de rester à New York, où il se surprendrait à fixer la Tour de loin, où Tony s'était enfermé comme une sorte de prince en exil de conte de fées. Non pas que Steve le blâmait…enfin, non, Steve le blâmait en effet pour plusieurs choses, mais il n'y avait aucun intérêt à alourdir le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Il se punissait suffisamment. Personne en ce monde ne blâmait Tony plus que lui-même. C'était une des choses qui rappelait à Steve que malgré tout, il était un homme bon. Seul un homme bon s'infligerait ça.

Natasha l'appelait régulièrement, le mettant au courant de tout à New York. Pas juste à propos de Tony, mais de tous les autres. Steve voulait toujours savoir comment allaient Clint et Bruce, mais il n'était pas toujours intéressé par ce que trafiquaient Wanda et Pietro. Il n'était pas…des plus à l'aise avec eux, mais il savait que Clint et Natasha pensaient différemment. Et Vision l'énervait juste purement et simplement parfois, c'était plus fort que lui, il y travaillait.

Son téléphone tinta de nouveau, un autre texto, probablement de Sam. Il soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre pour y jeter un œil. Ce n'était pas gentil de sa part d'ignorer Sam comme ça. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur l'écran, un nombre inconnu était affiché, pas juste le texto de Sam. Il l'ouvrit en premier. Il contenait un autre numéro inconnu et un court message : « Rappelle aussi tôt que possible. N. »

Steve composa le numéro et attendit.

« -Natasha ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_Même pas un 'bonjour' ? _demanda Natasha en retour à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pourquoi autant de secret ? demanda Steve. Et bonjour. »

Natasha ne rit pas, mais Steve put entendre dans sa voix qu'elle souriait.

« -_Eh bien, je suis tombée sur un petit quelque chose qui pourrait beaucoup t'intéresser_.

-Tu veux dire… »

Bucky. Cela devait être Bucky. Natasha savait qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. Quoi d'autre…

« -_Oui_. »

Le cœur de Steve commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, l'intégralité de son corps se préparant à passer à l'action.

« -Où es-tu ?

-_Delaware_.

-Je pensais que tu étais à New York.

-_Oui, mais un des contacts de Clint a trouvé quelque chose qui puait Hydra, donc voilà où j'en suis._

-Donne-moi la localisation exacte, je peux être là dans quelques heures.

-_Non, ne bouge pas, _dit fermement Natasha. _Y'a plus rien à faire ici. Je vais t'apporter les infos._

-Alors pourquoi as-tu appelé ? »

Il y eut une courte pause et Steve sut immédiatement que quelque chose de gros s'était passé, ou quelque chose de très grave.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il, mettant les mécaniques de son cerveau en route, et sentant ses sourcils se froncer d'inquiétude.

-_Je vais bien, mais Steve…ce n'est pas juste une piste vague, un rapport d'une source peu digne de confiance…J'ai besoin que tu sois absolument certain d'avoir toujours envie de faire ça. Avant que je vienne._ »

C'était…étrange. Elle savait très bien à quel point Steve était sérieux pour ce qui était de trouver Bucky, à quel point il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner.

« -Je suis certain, dit Steve avec une conviction absolue. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-_Plus de corps qu'il n'en faut pour compter, _dit-elle alors, et Steve se sentit devenir très, très immobile. _Hydra…de ce que j'en vois._ »

Bucky avait en effet laissé quelques corps derrière lui depuis qu'il était passé sous le radar. Des agents d'Hydra dans des planques et des bases du SHIELD évacuées à la hâte, mais ce n'était jamais plus que un ou deux. Des mises à mort rapides aussi, ils étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ca…c'était quelque chose de différent.

« -Et ?

-_Et j'essaie de récupérer suffisamment de vidéo de sécurité pour qu'on ait une idée de ce qui s'est passé ici…et ce qu'ils ont pris._

-Ils ? demanda Steve, surpris.

-_Je ne sais pas qui d'autre était là, mais il n'était pas seul. C'est impossible, même pour quelqu'un avec ses aptitudes._ »

Steve prit un moment pour digérer ça. Durant tout ce temps, il avait été seul. Errant d'un endroit à un autre, fuyant, se cachant, ne restant jamais à un seul endroit très longtemps. Steve ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, qu'à présent il travaille avec quelqu'un.

« -_Il y a également un coffre-fort ici_, continua Natasha. _Vidé récemment…quoi qu'il y avait à l'intérieur a disparu. Hydra le gardait bien._

-Es-tu sûre que c'est lui ? demanda Steve. »

Natasha fut silencieuse un moment et Steve put l'imaginer nettement. Se tenant habillée de pied en cap dans une pièce détruite jonchée de corps, les doigts agiles s'activant sur un clavier, essayant de récupérer autant de données que possible, ses yeux concentrés sur les écrans, absorbant toutes les informations lui étant présentées.

« -_J'en suis sûre_, dit-elle alors. »

C'était suffisant pour Steve.

« -Apporte tout ce que tu peux trouver, je vais appeler Sam.

-_Steve…_recommença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit.

-Ne me redemande pas si je suis sûr, tu sais que je le suis.

-_Je sais que tu l'es, mais quelque chose a changé, sois prêt pour ça_.

-Oui, d'accord, dit Steve, sa voix juste un peu plus basse.

-_Je serai là aussi tôt que je le peux, _dit Natasha avant de couper la ligne. »

Steve baissa son téléphone et essaya juste de respirer durant un moment. Il compta jusqu'à cinq pour chaque inspiration et chaque expiration, juste comme à l'époque où il avait de l'asthme. Il devait s'assurer que son pouls était régulier. Il s'autorisa un instant d'inquiétude silencieuse et d'incertitude, puis il carra ses épaules, releva le menton, et composa le numéro de Sam.

* * *

><p>D'une certaine manière Sam parvenait à l'empêcher de trépigner sur place. Il détestait attendre et il n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience. En cet instant sa tête était hyper-concentrée et un chaos innommable à la fois. Il ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans son esprit les quelques bribes d'information que Natasha lui avait données. Bucky avait juste disparu depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, que le fait qu'il se remontre ainsi, en laissant une pile de corps derrière lui, travaillant avec quelqu'un (plus d'un ?), prenant quelque chose à Hydra…Quelque chose avait radicalement changé.<p>

« -Tu me donnes le tournis, fit Sam, interrompant de nouveau ses pensées. »

Steve faisait les cent pas. C'était ça ou regarder par la fenêtre, ce qui inquiétait plus ou moins Sam, alors Steve s'en abstenait.

« -C'est juste que…

-Je sais ! Cap, _je sais, fais-moi confiance_. Mais tu dois te concentrer sur la chose sans qu'elle te fasse perdre la boule.

-Je pensais juste que cela arriverait différemment. Par une rumeur depuis l'Europe de l'Est, une information étrange provenant d'Argentine. Pas d'une base d'Hydra dévalisée dans le Delaware avec un coffre-fort vide et une pile de cadavres.

-Ouais, sacrée réapparition, huh ? »

Sam croisa les mains et regarda Steve durant un instant.

« -Une idée de ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire ? Faire péter les tueries d'Hydra de manière significative comme ça ?

-Peut-être qu'il se souvient davantage…de ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Que…peut-être que ça l'expliquerait. »

Steve n'avait pas envie de voir Bucky comme quelqu'un d'aussi brutalement vengeur, mais il se souvenait de son propre serment, après que Bucky soit tombé du train. Comment traquer Hydra et Schimdt était devenu le seul but clair dans son esprit, comment il avait juré de les tuer ou de les capturer tous. La colère et la douleur qu'il avait ressenties à cette époque n'étaient rien comparées à ce que Bucky avait subi.

« -Je ne sais pas si cela rend la chose plus facile ou plus dure, se demanda Sam.

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, admit Steve. »

Sam le laissa davantage faire les cent pas, sans trop en faire une histoire.

Natasha frappa à sa porte exactement deux heures après son appel. Steve ouvrit la porte si rapidement qu'il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu les gonds protester par des grincements métalliques. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, indemne, les cheveux toujours coupés courts à peine plus bas que son oreille, la majorité de sa tenue de Veuve Noire cachée derrière un long manteau noir.

« -Va chercher ton ordinateur, dit-elle, entrant rapidement dans l'appartement de Steve. »

Steve s'exécuta pendant que Sam et Natasha se saluaient.

Natasha s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Sam, mais Steve ne pouvait pas imaginer être capable de rester assis pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, alors il se tint debout à côté d'eux pendant que son ordinateur s'allumait et que Natasha insérait la clé USB.

« -Quelque chose a endommagé la plupart des caméras des lieux, dit Natasha alors que ses doigts s'agitaient sur le clavier. Donc dans les faits je n'ai pas tant de vidéo que ça, mais ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un œil. »

Cela ne lui prit que quelques instants pour mettre la vidéo en marche. Steve fixa l'écran, retenant presque son souffle.

La caméra n'avait pas enregistré dans une très bonne qualité et quelque chose avait de toute évidence endommagé ou perturbé l'enregistrement, car il sautait par à-coups, tremblait, et grésillait. Tous en virent suffisamment cependant.

Une sorte de portail était grand ouvert, de la fumée blanche en sortant. Une équipe d'intervention complètement quelconque se mettait en ligne, se préparant à l'attaque, mais pour se défendre, pas pour prendre l'offensive. Puis entra le Soldat de l'Hiver. Le souffle de Steve se coinça vraiment dans sa gorge et il dut déglutir. Les membres de l'équipe d'intervention s'écroulèrent au sol, tombant comme des mouches avant même qu'il ne soit complètement dans la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient seulement légèrement différents de ce qu'il portait la dernière fois que Steve l'avait vu à DC. Son bras de métal était toujours découvert, sa veste était définitivement du kevlar et il portait des lunettes de protection. Pas de masque cependant. Steve se sentit ridiculement heureux de ça durant environ une seconde. En quelque sorte, dans l'esprit de Steve, ce masque cachant son visage et réduisant ses mots au silence était comme un symbole de l'arme en laquelle Hydra l'avait transformé.

Il bougeait de façon incroyablement rapide, esquivant les agents d'Hydra à droite et à gauche, s'abritant aux bons moments et exploitant chaque erreur et chaque seconde d'hésitation de l'équipe d'intervention. Quelques membres de l'équipe d'Hydra tombèrent sans même que Bucky ne les abatte et cela prit un moment à Steve pour capter les taches floues métalliques. Des couteaux ou des flèches, définitivement une sorte d'arme de jet.

Bucky, parce que peu importe combien il ressemblait à l'arme la plus redoutable d'Hydra dans la vidéo il devait l'appeler Bucky, se débarrassa rapidement de l'équipe d'intervention et s'enfonça avec assurance plus profondément dans le bâtiment. Rapide, efficace, mortel.

« -Et maintenant c'est qui ça bordel ? demanda Sam alors qu'une seconde silhouette sombre entrait après Bucky. »

Steve devina qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'après la largeur des épaules, la taille, et l'allure. Ses vêtements étaient moins militaires, plus…Steve n'avait aucune idée de comment les catégoriser. Son manteau était long, presque jusqu'à ses chevilles et son visage était caché par une capuche. Steve ne put même pas capter ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de sa couleur de peau, il portait des gants également. Il ne portait aucune arme visible, mais n'était pas moins assuré que Bucky en entrant.

« -Est-ce qu'on peut le voir de plus près ? demanda-t-il.

-Attends, dit Natasha. »

Bientôt la vidéo passa sous un angle de caméra différent, mais un peu de temps avait dû passer, car Bucky enjambait déjà des opérateurs d'Hydra abattus, son complice inconnu juste quelques pas derrière lui.

« -Pas exactement l'équipement militaire standard, offrit Steve, fixant l'étranger à l'écran.

-Ton uniforme l'est pas non plus, ajouta Sam. »

Il marquait un point là, Steve ne devrait pas être surpris. L'étranger portait une sorte de masque ou avait quelque chose d'enroulé autour de sa tête sous la capuche, parce que tout ce que Steve capta fut la ligne mince où se trouvaient ses yeux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas être sûr à propos de la couleur de la peau, elle était claire cependant, pas foncée.

« -Et définitivement des plus décidés à cacher son identité, dit Natasha avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était alors, en conclut Steve. Un parti inconnu l'énervait toujours un peu.

L'écran changea de nouveau, cette fois la caméra était derrière une sorte de panneau de verre dans un mur. Probablement une caméra cachée. Un opérateur d'Hydra la regardait, puis il fit volte-face quand la porte fut ouverte d'un coup de pied. Une seconde plus tard il y avait deux trous sanguinolents dans le verre, obscurcissant un peu le champ, et l'homme tomba au sol.

Bucky marcha jusqu'à la vitre et Steve ne put détourner les yeux de lui, en particulier lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes de protection. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs, peut-être même légèrement plus qu'avant, mais il n'était pas pâle, ni chétif, il avait même l'air rasé de près. Ses yeux étaient fermement baissés sur le tableau de contrôle devant lui, ne regardant pas la caméra, alors Steve ne put pas vraiment bien voir ses yeux. Cela lui en aurait dit beaucoup. A quel point ils étaient vides, quelles émotions s'y cachaient. Il parla presque à voix haute, voulant l'inciter à lever un peu la tête. Cela n'arriva pas.

La silhouette encapuchonnée le rejoignit, lui parlant peut-être, mais il n'y avait pas d'enregistrement audio. Bucky acquiesça juste vers la gauche, disant quelque chose en retour, puis il leva son bras de métal pour désigner quelque chose. L'autre homme acquiesça et s'éloigna droit en direction de l'immense porte de métal qui avait dû être le coffre-fort que Natasha avait mentionné. Bucky posa un de ses pistolets, remis l'autre dans son holster, et commença à taper sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui, ne faisant pas attention à l'autre.

L'homme encapuchonné s'arrêta devant la porte du coffre-fort, leva les bras, s'en saisit de chaque côté, puis, au grand choc de Steve, l'arracha juste du mur.

« -Putain de merde, souffla Sam. Ça c'est pas normal.

-Définitivement pas, confirma Steve en regardant l'homme lâcher l'épaisse porte du coffre-fort sur le sol. »

Il était grand, mais plus mince que trapu, ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus surréelle.

« -Super-humain, non-humain, soldat scolopendre, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules, regardant l'écran intensément. Définitivement quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu arracher cette porte, ajouta Steve. »

Bucky tapait toujours lorsque l'homme revint du coffre-fort, portant une caisse de stockage qui semblait lourde. Le genre que Steve avait vu le SHIELD utiliser également.

L'homme encapuchonné marcha calmement jusqu'à Bucky, la caisse dans une main, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il avait dû dire quelque chose, car Bucky s'éloigna du panneau et dit quelque chose en retour.

« -'Tu as intérêt à avoir raison', dit Natasha.

-Quoi ? fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai lu sur ses lèvres, expliqua-t-elle. »

La silhouette encapuchonnée avait dû lui répondre en retour, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir sa bouche, puis Bucky roula juste des…

« -Est-ce qu'il vient de _rouler des yeux _? demanda Steve, choqué, incrédule, peut-être, probablement. »

Il avait vraiment roulé des yeux, Steve l'avait vu.

Sam et Natasha ne dirent rien. Steve essaya de se focaliser de nouveau sur l'écran et regarda Bucky se tenir là, attendant quelque chose. L'homme encapuchonné s'approcha plus près du panneau et toucha quelque chose dessus. Puis il tendit la main vers la vitre qui cachait la caméra et dessina une courbe de ses doigts gantés sanglants pile en-dessous des deux impacts de balles dans le verre, créant un visage souriant bizarre, profondément perturbant.

« -Ils savaient pour la caméra, dit Steve, les regardant s'éloigner, quittant la pièce. »

Cette fois l'homme encapuchonné sortit en premier et Bucky le couvrit, le suivant.

Natasha acquiesça.

« -Ils voulaient être vus, ils ont laissé l'enregistrement pour qu'il soit trouvé.

-Par qui ? demanda Sam. Toi ? Nous ? Le SHIELD ?

-Ton intuition est aussi bonne que la mienne, dit Natasha.

-Non, je suis sûr que la tienne est meilleure, contra Sam.

-Mais où sont-ils allés ? demanda Steve, foudroyant toujours l'écran du regard bien que la vidéo soit déjà finie. Où le cherchons-nous ? »

Natasha se tourna un peu pour lever les yeux vers lui, et au bout d'un moment Steve lui rendit son regard.

« -S'ils voulaient être vus, ils ne se cacheront pas. Nous les trouverons.

-Eh bien…je suis à fond pour, dit Sam. Mais ce type…ce type me dit rien qui vaille. »

Steve savait ce qu'il voulait dire, et pas juste à cause de la démonstration de force. L'intégralité de sa présence le rendait nerveux. Le cerveau de Steve se retournait à essayer de deviner ce que Bucky faisait avec quelqu'un comme ça. Il avait tellement de questions. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bucky. Il n'avait pas l'air vide, ou confus, mais Steve ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose d'autre non plus. Il devait savoir, mais encore une fois il semblait qu'il aurait à le trouver d'abord pour ça. Il aurait à le regarder dans les yeux, scruter son visage, et alors il en saurait plus.

Et peu importe ce qui était dans ce coffre-fort, quoi qu'ils aient pris, cela ne signifiait probablement rien de bon.

« -On va avoir besoin de renforts, décida-t-il. »

Natasha sourit.

« -J'ai tellement d'avance sur toi, Stevie. »

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà les gens, une nouvelle traduction dans un nouveau fandom que je n'ai pas encore exploré…bienvenue à tous, que vous me connaissiez déjà ou pas !<p>

Comme pour Bend Around The Wind, Scyllaya est très productive, aussi vous n'aurez sans doute pas à vous inquiéter de ne pas voir la suite arriver par manque de chapitres en version originale…après, il ne tient qu'à moi de suivre un rythme régulier, je sais, et je ferai de mon mieux comme de coutume ^^

A la revoyure !


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux  
><strong>

Natasha savait que cela serait dur de convaincre Steve de ne pas bouger plus que ce qu'il était absolument nécessaire, même avec l'aide de Sam, alors elle fut un peu contente de ne pas avoir une localisation exacte où se rendre. Elle voulait trouver le Soldat de l'Hiver – Barnes – juste autant que Steve, mais elle avait des raisons complètement différentes et même pas un dixième d'investissement émotionnel. Attendre les autres et mettre en place leur prochaine action étaient une raison aussi valable qu'une autre pour rester à DC pour le moment. Mais Natasha savait que si cela prenait trop longtemps, Steve allait devenir…désagréable. Vous n'aviez pas envie d'être dans son collimateur dans ce cas-là.

Clint promit de tout obtenir de l'informateur qui leur avait donné le tuyau sur la base d'Hydra au départ. Natasha expédia également la vidéo de sécurité récupérée à Hill. Même si Stark était indisponible, Hill pouvait au moins utiliser certaines de leurs ressources. C'était loin d'être aussi bien que ça l'était, avec les satellites Stark hors-ligne et JARVIS disparu pour de bon, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal d'essayer. Natasha aurait à faire appel à beaucoup de ses sources et elle n'avait aucune idée de combien d'entre elles seraient en mesure d'aider. Mais c'était quelque chose à faire.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de son impatience à recueillir les infos de Clint à propos de la base d'Hydra. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, quelque bien qu'elle puisse faire. Avoir affaire à quelque trou d'Hydra semblait être une excellente façon de faire du monde un endroit juste un peu meilleur. Mais à présent James Barnes était de nouveau dans la place, et le jeu s'était complètement transformé.

Elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup aider lorsque Steve avait commencé ses recherches au départ. Avec toutes ses couvertures disparues, ses identités révélées, elle avait perdu trop de sources, d'informateurs, d'atouts, et d'alliés. Mais suffisamment de temps était passé à présent, même avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, alors elle était prête à utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait à disposition pour que la chose soit faite.

Elle avait laissé savoir à Wanda où elle était, mais ne lui avait pas encore demandé de les rejoindre avec Pietro. Steve était toujours un peu tendu à leur proximité. Mais après avoir regardé la courte vidéo de la base d'Hydra une nouvelle fois, elle savait qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide supplémentaire.

« -Tu as appelé Thor ? demanda Steve, surpris. »

Natasha haussa les épaules.

« -Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire là. Même avec l'aide de Clint cela ne serait pas facile de neutraliser le Soldat de l'Hiver… »

Steve la gratifia d'un regard sévère.

« -Barnes…indemne, rectifia-t-elle. Les solutions non-létales ne sont pas les plus faciles. Et n'oublions pas l'autre type. Peut-être même qu'ils ont plus de complices. Et puis Thor semblait impatient, il avait probablement besoin d'une excuse pour rester loin d'Asgard un peu plus longtemps.

-Pas exactement le genre de type qu'on peut utiliser pour une mission de couverture, dit Steve.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Natasha avec un rictus. Avec toutes ces histoires de chasses, il a probablement _quelques _talents pour la traque. Mais je pourrais toujours contacter Vision…

-Thor va très bien, dit Steve, et Natasha se contenta de secouer la tête. »

Prévisible.

« -J'aurais appelé Wanda et Pietro pour qu'ils viennent aussi, commença-t-elle, mais Steve faisait déjà _cette _expression.

-Pas besoin, on peut s'occuper de ça.

-Je pense juste qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux de t'aider à récupérer Barnes en un seul morceau. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de rappeler à Steve la relation des jumeaux avec Hydra et pourquoi ils seraient prêts à se battre pour Barnes lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça. Elle n'allait pas insister cependant. Pas encore.

Mais Steve se refermait déjà, juste comme après New York. Battant en retraite dans sa tête, son propre petit espace, où c'était lui contre le monde. Natasha n'allait juste pas regarder ça se passer. Elle savait que c'était pareil pour Sam.

« -S'ils sont plus nombreux, accepta Steve finalement. Tu peux les appeler. »

Il y avait une blague au bout de sa langue, quelque chose en rapport avec l'expression ferme de Captain America de Steve, mais il tournait déjà les talons pour quitter de nouveau la pièce. Pas un bon signe.

* * *

><p>Clint arriva en premier à DC, mais Bobbi avait davantage d'informations sur la base dans le Delaware pour lui. Alors il partit, envoyant rapidement un texto à Natasha pour dire qu'il serait en retard. Le SHIELD était toujours petit, mais ses agents n'avaient pas perdu la main juste parce qu'ils étaient en free-lance autre part. Sans surprise, tous étaient toujours heureux d'aider lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hydra.<p>

Thor, cheveux et cape légèrement humides à cause d'un nuage de pluie qu'il avait dû traverser sur son chemin jusqu'ici, atterrit pile devant le bâtiment de Steve, attirant plus qu'un peu l'attention sur lui. Ce n'était pas New York, des gens s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à le fixer, sortant leurs téléphones. Thor agita la main et sourit, saluant tout le monde comme il le faisait toujours, prit même la pose pour quelques photos, pas dérangé par l'attention. Il ne l'était jamais, mais encore une fois ; prince.

Dès qu'il fut dans l'appartement il enroula ses gros bras autour de Steve, le serrant si étroitement que Steve lâcha un petit souffle alors que l'air était forcé hors de ses poumons, mais il souriait et lui rendait son étreinte. Natasha ne prétendit même pas protester lorsque Thor se pencha et fit la même chose avec elle, juste beaucoup plus doucement. Sam avait l'air un peu étourdi, se tenant là, malgré la situation. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer Thor en personne.

« -Thor, c'est mon ami Sam Wilson, le présenta Steve. »

Sam eut un sourire lumineux, tendant sa main.

« -Ah, le Faucon dont tu m'as parlé, sourit Thor en retour, se saisissant de l'avant-bras de Sam et le serrant. Enchanté de te rencontrer, mon ami. Heureux que tu veilles sur notre bon Capitaine.

-Eh bien, je peux _essayer_. »

Thor rit en lâchant la main de Sam, mais alors en l'espace d'une seconde son expression devint sérieuse et il revint à Steve.

« -Capitaine, Natasha m'a informé de ce qui a accablé ton ami. Sache que je t'aiderai de quelque façon que ce soit. Peut-être, à présent que nous sommes plus nombreux, serons-nous capables d'assurer en toute sécurité son retour auprès de toi.

-Ouais, je l'espère aussi.

-Donc, par où commençons-nous alors ? demanda Thor, son regard les balayant. Plus tôt nous nous mettrons en chasse, plus tôt l'ami de Steve sera de retour en sécurité.

-Clint sera bientôt là, et alors vous deux aurez à jeter un œil à quelque chose. Voir dans quoi nous nous embarquons, expliqua Natasha. Puis on partira de là.

-Très bien, acquiesça Thor.

-Lâche le marteau et la cape, je t'apporte une bière, dit Steve en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Merci, acquiesça Thor avec un sourire avant de se mettre à l'aise. »

Natasha se tourna vers Sam.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? De se retrouver au milieu des Avengers ?

-C'est génial, tu sais, mais pourquoi ça peut pas être juste pour se retrouver autour d'une bière et d'une pizza ?

-Tu peux avoir de la bière et de la pizza, mais on va te tirer dessus plus tard. Enfin, plausiblement.

-Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

-Et pourtant, t'as toujours pas pris la porte. On devrait t'officialiser. »

* * *

><p>Clint avait plus que quelques bribes d'informations, mais il voulait d'abord voir l'enregistrement.<p>

« -Eh bien, il ne _rouille _pas, ça c'est sûr, dit-il à la fin de la vidéo. »

Il sembla un peu déçu que personne n'apprécie sa blague pourrie.

« -Donc qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la base d'Hydra qu'ils ont attaquée ? demanda Steve, le visage sérieux.

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant, dit Clint avant de se pencher sur le côté du canapé, juste au-dessus de Natasha, pour attraper son sac à dos. »

Il en sortit une pile de papiers et les laissa tomber à côté de l'ordinateur portable. Natasha s'empara du premier dossier, les deux autres finissant avec Steve et Sam.

« -Maintenant on sait que c'était une base opérante d'Hydra, j'ai demandé à Bobbi ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dessus. Elle a demandé à un hacker du SHIELD d'y jeter un œil de plus près et de regarder ce qui s'y passait. »

Natasha était déjà en train de scanner elle-même les informations, mémorisant des détails importants, mais elle laissa Clint l'expliquer aux autres pendant qu'elle lisait.

« -Le jour juste avant l'attaque, un convoi lourdement armé est arrivé au milieu de la nuit, très discrètement.

-La chose du coffre-fort ? demanda Steve.

-Je suppose oui, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. Quoi que c'était ils l'ont récupéré à la Base Aérienne Dover et ne se sont pas arrêtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'intérieur. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas que cela reste dehors longtemps. »

Sam tapota le coude de Clint pour attirer son attention.

« -Ça venait d'où ? demanda-t-il.

-Pologne, dit-il, avant de désigner le dossier dans la main de Steve. L'aéroport de Zielona Góra, c'est un petit aéroport régional, commercial. L'avion a été classé comme privé lorsqu'il a décollé, pas militaire. »

Natasha termina de lire le dossier et le laissa retomber sur la table. Elle effleura la main de Clint en se renfonçant pour qu'il la regarde.

« -Et avant ? demanda-t-elle et signa-t-elle en même temps.

-L'amie hackeuse de Bobbi avait quelques idées, dit Clint, désignant le dossier dans la main de Sam. Mais rien de solide, on va devoir chercher un peu plus.

-Cela pourrait nous mener à un autre fort d'Hydra, dit Thor, qui était en train de jeter un œil à l'un des dossiers par-dessus l'épaule de Steve. Je suppose que c'était quelque chose de valeur, ce qu'ils transportaient. Peut-être qu'ils le gardaient à un endroit différent jusqu'à maintenant.

-Cela ne serait pas la première fois, confirma Natasha, ses mains faisant naturellement des signes en parlant. Si l'endroit de stockage précédent a été compromis, ils ont probablement essayé de transporter tout ce qui était important à un nouvel endroit.

-Ou plus d'un endroit, dit Sam.

-Nous devons traquer tout ce qui est suspect ayant décollé de Zielona Góra récemment, convint Natasha. »

Clint signa « Je suis dessus », puis se leva et sortit son téléphone, envoyant un texto à quelqu'un.

« -Tu penses que ça nous mènera à eux ? demanda Steve.

-Cela pourrait nous donner une cible possible, dit Natasha. C'est de la reconnaissance, on a besoin de rassembler autant d'informations que possible, et de voir où ça nous mène.

-Et pour le type à capuche ? demanda Sam. Je m'inquiète plutôt à son sujet, et quel est son rôle dans tout ça.

-Il combat nos ennemis, dit Thor. Et au côté de votre ami.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça une lettre de recommandation pour le moment, soupira Steve.

-Quand même, un ennemi de notre ennemi pourrait être un allié possible. Nous ne devons pas le considérer comme un ennemi tant que nous n'en savons pas plus. »

Natasha avait quelques idées à ce propos, mais elle demeura silencieuse. La façon inattendue dont il s'était montré sur le plateau de jeu la perturbait. Un nouveau facteur imprévisible sur lequel elle n'avait aucune information, à part le peu qu'ils avaient vu sur l'enregistrement de sécurité. Durant les dernières années, la réponse possible à la force surhumaine avait augmenté significativement. Elle n'avait jamais été entraînée contre des aliens ou la magie, mais avait quelque connaissance des expériences scientifiques. AIM, Hydra, et tout le monde à leur tête semblaient vouloir des super-soldats à un moment ou à un autre. Ou la réponse était quelque chose de plus extraterrestre. Les possibilités étaient presque infinies, cela pourrait même être quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Cela ne serait-il pas extrêmement amusant ?

* * *

><p>Natasha parcourut tous les dossiers que Clint avait apportés pendant qu'il échangeait des textos rapides avec quelqu'un. Steve et Sam se retirèrent dans la zone de la cuisine. Steve se sentirait sans doute comme un mauvais hôte s'il n'offrait pas un peu de nourriture bientôt. Natasha espérait que Sam le convaincrait de ne pas recommander à ce restaurant Thaï qu'il aimait. Leur agneau massaman était infect, Steve ne connaissait juste pas mieux.<p>

Thor recommença la vidéo sur l'ordinateur de Steve et il regardait intensément l'écran, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

« -Est-ce que tu aurais pu arracher cette porte comme ça ? demanda Natasha, ne levant pas les yeux du dossier qu'elle inspectait.

-Aye, facilement, dit Thor. La plupart des Ases pourraient, certains Vanes aussi, pas un elfe cependant, ils sont rapides et mortels, mais pas connus pour leur force physique.

-Je pensais que ces elfes étaient éteints, en particulier après Londres.

-Non, ceux-là étaient des elfes noirs, dit Thor. Ce sont deux espèces différentes, et viennent de mondes différents.

-Bon à savoir.

-Ces gants par contre…dit pensivement Thor. »

Natasha posa le dossier et leva les yeux. Thor arrêta la vidéo au moment où la silhouette encapuchonnée dessinait son petit smiley sur la vitre. Maintenant qu'elle regardait les gants noirs avec plus d'attention, elle remarqua qu'il y avait des lignes colorées s'enroulant autour de la zone du poignet, et de petits endroits métalliques sur les doigts.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

-J'aurais besoin de les voir un peu mieux pour en être sûr, mais je pense que j'ai déjà vu de l'artisanat de ce genre.

-Tu veux dire que c'est Asgardien ? »

Cela changerait beaucoup de choses.

« -Nay, fit Thor en secouant la tête. J'ai seulement vu un design similaire dans le coffre de mon Père à Asgard, parmi les vieilles armures et reliques qu'il a ramassées lors de ses voyages. Je ne sais même pas de quel monde ils venaient. Je me souviens juste qu'ils étaient très vieux.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Natasha.

-Pas du tout, fit Thor en secouant la tête. Cela pourrait juste être similaire. Peut-être qu'ils auraient l'air très différents devant moi comparé à leur aspect sur cet enregistrement de mauvaise qualité. Mais comme tu l'as dit, nous avons besoin de toute l'information qu'il y a. Si je me trompe, alors nous avons perdu quelques réflexions sur la chose, mais si j'ai raison…

-Alors il n'est définitivement pas humain, conclut Natasha. Une idée de qui ça peut être ? S'ils ne sont vraiment pas de la Terre ? »

Thor rit un peu en secouant la tête.

« -Dame Natasha, je peux être un prince d'Asgard, mais je ne connais même pas toutes les âmes des vivants résidant dans le monde éternel, et encore moins dans tous les autres mondes.

-Mouais. Rien que tu puisses me dire sinon ? Si c'est le même genre d'armure ?

-Ils ne sont pas exactement comme ceux que mon Père garde dans le coffre, seulement similaires. Pas beaucoup plus que je puisse dire, ils sont légers, faits pour la discrétion. Pour les espions…ou les voleurs. Pas le genre d'armure qui m'intéressait étant enfant. »

Il y avait une autre phrase suivant celle-là, mais il interrompit ses mots brusquement avant de pouvoir les prononcer. Non pas que Natasha ait besoin qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Il y eut un éclair de chagrin sur son visage, une étroitesse dans ses yeux et une dureté dans sa mâchoire qui étaient indubitables. Il n'avait jamais fait mention de _lui _devant eux. Natasha savait qu'aucun d'eux ne rirait de joie à sa face, mais Thor pouvait lire les gens bien mieux que ce que la plupart pensaient. Il craignait probablement ce qu'il verrait sur le visage de ses amis.

« -Deux questions, dit Natasha.

-Je t'en prie, invita Thor.

-Combien est-il probable que quelqu'un de la Terre ait pu mettre la main sur une armure comme ça ? Et deux ; qui serait en mesure de venir ici depuis d'autres mondes sans que tu le saches ? »

Thor réfléchit aux questions durant quelques longs moments.

« -Les deux sont possibles, je crois. J'ai pris conscience du fait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'Ases et autres armes et artefacts sur Midgard comme je ne l'ai jamais imaginé. Par le passé beaucoup visitaient votre monde, et pas juste en temps de guerre. Quelque chose comme ça aurait pu être laissé derrière. »

Oui, le SHIELD avait trouvé bien trop d'objets Asgardiens ou de type Asgardien partout sur le globe. Ils n'avaient jamais rien signifié de bon.

« -Pour ce qui est de voyager ici. Personne n'a utilisé le Bifrost, je peux te l'assurer, mais je suis bien conscient qu'il y a d'autres façons de passer d'un monde à un autre, si d'aucun possède les bonnes connaissances et les bons talents. Mais c'est une chose difficile. Tu vois, si c'était facile, tout le monde le ferait. »

Il sourit un peu solennellement, revenant à l'écran d'ordinateur, recommençant une nouvelle fois la vidéo depuis le début.

Petite chance, mais pas impossible. Elle aurait davantage aimé l'impossible. Les super-humains étaient une chose, les aliens, toujours des ennuis plus importants.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Chapitre Trois**

« -Festungsfront Oder-Warthe-Bogen, annonça Clint, triomphant, avec une très mauvaise prononciation allemande, les mains en l'air.

-Gesundheit*, fit Sam en le gratifiant d'un rictus.

-Le Mur Est ? demanda Steve. En Pologne ?

-Celui-là même, dit Clint.

-Supposément abandonné ou juste rempli de chauve-souris, ajouta Natasha. Mais nous avons trouvé plusieurs choses qui pourraient indiquer le contraire. »

Clint émit quelques signes rapides en réaction à ça, mais Steve ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que deviner ce que cela voulait dire. Natasha gratifia Clint d'un regard qui était un peu exaspéré, mais majoritairement affectueux, puis elle signa quelque chose en retour.

A chaque fois que Steve regardait comment les mains de Natasha bougeaient lorsque Clint était dans le coin, il se promettait d'apprendre plus que les « Je vais bien », « Est-ce que ça va ? » basiques et autres du genre. Clint sortait rarement sans sa prothèse auditive, en particulier en mission, mais pour le dire simplement ; si quelque chose pouvait tourner mal, généralement ça finissait par être le cas. Steve voulait être en mesure de communiquer avec lui même si la technologie ne coopérait pas.

Cela faisait bien plus de trois ans –presque quatre- que Clint avait souffert des dégâts à ses oreilles qui l'avaient retiré du service actif, jusqu'à ce qu'Ultron ne vienne frapper à la porte. Et Clint ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que les gens apprennent ces choses juste pour son bénéfice, mais Steve était des plus sûrs que même Thor connaissait plus de signes que lui. Steve se sentait un peu coupable à ce propos, sa recherche de Bucky consumant toutes ses journées malgré tout.

« -Dis nous-en plus à propos de ce « mur », requerra Thor. »

Sam semblait avoir besoin de l'info aussi.

Steve prit sur lui d'expliquer ce qu'il en savait, pendant que Natasha et Clint étaient occupés avec leur petite discussion.

« -Il a été construit par les Nazis dans les années 30. C'était une ligne de défense militaire fortifiée, il y a des tunnels, des bunkers, des casernes, des stations ferroviaires. C'est plutôt immense.

-Juste la section centrale fait 32 kilomètres de long et certains des tunnels ont une profondeur de 40 mètres, dit Natasha, retournant son attention sur eux. Sans compter tous les autres tunnels et constructions souterraines qui n'y sont pas directement connectés.

-Ok, t'as dit quelque chose à propos de chauve-souris ? demanda Sam.

-La plupart des tunnels sont vides, juste des abris pour les animaux. D'autres endroits sont ouverts au public.

-Donc où est la partie intéressante ? demanda Steve.

-L'amie hacker de Bobbi a fait remonter tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur tout ce qui est entré et sorti de l'aéroport Zielona Góra, expliqua Clint. De temps à autre il y avait un avion privé qui décollait aussi discrètement que possible, appartenant officiellement à des foutaises de compagnies non-existantes. Six au total, jusque-là.

-Tous les avions se sont dirigés à des endroits différents, dit Natasha en prenant la relève. Allemagne, Algérie, Argentine, Chine, Serbie, et le dernier au Delaware. Hill est parvenue à tirer quelques ficelles pour lancer des recherches dans les environs des aéroports où ils ont atterri pour trouver éventuellement ce qui pourrait être lié à Hydra.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Sam. Pareil que dans le Delaware ? »

Clint acquiesça.

« -Cinq ou six ont été attaquées en l'espace de 24 heures, dit-il.

-Donc ils doivent être plus nombreux, pas juste Barnes et l'homme encapuchonné, ajouta Natasha.

-Et en ce qui concerne la sixième ? demanda Thor.

-Nis, Serbie, dit Clint. Soit ils ont été très discrets, soit pour une raison inconnue ils n'ont pas encore attaqué.

-Donc quel rôle a le Mur Est dans tout ça ? demanda Steve.

-Nous n'avons pas encore de localisation exacte, mais il y a une base d'Hydra cachée quelque part, connectée au système de tunnels, répondit Natasha. Trop de choses pointent dans cette direction. Je pense que c'est là où la caisse du coffre-fort dans le Delaware et toutes les autres comme elle ont été stockées avant.

-Si Hydra nettoie cet endroit, nous pourrions ne pas trouver grand-chose, dit Sam. Pour moi on dirait qu'ils sont en train de l'abandonner.

-C'est pourquoi nous allons en Serbie en premier, décida Steve. Si pour une raison ou une autre le paquet provenant de Pologne est toujours là, on pourrait attraper ceux qui sont venus pour. Ils pourraient probablement nous en dire plus sur tout ça. »

Natasha acquiesça, clairement elle voulait faire l'exacte même chose.

« -Nous pourrions même mettre la main dessus en premier. Alors ils auraient à venir à nous.

-Nous avons un plan, à présent nous devons partir des plus urgemment, annonça Thor. »

Steve voulait y aller immédiatement aussi. Bordel, ils pourraient déjà être en retard, peut-être qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, mais c'était une piste des plus solides. Ils en avaient remonté des moins fiables quand ils avaient commencé à chercher Bucky.

« -Nous avons arrangé un vol, on a juste besoin d'attraper ce dont on a besoin et d'y aller.

-Base Andrews ? demanda Steve. »

Clint acquiesça.

« -Nous partons dans une heure. »

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent à Nis au milieu de la nuit. C'était bien après minuit, et il faisait bien trop froid pour un début de mai. Le petit avion qu'ils avaient pris après avoir atterri à l'aéroport n'était pas un quinjet, mais c'était mieux que de devoir conduire. Steve ne connaissait pas le pilote, mais Clint oui. Il avait dit avoir vérifié et Steve faisait autant confiance à son jugement qu'à celui de Natasha.<p>

La localisation de l'installation d'Hydra était bien au-delà des bords de la ville. Officiellement abandonnée, seulement utilisée comme terrain d'entraînement de temps à autre.

« -Thor, Sam, j'ai besoin que vous atterrissiez sur le toit, nettoyez-le afin que le reste d'entre nous puisse atterrir en sécurité. Puis débarrassez-vous des gardes à l'extérieur, des caméras aussi, si vous en trouvez. Vérifiez chaque entrée et sortie et surveillez le périmètre pendant que Natasha, Clint et moi infiltrons le bâtiment. Essayez de rester près d'au moins une entrée à tout moment, nous pourrions avoir besoin de renforts rapidement. »

Aucun d'eux ne protesta contre le fait d'être de garde. Steve avait brièvement considéré prendre Thor à l'intérieur et laisser Clint avec Sam, mais s'était ravisé peu après. Peu importe leurs aptitudes, Thor et Sam étaient des soldats, pas des espions. Ils étaient d'un usage bien meilleur en leur faisant confiance pour apporter renforts et extraction.

« -Je pense pas que Thor ait besoin de rester près d'une porte dans les faits, dit Sam. Il peut juste faire un trou dans le mur.

-Aye, bonne idée mon ami, cela serait bien plus rapide, acquiesça Thor avec approbation. »

Sam sourit largement en vérifiant sa tenue une dernière fois, ses armes, toutes ses munitions et son micro. Sa routine était relaxante à regarder. Clint et Natasha étaient également en train de revérifier leur équipement. Steve avait déjà fait sa routine quatre fois, alors il se força à ne pas répéter de nouveau les mouvements.

« -Les images satellite sur lesquelles Hill a mis la main n'ont pas montré beaucoup d'activité autour du bâtiment ces derniers jours, mais nous ne pouvons rien supposer basé juste sur ça, continua Steve. C'est à Hydra qu'on a affaire là, si vous pouvez neutralisez-les sans les tuer ; mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire attention.

-Explosifs, lui rappela Natasha.

-Peu importe où vous êtes, des explosions signifient que vous devez quitter les lieux, dit fermement Steve.

-Après que je me sois assuré que vous soyez tous en sécurité à l'extérieur, dit Thor. »

Steve n'essaya même pas de discuter avec lui à ce propos, il savait que cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

« -C'était un rappel pour les humains normaux là-bas, dit Steve, faisant un signe de tête en direction de Sam, Natasha, et Clint. Ils se font facilement des bleus.

-T'es hilarant, Cap, fit Clint, ironique.

-Les explosifs sont un dernier recours absolu dans le cas où nous ne pouvons pas atteindre le paquet, rappela Steve à tout le monde. »

Natasha émit un « Aww » déçu discret, faisant craquer Sam et Clint, et même Thor sourit largement. Steve essaya et échoua à ne pas sourire alors qu'il secouait la tête. Natasha se contenta de le gratifier d'un rictus.

« -Et si vous voyez Bucky ou l'homme à capuche, n'engagez pas à moins qu'ils n'attaquent en premier.

-Fais-moi confiance, je les approcherai pas, dit Clint en plaçant son carquois dans son dos. »

Steve lui lança un regard, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Steve bourdonnait d'énergie. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait de nouveau proche de Bucky. Ou du moins qu'il mettait la main sur quelque information solide. En plus il n'allait jamais fatiguer de faire payer à Hydra pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

La lumière à côté de la porte arrière de l'avion s'alluma.

« -Point de chute, annonça Clint avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour ouvrir la porte. »

Le vent s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'avion.

Steve leva son bras pour permettre poliment à Thor et Sam d'atteindre l'arrière de l'avion.

« -Au combat, mes amis, dit Thor, sa cape rouge virevoltant derrière lui dans l'habitacle. Et à la victoire ! »

Puis il fit tournoyer son marteau et sauta de l'avion.

« -J'aime vraiment ce type, fit Sam en souriant à Steve en le dépassant, Steve lui flanquant une main sur l'épaule avant de le regarder sauter de l'avion également sans hésitation.

-Oh bien, tu n'as pas oublié ton parachute, fit remarquer Natasha, regardant Steve de haut en bas.

-Je me fais vieux, huh ? contra Steve.

-T'es _bien au-delà _de vieux, Mathusalem, lui dit Clint. »

Puis ils sautèrent.

* * *

><p>La bonne nouvelle était qu'il semblait que ni Bucky ni qui que ce soit d'autre avait attaqué cet endroit pour le moment. La mauvaise était qu'Hydra s'attendait clairement à être attaquée. Ils furent accueillis par une pluie de balles une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, malgré le fait que Thor et Sam se soient diligemment débarrassés de chaque garde à l'extérieur et qu'aucune alarme ne fut sonnée.<p>

« -Je veux dire, je ne suis pas surprise, dit Natasha en abattant un autre type ayant essayé de les prendre par surprise. Mais je ne suis quand même pas contente.

-Mais Natasha, tu t'ennuyais teeeellement, lui dit Clint. T'as délibérément roulé jusqu'au Delaware pour inspecter des cadavres.

-Bien sûr que ça te plairait, dit-elle.

-J'ai pas dit ça, protesta Clint en tirant une autre flèche.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer s'il vous plaît ? interrompit Steve, mais il fut ignoré pour le moment.

-Cela me convenait parfaitement de paresser sur mon canapé, continua Clint. De la malbouffe, il abattit un autre type qui était apparu au-dessus d'eux sur une passerelle de métal étroite qui devait mener dans une quelconque autre pièce. De la télé poubelle.

-Tu ne regardes pas la télé, lui rappela Natasha, puis elle sprinta à travers la pièce, neutralisant rapidement deux types qui s'abritaient derrière un coin.

-_Comment ça se passe de votre côté, Cap ? _demanda Sam à travers leur micro. »

Thor, comme d'habitude, n'en avait pas. Ils grillaient toujours au premier signe de foudre parcourant son corps. Les petits appareils électroniques ne faisaient juste pas bon ménage avec des pouvoirs divins parfois.

« -Ils s'attendaient à recevoir de la compagnie, mais rien dont on ne puisse s'occuper jusque-là.

-_Sûr que t'as pas besoin d'aide ?_

-Pas encore. Sécurisez juste le bâtiment depuis l'extérieur. Nous n'avons pas besoin de surprises.

-_Bien reçu_. »

Il y eut brusquement un silence complet dans la pièce, et un instant plus tard Natasha les rejoignit nonchalamment en marchant.

« -On y va ?

-J'ai remarqué trois directions possibles où aller depuis ici, dit Steve.

-Quatre si tu comptes le système de ventilation, ajouta Clint.

-Jetons un œil rapide et attachons tous ceux qui sont juste inconscients, instruisit Steve et tous trois se séparèrent en trois pour couvrir plus de surface. »

Ils ne les avaient pas tous tués, mais Steve était sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire attention. Il n'aimait pas tuer, pas même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hydra, mais il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Ces hommes et femmes allongés à ses pieds, morts ou blessés et inconscients, avaient fait leurs propres choix. Car lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça, les humains normaux qui se précipitaient vers eux pistolets en main, avaient choisi de servir Hydra. Les docteurs et les scientifiques qui réalisaient les expériences d'Hydra, qui plantaient la seringue dans les bras d'autres, distordaient leurs corps et leurs esprits ; ils avaient choisi de commettre ces actes horribles.

C'était toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'inhabituel, quelqu'un de trop fort, trop rapide, ou possédant des aptitudes qu'aucun autre humain n'avait, qu'ils devaient faire attention. Les soi-disant « plus grandes armes » d'Hydra n'étaient jamais aussi consentantes que tous les humains « de base » autour d'elles. Bucky fut la première dont Steve avait entendu parler, mais il n'était pas la dernière. Bordel, Wanda et Pietro ne seraient pas les dernières non plus.

« -J'ai trouvé des merdes occultes ! cria Clint depuis quelque part. »

Natasha le rejoignit juste quelques secondes avant Steve, et elle était déjà en train d'étudier ce que Clint avait trouvé. « Merdes occultes » semblait approprié. C'était également définitivement le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre.

La porte et le mur autour étaient recouverts de…quelque chose. Des symboles, des lettres, d'étranges formes de couleurs différentes. Certaines avaient définitivement été tracées avec du sang, à présent vieux et sec, pendant que d'autres parties étaient clairement peintes à la bombe ou juste gribouillées avec un feutre. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient gravées ou grattées dans la surface, probablement à la va-vite, car les lignes étaient irrégulières et leur profondeur variait constamment. Certaines étaient vraiment comme si un enfant avait mis la main sur un couteau ou une paire de ciseaux et avait décidé aléatoirement de bousiller le mur.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé être bordel ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

-C'est Hydra…je veux dire, les nazis ont trempé dans la magie et l'occultisme, pas vrai ? demanda Natasha. C'est comme ça que le Crâne Rouge a trouvé le Tesseract, il suivait les mythes et les légendes des dieux.

-Les expériences flippantes semblaient être plus leur style dernièrement, dit Clint.

-La magie est juste de la science que nous ne comprenons pas, lui dit Natasha, signant également, à présent qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses armes. Thor le dit toujours aussi.

-Alors peut-être qu'on devrait demander à Thor pour ça, suggéra Clint, désignant le mur et la porte.

-Il peut y jeter un œil plus tard, dit Steve. Ils savent que nous sommes là, nous devons récupérer ce qu'ils gardent avant qu'ils s'en aillent avec.

-Je pense que s'ils le pouvaient, ils l'auraient déjà fait, dit Natasha.

-Nous ferions mieux de ne pas prendre de risque, lui dit Steve, et elle ne discuta pas. Une idée sur comment ouvrir cette porte ? »

Il regarda Clint en premier, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« -Peut-être depuis l'intérieur, il pourrait y avoir un centre de contrôle principal quelque part. On pourrait chercher une route alternative pour entrer. Les aérations ont l'air douillettes. Ou… »

Il sourit. C'était probablement destiné à être innocent.

Les yeux de Natasha scintillèrent avec quelque chose approchant de la joie lorsque Steve la regarda.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle. Tu veux faire exploser cette porte autant que nous. »

Et ok, il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter ça.

* * *

><p>« -<em>T'as dit que les explosifs étaient le dernier recours ! <em>le questionna Sam à travers le micro.

-Eh, c'était juste une petite explosion, le rassura Steve.

-_Juste une petite explo…_, commença-t-il avant de juste soupirer. »

Steve pouvait entendre Thor rire dans le fond.

« -_Tu vas me donner des cheveux blancs malgré mon jeune âge, Cap, _se plaignit Sam. »

Steve ne put que sourire à ça.

« -Comment sont les choses là dehors ?

-_Eh bien, ils savent définitivement pas combien on est, ou ils continuent de nous sous-estimer, _reporta Sam. _Une petite équipe a essayé de monter sur le toit. T'aurais dû voir comment ils se sont juste littéralement arrêtés lorsqu'ils ont vu Thor. Ça valait de l'or, Cap, de l'or._

-Ok, tiens-moi au courant.

-_Ouais, toi aussi. Restez sur vos gardes._ »

Ils n'avaient étonnamment rencontré aucune résistance depuis qu'ils avaient fait exploser la porte. Mais Steve ne crut pas une seule seconde qu'ils n'étaient pas observés. Il s'attendait à une embuscade à chaque seconde. Clint et Natasha étaient juste aussi alertes que lui, alors ils s'attendaient clairement à la même chose.

« -Les choses sont devenues étrangement…immobiles, soudainement, dit Natasha au bout de quelques longs moments. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher à travers des petites pièces ne semblant pas complètement abandonnées et des couloirs étroits. Pourtant pas de balles, pas d'équipe d'intervention, rien.

« -Je vais être _ce type, _ok ? intervint Clint. J'ai le bon ton. Attention…c'est calme, dit-il dans un murmure dramatique sévère. _Trop calme._ »

Natasha grogna et se tourna vers Clint. Steve ne pouvait pas bien la voir, alors il ne sut pas quelle expression elle fit, mais cela fit rire doucement Clint. Il se tut cependant un instant plus tard et Steve sut pourquoi. Il avait remarqué la puanteur aussi, presque au même moment. C'était faible pour le moment, mais c'était indubitablement l'odeur très distincte de cadavres vieux de plusieurs jours.

Sans surprise, ils trouvèrent des corps en s'aventurant plus profondément dans le complexe. Steve était confus, il était prêt à l'admettre. L'équipe d'intervention qui les avait accueillis les avait fait supposer que le bâtiment n'avait pas encore été attaqué, mais maintenant cela semblait être le contraire. Il regarda Natasha, dont les sourcils étaient également froncés.

« -Un lock-down ? devina-t-elle. Ont-ils scellés le bâtiment ?

-Personne n'entre, personne ne sort ? Peut-être. »

Cet endroit commençait à le brosser dans le mauvais sens du poil, et pas juste à cause de la puanteur constante de la mort autour d'eux.

Ils entendirent des coups de feu. Même pas quelques-uns, et certains venaient définitivement d'armes automatiques. Personne ne leur tirait dessus cependant. Steve commença à courir en direction du son, Clint et Natasha juste sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent un couloir plus long, Steve accéléra sa foulée et courut plus vite. Il savait que les deux autres ne pourraient pas suivre immédiatement, mais il était confiant en le fait qu'ils le rattraperaient à temps. Puis le plafond s'effondra pas très loin devant lui, et le bruit, de même que le nuage soudain de poussière et de débris, le firent s'arrêter brusquement. Un corps ou deux tombèrent au travers, et Steve ne put pas vraiment voir grand-chose de ce qui se passait au début. C'était dur de ralentir à cette vitesse, mais il y parvint juste à temps avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse le toucher.

Lorsqu'il releva le regard, il vit que deux des corps qui étaient tombés du plafond étaient par terre à présent. Des agents d'Hydra vêtus de kevlar de la tête aux pieds, lourdement armés aussi, et sur eux, toujours accroupi, se tenait l'homme à capuche de l'enregistrement de sécurité.

Il remarqua Steve bien sûr, et se redressa. Steve pouvait entendre Clint et Natasha courir vers eux durant les secondes tendues pendant lesquelles il fixa l'homme inconnu, qui devait le lui rendre à travers la poussière qui s'immobilisait en l'air.

Puis il détala, alors Steve en fit de même. Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Cet homme pouvait le mener à Bucky. Malheureusement, sa vitesse était juste aussi impressionnante que sa force, car alors que Steve parvenait à suivre, il ne parvint pas à se rapprocher. Lorsque les tournants arrivèrent, droite puis gauche encore, Steve ne put que capter des bouts de son manteau sombre, puis il disparut complètement. Steve choisit des tournants au hasard après ça, écumant le bâtiment, sautant par-dessus des opérateurs d'Hydra morts lorsqu'ils étaient dans le chemin. Il descendit en courant une courte volée de marches et se retrouva dans un couloir différent. Plus sombre, plus étroit. Il s'arrêta alors, car cela ne servait à rien.

« -_Steve, où es-tu ? _demanda Natasha, activant enfin son micro à présent qu'ils étaient séparés.

-Un étage en-dessous, les escaliers au nord-ouest, je crois. Je l'ai perdu.

-_On finira par te trouver, _dit Natasha avec assurance. _Continue de chercher, on va faire de même._ »

Cela faisait sens. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps à se chercher lorsqu'ils étaient certains qu'au moins l'homme encapuchonné était là. Steve recommença à marcher d'un pas vif, tendant l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit possible qui aurait pu lui donner un indice vers où aller.

A la fin, il vit des empreintes sanglantes sur l'embrasure d'une porte. Il n'entendit rien de l'autre côté, mais il agrippa quand même étroitement son bouclier et ouvrit la porte de métal aussi silencieusement que possible. Il fut un peu surpris qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Quelqu'un avait déjà dû l'ouvrir.

C'était une salle de sécurité, le centre principal dont Clint avait supposé l'existence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur que trois paires d'yeux morts, les corps aussi vieux que tous les autres qu'ils avaient trouvés. Les moniteurs étaient blancs ou granuleux, sans signal, les caméras déconnectées ou endommagées, aucune d'elles ne montrant quelque chose digne d'intérêt. La pièce elle-même était plutôt immense, peut-être faite pour être utilisée pour des briefings également. Il se rapprocha des corps, deux sur trois toujours dans leurs chaises, le troisième ayant clairement été balancé sur le sol entre eux. L'odeur était très forte, mais Steve pouvait supporter.

« -Hey Steve. »

Il cessa de respirer, mais juste une seconde, son corps se tournant déjà vers la voix familière. Un réflexe peut-être, n'étant pas capable de l'ignorer, pas même pour le plus petit instant. Et c'était son nom, son nom ! Il avait dit son nom, juste comme des milliers de fois auparavant. Le souffle de Steve le quitta d'un seul coup alors qu'ils se tenaient enfin face à face, se regardant.

Un long moment passa, empli de rien d'autre que du son de son propre sang pulsant dans ses oreilles. Il se lécha les lèvres et essaya de parler. Sa voix sortit basse, presque tendre, il ne parvint pas s'en empêcher.

« -Hey Bucky. »

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***Gesundheit : **_**L'équivalent en allemand de 'à vos souhaits' ou 'à tes souhaits', que l'on dit après que quelqu'un ait éternué. Ou quand on a rien compris à ce qu'a dit la personne, comme veut le signifier Sam dans ce cas précis suite à l'horrible prononciation de Clint XD**

_Fio : __Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser une review aussi gentille sans réponse, alors comme tu n'as pas de compte, je réponds ici !_

_Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis très contente que tu apprécies les histoires que je traduis, et je me sens des plus honorées de la confiance absolue que tu sembles témoigner à mes choix et donc mes goûts XD Ne pas se poser de question et aller lire directement en voyant mon pseudo, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde le fasse…_

_Donc merci beaucoup de ta confiance, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite, même si en ce qui me concerne, ce sont les risques du métier si je puis dire XD_


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Chapitre Quatre**

Bucky avait l'air d'aller bien, en bonne santé. Ce fut la première chose qui ressurgit dans la tête de Steve. Juste comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur l'enregistrement. Il avait l'air fatigué par contre. Ces cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient immanquables. Son visage était majoritairement inexpressif, mais ses yeux brûlaient alors qu'il fixait silencieusement Steve.

Et il avait un pied de biche à la main.

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? demanda Steve, l'intégralité de son corps tendue, prêt à se défendre. »

Non pas qu'il pensait que Bucky se jetterait sur lui avec un pied de biche, lorsqu'il pouvait voir au moins trois armes à feu sur sa personne et au moins un couteau, mais il devait demander. Tellement de temps était passé. Il devait se souvenir de…quelque chose.

« -Oui, répondit doucement Bucky en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda alors Steve, parce que le connaître était une chose. »

Il aurait pu avoir lu un dossier ou simplement un des milliers de livres et d'articles écrits sur lui. Bordel, Hydra l'avait briefé avant de l'avoir envoyé le tuer. Alors juste le connaître lui et son nom signifiait très peu.

Bucky releva le regard sur lui, soutint son regard durant quelques secondes.

« -Oui, dit-il alors, du même ton bas, initialement vide. »

Puis il coinça de force le pied de biche dans le sol et commença à ouvrir un panneau par terre.

Steve avait un millier de questions. Si Bucky se souvenait de lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas contacté ? Ou l'avait laissé le trouver ? Pourquoi attaquait-il Hydra maintenant, alors qu'il les avait laissés tranquilles si longtemps ? Comment allait-il ? Où résidait-il ? Combien se rappelait-il ? Juste…il voulait l'attraper par les épaules et exiger des réponses. Ou juste verrouiller ses bras autour de lui pour un long moment, pour s'assurer qu'il était réel.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à la place. »

Bucky le surprit en répondant, sonnant irrité. Le ton lui rappelait des matins sombres et frais, quand Bucky devait se traîner trop tôt hors du lit et qu'il détestait le monde pour ça.

« -Cela fait trois putain de jours que j'essaie de trouver cette putain de porte, dit-il en enlevant enfin le panneau. »

Il l'attrapa de son bras de métal pour le faire dégager du chemin, puis il commença immédiatement à travailler sur un panneau juste à côté.

Steve estima qu'il ne risquait rien à se rapprocher un peu.

« -Bucky…

-Pas maintenant, le coupa-t-il.

-Je t'ai cherché…je… »

Il déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -J'ai… »

Il avait cherché si longtemps. Et ce n'était vraiment pas la situation à laquelle il s'était attendu. Pas la manière dont il avait imaginé leur « réunion ».

« -Je sais, dit Bucky, sa voix toujours basse, neutre. »

Il s'arrêta juste un instant pour répondre, puis enleva le second panneau.

« -Es-tu…de combien tu te souviens ?

-J'ai dit : pas maintenant, lui dit Bucky, toujours neutre, toujours calme, mais un peu plus ferme. »

Bucky n'avait jamais été calme, pas comme ça du moins. C'était troublant.

« -Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je ne pose pas de questions, Bucky, dit Steve. »

Bucky demeura silencieux alors qu'il balançait le second lourd panneau sur le côté. Steve vit qu'il y avait une sorte de trappe en-dessous, mais quelques panneaux devaient encore être retirés pour y avoir accès.

« -_Steve, tu me reçois ? Où es-tu ? _demanda Natasha à travers le micro. »

Steve hésita.

« -Je vais bien, lui répondit-il alors. »

Il devait leur dire qu'il allait bien. Bucky releva de nouveau le regard sur lui.

« -Aucune trace de l'homme à capuche. »

Elle avait dû capter quelque chose dans son ton, comme toujours. Steve ne pouvait juste pas la tromper.

« -_Et Barnes ? _demanda-t-elle. »

Steve prit une autre profonde inspiration.

« -J'ai la situation sous contrôle, répondit-il fermement.

-_On arrive, _dit-elle.

-Non, je gère, insista Steve. »

Bucky balança un autre panneau sur le côté, qui heurta le sol dans un grand bruit métallique désagréable.

« -La situation n'est…pas hostile. »

Natasha fut silencieuse durant quelques instants. Steve n'était pas sûr de comment Bucky réagirait si Natasha et Clint se montraient, alors il voulait leur donner un peu plus de temps, juste seul-à-seul. Il était vraiment déterminé à retirer les panneaux pour le moment, toute son attention fermement focalisée dessus, mais il prêtait définitivement attention à ce que Steve disait. Et Steve…il était complètement paumé là. Bucky était…il ne savait même pas, il n'arrivait juste pas à le dire. Il avait pensé être en mesure de le faire, une fois qu'il le verrait en personne, une fois qu'il pourrait regarder son visage et dans ses yeux, mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'était pas hostile, il avait dit qu'il se souvenait de Steve, mais il ne…réagissait pas de la manière à laquelle Steve s'attendait une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Sam lui avait toujours dit de ne rien attendre, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir comment serait Bucky, mais Steve avait toujours plus ou moins pensé avoir une idée précise de comment cela se déroulerait. Il s'avérait qu'il avait tort.

« -_On va sécuriser les étages supérieurs, _lui dit Natasha à la fin. _Si la situation change de quelque façon que ce soit, appelle-nous. Ne sois pas stupide._

-Pigé, promit Steve.

-_On te rejoindra bientôt, ne te méprends pas à ce propos, _ajouta-t-elle. »

Steve n'en fut même pas surpris. Après qu'ils aient plus ou moins fait un compte-rendu de la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées entre lui et Bucky sur l'Héliporteur, ils ne lui faisaient pas vraiment confiance pour ce qui était de gérer la moindre situation liée au Soldat de l'Hiver avec raison. Steve voulait plus ou moins leur rappeler que son manque de bon sens ne s'appliquait juste pas vraiment qu'aux choses concernant Bucky, mais il savait quand ne pas se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Bucky balança sur le côté un autre panneau et commença à travailler sur le dernier.

Steve avait envie de tendre la main, de lui relever la tête pour regarder de nouveau son visage plus attentivement, mais il demeura fermement à sa place, résistant à l'impulsion de refermer la distance entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait tellement réfléchi durant ses recherches, à ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait imaginé cette scène, il y avait de la violence, de la confusion, ou de la colère chez Bucky. Quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas attendu…à quoi qu'il était en train de se passer en ce moment bordel.

« -Bucky tu dois me répondre, juste à quelques questions, dit-il. S'il te plaît. »

Bucky s'arrêta de nouveau, se redressant, retirant le dernier panneau et le lâchant sur le côté. Un instant plus tard le pied de biche heurta également le sol.

« -Je pense que quelqu'un est en bas, dit-il.

-Quoi ? »

Steve baissa les yeux sur la trappe.

« -Qui ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules, mais le mouvement semblait forcé, un peu tressautant, comme s'il l'avait beaucoup pratiqué, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire correctement.

« -Prisonnier, otage, rat de laboratoire, appelle-le comme tu veux.

-Quoi ? »

Steve se rapprocha hâtivement, oubliant momentanément que Bucky pourrait ne pas bien réagir au fait d'être approché si soudainement. Bucky n'attaqua pas ni ne recula cependant, ses yeux étaient fermement sur la trappe et son mécanisme d'ouverture. Il s'accroupit et commença à l'inspecter de plus près.

« -Tu as dit que tu cherchais cette porte ? demanda Steve. »

Bucky semblait réticent à répondre aux questions à son propos, mais il était ouvert à l'information lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur situation actuelle. C'était un début, au moins ils parlaient. Peut-être que s'ils commençaient juste par un flot régulier de mots, ils arriveraient aux questions plus importantes.

« -Trois jours, confirma Bucky. Le bâtiment a été scellé. »

Natasha avait eu raison à ce propos donc.

« -Et la plupart des opérateurs d'Hydra ont préféré briser leurs capsules de cyanure plutôt que de risquer d'être interrogés par moi. »

Steve repoussa fermement ses questions à propos des interrogatoires.

« -Tu t'es fait enfermer à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-il à la place. »

Bucky grogna en guise de réponse, c'était un « oui » grogné.

« -Attends, trois jours ? Est-ce que cette trappe a été verrouillée depuis ?

-On dirait, dit Bucky. Ils l'ont cachée quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Steve voulait demander à propos du « nous », de l'homme encapuchonné, pourquoi Bucky était là, pourquoi il était dans le Delaware, pourquoi ils s'étaient laissés filmer, mais il dut repousser également ces questions pour le moment. Quiconque était là en bas y avait été durant au moins trois jours. Ils devaient le faire sortir de là, rapidement.

Steve s'accroupit aussi et se sentit soulagé quand Bucky ne réagit pas à sa proximité. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger que Steve soit si proche, il n'était ni nerveux, ni méfiant. Eh bien, s'il se souvenait vraiment de Steve, il savait qu'il n'allait pas être attaqué.

« -Tourne les leviers là, je m'occupe de ceux-là, dit-il.

-Non, je dois trouver le câble d'abord, dit Bucky.

-C'est piégé ? »

Encore une fois, juste ce grognement. Steve le regarda chercher, usant de l'opportunité pour regarder son visage de plus près. L'ombre de barbe avait en effet l'air de dater de trois jours et s'il avait été là aussi longtemps, cela expliquait la fatigue apparente également. Il était concentré, ses mains assurées, mais il était toujours…inhabituel. Il n'était de toute évidence pas comment Steve se rappelait de lui avant qu'il ne tombe, mais il n'était également pas comme l'assassin sans pitié qui l'avait attaqué. Il agissait avec calme, parlait doucement et de façon neutre, mais cela avait un goût de mensonge. Comme si c'était pratiqué, comme si c'était mis en scène. C'était juste…Steve était heureux de ne pas se faire tirer dessus, ou de ne pas être en train d'esquiver couteaux et poings, mais cela le dérangeait quand même. Il eut envie de l'attraper et de le secouer, de juste lui dire d'arrêter ça !

Bucky fit un curieux petit bruit, et alors Steve le regarda désarmer avec expertise les explosifs quelconques qui piégeaient la trappe.

« -Tourne les leviers, en même temps que moi, instruisit Bucky. »

Steve n'était pas un idiot. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait une chance qu'il aide et contribue, pour ainsi dire. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de prendre les mots de Bucky comme valeur sûre, mais…eh bien, si quelqu'un était vraiment là en bas et que Steve hésitait ; cela pourrait mal finir.

Et puis, il était plutôt sûr que Bucky pouvait ouvrir cette chose tout seul, ou qu'il pouvait avoir l'aide de son complice encapuchonné inconnu. Donc il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ne pas le faire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il allait dire aux autres si jamais cela lui explosait à la figure.

Ils tournèrent les leviers et ouvrirent la trappe. Il y faisait très noir, mais Bucky n'hésita pas du tout. Il attrapa l'échelle et commença immédiatement à descendre. Steve avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, mais il était qui il était, alors il replaça son bouclier dans son dos et attrapa l'échelle aussi.

Il était à moitié descendu lorsque de faibles lumières s'allumèrent en-dessous de lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse au moins voir où il allait. Le niveau en-dessous était beaucoup plus petit que ce qu'il attendait et de larges tiroirs sur le premier mur auquel il jeta un œil semblaient sortir tout droit d'une morgue. Oh, faites que cela ne soit pas une morgue.

Il y avait des portes aussi, mais les yeux de Steve ne firent que glisser dessus. Et alors il se retourna et vit la vitre. Bucky avait raison, il y avait quelqu'un ici. Il activa son micro en se hâtant plus près.

« -Natasha, on va avoir besoin d'aide médicale, dit-il.

-_On est déjà en chemin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ »

Steve fixa la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans le coin le plus éloigné du petit cube de verre et n'eut pas les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Le corps était trop petit pour appartenir à un adulte. Il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille, ses vêtements étaient un peu larges et indescriptibles, ses cheveux tondus, et il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage correctement.

« -Nous avons trouvé un captif, dit Steve à la fin. Un…c'est un enfant Nat, ils gardaient un enfant ici putain.

-_L'avion sera de retour dans vingt minutes, _dit-elle, sa voix devenant extrêmement dure et froide. _A quel point c'est mauvais ?_

-_Je ne sais pas_—»

La porte du petit cube s'ouvrit. Steve tourna la tête sur le côté et vit que Bucky avait les mains sur un panneau. Steve acquiesça ses remerciements et entra prudemment à l'intérieur. L'enfant ne bougea pas alors que Steve s'approchait, d'après la taille du corps son âge devait être autour de 10 ou 12 ans.

« -Hey, tu ne peux probablement pas me comprendre, mais je suis là pour aider, dit Steve aussi gentiment que possible. »

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, mais il focalisa son attention sur l'enfant blotti dans le coin. Il s'accroupit et tendit la main très lentement. L'enfant ne réagit pas, pas même à son contact. Merde. Il semblait physiquement indemne, mais qui savait ce qu'Hydra lui avait fait. Cela retournait l'estomac de Steve.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir vu toutes les horreurs dont était capable Hydra, chaque fois qu'il pensait que cela ne pouvait possiblement pas être pire, ils lui donnaient tort. Intellectuellement, il savait que Wanda et Pietro étaient jeunes aussi lorsque Hydra et Von Stucker avaient mis la main sur eux. C'était toujours différent de voir un enfant enfermé comme ça.

« -Ca va aller, murmura-t-il doucement, bien qu'il sache que ses mots étaient juste vides et signifiaient peu pour le moment. »

Il espérait que sa voix sonnait réconfortante, ou du moins pas hostile.

La porte de verre se referma derrière lui.

Steve fit immédiatement volte-face, et il vit du coin de l'œil que l'enfant sursauta en réaction au mouvement soudain.

« -Ça va, tout va bien, essaya immédiatement de l'apaiser Steve, mais puisqu'il y avait très peu qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, il se retourna complètement. »

Bucky se tenait calmement de l'autre côté de la vitre, une mallette métallique sombre dans une main.

« -Bucky…

-Je suis désolé, dit Bucky. Tes amis peuvent ouvrir la porte. Le panneau est juste là, ils seront bientôt là.

-Bucky, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une silhouette sombre tomba du trou menant à l'étage au-dessus. L'homme encapuchonné.

« -Ils nous ont scellés à l'intérieur, mais nous pouvons enfin partir avec ce grand trou que tu as fait exploser dans la ligne, dit Bucky. Désolé pour ça aussi, cet endroit est retors, pas un travail pour deux hommes. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et fit le calcul. C'était pour lui alors, l'enregistrement. Ou pour les Avengers en général, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la mallette sombre un instant avant de capter de nouveau les yeux de Bucky. Pour la première fois Steve capta une sorte d'émotion sur le visage de Bucky, même si c'était toujours imperceptible, réprimé. Il évitait le regard de Steve, il semblait se sentir coupable.

L'homme encapuchonné se déplaçait derrière Bucky le long du mur, dos à eux, alors Steve ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Ici, et dans le Delaware ? demanda Steve. »

Son cœur battait lourdement, sa poitrine compressée sous les émotions qu'il ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que commencer à identifier. Il savait juste que cela faisait mal. Il avait besoin de réponses.

« -Je… »

Bucky fit une pause, détourna le regard et serra la mâchoire. Steve n'arrivait pas à dire s'il avait l'air obstiné ou déterminé. C'était quelque part juste entre les deux.

« -Fais sortir ce gosse de là, fut tout ce qu'il dit. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le mur derrière Bucky se craquela, et le bruit le réduisit au silence. L'homme encapuchonné fit un pas sur le côté quand la fissure grandit et que des bouts du mur commencèrent à tomber. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce derrière. Il y avait une étrange lumière et un bruit que Steve ne put reconnaître. Alors que les fissures s'élargissaient et que le mur s'effondrait davantage, Steve réalisa que quelque chose de complètement pas naturel se passait.

Le bord du trou irrégulier devenait noir, comme assombri de charbon, et derrière se trouvaient des ténèbres béantes. Non, pas juste des ténèbres, il y avait des formes distantes et de minuscules mouvements, comme si de l'eau noire et paresseuse ondulait. Il y avait des nuages ou de la fumée et de minuscules points clignotants. Steve ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait.

Lorsque des pièces du mur cessèrent de tomber, un vent fort se leva dans la pièce, une bourrasque venant de nulle part, et un son profondément bourdonnant vrilla ses oreilles et envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Steve. Bucky se retourna.

« -Non, protesta immédiatement Steve. Bucky, non ! »

Bucky s'arrêta. L'homme encapuchonné croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Impatient, peut-être. Steve lui porta très peu attention.

« -Bucky…ne fais pas ça, quoi que cela soit, juste…ne pars pas…s'il te plaît. »

Lorsque Bucky se retourna vers lui pour le regarder, Steve put lire l'excuse clairement sur son visage, mais il ne dit rien. En s'approchant du trou, davantage de mouvement tournoya à l'intérieur, rampant vers le bord. L'obscurité s'étendit encore plus. La façon dont cette couleur noire s'étendait et bougeait avait presque l'air vivante. Et Steve fut soudainement terrifié, parce que Bucky marchait dans cette chose, ce gouffre tournoyant, pulsant, de néant.

« -Bucky, arrête ! Non ! »

Mais il le fit. Il marcha droit dedans, avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui soit ne connaissait aucune peur, soit l'avait fait un millier de fois auparavant. L'intégralité de son corps fut avalée et il disparut en un clin d'œil. Steve fixa le vortex, l'abysse, il ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur l'homme encapuchonné. Pour la première fois Steve était assez proche de lui pour capter une paire d'yeux rouge sang. L'homme porta une main gantée à sa tête, le gratifia d'un salut moqueur, puis suivit Bucky dans le vide. En moins de deux secondes les couleurs et les ténèbres disparurent, et il ne resta rien que des fissures géantes dans le mur.

Natasha et Clint arrivèrent littéralement quelques minutes plus tard. Steve leur dit où le panneau de la cage de verre était. Mais après ça, il ne sut pas comment répondre à la moindre de leurs questions.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Chapitre Cinq**

« -Le nom de la fille est Zora Đjurović, leur dit Natasha lorsqu'elle revint. Elle a disparu il y a plus d'un an, était présumée morte.

-Alors que lui voulait Hydra ? demanda Sam.

-Elle est la fille d'un général serbe, mais jusque-là nous n'avons rien reçu de lui. Il aura à répondre à quelques questions plus tard. Il reste avec sa fille à l'hôpital pour le moment.

-Donc était-elle une prisonnière ou la voulaient-ils pour quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Clint.

-Elle est toujours en train d'être examinée, dit Natasha. Ils m'appelleront s'ils remarquent quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel chez elle. Elle est traumatisée, elle ne parle pas, mais elle est relativement en bonne santé, et indemne.

-C'est tellement le bordel, soupira Sam. »

Espèces d'enfoirés tarés, qui garderait une petite fille comme ça, enfermée dans une vulgaire cage de verre dans un sous-sol. Ils ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions pour le moment. Peut-être qu'elle était utilisée pour contrôler son père, si même il savait qu'elle était vivante, ou il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre derrière son enlèvement et son emprisonnement. Hydra était connue pour mettre la main sur les gens avec un potentiel inhabituel.

« -Ils ont payé pour leur horrible crime, dit Thor d'une voix dure. Nous avons tué ou capturé tous ceux qui n'ont pas été défaits par l'ami de notre Capitaine et son compagnon. »

Steve demeura silencieux, même lorsque presque tous jetèrent un œil dans sa direction. Il avait été très réservé sur ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit tombé sur Barnes. Ce qu'il avait dit sonnait comme un rapport très clinique, ressemblant très peu à Steve. Il était toujours en train de digérer ce qui s'était passé, profondément perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux regardant au loin.

« -Ma question est, commença Clint. Pourquoi ils nous ont attirés ici, si ce type pouvait faire une putain de porte vers nulle part ? Je veux dire, je pigerais s'ils avaient soupçonné que le bâtiment serait verrouillé, et qu'ils avaient eu besoin que quelqu'un entre depuis l'extérieur.

-Je crois que le bâtiment a pu être scellé en davantage de manières que nos yeux puissent voir, dit Thor.

-Tu veux dire la merde occulte ? demanda Clint.

-Je ne connais pas tous les symboles qu'ils ont gravés dans les murs, mais nous ne devons pas sous-estimer la connaissance que Hydra a accumulée au fil des années.

-On a en effet trouvé ces putains de trucs sur les murs partout, acquiesça Sam. »

Durant un instant son monde se fit très surréel, à discuter de ce genre de chose, mais il avança. Ils avaient besoin de penser avec les yeux sur la balle, pas flipper à propos des défenses magiques bizarres d'Hydra.

« -Donc, on peut supposer qu'ils avaient en effet besoin de nous pour entrer depuis l'extérieur. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'y a vraiment qu'eux deux ? théorisa Natasha. Ont-ils attaqué tous les deux chacune des installations d'Hydra ? »

En des circonstances normales, cela aurait été impossible pour deux hommes de dévaliser autant de bases partout autour du monde en moins de vingt-quatre heures. A présent ils devaient porter un nouveau regard sur tout ça. Sam n'avait pas vu cette porte lui-même, mais juste entendre Steve la décrire le rendait nerveux. C'était comme quelque chose sorti d'un cauchemar.

« -On a vraiment besoin de plus d'informations sur cet homme à capuche, dit Clint.

-Il avait les yeux rouges, dit finalement Steve. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait juste de la lumière de cette…porte. Il avait les yeux rouge sang.

-Eh bien, ça devrait réduire la recherche, dit Sam.

-Tu penses, fit Clint avec une exclamation dédaigneuse avant de signer quelque chose à Natasha. »

Sam reconnut seulement la griffe à trois doigts qu'il fit de sa main avant de la bouger devant son visage. C'était « bizarre ». Le reste lui échappa, mais il était sûr que ce n'était qu'un commentaire plein d'esprit. Il aimait vraiment signer quand Natasha était dans les parages. Comme un gamin continuant de murmurer des blagues dans l'oreille de son ami.

Natasha signa quelque chose en retour, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« -Nous devrions nous diriger vers la Pologne, dit alors Steve.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre d'autres nouvelles de la petite ? demanda Sam.

-Je doute qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec les paquets, dit Steve. Je suis heureux que nous l'ayons trouvée, et qu'elle ira bien, mais on a besoin d'arriver au fond des choses. Plus de temps on gaspille, moins il y a de chances qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit du côté du Mur Est.

-Est-ce que nous savons où le fort d'Hydra est sur ce mur ? demanda Thor.

-Pas encore, mais après ce qu'on a trouvé ici à Nis, je peux probablement convaincre plus d'agences de nous filer un coup de main, dit Natasha. Je vais passer quelques appels. »

Elle quitta la pièce.

« -Je pige toujours pas comment ils savaient qu'on viendrait là, dit Sam au bout de quelques instants de silence. Ils étaient déjà enfermés depuis trois jours, je veux dire, et si nous étions allés d'abord en Pologne ?

-Aucune chance, dit Clint. Ils ont laissé une pile de cadavres dans ce qui est grosso modo notre arrière-cour, et un enregistrement vidéo de Barnes. Y'avait aucune chance que Cap saute pas direct là-dessus. Le prends pas mal, ajouta-t-il.

-Y'a pas de mal, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes exactement là où ils voulaient qu'on soit.

-Alors ils savent probablement aussi que nous allons nous diriger vers le Mur Est, conclut Thor. Allons-nous suivre la route qu'ils ont pavée pour nous ?

-Pour le moment, dit Steve. »

Sam y réfléchit un instant. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, aller là où on les menait. Mais si cette base avait prouvé quoi que ce soit, c'était qu'ils pouvaient faire plus que rassembler des informations. S'ils n'étaient pas venus là aussi tôt, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à la fille. En quelque sorte il aurait aimé ne pas avoir l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'incitation à avancer.

« -Jamais il n'a été dit que les Avengers refusent une invitation comme ça, dit Clint. Quoi qu'ils préparent, ils veulent qu'on joue aussi.

-Bien dit, mon ami, approuva Thor. Nous en savons plus que lorsque nous sommes venus ici. Bientôt nous aurons toute la vérité. Et nous vaincrons davantage des tanières immondes d'Hydra pendant que nous chercherons des réponses. »

De façon prévisible, ils furent en route vers la Pologne dès que cela fut humainement possible. Clint s'endormit à la seconde où l'avion décolla, et Thor semblait également avoir la capacité de dormir n'importe où, pendant que Natasha ne venait que récemment d'arrêter de parcourir des données et d'échanger des informations avec Hill. Sam dormit un peu aussi, mais lorsqu'une petite turbulence le réveilla il vit que Steve était toujours juste assis dans son siège, regardant à travers la minuscule fenêtre à côté de lui.

Sam se frotta le visage et se leva pour le rejoindre.

« -Cap, t'as pas dormi depuis que Nat t'a appelé du Delaware, lui rappela Sam. T'as besoin de te reposer, super soldat ou pas super soldat.

-J'ai essayé, répondit Steve. A pas vraiment marché. »

Sam s'assit dans l'un des sièges vides près de lui. C'était un avion privé, juste assez grand pour une petite équipe comme la leur. Personne d'autre n'était à bord à part eux et le pilote.

La chose était que, il avait essayé d'aider Steve à se préparer pour le jour où ils finiraient par rattraper Bucky. Sam n'allait pas mentir, il s'attendait à tout, de pas si mal à catastrophique. Et il savait, il était absolument sûr, que Steve n'était pas préparé pour certains des scénarios que Sam avait en tête. Physiquement et stratégiquement, d'accord, mais pas mentalement.

Bucky Barnes était mort, enfin…avait disparu, pas longtemps avant que Steve ne s'écrase avec son avion. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au 21ème siècle, la perte était toujours fraîche pour lui, la plaie toujours à vif. Et pour couronner le tout, on lui avait dit que tous ceux qu'il avait jamais connus étaient morts également. Et bien sûr arrivèrent le SHIELD et la Bataille de New York.

Il n'avait toujours pas complètement récupéré quand il avait rencontré Sam, mais au moins il avait eu le temps de guérir, de faire son deuil, d'accepter la perte, et de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle vie. Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait changé tout ça. C'était comme si l'intégralité de ces deux années de progrès que Steve avait faites avaient été balayées en l'espace de quelques jours. Et peu importe combien Steve essayait de retomber sur ses pieds, combien il essayait d'aller bien de nouveau, cela ne marchait juste pas vraiment. Pas avec toutes les batailles que Steve devait combattre régulièrement. Pas avec Barnes porté disparu.

Et maintenant ça… La vie avait de nouveau frappé Steve en plein ventre, Sam pouvait le dire. Steve s'adaptait toujours aux coups, d'accord, et il se relevait toujours et continuait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Sam devait aimer le regard que cela donnait à ses yeux.

« -Ecoute, Cap, il va encore se montrer, lui dit Sam. Et on va obtenir des réponses. On comprendra davantage à ce moment-là. »

Steve prit une profonde inspiration et se renfonça dans son siège.

« -Il a dit qu'il se souvenait de moi, dit Steve. Et pourtant…je ne sais pas. Il a dit « désolé »…lorsqu'il m'a enfermé, dit « désolé » pour m'avoir attiré ici pour commencer, mais alors il est entré droit dans ce trou.

-Cap, je vais même pas essayer de découvrir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais cette chose grandit de minute en minute. C'est pas juste une vulgaire quête de vengeance, il est…ils sont en train de préparer quelque chose.

-Et ce qu'ils préparent pourrait être quelque chose de mal. Est-ce ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

Steve le regarda, ses yeux suppliant pratiquement Sam de répondre « non » à cette question.

« -Je sais pas, dit Sam. Peut-être, peut-être pas. On en a déjà parlé avant. Oui, il était à peine réveillé durant les derniers soixante-dix ans, mais ce que lui a fait Hydra va laisser sa marque. Personne ne revient de quelque chose comme ça.

-Je le sais, Sam. »

Sam essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Il voulait vraiment que Steve comprenne ça, et en même temps il ne voulait pas briser tous ses espoirs. Non pas qu'il le pouvait probablement. Mais Steve n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Sam se dispute avec lui en plus de tout le reste.

« -Ecoute, il se balade pas en faisant du mal à des gens innocents, opta Sam. C'est bien, je dis pas que ça l'est pas. Il semble être strictement sur une série de tueries 'seulement Hydra'.

-Mais ? invita Steve.

-Mais il n'est également pas une sorte de petit agneau perdu là. Il est très bien entraîné, et de ce que j'ai vu des bases d'Hydra qu'il a ravagées, il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Je sais que t'avais cette image dans ta tête ; lui errant seul, confus sans ses souvenirs. Mais il est très clair qu'il sait s'occuper de lui.

-Si t'essaies de me dire qu'il est du genre qu'on arrête et pas…

-C'est pas ce que je dis, fit Sam en levant les mains. Je dis qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé non plus. Il n'en a pas l'air.

-J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas juste à ce que j'abandonne.

-Certainement pas, sourit Sam. Ton pote doit répondre à quelques putain de questions. Ce que je veux que tu fasses est regarder la chose comme elle est. Tu lui cours pas après pour le sauver là, pas s'il va suffisamment bien dans sa tête pour faire ses propres choix.

-Comment on le sait ça ? Je lui ai à peine parlé. On ne peut pas juste supposer qu'il fait ça, la moindre partie de ça, volontairement. Ou qu'il va assez bien dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il fait. »

Sam soupira, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment contester. Il n'y avait pas de preuve de quelque façon que ce soit.

« -T'as raison, dit Sam. »

Steve se détendit visiblement en entendant ça.

« -Mais les deux options sont possibles. Alors que je veux que tu sois préparé pour les deux.

-Je le suis.

-T'en es sûr ? demanda Sam. »

Steve acquiesça.

« -On a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe là, afin d'aller au fond des choses. Après ça, s'il va vraiment suffisamment bien pour faire ses propres choix… »

Il se tut un instant.

« -Eh bien, je suppose que ça dépend de ce qu'il fait exactement. »

Voir Steve aussi découragé était dur. C'était comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé dans le monde. Sam espérait vraiment que Barnes savait ce qu'il faisait bordel, et que ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel ils devaient mettre un terme. Sam ne pensait pas que la moindre sorte de conversation à propos d'arrêter Barnes se passerait bien avec Steve. Le type était littéralement sa plus grande faiblesse, mais merde, combien Sam comprenait tellement bien ça.

« -C'est bien trop tôt pour dire s'il veut rester dans le coin ou pas sur le long terme, dit Sam, glissant vers le côté optimiste de la conversation. Un pas à la fois, ok ? Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

Il savait que Steve était reconnaissant, et cela faisait du bien de le voir sourire un petit peu en réaction. Même s'il avait toujours l'air merdique.

« -Et va dormir bordel, ou je vais demander à Natasha de te mettre sous sédation. »

C'était une menace vide, mais Steve sourit de nouveau, alors ça en valut la peine.

« -D'accord, dit Steve, avec le ton d'un enfant obstiné et exaspéré. »

Il souffla même en prenant une position plus confortable. Sam se contenta de secouer la tête et tapota son épaule en se levant.

« -Hey, appela Steve derrière lui. Merci.

-Quand tu veux, Cap, sourit Sam en retour. Va dormir. »

Steve le gratifia d'un minuscule salut.

* * *

><p>Sam se réveilla de nouveau lorsque quelqu'un le secoua par l'épaule. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux. Il était loin d'avoir assez dormi.<p>

« -On est arrivés ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais y'a du nouveau, dit Steve. »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent, parce que ce ton de voix ne signifiait rien de bon.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, s'asseyant droit.

-On dirait qu'il y a du grabuge en Pologne, dit Clint. »

Il était perché sur l'accoudoir du siège de Natasha, Thor se tenant derrière eux. Sam se leva et se déplaça à la gauche de Thor pendant que Steve se mettait à sa droite.

Natasha avait plusieurs nouvelles vidéos ouvertes sur son ordinateur portable. La reporter parlait en polonais par contre, alors Sam ne comprenait rien. La vidéo montrait de longues lignes de voitures broyées en train de brûler dans la rue d'une ville. Il y avait ambulances, voitures de police, pompiers.

« -Bordel de merde ?

- Poznań, fit utilement Clint en fournissant l'endroit.

-Ils sont toujours en train d'essayer de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Des témoins ont rapporté des explosions colorées, dit Natasha, ou traduit probablement. Et d'étranges bruits d'animaux, assez forts pour que les fenêtres en tremblent, puis l'enfer s'est déchaîné. Jusque-là ils n'ont dans les faits trouvé personne qui ait vu quoi que ce soit, il y a juste beaucoup de dégâts. »

C'était un euphémisme. La chaîne d'informations continuait de montrer de profondes fissures dans la route, et ce qui semblait être de larges entailles dans le flanc d'un bus et plusieurs des voitures détruites. Sam ne voulait pas savoir comment c'était arrivé, son esprit échafaudait déjà d'horribles scénarios. Il remarqua quelques impacts de balles également. Ta vie était bizarre lorsque des pare-brise troués de balles vous faisaient garder les pieds dans la réalité.

La reporter porta la main à son oreille dans le coin de l'écran, puis commença à parler vite. Quelque chose s'était passé. Une seconde plus tard la caméra passa sur une vue d'hélicoptère pas si haut au-dessus de la ville. L'hélicoptère tournait lentement autour du toit d'un haut bâtiment. Cela prit un moment à Sam pour se rendre compte de la chose dessus, parce qu'elle était de la même couleur que le ciment. Elle avait l'air morte, puisqu'elle était partiellement poignardée et enroulée dans…une rampe d'escalier d'évacuation ? Putain de merde. Et c'était immense ! D'énormes griffes sur les quatre pieds (bras et jambes ?), une longue queue osseuse, et une large tête légèrement en forme de cône.

« -Est-ce que c'est un alien ? demanda Clint. S'il vous plaît me dites pas qu'on a encore des aliens.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de telle bête auparavant, gronda Thor. »

Et c'était…c'était pas un bon signe.

« -T'en es sûr ? lui demanda Steve.

-Je crois que je me souviendrais d'une créature aussi horrible, Capitaine, dit Thor. En particulier quelque chose d'aussi large. Par l'Arbre, cela doit approcher les deux mètres de long.

-Donc c'est pas un alien ? demanda Clint.

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? demanda Sam. Ça vient pas d'Europe de l'Est, ça au moins je peux te le dire.

-Est-ce que ça a un lien ? demanda Steve. A quelle distance du Mur Est est Poznań ?

-Pile dans le quartier, dit Natasha, avant de se tourner un peu pour regarder Steve. Et est-ce que tu crois aux coïncidences de ce genre ?

-Pas vraiment, admit Steve. »

La chaîne d'informations montra quelques personnes parlant à des policiers, d'autres être prises en charge par les paramédicaux.

« -Des victimes ? demanda Steve.

-Pas de morts jusque-là, leur dit Natasha. Les rues étaient initialement vides aussi tôt dans la matinée. Quelques personnes disent qu'elles ont entendu beaucoup de coups de feu aussi, pas juste des explosions et…enfin des grognements je suppose, il y a eu des rapports mitigés à ce propos. Nous savons ce qui a fait ce son par contre.

-On vient carrément de changer complètement de jeu, les gens, dit Sam. Encore. Hydra et leurs expériences de merde et leurs trucs magiques bizarres…d'accord, mais ça…c'est quoi ça bordel ?

-Steve, nous devons appeler Wanda et Pietro au moins, dit Natasha. Si ce n'est tout le monde.

-Elle a raison, Cap, regarde cette chose, approuva Clint. Je veux dire, Thor pourrait probablement en abattre une, mais on y va pratiquement à l'aveugle là, et j'aime pas nos chances.

-Bruce est toujours en Malaisie, dit Steve. Et je pense pas que Tony soit partant pour…quoi que ce soit.

-Je vote pour, Cap, dit Clint. On a besoin de Vision aussi. Que tous ceux en faveur de ça disent « aye ».

-Aye, dirent-ils tous à l'unisson. »

Steve regarda Sam.

« -Tu l'as même pas rencontré, dit-il.

-Mec, on a des choses alien-démon bizarres géantes, les équipes d'intervention d'Hydra, de la merde occulte et des portails magiques, sans compter ton vieux pote et son nouvel ami. Appelle l'intégralité de ton putain de club, on va avoir besoin de renforts.

-Allez, Steve, il est pas si mal, amadoua Natasha.

-Il est juste…d'accord, appelle-les, céda Steve.

-Est-ce qu'on se dirige vers Poznań alors ? demanda Clint. On devrait jeter un œil à cette chose.

-On pourrait tout aussi bien oui, acquiesça Steve. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions où cette installation d'Hydra est, nous n'avons nulle part où aller.

-Hill y travaille, de même que Bobbi, promit Natasha. On va la trouver.

-Ouais, je sais. Je commence juste à m'inquiéter de ce qu'on va trouver, dit Steve. »

Et pour dire la vérité, il n'était vraiment pas le seul.


	6. Chapitre Six

**Chapitre Six**

Cela pesait lourdement sur le cœur de Thor, de voir son ami dans une douleur aussi flagrante. C'était différent, et pourtant douloureusement familier pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais osé le dire à voix haute, de peur que Steve ne le prenne comme une insulte envers son ami, mais Thor pensait quand même qu'il comprenait ce qu'il traversait en raison de ses propres expériences. Il n'allait pas le dire, parce que la situation en elle-même ne pouvait être plus différente. L'ami Barnes de Steve n'était pas à blâmer pour quoi que ce soit qu'on lui avait fait, et de ce fait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Thor savait pour les grandes guerres qui avaient touché ce monde le siècle dernier, mais il n'y avait jamais fait trop attention depuis Asgard. Il ne s'en était pas soucié, voilà quelle était l'honnête vérité. S'il se souvenait correctement, il en avait entendu parler majoritairement par bribes lorsque Loki et sa mère en avaient discuté. Il n'était jamais allé chercher Heimdall pour demander comment les choses allaient sur Midgard. Il n'avait jamais fait ça que lorsqu'il avait l'intention de visiter le monde, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire à l'époque. Alors la première fois qu'il avait fait face à Hydra, il avait pris sur lui d'en apprendre plus sur les guerres, afin d'en apprendre plus sur leur ennemi. L'étendue de la froide cruauté dont les humains étaient capables l'avait choqué jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

Il le savait même avant, qu'il y avait des hommes et des femmes aux cœurs corrompus qui commettaient d'horribles actes sur Midgard. Mais cette grande guerre, la seconde, Thor n'avait jamais vu de telle malfaisance. Il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, pas même parmi les innombrables récits de guerre avec les Géants du Givre. Depuis lors, il avait appris que la grande guerre avec ses innombrables morts était juste un des nombreux crimes horribles que les humains avaient commis à l'encontre d'eux-mêmes. Hydra elle-même avait prouvé encore et encore que leur malfaisance ne connaissait aucune limite.

Thor craignait ce que la vile organisation avait fait cette fois. La science Midgardienne évoluait rapidement, mais plus Thor voyait des planques que Barnes et son compagnon nettoyaient, plus il craignait que ce n'était pas de la science dont ils devaient s'inquiéter. Hydra s'était clairement aventurée plus profondément dans une connaissance pas encore destinée aux humains. Le mystique et les arts des arcanes des Neuf Mondes, craignait Thor, apporteraient trop de destruction entre des mains similaires à celles d'Hydra. Et pourtant, il semblait qu'ils utilisaient déjà de telles connaissances.

Ils s'envolèrent jusqu'à la ville de Poznań pour voir la mystérieuse créature de leurs propres yeux. Thor essayait de penser à tous les endroits d'où elle aurait pu venir, puisqu'il avait visité tous les mondes à un moment ou à un autre, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela voulait probablement dire que la bête était venue d'un endroit différent. S'il ramenait le corps à Asgard il pourrait peut-être consulter quelqu'un. Alors il serait en mesure d'en apprendre plus que les Midgardiens avec leurs machines sous-développées. Il ne pensait pas avoir le temps ou le besoin de faire un voyage à Asgard cependant…

« -Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? l'incita Natasha pendant que Thor examinait la bête un peu plus attentivement.

-C'est certainement une effroyable créature, dit Thor. Sa peau est suffisamment épaisse pour ne pas être traversée par les balles que vous avez dans les pistolets. Probablement que la plupart des couteaux et épées se briseraient également au lieu de transpercer cet épais cuir.

-Oh, génial, murmura Clint.

-Pourrais-tu en tuer une ? lui demanda Steve.

-Je ne sais pas à quel point elle est forte, mais je crois bien. J'ai chassé de plus grandes bêtes avant. Je ferais attention aux griffes cependant…et aux dents. »

La gueule de la créature était proéminente, beaucoup comme celle des canidés. Les quatre canines principales étaient aussi grosses qu'un des doigts de Thor, mais le reste était long et aussi tranchant que des rasoirs également, les dents et la mâchoire d'un prédateur. Le corps en lui-même était incroyablement musclé, pas une once de graisse, juste des contours durs. Elle avait une longue queue pointue. Et il y avait deux appendices ressemblant légèrement à des cornes sortant du front de la créature, s'enroulant vers l'intérieur le long du long crâne. Lorsqu'il souleva une paupière il fit face à des yeux rouges sans vie.

« -Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée d'où c'est sorti ? lui demanda Sam. »

Thor secoua la tête.

« -Je suis désolé mes amis, mais ce n'est pas une créature des Neuf Mondes. C'est…différent. L'impression est différente même, son odeur est…troublante. Je ne sais pourquoi.

-Ouais, c'est un gros alien mort, bien sûr que ça sent mauvais, dit Clint.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Cela ne sent pas la mort, c'est trop frais pour cela de toute façon. C'est juste…difficile de mettre des mots dessus. Cela ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir sa place ici, pas dans un monde comme ça. »

Thor était sûr de ne toujours pas bien l'expliquer.

« -Quel genre de monde alors ? questionna Natasha.

-Si je connaissais la réponse à ça, nous serions en effet bien préparés pour les choses à venir. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore. Ce n'est pas mon…champ d'expertise, si vous préférez.

-Si cela n'a pas sa place ici, alors qui l'a fait venir là ? demanda Steve, se focalisant sur les questions importantes, comme toujours.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient amicaux, cela est certain, avança Thor. Et je ne pense pas que c'est un « alien » de la façon dont vous utilisez ce mot.

-Donc de la magie. On parle de magie, conclut Natasha.

-Je sais que vous utilisez ce mot pour décrire les choses impossibles et pas naturelles, dit Thor. Et bien que cela paraisse certainement être le cas au premier regard, vous devez comprendre que de tels arts anciens font tout aussi fermement partie de l'existence que les autres lois de la nature.

-Ok, on n'a pas le temps de discuter de ce que la magie signifie réellement, dit Steve. Nous savons que tout ce que nous avons trouvé jusque-là pointe dans cette direction. Quelle est la place d'Hydra dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'ils ont amené cette chose ici ? L'ont-ils créée ?

-Si Hydra fabrique des choses comme ça, alors on a de sérieux ennuis, ajouta Sam. »

Thor avait toujours admiré la rapidité avec laquelle ses amis pouvaient accepter quelque chose qui sortait tellement de leur cadre de référence. Ils l'acceptaient et commençaient immédiatement à chercher des moyens de s'en occuper. Ils apprenaient et s'adaptaient vite, c'était véritablement exceptionnel, et l'une de ses choses favorites à propos des Midgardiens.

« -Je dirais qu'il est improbable que des humains puissent créer une telle créature, mais j'ai sous-estimé les vôtres avant, dit Thor. Nous devons trouver leur forteresse sur le Mur Est.

-Et comment, approuva Steve.

-Est-ce qu'on va parler du fait que quelqu'un ait tué cette chose ? intervint Clint. Je veux dire, tu viens juste de dire que c'est probablement très dur à tuer. Alors qui l'a fait ? »

Ils furent tous silencieux un instant, réfléchissant aux possibilités.

« -Si tout est lié…songea Natasha. L'homme encapuchonné ? Il a définitivement d'extraordinaires capacités ; force, vitesse, quoi qu'il ait fait pour ouvrir cette porte.

-Ou quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas encore, dit Sam. »

Thor acquiesça, cela aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré. Mais beaucoup comme Steve et Natasha, Thor ne croyait pas vraiment à de telles coïncidences.

* * *

><p>Finalement, ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher, car ils furent menés à la forteresse cachée d'Hydra. Ils avaient décidé de rester à Poznań pour une nuit de plus, d'attendre que leurs nouveaux compagnons arrivent depuis l'Amérique. Cette nuit Thor se réveilla au son du verre tremblant de sa fenêtre, et aux lumières vives derrière le rideau. Il bondit et ouvrit les lourds rideaux. Il vit immédiatement les étranges lumières colorées dehors hors de la ville, elles étaient suffisamment proches pour remplir le ciel nocturne de couleurs vibrantes.<p>

« -Levez-vous mes amis ! Vite ! cria-t-il. »

La petite chambre de Thor n'avait qu'un lit, mais Steve et Sam s'étaient installés juste à côté de la sienne. Ils l'entendraient. Il enfila rapidement pantalon et bottes, mais ne s'encombra pas du reste, il pouvait invoquer son armure en chemin. Il appela Mjölnir dans sa main et quitta la chambre précipitamment. Il martela immédiatement la porte à côté de la sienne.

Steve ouvrit brusquement la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait déjà à moitié enfilé son uniforme.

« -Les lumières ! Thor s'empressa d'expliquer.

-J'ai vu, acquiesça Steve. Réveille Clint et Natasha, s'ils ne sont pas déjà levés. Puis vas-y juste, si ça te dérange pas de partir devant sans nous. On te rattrapera. »

Thor acquiesça et dévala le couloir jusqu'à la chambre que Clint et Natasha avaient prise. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas eu une de libre plus proche du reste d'entre eux. La porte était déjà ouverte de quelques centimètres, alors Thor courut juste à l'intérieur. Les deux étaient presque complètement prêts à partir.

« -Je vais voler devant, mes amis, leur dit Thor alors qu'ils rassemblaient rapidement leurs affaires. Steve et Sam ont presque fini, rejoignez-les. Je vous retrouverai là-bas.

-Sois prudent, ok ? l'avertit Natasha. S'il y a plus d'une de ces choses, cela pourrait devenir dangereux, même pour toi.

-Aye, j'en suis conscient, acquiesça Thor avant de quitter la pièce. »

La fenêtre au bout du couloir était la plus proche, alors il l'ouvrit et sortit en escaladant. Il n'eut besoin de faire tournoyer Mjölnir que quelques fois avant de sauter, s'envolant. Il sentit le vent se renforcer alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude, la foudre grésillant autour de lui tandis que son armure revenait à lui sous son commandement. A peine quelques secondes passèrent et il put entendre sa cape flotter derrière lui.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur le sol à la recherche des étranges lumières et de possibles explosions. Il croyait voler vers l'ouest, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'orienter correctement, ou de regarder les étoiles. Il survola un lac avant que son attention ne soit attirée par une forêt en-dessous de lui. Il n'y avait plus de lumières ou d'explosions colorées, mais il vit des oiseaux s'envoler en des essaims paniqués, des arbres basculer. Il atterrit dans l'instant.

Il entendit le son d'un combat presque immédiatement. Il supposa que c'était le grognement ou le feulement de la bête grise. Les cimes des arbres étaient trop épaisses pour voir quoi que ce soit depuis au-dessus, alors Thor commença à courir en direction du combat parmi les arbres au lieu de reprendre son envol.

Seuls ses réflexes rapides le sauvèrent de la collision lorsqu'un énorme corps se jeta sur lui à travers les arbres, brisant des troncs sur son passage. Peut-être qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, peut-être qu'on l'avait balancé, mais Thor roula rapidement sur le côté et prit une position de combat. La bête grise se releva rapidement sur ses pattes arrière, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Elle jeta un regard dans la direction d'où elle était venue, mais alors ses yeux rouges se verrouillèrent sur Thor. C'était une chose intelligente, c'était certain, pas un animal stupide. Thor ajusta sa poigne sur son marteau. Il ne connaissait pas son ennemi, alors il n'attaqua pas en premier.

Ils se tournèrent autour, la créature le jaugeant autant que Thor mesurait son adversaire. Il y eut un grondement bas provenant de la poitrine de la créature, quelque chose de plus profond qu'un grognement. Elle leva soudainement la tête, regardant de nouveau dans la direction d'où elle était venue. Elle souffla et piaffa, puis se jeta sur Thor. Il dut esquiver les énormes griffes, la chose était rapide ! Thor put sentir son pouls s'accélérer, la chaleur de la bataille envahissant ses veines.

Thor battit en retraite deux fois de plus, évitant la gueule et les dents dangereuses de la bête, puis il put enfin faire tournoyer son marteau et frapper la chose sur le côté de la tête. La force du coup la fit valser ; pas si loin, mais suffisamment fort pour abattre quelques arbres. Puis elle se releva à quatre pattes et secoua la tête, grondant sourdement de nouveau.

« -Dure à cuire, eh ? fit Thor avec un large sourire. »

Le monstre était en colère à présent, il chargea rapidement Thor, aussi il fut forcé d'esquiver de nouveau. Il n'était pas certain de ses chances s'il essayait de tenir sa position. Il était trop fier (trop stupide) avant pour sortir de la trajectoire d'une attaque comme ça, mais à présent il n'en était plus question. Il frappa la bête dans son flanc, puis donna un coup de pied dans une de ses pattes arrière, voulant la déséquilibrer. Une queue tranchante et osseuse le gifla en retour et Thor sentit le sang jaillir de sa joue. Puis la créature fit volte-face et se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Thor se laissa tomber au sol, car c'était la seule façon d'éviter d'être méchamment griffé, puis il roula lorsque la chose essaya de le mordre. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête, deux fois, puis lança Mjölnir dans son horrible visage pour faire bonne mesure. La bête vacilla sous le coup, battant en retraite, alors Thor se releva sur ses pieds.

Il était certain de pouvoir vaincre cette créature, mais il décida qu'il serait sage de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Alors avant que la chose ne puisse charger de nouveau, il invoqua la foudre. L'énergie fit briller Mjölnir et Thor put la sentir parcourir son corps. La bête ne fut pas intimidée par le pouvoir de l'orage, et chargea de nouveau, mais Thor était prêt et libéra la foudre sur son corps. Elle émit un son de douleur déchirant et assourdissant en tombant brusquement, l'intégralité de son corps électrocutée. Elle s'effondra dans la terre dans un son sourd et lourd, tressaillant un peu. Sa peau fumait légèrement, pas de doute sur le fait que sa chair avait dû brûler de l'intérieur. Thor la rejoignit et abattit son marteau, lui écrasant la tête, juste pour être certain qu'elle soit morte.

Thor essuya le sang de son visage avec le dos de sa main. Cela prendrait un peu de temps pour que la coupure ne guérisse, mais ce n'était pas une blessure sérieuse. Cela aurait pu être pire, il était heureux de n'avoir trouvé qu'une de ces choses. Il regarda autour pour repérer la direction d'où était venue la bête en premier et s'y dirigea. Il marchait rapidement, mais ne courait pas. Maintenant qu'il en avait combattu une, il savait qu'il devait être prudent au cas où davantage étaient dans les parages. D'autres ennemis pouvaient être en train de rôder tout près aussi.

Il trouva deux bêtes mortes pas très loin de là où il en avait combattu une, et après une recherche rapide il trouva où celui qui les avait tuées avait pu partir. L'entrée était certainement bien cachée par les mauvaises herbes et la mousse qui avaient poussé autour au fil des années. La porte en elle-même était presque par terre, entourée de grosses pierres. Il y avait un vieux tronc de chêne pourri juste à côté, récemment déplacé. Elle avait dû tomber dessus depuis longtemps.

Thor n'était pas certain que ses amis seraient en mesure de trouver où il était parti s'il s'aventurait à l'intérieur. Ils auraient à fouiller la forêt à présent que le combat avait cessé. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin maintenant cependant, alors ils ne perdraient pas beaucoup de temps s'il les attendait. Il fit tournoyer son marteau et s'envola de nouveau. Il devait les mener jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>« -Whoa, souffla Sam lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers. »<p>

Il était le dernier à descendre. Thor savait ce qui l'impressionnait. Après les longs escaliers, ils étaient arrivés dans un grand et large hall. Vide et légèrement noir, mais toujours impressionnant. En particulier sachant que cela se cachait sous une forêt.

« -Soyez prudents, mes amis, Thor les avertit tous. Il pourrait y avoir davantage de ces bêtes en train de rôder. »

Normalement Thor laissait Steve ouvrir la marche. Il était un excellent leader, savait comment commander sur le champ de bataille, avait un œil excellent en stratégie. Mais considérant leurs ennemis, Thor se sentait mieux d'être le premier à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le fort souterrain, d'être la première ligne de défense. Le Capitaine était quand même pile à côté de lui, à seulement un pas derrière.

« -Y'a une chance qu'il y ait des lumières là-dedans ? demanda Clint.

-Hydra a dû utiliser cet endroit récemment, dit Steve. Nous devons juste trouver l'interrupteur je suppose.

-Cet endroit n'a pas l'air d'avoir été utilisé récemment, fit remarquer Natasha.

-Eh bien, quelqu'un a ouvert la porte, dit Clint.

-Peut-être que c'est une entrée annexe ? suppose Steve. »

Ils pouvaient toujours voir un peu, mais pas tant que ça. Thor ne voyait même pas l'autre bout de la pièce. Il faisait froid cependant, trop même pour quelque chose si profondément enfoui sous terre.

« -Essayons de trouver quelqu…commença Steve, mais il se tut lorsqu'un profond grondement retentit dans le hall. »

Thor fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, Mjölnir brandi et prêt à frapper.

« -Reculez, les avertit Thor. C'est une des bêtes. »

Pendant quelques instants ils n'entendirent que le grondement. Le hall renvoyait de l'écho aussi Thor ne pouvait pas dire s'il y en avait plus d'une. Même si elles étaient des douzaines, elles étaient cachées dans les ténèbres.

« -_Geh toltorg, _fit un profond et lent grondement depuis quelque part.

-Qui êtes-vous ? cria Thor en retour.

-_Micma, zirenaiad !_ vint la réponse grondante.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? demanda doucement Steve.

-Non, fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il devrait en être capable. Il devrait comprendre toutes les langues vivantes. Cela n'allait pas.

Le prochain son qui vint de l'obscurité sonna comme un rire, il vibra à l'intérieur des murs du hall. Le profond grondement ne cessa pas non plus.

« -_Christeos cnila, gohus !_ continua-t-elle. »

Le grondement devint plus fort, commençant véritablement à sonner comme des grognements, excités et assoiffés de sang.

La première bête grise surgit du noir, à la droite de Thor. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était déplacée aussi silencieusement. La seconde arriva par devant, et deux autres étaient pile sur ses talons.

« -Retraite ! hurla Thor en esquivant et frappant la première bête dans la mâchoire. »

La seconde enfonça ses griffes dans sa cape, alors Thor la détacha rapidement, et lui lança Mjölnir dessus en réponse. Il vit que le Capitaine avait visé l'une d'elles de son bouclier, et bien qu'il ne sembla pas faire beaucoup de dégâts, la bête sentit clairement lorsque le lourd disque de vibranium se fracassa sur son crâne.

Une flèche avait dû voler, car cela explosa pile aux pieds de la bête que Thor avait frappé en premier, la faisant reculer une seconde. Bien sûr qu'elles ne battirent pas en retraite, pourquoi même Thor se donnait-il la peine ? Il entendit des coups de feu également, bien que tous savaient que les balles ne pourraient pas être en mesure de faire beaucoup de dégâts. C'était bien pour une diversion par contre. Thor parvint à fracasser son marteau dans les jambes d'une bête deux fois après qu'elle soit distraite par une pluie de balles. Thor en entendit au moins une se briser, mais alors la créature feula et se jeta sur lui. Thor para sa gueule en fourrant la tête de Mjölnir entre ses dents, mais il lutta quand même pour se libérer. Il attrapa le bras indemne de sa main libre, empêchant les griffes de l'atteindre. Une seconde bête lui fonçait dessus à présent qu'il était par terre, seulement pour être frappée à la tête par un bouclier volant. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna, se mettant définitivement à courir pour attaquer Steve.

Cela ne le ferait pas.

Thor donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la chose, mais cela ne semblait pas trop être un point faible. Puis il sentit un coup de poignard aigu dans son flanc. Il ne put que baisser le regard durant une fraction de seconde et vit que la bête avait enfoncé sa queue pointue dans son corps. Thor ravala son grognement de douleur et donna des coups de pied encore plus forts à la bête, parvenant enfin à la faire suffisamment dégager de lui pour faire tournoyer son marteau. Cette fois il la frappa suffisamment fort, car le visage de Thor fut éclaboussé de sang chaud sombre et la bête vola.

Il venait juste de rouler pour se lever lorsqu'une nouvelle le chargea. Thor se prépara à l'impact. La bête s'écrasa au sol lorsqu'une tâche vive la frappa depuis au-dessus, puis une seconde, puis une troisième, et une quatrième. Elle s'effondra, essayant de tendre une main griffue en arrière pour arracher les choses. Des pics ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un, une ombre rapide et sombre bondit sur son dos. L'homme encapuchonné tenait une lance dans sa main, du même bleu légèrement luisant que les pics dans le dos de la bête. L'homme s'empara d'une corne pour forcer sa tête en avant, puis poignarda la chose dans la nuque, juste en-dessous de l'arrière allongé de son crâne. Ah, donc c'était un point faible. La fine lance traversa la gorge de la bête, et la chose mourut dans un bruit de crécelle sanglant coincé dans sa gorge. Bon débarras.

Thor fut immédiatement de retour sur ses pieds pour continuer la bataille. Il devait voir ce qu'il en était de ses amis. Il fut stupéfait une seconde en voyant que toutes les bêtes avaient cessé de les attaquer et encerclaient à présent lentement l'homme encapuchonné, qui était toujours accroupi sur celle qu'il venait d'abattre. Ses amis allaient tous bien, peut-être blessés, mais suffisamment peu pour brandir leurs armes et tenir sur leurs pieds. Ce fut un soulagement.

L'homme encapuchonné passa son regard sur eux et arracha sa lance de la chose. Elle avait l'air de fumer légèrement, mais elle ne brûlait pas, c'était un fin sentier de brouillard. Les pics dans le dos de la bête morte étaient similaires, ils ne luisaient plus, ils ressemblaient à du verre, ou de la glace. L'homme à la capuche se redressa, mais ne descendit pas du corps. Il se tenait dessus comme un chasseur victorieux en toisant les créatures qui l'observaient.

« -Bêtes inutiles, déclara-t-il avec colère. »

Il leur cracha les mots dessus, et sa voix retentit forte et claire dans la pièce, malgré le masque de tissu cachant son visage.

Et Thor…Thor avait dû se cogner la tête. Cela devait être un tour de l'écho dans la pièce, ou c'était le grondement des créatures autour d'eux, parce que cette voix…il connaissait cette voix. Il…

« -La seule erreur sera la vôtre, finit l'homme, les défiant toutes. »

Thor ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il pourrait reconnaître cette voix n'importe où, n'importe quand, il pourrait la discerner parmi un millier d'autres.

Sa bouche formait déjà le mot, le cri, le nom, mais les créatures attaquèrent. Elles chargèrent avec leurs griffes et leurs dents acérées, feulant et grognant. Alors Thor lança son marteau, puis lui-même dans le combat sans prononcer un mot.

Mais il savait...c'était la voix de son frère.

* * *

><p>Allez, tous en cœur : LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! 888888888DDDDDDDDD<p>

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Traduction (plus ou moins, j'expliquerai plus tard si quelqu'un est curieux) :**

_**-Geh toltorg**_** – Vous êtes des créatures de la terre.  
><strong>_**-Micma, zirenaiad !**_** – Regardez, je suis votre dieu !  
><strong>_**-Christeos cnila, gohus !**_** – Que le sang coule, je dis !**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Chapitre Sept**

Natasha resta derrière avec Clint et Sam alors que les choses grises les attaquaient depuis les ombres. Son esprit était toujours sur la voix mystérieuse parlant dans ce langage inconnu. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une priorité pour le moment. Qui que cela soit, cela devait être lié à ces créatures. Elle mémorisa les mots, voulant être en mesure de s'en rappeler aussi précisément que possible pour faire quelques recherches dessus plus tard. Elle pourrait ne rien trouver, elle pourrait obtenir quelques réponses.

Elle aurait été inquiète pour Steve, peut-être même pour Thor, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, mais les tables avaient tourné avec la présence de l'homme encapuchonné. Les créatures semblaient focalisées sur lui déjà, et il semblait savoir comment les tuer efficacement.

Clint remarqua leur point faible apparent également, visant leur nuque autant que possible. La plupart de ses flèches ne faisait pas beaucoup de dégâts, de même que les armes de Natasha, mais elles semblaient déranger suffisamment les choses pour donner de grandes ouvertures à Thor et à l'homme encapuchonné. Steve était beaucoup plus impliqué dans le combat, mais même lui gardait ses distances autant qu'il le pouvait, se la jouant intelligent. Il avait été beaucoup plus téméraire quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il était le seul au côté de Thor.

Il devint clair rapidement qu'il ne restait que quatre créatures, et Natasha aimait ces probabilités. Plus ils tuaient de ces choses, moins elles semblaient être une menace, car ils en apprenaient de plus en plus à leur propos. Natasha prit note de tout ce qui attira son attention, pas juste du point faible dans leurs cous. Elles étaient juste aussi rapides sur deux jambes que quatre, utilisaient leurs griffes lorsqu'elles pouvaient, mais commençaient à mordre lorsqu'elles devenaient agitées. La queue pouvait être utilisée pour attaquer, mais les cornes étaient juste des décorations, et pouvaient être utilisées contre elles pour leur tenir la tête, si vous en aviez la force. Elles ne pouvaient pas atteindre leurs propres dos, alors si vous y enfonciez quelque chose, près de la colonne vertébrale, cela resterait là, elles ne pouvaient pas l'enlever. A présent si seulement Natasha savait de quoi était faite la lance de l'homme encapuchonné. Elle ne perdit même pas une pensée sur les pics, ceux-ci entraient définitivement fermement dans le territoire de la 'magie', puisqu'ils étaient sortis de nulle part. La lance par contre, cela valait vraiment le coup de garder un œil dessus.

Thor semblait plus brutal dans le combat qu'il ne l'était il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Natasha voulait vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait fait tiquer. Cela devait être l'homme encapuchonné, mais…eh bien, elle allait s'empêcher de trop spéculer pour le moment.

Ils se débarrassèrent des choses étonnamment vite. Et juste au moment où la dernière heurtait le sol, le hall fut envahi de faibles lumières.

« -Oh, qui a trouvé l'interrupteur ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute. »

Personne ne répondit. Ils regardèrent Thor marcher à grands pas vers l'homme à capuche comme un taureau en train de charger, puis l'attraper à la gorge avant que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un mot. Mais alors il se tint juste là quelques instants. L'homme à capuche ne fit rien en retour, la lance était toujours dans sa main, et sa poigne dessus était ferme, mais il ne la leva pas pour attaquer.

Puis le Soldat de l'Hiver tomba du plafond. Sam sursauta, Clint leva son arc par réflexe. Natasha s'empêcha de braquer son arme sur lui, mais ce fut de justesse. Steve se tournait déjà vers lui, mais il semblait déchiré. Il voulait de toute évidence garder un œil sur ce que Thor faisait aussi. Barnes portait ses lunettes protectrices tactiques, et Natasha parierait n'importe quoi qu'elles lui donnaient une vision de nuit. Son visage était des plus impassibles, il ne trahissait rien.

Thor ne porta pas attention à Barnes cependant. Son visage devint déterminé quand il bougea enfin de nouveau, enlevant la capuche, puis le masque, de la tête de l'homme. Puis il lâcha un son furieux. Natasha sut avant de voir une bribe du visage. En un clin d'œil, Thor avait plaqué l'autre contre un mur si fort qu'il se fissura.

« -Espèce de cruel…menteur…pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?! Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?! »

La douleur dans la voix de Thor était palpable, brute, comme si les mots le déchiraient en sortant de sa bouche. Clint se raidit de la tête aux pieds, muscles tendus. Steve était toujours déchiré entre leur porter attention et Barnes, qui se tenait silencieusement un peu plus loin. Sam semblait légèrement confus à propos de ce qui se passait. Elle aurait à le briefer plus tard.

Natasha fit quelques pas prudents sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue. La surprise était que le visage était familier, et pourtant très différent. Steve avait eu raison, ses yeux étaient rouges, complètement, rouges avec des iris d'un rouge plus sombre. Sa peau était de cendre, elle avait une légère teinte grise pas naturelle, et il y avait des lignes de cicatrices partout sur son visage. Elles ne semblaient pas être accidentelles. Presque…tribales. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elles lui rappelaient, mais même depuis là où elle se tenait elle remarqua qu'elles étaient légèrement surélevées, comme de vieilles plaies au couteau. Encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

« -Tu m'as fait penser que tu étais mort ! continua Thor. Juste devant moi ! Dans mes propres bras ! Comment as-tu pu… »

Il se tut, se retenant. Natasha était sûre qu'il ne criait pas plus par la force seule de sa volonté.

« -Te jouer de moi, dit-il plus doucement, mais il y avait toujours de la rage et de l'agonie dans sa voix. »

Natasha avait envie de placer quelques balles en Loki juste par principe.

« -Tu m'as fait te pleurer, en même temps que Mère.

-Comme tu m'as pleuré la dernière fois ? demanda Loki. »

Thor le plaqua violemment contre le mur encore une fois.

« -Est-ce cela ?! Tu aimes me faire souffrir ? Tu veux me voir pleurer pour toi, me blâmer pour toi ?! Tu irais jusque-là juste pour me voir souffrir ?!

-Oui, bien sûr, tout est à propos de toi, réplique furieusement Loki. »

Une couleur bleu sombre remonta sur son visage, s'étendant jusqu'à presque atteindre ses yeux. Thor retira vivement sa main de sa gorge avec un sifflement de douleur. Il la secoua comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé.

« -Tu penses savoir ce que tu as vu ? Crois-moi, tu as tort. »

La couleur bleue recula, le visage de Loki redevenant gris. Natasha n'était pas sûre de comment catégoriser cette information.

« -Je sais que cela fait des années, et durant tout ce temps je te pensais mort ! hurla Thor. Au lieu de ça…que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi Hydra ? Que leur as-tu pris ? Qui a envoyé ces bêtes ?

-Vraiment ? Ce sont les questions qui te brûlent le plus ? lui demanda Loki. »

Thor demeura silencieux.

Loki s'éloigna du mur.

« -Oh Loki, cher frère, tu as l'air exceptionnellement fringant aujourd'hui, as-tu fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? se moqua Loki.

-Je connais ton héritage. Je ne connais pas tes plans, déclara fermement Thor.

-Mes plans…dit Loki en reculant d'un autre pas de Thor. »

Ce qui fut là que Clint tira une flèche. Trois choses se passèrent en même temps en réaction. Loki attrapa la flèche et la jeta immédiatement, Barnes sortit son arme et la braqua sur Clint, et Natasha leva la sienne et visa Barnes en retour.

Puis il y eut un moment de silence tendu.

« -Whoa, ok, du calme tout le monde, leur dit Steve très fermement. »

Mais Clint avait déjà préparé une autre flèche, pendant que Barnes continuait de le viser de son arme. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il la baisse, Natasha n'allait pas baisser la sienne non plus.

« -C'était vraiment stupide de ta part, dit Barnes au bout d'un moment.

-Ah ouais ? demanda Clint. Je pense que c'était particulièrement intelligent. Je pense que maintenant on sait exactement où on se tient. Je pense que ça en dit beaucoup que tu veuilles m'abattre pour ce connard. »

Barnes inclina légèrement la tête et fit la grimace. Natasha ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais même ainsi elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

« -Si je te voulais mort, tu serais mort, dit-il platement. Et je vise ton épaule. »

Ce qui était vrai, mais l'arme était toujours en l'air, c'était révélateur.

« -Oh, comme c'est gentil de ta part, railla Clint. Ça me fait me sentir tellement mieux à propos de l'arme que tu pointes sur moi.

-Je sais pas qui t'es putain, dit Barnes, son ton toujours neutre. Mais tu continues de tirer à tort et à travers comme ça, et je _vais _te mettre une balle. »

Il était définitivement mortellement sérieux à ce propos.

« -T'es venu ici avec Steve, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vise pas ta tête.

-Bucky, dit Steve d'une façon que Natasha n'était pas sûre de pouvoir complètement interpréter. »

Il y avait un avertissement dedans, mais également un peu de supplication.

« -Les flèches de Barton ne m'inquiètent pas, dit calmement Loki.

-T'en es sûr ? fit Clint en le regardant. Je suis sûr que j'ai quelque chose pour faire exploser ta putain de tête. »

Il n'aidait vraiment pas la situation, mais Natasha comprenait. Clint pouvait être très stupide parfois lorsqu'il s'agissait d'instinct de conservation. Il était également connu pour prendre des décisions en une fraction de seconde qui lui revenaient dans la figure plus tard. Mais c'était Loki. C'était différent. Natasha ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Barnes sembla ignorer le commentaire de Clint et baissa son arme, mais il ne la rangea pas.

« -Clint, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Steve lorsque Clint ne baissa pas son arc.

-Alors on va juste se tenir là et discuter avec lui ? Vraiment ? fit Clint en secouant la tête. »

Même Natasha pensa que c'était une bonne question.

« -Ne sommes-nous pas supposés essayer de…le capturer ? demanda-t-elle. L'enchaîner, puis retour à Asgard ? »

Pour une raison inconnue cela fit rire Loki. Ce n'était pas un ricanement de maniaque, mais un petit son amusé.

« -Tu vas pas faire ça avec ton arc, mec, dit Sam. »

Il avait son arme en main aussi, mais il visait le sol. Et il avait raison. Clint ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de dégâts à Loki, mais il se ferait probablement abattre s'il ne baissait pas son arme. Clint sembla arriver à la même conclusion, car il baissa son arc.

« -Natasha, dit Steve. »

Elle scruta Barnes un instant de plus puis baissa son arme. Cela invita Barnes à ranger la sienne. Steve se détendit un peu de manière visible maintenant que personne ne visait personne de son arme.

« -Tu réalises bien que ce que t'a fait Hydra, et ce que m'a fait cet enfoiré, n'est pas si différent, dit alors Clint, fixant Barnes. C'est le genre de type à côté duquel tu te tiens.

-Oh, pitié, fit Loki avant que Barnes ne puisse réagir. Ne comparez pas les deux. »

Donc Loki savait pour ça aussi, il avait dû être dans le coin depuis un moment alors, ou Barnes lui avait dit.

« -T'as joué avec mon esprit, m'a fait tuer, m'a fait faire du mal à des gens à qui je n'aurais jamais fait ça, dit Clint. »

Sa main était incroyablement serrée autour de son arc, Natasha savait que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort de ne pas pointer une flèche sur la tête de Loki de nouveau.

Thor était silencieux, il pensait de toute évidence que Clint méritait de faire part de son opinion.

« -Je ne vous ai pas torturé, ni mutilé. Je n'ai pas volé vos souvenirs, la personne même que vous êtes. Je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir une porte dans votre esprit, et le Tesseract vous a transformé en une version de vous différente. »

Loki se déplaça en parlant. Il se positionna pile entre Natasha et Barnes, masquant sa ligne de mire nette. C'était sûrement délibéré.

« -Ne comparez pas quelques jours passés à mon service avec les méthodes d'Hydra, finit Loki. »

Natasha était juste en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire au connard ce qu'elle pensait de ça, mais Clint parla en premier, alors Natasha le laissa faire.

« -T'aurais pu me faire tellement pire, alors je devrais être content ? Je m'en fous qu'Hydra soit pire, espèce de salaud, ça rend pas ce que tu m'as fait _meilleur_.

-Hmm eh bien, vous n'avez pas tort, dit Loki au bout d'un moment, sa voix agréable, presque cordiale. »

Puis il fronça un peu les sourcils, semblant pensif, comme s'il n'avait jamais regardé la chose sous cet angle.

« -Mais considérez cela, dit-il finalement. Je m'en moque. »

Et il sourit, tranchant et dangereux. Les yeux rouges, l'étrange couleur de peau, et les lignes lui donnaient juste un air féroce.

« -Est-ce qu'on peut lui remettre une muselière ? demanda Clint les dents serrées, regardant Thor.

-Oh oui, mon frère, tes amis semblent impatients que tu forces ma soumission, et me ramènes à Asgard enchaîné, comme l'animal que je suis.

-Tu m'avais forcé la main, Loki, répondit vivement Thor. Tu ne vas pas me faire culpabiliser pour les crimes que tu as commis.

-Suis-je en train de te forcer la main en ce moment ? demanda Loki. Tu semblais très impatient de faire preuve de violence envers moi il y a un instant. »

Il s'insinuait dans la tête de Thor, ou dans son cœur peut-être, Natasha pouvait déjà le dire.

« -Peut-être que ce sont les couleurs, fit Loki en désignant son visage. Cela rend la chose tellement plus facile, pas vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas à propos de ça ! protesta Thor. »

Natasha aurait vraiment dû en demander plus sur Loki, mais après la nouvelle de sa mort, elle avait pensé que cela aurait été inutilement cruel de faire parler Thor de lui.

« -Cela n'a jamais été à propos de ça, ajouta fermement Thor. »

L'intégralité de la posture de Loki se refroidit, c'était le seul mot que pouvait utiliser Natasha pour ça. Son corps s'immobilisa, son visage se lissant en quelque chose d'aussi dur que la pierre.

« -Pas pour toi, dit Loki. Mais c'est le cas, et celui de ton soi-disant deuil. Je demande toujours si tu as pleuré parce que c'est amusant dans les faits. C'est vraiment tellement amusant. »

Il eut un large sourire, mais c'était froid et vide.

« -Parce que si tu étais revenu à Svartalfheim, si tu avais pris la peine de peut-être ramener mon corps à Asgard pour des funérailles décentes, au lieu de le laisser pourrir sur de vulgaires terres désolées abandonnées par les Nornes, tu l'aurais su ! Tu te serais rendu immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est tout ce que ça aurait pris !

-Tu ne vas pas retourner ça contre moi ! hurla Thor.

-Tu n'en as pas pris la peine, dit Loki, comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Thor. Pour toutes tes prétentions de chagrin, tu n'as pas pensé que je méritais que l'on m'accorde au moins cela.

-Tu rages à propos de funérailles que tu n'as pas obtenues, mais tu n'es pas mort ! lui cria Thor. »

Loki le regarda un moment.

« -Oh, combien tu te trompes, dit-il alors.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sup… »

Loki tourna soudainement la tête, ses yeux ne regardant rien.

« -Quoi ? demanda Thor.

-Shh, fit Loki en levant une main, semblant écouter quelque chose. »

Natasha ne pouvait rien entendre, il y avait un silence complet dans le hall.

« -James, fit Loki, son attention toujours loin. Va chercher le livre… Maintenant ! »

Barnes fit demi-tour et se mit à courir sans un mot.

« -Bucky ! cria Steve en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

Le sol vibra, ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle Natasha ne se lança pas immédiatement derrière lui. Puis la pièce commença à devenir plus claire. Il y eut un bruit, et elle le reconnut au bout d'un moment. C'était le même bruit qui l'avait réveillée dans l'hôtel, celui qui avait fait trembler leurs fenêtres. Elle entendit le son du ciment craquer et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit une vive lumière jaune sortir du sol. La lumière s'étendit et commença à pulser, c'était si aveuglant qu'elle dut se couvrir les yeux et détourner la tête. Elle pouvait toujours entendre le ciment casser. Puis vint le grondement.

« -Vous plaisantez, dit-elle.

-Courez, mes amis, suivez le Capitaine, dit Thor.

-Et te laisser ici seul avec Loki ? demanda Sam avec incrédulité, comme si Thor avait perdu l'esprit.

-Mon frère et moi aurons des choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter que l'un de l'autre, dit Thor. Vos armes ne peuvent pas les blesser. Partez, rapidement, avant qu'elles ne traversent. »

Elle détestait ça, elle détestait vraiment ça.

« -S'il te poignarde dans le dos, ne dis pas qu'on ne t'a pas prévenu, lui dit Natasha. »

Thor lui sourit.

« -Je le garderai à l'esprit.

-Allons-y ! dit-elle avant de se mettre à courir, Sam et Clint la suivant sans plus de protestation. »

Elle esquiva les fissures lumineuses au sol, essaya d'éviter de regarder directement la lumière et espéra, elle espéra vraiment, que Thor savait ce qu'il faisait bordel. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de le laisser derrière, peu importe combien cela faisait sens. Ce n'était juste pas bien.

* * *

><p>Natasha pouvait jurer qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir le sol trembler, même après qu'ils se soient enfoncés plus profondément dans le fort souterrain abandonné. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était Steve. Natasha allait mettre un émetteur sur son uniforme. Steve ne voulait pas être traçable de quelque façon que ce soit depuis le Projet Insight, mais s'il insistait pour courir après Barnes dans des installations d'Hydra inconnues sans attendre l'un d'entre eux, il aurait juste à faire avec. Il avait déjà de la chance que Natasha ne considère pas l'idée de lui enlever une dent pour la remplacer avec un émetteur.<p>

Elle le soutenait dans tout ça, vraiment, mais Barnes avait pointé une arme sur Clint aujourd'hui, pour Loki. Cela changeait les choses, beaucoup. Steve allait devoir l'admettre aussi. Ils ne savaient pas où ces choses monstrueuses et Hydra se plaçaient dans le tableau par rapport à Loki, mais Barnes était de toute évidence pile au milieu. Il restait à voir à quel point il était consentant.

Ils couraient depuis un moment, le long d'un vieux couloir quelconque, lorsque le grondement familier se fit plus fort. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, cela ne venait pas de derrière eux, mais de devant.

« -Chances qu'on soit capables d'abattre une de ces choses à nous trois ? demanda Sam.

-J'ai quelques flèches explosives percutantes, dit Clint. Si je peux les toucher dans la nuque, ça pourrait même marcher. »

Natasha se retourna pour le regarder.

« -Cela va faire s'effondrer le toit sur nous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. »

Natasha plissa les yeux. Il signa « Fais-moi confiance. »

« -Sinon, de meilleures idées ? demanda Clint à voix haute. »

Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas. Elle ouvrit la marche et ils avancèrent, plus prudemment cette fois.

Bien sûr dès qu'ils entendirent le grondement se transformer en feulements ils accélérèrent. Une bête grise surgit en brisant le mur là où le bruit était le plus fort. Elle fut de nouveau bientôt sur ses pattes, se secouant pour se débarrasser du plâtre et de la poussière sur son corps. Il y avait toutes sortes de lumières venant du trou qu'elle avait fait dans le mur, mais bien sûr elle tourna la tête pour les regarder.

« - Черт, jura Natasha.

-Donc comment tu vas atteindre sa nuque ? demanda Sam.

-Pur coup de bol ? proposa Clint.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours vivant ? se demanda Sam. »

La chose s'approcha lentement, et Natasha ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle analysait leur niveau de menace. Malgré la façon animale dont elles se comportaient, il y avait davantage d'intelligence rôdant dans ces yeux rouges que d'aucun pouvait s'y attendre.

Natasha pouvait entendre les bruits d'un combat depuis l'autre pièce, majoritairement le grondement et le feulement des bêtes. Elle espérait vraiment que Steve n'était pas là-dedans.

La créature chargea et Natasha entendit le bourdonnement métallique de Mjölnir. Alors elle esquiva, juste pour être sûre, et attrapa aussi le bras de Clint pour le faire se baisser un peu. Sans surprise, le marteau siffla au-dessus d'eux, se fracassant dans la tête de la chose. Elle vacilla, puis le marteau se fracassa dans l'arrière de sa tête en revenant. Thor le rattrapa quelque part derrière eux, puis il chargea pour achever la chose.

« -Tu as dit que tu resterais en arrière ! »

Ce n'était pas une accusation, mais elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise ce qui avait changé.

« -Loki est parti, dit Thor en descendant de la bête. Ainsi que les choses qui nous ont attaqués là-bas. Elles sont retournées dans leurs portails. »

Thor ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer d'enlever le sang de son marteau, ou de son visage, il était dans un de ces états… Il alla jusqu'au trou dans le mur, alors le reste d'entre eux suivit. Il y avait encore quelques-unes des choses à l'intérieur, mais elles ne semblaient plus vouloir les attaquer. Il y avait davantage de fissures jaunes lumineuses dans le sol, et les choses sautaient droit dedans, y étant aspirées. La dernière des choses les observa durant un long moment, gronda profondément dans sa poitrine, et suivit le reste. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, les fissures cessèrent de briller.

« -Où est Cap ? demanda Sam. »

Ils s'aventurèrent plus loin dans la pièce. Natasha remarqua en premier la porte de coffre ouverte, pas arrachée cette fois, mais quelques petits explosifs avaient définitivement été utilisés. Il y avait quelques choses mortes étalées dans des marres de leur propre sang, et bien sûr il y avait les fissures dans le sol. Puis elle remarqua celle qui était légèrement différente, sur le mur. Du même genre qu'ils avaient vu à Niss. Loki.

Puis elle vit le bouclier de Steve, à moitié recouvert du sang sombre des créatures, juste laissé sur le sol, abandonné. Sam le ramassait déjà, regardant autour de la pièce. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Steve lui-même.


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Chapitre Huit**

Steve suivit Bucky sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. Il le suivit hors de la salle géante, et le long des couloirs, parce qu'il n'allait pas encore le perdre. En particulier pas maintenant qu'il savait que Loki était l'homme encapuchonné. Bucky avait de gros ennuis, s'il était en compagnie de quelqu'un comme ça. Hydra, il n'était pas inquiet. Ils étaient des gens, des humains normaux pour la plupart, il savait comment les combattre. Il aurait compris si la raison de Bucky pour s'en prendre à Hydra était la vengeance. Mais clairement ce n'était pas le cas. Son ami s'était fichu dans un pétrin bien plus gros que ça.

Bucky savait où il allait, alors il avait dû mémoriser le plan du bâtiment. Ils atteignirent une petite pièce majoritairement vide plutôt rapidement. Il y avait quelques bureaux de bois repoussés contre un mur et de vieux cabinets de métal. Et un coffre fermé dans le mur. Bucky s'y dirigea.

« -Ils ont juste laissé ça là ? demanda Steve. Est-ce que c'était un piège ? »

Bucky sortait des choses de sa ceinture et les plaçait sur le coffre.

« -Ils avaient peur de le sortir, dit doucement Bucky. »

Steve eut immédiatement environ un million de questions, mais le grondement distant des bêtes se rapprocha et le sol commença à vibrer sous ses pieds. Steve traversa la pièce pour se tenir à côté de Bucky.

« -On doit sortir de là, dit-il en regardant des fissures apparaître sur le sol.

-Je laisse pas ça ici, dit Bucky, ses doigts bougeant rapidement. »

Steve ne portait que peu attention à ce qu'il faisait exactement.

De la lumière jaune commença à se déverser hors des fissures, pulsant si vivement que Steve dut se détourner.

« -Elles arrivent, nous devons sortir de là ! insista Steve.

-Non, ils ne l'auront pas ! lui dit Bucky avec colère, continuant de se focaliser sur le coffre. »

Steve voulait demander de qui il parlait, mais le grondement devenait très fort. Il se retourna vers les fissures et agrippa fermement son bouclier. Les monstres gris commencèrent à apparaître, sortant de fissures trop étroites, leurs yeux rouges se focalisant immédiatement sur Steve et Bucky.

« -Bucky, je ne pense pas pouvoir les repousser, dit Steve.

-J'ai presque fini, dit Bucky.

-Et alors quoi ? demanda Steve. »

Une des créatures approcha, mais le reste d'entre elles était toujours en train d'avancer lentement. Steve savait juste qu'elles leur sauteraient toutes dessus bien assez tôt.

L'une d'elles chargea à sa droite. Steve fracassa son bouclier dans sa tête et essaya d'esquiver les griffes sans laisser le dos de Bucky à découvert. Ils étaient tellement foutus. La force des attaques rendait difficile pour Steve de rester au même endroit, il était repoussé, loin de Bucky. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de trébucher en arrière, Bucky se retourna et tira dans l'œil de la chose avec son SIG. La créature rugit un peu en retour. Steve parvint à reprendre son équilibre, pendant que Bucky retournait au coffre.

Mais plus de choses arrivaient, pas juste les trois déjà en train de les scruter, davantage sortaient des fissures, et il n'y avait littéralement nulle part où aller depuis cet endroit.

Une des choses lui rentra dedans de plein fouet avec tout son corps, et il heurta le sol bien qu'il se soit attendu à l'attaque. Il leva son bouclier, mais il pouvait sentir ses bras se tendre sous le poids. Pas étonnant, même Thor avait du mal avec elles. Steve savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre longtemps. Une partie du poids disparut lorsqu'une main de métal frappa le cou de la chose. Puis Bucky enroula cette même main autour d'une corne et tira sur la grosse tête de la créature. La chose focalisa immédiatement son attention sur Bucky, alors Steve frappa de nouveau sa tête de son bouclier puis lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton aussi fort qu'il le put. Puis il sortit rapidement d'en-dessous.

Bucky lâcha la chose et recula immédiatement. Steve remarqua qu'il était parvenu à ouvrir le coffre à ce stade. Bucky plongea la main à l'intérieur et en sortit quelque chose de rectangulaire enveloppé dans un tissu sombre. Un livre. Loki avait dit « livre ».

« -Ok, et maintenant quoi ? demanda Steve en regardant les choses. »

Elles grognaient de façon plus véhémente à présent. Elles les jaugeaient, c'est pourquoi elles attaquaient une seule à la fois, elles tâtaient le terrain, mais il savait juste qu'elles étaient toutes sur le point de les charger.

« -Loki ! hurla Bucky. »

Steve fut confus pendant une seconde, puis Loki sortit de nulle part. Il s'était littéralement matérialisé hors d'un essaim sombre de…quelque chose. Bordel de merde ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder Loki cependant parce qu'une des choses décida d'essayer de l'attaquer de nouveau. Alors Steve eut à esquiver et à s'écarter. Il essaya de son mieux d'éviter d'être mis en pièces. Il continua d'utiliser son bouclier pour frapper la chose, mais cela ne faisait vraiment pas beaucoup de dégâts. Cela les coupait bien, et elles saignaient, mais elles ne ralentissaient ne serait-ce même pas qu'un peu. Puis la chose mordit son bouclier et l'arracha de sa main, manquant de disloquer son coude et son poignet. Steve dut lâcher, à moins qu'il ne veuille être trimballé comme un jouet à mâchouiller.

Il ne vit pas ce que Loki fit derrière lui, mais il sentit quand les doigts métalliques de Bucky s'enroulèrent autour de son avant-bras. Bucky le traînait en arrière. Il se laissa entraîner, et soudainement la pièce et les bêtes furent parties. Steve ne vit que les ténèbres, il se sentait presque pris de vertige, désorienté. La main de Bucky était la seule chose solide sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer. Il perdit l'équilibre et il heurta un sol de pierre dur. Bucky ne le lâcha pas.

« -Au nom de la raison, qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda Loki, ne sonnant pas vraiment content.

-Ils l'auraient réduit en pièces ! dit Bucky. Je n'allais pas laisser faire ça. »

Loki émit un son incrédule. Steve était cependant heureux d'entendre ces mots. Jusqu'à maintenant Bucky avait été dur à déchiffrer, il avait gardé ses distances, masqué ses émotions. Ceci par contre, c'était très encourageant. Steve se releva sur ses pieds et Bucky le lâcha.

Loki avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa lance nulle part en vue, et il les toisait tous deux d'un air renfrogné. Il ne commença pas à protester cependant, il souffla et abandonna de toute évidence sans insister.

« -S'il attire l'attention de quelqu'un, cela ne sera pas ma responsabilité, dit fermement Loki.

-Noté, répondit Bucky avant de passer le livre enveloppé à Loki. »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête et de le prendre, puis tourna les talons pour partir. Partir… Steve regarda autour et n'eut juste…pas de mots. Ils flottaient littéralement sur un petit morceau de pierre rectangulaire, flottant dans rien. Il n'y avait rien, juste les ténèbres, le même abysse dont Steve avait eu un aperçu à travers le portail que Loki avait ouvert. Cette fois il ne pouvait même pas voir de nuages colorés aux formes bizarres, aucun mouvement léthargique au loin. Ils étaient littéralement entourés de rien. C'était anormalement calme aussi. Leurs voix ne résonnaient pas en écho non plus, les ténèbres avalaient chacun de leurs mots.

Steve prit un moment pour juste se focaliser sur sa respiration et digérer ce qu'il voyait.

Loki marcha jusqu'au bord de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Durant un instant Steve s'attendit à ce qu'il se laisse juste tomber, qu'il s'envole, ou quelque chose du genre, mais des escaliers de pierre sortirent de nulle part juste en-dessous de lui, se déroulant sous ses pieds. Steve le suivit des yeux, mais bientôt il fit trop noir pour voir où il allait. Les escaliers restèrent cependant.

« -Ignore-le, dit Bucky. C'est une drama queen. »

Steve se tourna vers son ami juste au moment où Bucky marcha vers le bord de la plateforme. Steve fut légèrement moins surpris lorsque les escaliers apparurent cette fois. Ces escaliers menaient quelque part en bas.

« -Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé, dit Bucky, se retournant légèrement. On doit attendre jusqu'à ce que Loki puisse ouvrir une nouvelle porte par contre. »

Bucky commença à descendre et Steve estima que c'était suffisamment sûr pour le suivre. Il continua quand même de regarder autour cependant, essayant de capter quelque chose au loin à part des ténèbres infinies, mais il n'y avait rien.

« -Il n'y a pas toujours rien à voir, dit Bucky. »

Il ne s'était pas retourné, mais il savait de toute évidence ce que Steve cherchait, peut-être par expérience.

« -C'est toujours différent. Parfois il y a des étoiles, des galaxies entières si t'arrives à y croire…parfois il y a du brouillard…il a plu une fois, il n'y avait pas de nuages par contre. Ça c'était étrange. »

Au pied des escaliers il y avait une unique porte de bois. Pas de murs, rien, juste une porte. Mais lorsque Bucky l'ouvrit il y avait une pièce derrière.

« -Ça me fait mal au cerveau, admit Steve. »

Bucky rit doucement quand ils entrèrent. La pièce avait vraiment l'air normal. Il y avait un bureau, avec quelques dossiers dessus, un peu de ferraille et des pièces électroniques minuscules, quelques explosifs, un mug vide. Il y avait une table juste en face, recouverte de pistolets et de fusils démontés, des boîtes de munitions sur le sol à côté, quelques couteaux et d'autres lames sur le mur au-dessus. Il y avait une armoire géante bien fermée. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes formes et tailles, mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on puisse en lire la tranche. Un coffre en bois, contenant qui savait quoi. Un unique lit dans un coin, fait avec soin. Et une porte à côté de l'armoire qui menait probablement à une autre pièce…une salle de bain ? Peut-être. Excepté le mug sur le bureau, il n'y avait aucun objet personnel dans cette pièce, ou Steve ne cherchait juste pas assez bien. Il y avait une fenêtre aussi, laquelle ruinait l'illusion de normalité. Parce que tout avait l'air normal (même les armes et les explosifs), à part le vide béant à travers la fenêtre.

« -Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il. »

Cela semblait être une question sans risque pour commencer.

Bucky marcha jusqu'au bureau et commença à poser les armes et couteaux qu'il avait sur sa personne. Rapide et efficace, il enleva enfin ses lunettes de protection tactiques aussi.

« -C'est comme…un espace entre deux endroits différents, dit-il. Je ne sais pas comment bien l'expliquer, c'est le truc de Loki. Et j'essaie vraiment de ne pas trop poser de questions là-dessus, il adore suffisamment le son de sa propre voix comme ça.

-Endroits ?

-Dimensions.

-Mouais…tu dois me dire ce qui se passe ici, Bucky. Avec Loki et Hydra et ces…choses.

-N'Garai, dit Bucky.

-Quoi ?

-Les choses, ce sont des N'Garai. Des démons.

-Des démons ? demanda Steve. Tu…_comment _?

-Pas du genre biblique, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Je pense pas. Mais l'Enfer sait si je sais à quoi le genre biblique est supposé ressembler. »

Des démons, ok, c'était nouveau, mais il pouvait faire avec. Il devait juste l'accepter et avancer. Il y avait des aliens, et il y avait des démons, c'était juste ainsi que le monde fonctionnait. On avance.

« -Est-ce qu'ils sont après toi ? demanda Steve.

-Yep, dit Bucky presque avec colère en balançant sa dernière arme sur le bureau.

-A cause de ce que tu fais avec Loki, devina Steve.

-Parce que ce sont des sales fils de putes. »

Ensuite Bucky enleva son kevlar et le reste de son équipement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement avec Loki ? demanda Steve, espérant obtenir une réponse. »

Bucky se contenta de continuer de retirer son équipement durant quelques instants.

« -Tes amis pensent probablement que tu es mort ou quelque chose du genre. Tu pourras les rassurer quand tu rentreras, dit alors Bucky, évitant totalement la question. »

Steve n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, pas cette fois. Ils avaient de toute évidence du temps à tuer.

« -Comment tu t'es retrouvé impliqué dans tout ça ? »

Bucky fut silencieux.

« -Juste…dis-moi quelque chose, ok ? N'importe quoi. Je suis vraiment inquiet là.

-Le sois pas, dit Bucky. Vais bien.

-Ca n'en a pas l'air, protesta Steve. Tu fais des descentes dans des bases d'Hydra _avec Loki_, pour collecter qui sait quoi, tout en étant pourchassé _par des démons _! Pourquoi ? »

Bucky détourna obstinément les yeux, évitant le regard de Steve autant que possible. Steve carra la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration, il commençait à s'énerver bordel.

« -Buck, tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais, dit-il, gardant sa voix basse. Mais tu ne me dis toujours rien ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé penser de tout ça ?

-Je ne vais pas t'entraîner là-dedans plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, dit alors Bucky. »

Enfin ce ton neutre et fade était parti. Enfin Steve pouvait détecter de véritables émotions derrière les mots.

« -Je vais être davantage impliqué, dit Steve. Si tu te souviens, alors tu le sais. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je trouverai un autre moyen. »

Bucky soupira et se frotta le visage, puis ramena ses cheveux derrière son oreille. C'était un geste tellement familier que le cœur de Steve lui fit mal. Bucky pouvait dire n'importe quoi, mais voir ses vieux maniérismes, même si atténués, était une meilleure preuve que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Steve avait vraiment l'impression que son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, pas juste un homme dangereux portant son visage.

« -J'ai été… »

Mais il sembla reconsidérer ses mots dès qu'ils furent hors de sa bouche. Cela dérangea Steve, plus que cela n'aurait probablement dû. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à s'inquiéter, mais l'hésitation de Bucky de juste lui parler était le pire en ce moment.

« -J'ai passé un marché.

-Un marché, répéta Steve. »

Déjà ça sonnait pas bon.

« -Et jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé ma part, je vais continuer de faire ça, finit-il.

-Quel est le marché ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance, je l'ai passé…délibérément. De mon propre putain de chef et tout. Alors je vais m'y tenir. »

Steve prit une autre profonde inspiration, rassemblant ses pensées.

« -Et tu penses que Loki va s'y tenir aussi ? demanda-t-il alors. Parce que tu pourrais ne pas le savoir, mais c'est un menteur. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Il va te poignarder dans le dos.

-Je n'ai pas passé de marché avec Loki, lui dit Bucky, et cela arrêta immédiatement le discours de Steve.

-Avec qui alors ? demanda Steve. »

Bucky le regarda juste de façon très égale, de toute évidence il n'allait pas répondre à cette question.

« -Alors que fait Loki ici ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« -Tu vas devoir lui demander pour ça, dit-il. Mais si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je ne l'ai pas choisi. Il ne m'a probablement pas choisi non plus.

-Cela ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux, admit Steve. »

Il détestait avoir à tirer des informations de Bucky comme ça, vu qu'il ne lui offrait rien d'autre lui-même.

« -Ecoute, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je peux le faire, dit Bucky en se détournant de lui, recommençant à enlever son équipement.

-Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas du fait de savoir si tu peux. Je m'inquiète du fait de savoir si tu devrais. »

Bucky acquiesça plusieurs fois, puis laissa tomber la veste de kevlar et le blouson de cuir sur son lit. Le maillot de corps rendit possible pour Steve d'enfin voir complètement le bras de métal, où il finissait. Il devait y avoir du métal sous la peau de Bucky aussi, peut-être jusqu'à la clavicule, ou l'omoplate aussi de ce côté. Il vit plusieurs des cicatrices, mais alors il se força à ne pas les fixer.

« -Je suppose que la confiance est un peu trop demander pour le moment, dit doucement Bucky. »

Et qu'était supposé dire Steve à ça ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, parce que c'était Bucky pour l'amour de Dieu. Mais alors bien sûr il y avait Loki, quelque part au-dessus d'eux dans cet étrange espace entre les dimensions. Et il y avait toutes ces questions sans réponse. Il finit par se mettre à fixer Bucky, impuissant, durant quelques instants, parce qu'il ne savait sérieusement pas ce que son ami attendait de lui.

Bucky acquiesça de nouveau puis marcha jusqu'à la porte à côté de l'armoire avant de l'ouvrir. C'était vraiment une salle de bain. Bucky alluma même la lumière.

« -Débarbouille-toi, si tu veux, dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Je vais chercher de quoi manger. »

Puis il referma fermement la porte derrière lui avant que Steve ne puisse prononcer un mot.

* * *

><p>Avant même que Bucky ne revienne, Steve réalisa qu'il avait abordé les choses de façon complètement erronée. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'habitude de se parler comme ça, exigeant des réponses à sens unique, lançant juste questions après questions. Ce n'était pas discuter, c'était un interrogatoire. Trop de choses avaient changé, et pas juste autour d'eux, mais en eux aussi. Et pourtant Steve espérait toujours qu'il leur restait suffisamment pour être en mesure de juste parler. Juste parler, il aurait été heureux avec juste ça, il n'avait vraiment pas de grandes attentes là. Il voulait juste parler à son ami, et qu'il lui parle en retour. Cela n'avait pas pu être trop demander, pas vrai ?<p>

Alors il alla dans la salle de bain, enleva son masque et ses gants, se lava le visage et les mains. Il passa ses doigts mouillés dans ses cheveux pour en enlever la poussière et le sang. Il ne voulait pas enlever l'intégralité de son uniforme, mais il enleva sa ceinture et les sangles de cuir autour de ses épaules. Par manque d'espace, il les laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de l'équipement de Bucky. Puis il s'assit et attendit.

Lorsque Bucky revint, il portait un plateau d'une main et deux bouteilles d'eau dans l'autre. Il écarta son blouson de cuir et son kevlar puis posa le plateau sur le lit à côté de Steve avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Il lui passa une des bouteilles d'eau.

« -D'où tu sors tout ça ? demanda Steve en ouvrant la bouteille.

-Oh, tu veux pas savoir, dit Bucky. »

Ça se tenait, probablement qu'il ne voulait pas, pas vraiment. Il y avait beaucoup de sandwiches sur le plateau, des fruits, et quelques barres énergétiques. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment. Il pouvait pratiquement imaginer le regard désapprobateur de Natasha en prenant un sandwich. Faites-lui un procès, il ne pensait vraiment pas que Bucky allait l'empoisonner. Et il avait faim en plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé était la veille, quelques heures avant qu'il aille se coucher.

Bucky commença à manger aussi, alors ils restèrent juste assis là en silence durant un moment. En fait Steve sentit ses muscles enfin se détendre. L'adrénaline du combat s'évacuant de son système.

« -Sinon, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment. »

Il prit une pomme sur le plateau en attendant la réponse. Il pria silencieusement que Bucky n'allait pas encore lui qu'il allait « bien ».

« -Mieux, dit finalement Bucky.

-Bien, c'est bien, acquiesça Steve.

-Cela pourrait être pire, je veux dire, dit Bucky.

-Ouais, approuva Steve, faisant juste rouler la pomme entre ses paumes. Je suis allé mieux durant un moment, dit-il alors. Mais c'est comme des montagnes russes. J'arrête pas de redescendre à zéro. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Bucky s'était un peu tourné vers lui, mais Steve garda les yeux sur la pomme dans ses mains.

« -Cauchemars, t'sais, continua-t-il. Sur la glace…le train…une fois j'ai rêvé que j'étais toujours ce petit gosse maladif lorsque les aliens ont commencé à se déverser du ciel au-dessus de Brooklyn. »

Il fit une pause, repoussant le souvenir.

« -J'ai dû changer de réveil…et mon micro-onde, parce que la nuit leurs lumières rouges me rappelaient les yeux d'Ultron. Des choses stupides comme ça. »

Des choses stupides, voilà ce qu'elles étaient, c'est pourquoi il détestait à quel point elles l'affectaient.

« -Courir m'aide parfois, pour m'en débarrasser. Sam vient avec moi quand il peut. Cela me fatigue un peu, alors j'arrête juste de réfléchir…mais parfois, cela m'engourdit juste…et j'évite les sacs de boxe maintenant, parce que je deviens vraiment en colère quand je frappe quelque chose…je ne sais pas. Alors ouais…je suppose que ça pourrait être pire, est ce que je veux dire… Pourrait être mieux aussi cependant. »

Bucky était silencieux, mais il regardait toujours Steve.

« -J'ai fait bloquer mes souvenirs, dit-il alors.

-Quoi ? fit Steve en se tournant pour le regarder.

-C'est comme ça que je vais bien, le pire est enfermé. Afin que cela ne puisse pas me déranger, en rêves ou quand je suis réveillé.

-Mais tu as dit que tu te souvenais, dit Steve.

-C'est vrai, de beaucoup de choses. Je récupère juste les choses petit à petit, lorsque je veux les récupérer. Je ne veux pas être submergé comme ça. Et les odeurs et les endroits peuvent déclencher de mauvais souvenirs.

-T'as laissé quelqu'un entrer dans ta tête ? demanda Steve, horrifié. »

Après tout ce qui était arrivé, Bucky avait vraiment laissé quelqu'un jouer avec sa tête de nouveau.

« -Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si cela avait pu empirer, dit Bucky. Alors c'est ce que je retire de ça. Toute cette merde dans ma tête est plus facile à avaler par petits bouts. Alors lorsque je me sens bien, j'en récupère un peu, et puis je fais avec.

-Donc de combien tu te souviens dans les faits ? demanda Steve.

-Je me souviens de toi, c'est avec ça que j'ai commencé, dit Bucky. Je me souviens de Becca maintenant. De Brooklyn, mais pas tout. J'essaie de ne pas récupérer tous les bons d'un seul coup, parce qu'alors il ne restera que les mauvais à anticiper.

-T'avais pas besoin de faire ça, dit Steve. »

Il reposa enfin la pomme.

« -Ce marché. Il y a d'autres moyens.

-J'étais dans une très mauvaise phase, Steve, dit Bucky. Je ne faisais que fonctionner. Je savais comment rester hors de vue, comment me nourrir et m'habiller. Je pouvais m'occuper de moi. J'ai même obtenu quelques fausses identités…ai quitté les USA aussi, sous le radar. Mais c'était mauvais, lorsque les choses me revenaient, c'était vraiment mauvais.

-C'est pour ça que je te cherchais ! explosa Steve, devant se lever. Je voulais t'aider. C'est toujours le cas ! »

Bucky secouait la tête.

« -Non, y'avait pas moyen que je fasse ça, dit-il. Faire de toi mon gardien pour le restant de nos vies. Te faire t'occuper d'une furie violente jour et nuit, chaque jour…je ne pouvais pas faire ça…je ne pouvais pas te faire ça.

-J'en aurais eu rien à faire ! dit Steve en se tenant devant Bucky. »

Puis il se mit sur un genou pour être même niveau que ses yeux.

« -C'est toi, Buck, je voulais juste que tu reviennes. J'en aurais rien eu à faire de combien les choses étaient mauvaises. »

Bucky releva les yeux vers lui.

« -Moi oui. »

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques instants, puis Bucky détourna le regard.

« -Et ne prends ton air coupable, bordel. C'est pas à propos de toi…pas…je ne l'ai pas fait juste pour toi, d'accord ? C'est pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée d'être cette chose brisée autour de toi.

-Tu n'étais pas brisé, Bucky, protesta doucement Steve.

-Brisé…en morceaux, fais-moi confiance pour ça, dit Bucky, puis il se leva. »

Steve se redressa aussi et le regarda marcher vers la salle de bain.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, puis je pense qu'on devrait dormir. Je suis fatigué comme pas possible. »

Steve considéra insister un peu plus, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en convaincre.

« -T'as quelques coussins sur lesquels je peux dormir ? demanda-t-il, essayant de sourire aussi, mais il ne sut pas le pourcentage de son succès.

-J'ai assez de lits, dit Bucky en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul…commença à dire Steve, il se retourna même pour désigner l'unique lit plutôt étroit dans le coin, seulement pour trouver deux lits au lieu d'un. »

Le plateau et le reste de la nourriture avaient disparu, et il y avait un second lit en face du premier dans l'autre coin. Son masque, ses gants et ses ceintures étaient sur les couvertures.

« -Il y a deux lits, dit-il à voix haute pour atténuer une partie de la bizarrerie de la chose.

-Maintenant oui, confirma Bucky.

-M'fait toujours mal au cerveau. »


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Chapitre Neuf**

« -Steve…réveille-toi. »

Durant un instant Steve ne se souvint pas où il était. Ou plutôt, il pensa qu'il était autre part. A un endroit différent…et une époque différente, parce que la voix de Bucky était si familière. La façon dont il avait dit son nom. Comment il avait gardé la voix basse sans véritablement chuchoter, parlant juste assez fort pour le réveiller, parce qu'il savait exactement avec quelle sonorité il devait parler à Steve pour qu'il l'entende même dans son sommeil.

Mais alors il ouvrit les yeux et la réalité lui revint immédiatement. Il cligna des yeux en considérant Bucky en silence. Ca faisait toujours du bien, d'être réveillé par son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux, son bras de métal, la pièce inhabituelle, cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Il le savait déjà, même au commencement de ses recherches, qu'il n'en aurait que faire que Bucky soit un homme différent. Il s'en fichait s'il ne se rappelait jamais. Bucky était toujours Bucky, souvenirs ou pas souvenirs. En levant le regard sur lui à présent, sa conviction se renforça. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, même pas un peu, parce que Bucky était vivant.

« -Allez, tu dois voir ça, dit Bucky, alors Steve se leva. »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Même lorsque Bucky était allé délibérément se coucher et lui avait tourné le dos, Steve était juste resté éveillé dans l'autre lit…à réfléchir. Essayant de déchiffrer les choses. Parce qu'il avait énormément à réfléchir bordel. Enfin, il y avait également le fait que Loki était bien trop proche à son goût. Le sommeil l'emporta en effet après de longues heures à écouter la respiration régulière de Bucky provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lui donnant un (faux) sentiment de sécurité. En ce moment par contre, il sentait dans ses os que cela avait juste été un sommeil bref et agité.

Bucky marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et agita la main pour inciter Steve à se rapprocher. Steve voyait déjà que les ténèbres sans fin de précédemment avaient disparu. Elles avaient été remplacées par de la lumière orange et bleue qui envahissait la pièce de couleur. Steve se frotta les yeux et rejoignit Bucky.

La vue lui coupa plus ou moins le souffle. C'était l'espace, mais il ne voyait ni soleil ni planètes. Il y avait des étoiles, trop pour pouvoir les compter. Ce n'était en rien comme le ciel nocturne que Steve connaissait, et pas juste parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais voir autant d'étoiles dans des villes comme New York et Washington. C'était les couleurs, le bleu et l'orange, elles venaient de ce qui ressemblait à deux énormes nuages, se rencontrant et s'entrelaçant. C'était énorme, immobile, et des plus incroyables.

« -Est-ce…une nébuleuse ? »

Il avait regardé beaucoup de photos prises par les télescopes spatiaux lorsqu'il avait fait ses recherches sur la science moderne. En particulier après tout le…truc d'invasion alien. Alors il était plutôt sûr de ce qu'il regardait.

« -Ouais, acquiesça Bucky. J'aime bien plus…que les ténèbres. C'est rare de pouvoir voir quelque chose comme ça d'ici.

-Est-ce réel ? »

Bucky émit un 'hmmm' de confirmation.

« -On…s'approche de différents coins de la réalité parfois, des choses filtrent juste à travers. Tu veux en capter des bribes.

-Wow, ne put s'empêcher de dire Steve. »

Rien dans sa vie ne s'approchait de ce à quoi il s'attendait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Toute sa vie était au-delà d'incroyable, pour être franc. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses horribles et incroyables, bien trop irréelles même pour ses rêves les plus fous. Mais une vue comme ça pouvait toujours le choquer de la façon la plus positive. Il savait qu'il se souviendrait d'avoir vu ça de ses propres yeux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. En particulier avec Bucky se tenant juste à côté de lui, regardant exactement le même spectacle.

* * *

><p>Bucky leur apporta de nouveau de la nourriture et ils mangèrent en silence un moment. Steve s'habilla et remit son uniforme pendant que Bucky était parti, mais son ami était toujours habillé bien plus confortablement. C'était un bon rappel que Bucky ne se sentait ni menacé ni prudent en sa présence. Il était toujours beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Steve. Le silence était amical, plaisant même. Pas du tout comme Steve s'était attendu à ce que le silence entre eux soit, à l'époque où il cherchait toujours. Définitivement une des agréables parmi toutes les récentes surprises concernant Bucky.<p>

Au bout d'un moment cependant, Steve eut envie de parler. Il avait l'impression que c'était le bon moment pour ramener sur le tapis une partie de leurs affaires non-terminées.

« -Je peux t'aider, dit Steve. A te sortir de ce marché.

-Je veux pas en sortir, répondit Bucky.

-Si tu me disais juste ce que tu es en train de faire…ou pour qui.

-Non, dit Bucky, très fermement.

-J'ai envie de te faire confiance…sur le fait que tu ne fasses rien de mal. Ou même que ce que tu penses être en train de faire est…acceptable, mais…

-Mais tu peux pas, finit Bucky à sa place.

-J'ai besoin de plus que ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis…peux-tu même me promettre que cela ne fait de mal à personne, ou que cela ne va pas être le cas ? »

Bucky se leva et s'empara du plateau qu'il avait apporté avec la nourriture dessus. Il commença à sortir de la pièce. Steve suivit, même lorsque Bucky ouvrit l'entrée et monta les escaliers. Cette conversation n'était tellement pas terminée.

« -Bucky.

-Non, je peux pas te promettre que personne va être blessé…dit Bucky. Mais je vais pas commencer à mettre des balles dans des gens au hasard. C'est assez bien comme ça ?

-Tu as failli abattre Clint hier, dit Steve. »

Enfin, il pensait que c'était hier, dans les faits il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, cela pouvait toujours être le même jour.

« -L'archer ? Allez, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Des civils…des innocents, appelle-les comme tu veux.

-Oui, mais Loki étant impliqué ne suscite pas beaucoup d'assurance en moi, Buck.

-Les gens pour qui je ne représente pas un danger n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter de lui non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

-Rien. »

Steve fit deux grands pas lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers pour se placer devant Bucky.

« -Réponds au moins à une partie de mes putain de questions, ok ? S'il te plaît.

-Je t'en ai dit bien plus que je voulais déjà, dit Bucky. »

Il détourna les yeux, regardant peut-être les étoiles, la nébuleuse, mais il évita le regard de Steve.

« -D'accord, tu dis que tu ne fais pas de mal aux gens avec ce que tu fais, commença Steve après une longue pause. »

Bucky revint à lui et le regarda avec une légère suspicion.

« -Alors je vais t'aider.

-Non.

-Ton marché serait terminé plus tôt. Et si je suis là, je peux voir par moi-même ce qui se passe, et je peux te couvrir.

-Non, répéta Bucky.

-Pourquoi pas ? Quelle importance ça a si j'en sais plus, si je reste ?

-Ca a de l'importance, ce…ça marche pas comme ça. Tu…non !

-Bucky…

-Tu veux juste des informations de toute façon, dit Bucky, lâchant l'assiette avec colère. »

Elle rebondit une fois sur le sol de pierre avec un grand bruit, puis tomba et disparut dans le vide.

« -Tu veux juste t'assurer que je suis plus un vulgaire psychopathe meurtrier. »

Il commençait à sonner vraiment en colère, alors Steve essaya de garder sa propre colère sous contrôle. Bucky le connaissait mieux que ça, alors Steve pouvait seulement espérer qu'il se souvenait de lui mieux que ça aussi.

« -Je veux t'aider, lui dit Steve avec une conviction absolue. Et si je peux pas te traîner hors de ça, je veux être à tes côtés…pour te protéger.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui me protège. »

Steve fut réduit au silence, stupéfait, durant quelques battements.

« -Quoi ? Loki ? C'est le type à qui tu fais confiance pour te couvrir ? Vraiment ?

-Steve…

-Non, juste réfléchis bien à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu dois savoir quel genre d'homme il est, tu dois juste le savoir. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils en le considérant, mais pas avec colère. L'expression de son visage était davantage pensive, considérant la chose. Comme s'il devait réfléchir aux mots de Steve et s'assurer qu'il les comprenait bien.

« -Mais toi non, dit-il. »

Et ça…ça rendit Steve sans voix durant un long moment. Ce n'était même pas à propos de Loki. Ce n'était pas à son propos qu'ils devraient se disputer. Beaucoup plus était en jeu là.

« -Tu dois me laisser t'aider, Buck, dit-il finalement. »

Il pouvait avoir sonné un peu impuissant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était juste que…Sam l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il soit capable de faire des discours totalement improvisés, mais en cet instant il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait possiblement dire pour convaincre son meilleur ami. Bucky l'écoutait avant, même avant le sérum…les choses avaient tellement changé, mais il devrait avoir la permission de veiller sur Bucky. Il devrait toujours avoir la permission de faire cette unique chose.

D'abord il sentit une main faite de chair, puis une de métal prendre place sur ses épaules. Au bout d'un moment d'hésitation elles bougèrent toutes les deux, se rapprochant de son cou. Steve se rendit compte qu'il fixait le sol, alors il releva le regard. Puis il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se concentrer, parce que Bucky fut soudainement très proche. Mais Steve ne se tendit pas, il ne prit pas une position défensive. Son corps demeura aussi détendu qu'un instant auparavant. Sa non-réaction avait dû signifier quelque chose de bon pour Bucky, car il y eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres durant un instant. Et pourtant, il y eut de nouveau un moment d'hésitation avant que Bucky ne presse leurs fronts ensemble.

« -Ecoute-moi, ok ? dit Bucky, bien plus doucement qu'avant. Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais tu peux pas toujours t'inviter et réparer les choses.

-Tu me laisses jamais faire, bordel, dit Steve, parce que n'était-ce pas la vérité ? »

Ce n'était pas comme si Steve avait pu être autre chose qu'un fardeau avant le sérum, il était celui qui était malade, celui qui provoquait des bagarres que Bucky devait terminer. Et maintenant, la seule fois où Bucky pouvait vraiment avoir besoin de lui, il ne le laisserait pas l'aider.

« -Je t'ai largement laissé faire. Tu étais Captain America et tu avais un bouclier pare-balles.

-Pas quand ça compte, dit obstinément Steve, parce que quand Bucky avait vraiment eu besoin de lui…les fois où Steve avait vraiment eu besoin d'intervenir…c'était les fois où il avait tout le temps échoué. »

Il avait échoué sur le train, et il avait échoué après, lorsqu'il n'était pas parti à sa recherche. Bordel, même lorsqu'il avait été prêt à y laisser sa vie de nouveau, Bucky avait dû le repêcher du Potomac.

« -Ça compte si tu me fais confiance pour savoir ce que je dois faire, dit Bucky, ses doigts se resserrant. Et acceptes que je ne peux juste pas t'entraîner là-dedans.

-Je préférerais que tu l'aies fait, dit Steve. »

Il n'allait pas accepter ça…pas ça. Jusqu'au bout de la ligne, putain. Si Bucky refusait de l'emmener, alors Steve irait à sa poursuite de son côté.

Bucky se pencha un peu en avant, pressant son front un peu plus fort contre celui de Steve.

« -Ne pense pas que je ne préférerais pas t'avoir ici, dit-il. »

Steve prit une inspiration et ouais…il le croyait, ça. Il y croyait définitivement. Alors il acquiesça, voulant que Bucky sache qu'il comprenait, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec le reste.

« -On se reverra, dit alors Bucky.

-Quoi ? fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils, confus, mais alors Bucky le poussa. »

Et Steve ne s'y était pas attendu, alors il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il tomba en arrière sous la force du geste. Durant un instant il pensa être sur le point de tomber dans l'espace…ou dans un vide noir sans fin, mais son dos heurta de la terre et de l'herbe mouillée. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il vit la porte, le portail, toujours ouvert. Bucky était de l'autre côté et…de même que Loki, se tenant derrière l'ami de Steve. Puis la porte se referma, laissant de profondes fissures sombres sur le côté d'une quelconque petite maison abandonnée.

Steve s'affala dans l'herbe et se contenta de fixer le ciel en train de s'assombrir un petit moment.

* * *

><p>C'était vrai qu'il aurait pu être relâché dans la réalité n'importe où à la base, alors le fait qu'il soit juste dans les environs de Poznań aurait dû être un soulagement. Mais Steve n'apprécia quand même pas de rentrer à l'hôtel. Les gens se mirent à le fixer bien sûr lorsqu'il atteignit la ville, certaines personnes l'avaient probablement reconnu, ou peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un fou quelconque dans un accoutrement bleu ridicule. Il avait laissé son masque, ses gants, sa ceinture et ses sangles d'épaules sur le lit où il avait dormi, mais il avait le reste de son uniforme au moins. Il supposa qu'il devait être très tard le temps qu'il rentre, car il n'y avait pas tant de gens dans les rues. Alors oui, il était un peu…vexé le temps qu'il aperçoive l'hôtel. Il voulait juste prendre une douche et dormir quelques heures de plus.<p>

Il prit l'ascenseur en ne trouvant qu'un vieil homme en train de dormir à la réception de l'hôtel. Il espérait vraiment que le reste de l'équipe était déjà rentré, parce qu'il n'avait pas de carte magnétique pour la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam. Il frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, mais il fut bientôt des plus clairs que personne n'allait répondre. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de Thor ensuite pour tenter sa chance, mais il n'obtint pas non plus de réponse là. Avec un soupir il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir pour frapper à la porte de Clint et Natasha. Enfin il entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté en réaction.

Seulement, ce fut une femme du Moyen-Orient qui ouvrit la porte, le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

« -Uhm…je suis désolé, je pense que je me suis trompé de porte, dit-il avant de se détourner. »

Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il reprit l'ascenseur et revint au lobby. Il n'avait même pas son portable sur lui, alors il alla à la cabine téléphonique à côté de la réception. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin d'y mettre de l'argent. Sérieusement, il n'avait même pas d'argent sur lui.

Il voulait appeler Natasha en premier, mais il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si le numéro dans sa tête était le dernier qu'elle avait eu ou celui du moment. Elle changeait de téléphone genre toutes les deux semaines. Alors il composa celui de Sam à la place. C'était toujours un pari sûr.

Le téléphone sonna un moment, mais avant que Steve ne puisse raccrocher, Sam répondit.

« -Ouais ? demanda-t-il.

-Où êtes-vous les gars ? dit Steve sans même dire bonjour. »

Il n'était pas de la plus joyeuse des humeurs.

Sam inspira bruyamment et demeura silencieux une seconde.

« -Putain de merde, Steve ! »

Il avait dit ça si fort que Steve dut éloigner le combiné de son oreille. Steve savait qu'il était parti durant quelques heures, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi bruyante. Sam avait dû être très inquiet. Avant que Steve puisse prononcer un mot Sam commença à le bombarder de questions.

« -Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu ? T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Je vais bien, Sam, le rassura Steve, coupant court aux questions. Mais où est-ce que vous êtes tous bordel ? demanda-t-il en retour. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous auriez au moins pu me laisser un mot si vous aviez besoin de partir.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sam. Où es-tu ?

-A l'hôtel. Vous avez tous réglé votre note. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« -L'hôtel…à Poznań ? demanda Sam. »

Steve recommençait à devenir frustré.

« -Où d'autre ? demanda-t-il. Sérieusement, pourquoi vous avez réglé votre note à l'hôtel ?

-Steve… »

La voix de Sam était très prudente, et Steve se tendit immédiatement, parce que c'était la voix « mauvaises nouvelles » de Sam, il la reconnut de suite. Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et il força ses doigts à rester détendus, il ne voulait pas casser le téléphone. Est-ce que les N'Garai avaient attaqué le reste de l'équipe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait été grièvement blessé…ou pire ? Merde ! Il aurait dû y penser davantage. Loki était parti, alors Thor avait été laissé seul pour s'occuper des choses. Il avait été immédiatement si préoccupé par Bucky et tout ce qu'il avait appris, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont ses amis étaient parvenus à sortir de la base d'Hydra.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda-t-il. »

Il avait besoin de réponses, pas des pires scénarios que son esprit fabriquait. Il pourrait s'occuper de sa culpabilité après avoir appris ce qui s'était mal passé lors de son absence.

« -Sam, que s'est-il passé ?

-Steve…tu as disparu pendant trois semaines. »


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Chapitre Dix**

D'abord il y eut les recherches pour Steve. Elle utilisait « recherches » en tant qu'énorme exagération, puisqu'il n'y avait nulle part où chercher. Steve s'était volatilisé, alors il n'y avait vraiment que deux possibilités. Soit il avait traversé le portail de Loki avec Barnes (qu'il soit parti de son plein gré ou pas avait très peu d'importance), soit il avait été traîné dans un des portails dorés par les créatures. Ils espéraient tous de toute évidence qu'il s'agissait de la première option, bien qu'elle ne leur donne pas beaucoup de quoi se réjouir non plus.

Loki était juste une des raisons. D'accord, Sam continuait de répéter que Barnes se souvenait de Steve, mais Natasha n'allait pas faire confiance à l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde juste parce qu'il clamait avoir récupéré une partie de ses souvenirs du début du 20ème siècle. Et il travaillait avec Loki.

Natasha était absolument certaine que Thor ne leur avait pas menti. Il était bien meilleur en subterfuge et en supercherie que la plupart des gens lui accordaient de crédit pour, mais Natasha doutait qu'il aurait pu simuler autant de chagrin et de douleur brute. Il ne savait pas que son frère était vivant, Loki était juste bon à ce point lorsqu'il s'agissait de mensonges. La magie rendait probablement les choses plus faciles de ce côté-là.

Ils restèrent en Pologne quelques jours, mais ils savaient tous que ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Si Loki et Barnes pouvaient dévaliser cinq installations d'Hydra autour du monde en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils pouvaient apparaître avec ce portail où bon leur semblait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire où ils se montreraient ensuite, puisque la base d'Hydra à Poznań était leur dernière et unique piste. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils s'en prendraient à Hydra de nouveau, ou s'ils en avaient fini avec eux. C'était frustrant au-delà des mots à quel point ce conflit était à sens unique. Barnes et Loki connaissaient le plateau de jeu et les pièces, alors que le reste d'entre eux ne savait même pas à quel jeu ils jouaient.

D'une façon générale, ce fut trois semaines désagréables pour tout le monde. Et maintenant Steve était de retour. En parfaite santé, sans une égratignure. Il avait perdu quelques parties de son uniforme, mais c'était tout. Natasha était impatiente d'obtenir des informations de lui à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé durant les dernières semaines, ce qui fut le moment où un tout nouveau niveau de frustration commença.

« -Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas trois semaines pour moi, dit Steve.

-Oui, et c'est environ tout ce que tu as dit, lui dit Natasha en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure. »

Steve était revenu à Washington, n'ayant même pas considéré aller à New York. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il accepte l'offre de revenir à la Tour. Et ce n'était même pas à propos de Vision ou des Maximoff. Elle était des plus sûres que Steve et Tony ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis Ultron. Si Steve avait besoin d'aide avec quoi que ce soit il appelait Sam, puis elle, et lui demandait habituellement d'amener Clint par la même occasion si elle voulait. Lorsque les choses tournaient vraiment mal il était heureux d'accepter de l'aide de Thor, Hill, Bobbi, ou Sharon, et réticent à accepter de l'aide de Wanda, Pietro, et Vision. Il protestait toujours que Bruce voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, et personne n'essayait jamais de lui demander de contacter Tony.

Les dernières trois semaines avaient aidé le reste d'entre eux à reconstruire une partie des ponts –qui pendant ce temps n'avaient pas brûlés- mais étaient sérieusement endommagés. Bien sûr Steve n'était pas là pour ça, puisque c'était tout pour lui. Il les avait fait se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'étaient depuis des mois, mais demeurait en quelque sorte hors du cercle.

« -Je t'ai dit à propos des N'Garai, dit Steve en commençant à ranger ses courses. »

Natasha l'avait intercepté sur le trajet du retour depuis le magasin.

« -Oui, ce sont des démons malfaisants, très utile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement là ? demanda Steve.

-J'aimerais que tu me dises tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit jusque-là, répondit-elle simplement. »

Steve soupira.

« -Ce n'est pas pertinent, dit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ça. »

Steve se retourna.

« -Je t'ai dit qu'il avait passé un marché, mais pas avec Loki. Je ne sais pas qui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était le livre, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pris d'autre à Hydra. »

Steve prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le plafond un instant.

« -Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai eu que quelques heures dans les faits pour tirer quelques réponses à Bucky. Je n'allais pas commencer à l'interroger…J'ai juste…je voulais juste qu'il me parle.

-La dernière fois tu as dit que c'était environ un jour, et maintenant tu dis que c'était quelques heures. »

Steve eut l'air frustré.

« -Quelques heures quand nous avons parlé, dit-il.

-Que faisais-tu d'autre alors ?

-On a mangé quelques sandwiches…dormi un peu.

-Vraiment ? »

Elle avait envie de le frapper derrière la tête.

« -Ne commence pas.

-Tu as mangé la nourriture qu'on t'a donnée et puis t'es juste allé dormir ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus de ces trois semaines que tu as perdues.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas perdu trois semaines. Le temps passe juste probablement différemment là-bas. On parle de portes vers d'autres dimensions là. »

Natasha le laissa retourner un peu à ses courses, sachant quand Steve avait besoin de quelques instants. La chose frustrante était que Steve ne regardait pas tout ça avec le même niveau de préoccupation qu'avait le reste d'entre eux. Ils avaient eu trois semaines pour élaborer des scénarios probables, évaluer et réévaluer la menace que Loki et Barnes présentaient. Ils avaient fait des plans, ils s'étaient préparés, ils étaient tous prêts à partir à la seconde où ils apercevaient le moindre d'entre eux. Steve par contre, avait passé moins d'un jour avec l'homme qu'il appelait toujours son meilleur ami, avait tenté d'avoir une conversation avec lui, avait rassemblé des informations minimes, et considérait que c'était un bon début. Enfin, « bon » était un mot fort. Steve était inquiet, et il voulait de toute évidence en savoir plus également, mais l'intégralité de son être manquait de ce sentiment d'urgence qu'il portait autour de lui comme une cape pendant qu'ils traquaient Barnes avant.

« -Il a dit « On se reverra », alors ils vont de toute évidence finir par se montrer, dit Steve en fermant le frigo.

-Oui, et je me demande ce qu'ils font pendant ce temps, dit Natasha. Nous ne savons pas où chercher, ils pourraient être au milieu de quelque chose en ce moment, et on est juste assis là. La dernière fois nous les avons seulement trouvés parce qu'ils le voulaient.

-On les trouvera. C'est gros, Natasha, ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer dans l'ombre indéfiniment.

-Oui, c'est gros, c'est pourquoi on doit être préparés.

-Nous sommes préparés, protesta Steve. Tout le monde est conscient de la situation, si on capte une piste, on sera prêts à bouger. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? »

Ils pouvaient faire plus s'ils avaient plus d'infos, mais elle n'allait pas remettre ça sur le tapis. On ne changeait pas le passé. Le calme relatif de Steve envers la situation l'inquiétait davantage.

« -Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, lui rappela-t-elle sérieusement. Je suis sérieuse. Pas avec Loki dans le tableau. »

Steve était silencieux, rangeant des boîtes de conserve dans un placard. Natasha ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« -Steve.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il. »

Natasha s'éloigna du seuil.

« -La prochaine fois que je demande, essaie d'être plus convaincant, lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Steve sortit de la cuisine juste au moment où Natasha posait la main sur la poignée.

« -Tu ne peux pas sérieusement t'attendre à ce que je ne lui donne pas le bénéfice du doute là, dit-il. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il voulait une sorte de bénédiction, que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec lui, acquiesce. Malheureusement, Natasha ne pouvait pas être cette personne.

« -Tu vas faire ce que tu veux, lui dit-elle, parce que c'était la vérité. Ce que tu penses est le mieux…ou juste. Je vais faire de même. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Steve voulait, de toute évidence. Mais il lui faisait confiance pour lui dire la vérité, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

« -Barnes n'est pas le problème, ajouta-t-elle, même si elle savait que Steve ne comprendrait pas mal ses mots précédents. Nous le savons tous, mais il en fait quand même partie. Essaie de ne pas oublier ça. »

Steve n'acquiesça pas, il savait déjà tout ça.

Alors que Natasha descendait les escaliers, elle pensa à combien il était complètement inutile parfois de gaspiller des mots avec Steve, en particulier lorsqu'il avait déjà pris sa décision obstinée. Et pourtant, elle lui faisait quand même confiance pour faire ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

><p>Clint attendait dans la voiture, lunettes de soleil en place, doigts martelant le volant. Natasha entra dans la voiture et se tourna vers lui.<p>

« -Tu es puéril, dit-elle avant de soupirer. »

Clint la regarda par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes de soleil un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne suis pas en colère contre Cap, dit-il, faisant toujours marteler ses doigts.

-C'est pour ça que t'as attendu ici, continua Natasha, sa voix calme, mais elle signait chaque mot, alors Clint n'avait pas de problème pour suivre, même avec le trafic autour. »

Clint enleva ses lunettes et arrêta enfin de taper sur le volant.

« -C'est juste que je…Il se soucie beaucoup plus de Barnes que le reste d'entre nous réunis, dit-il. J'ai le droit d'en être un peu irrité, lorsqu'on ne sait même pas si le type est juste un peu cinglé ou complètement psycho. Il _traîne _avec Loki.

-Nous ne connaissons pas les plans de Barnes, fit remarquer Natasha.

-T'as lu tous les dossiers, Tasha, dit-il. Ni le Sergent Barnes, ni le Soldat de l'Hiver n'étaient connus pour des plans méticuleux. Même avant qu'Hydra ne lui mette la main dessus, c'était le type qui terminait les combats, celui qui mettait les balles dans les bonnes têtes. C'est pas le type avec le plan, alors mon argent est sur Loki. Ce fils de pute comploteur. »

Clint était d'une grande perspicacité, comme toujours, Natasha ne pouvait même pas le contredire. Clint continua de parler, il n'avait pas encore fini.

« -Alors je m'en fiche de ce qu'il obtient de ce marché qu'il a fait, ou pourquoi il l'a fait. Il est—

-Ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit Natasha. Tu sais que ça a de l'importance pourquoi il a signé pour ça. Tu sais ce qu'il fuyait. Il a probablement saisi la première chance qu'il a eue. »

Il y eut un moment où ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux, réfléchissant juste en silence, chassant les mauvais souvenirs et les démons du passé.

« -Alors quoi ? On le récupère ? demanda Clint. Comment ? »

Clint lisait dans son esprit à la base, avec la façon dont leurs esprits semblaient travailler ensemble.

« -Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis sûre qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide.

-Ça me semble bien, fit Clint en haussant les épaules et remettant ses lunettes de soleil avant de démarrer la voiture. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Steve avait disparu, le reste d'entre eux étaient restés ensemble, et au bout de quelques jours ils étaient retournés aux USA pour se regrouper. Et bien qu'ils puissent très bien s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, et n'avaient dans les faits pas besoin du moindre « leader désigné », il restait quand même juste un endroit où ils pouvaient penser se rendre. Pour réfléchir, planifier, rester ensemble afin d'être en mesure de bouger en tant qu'équipe au premier signe de Loki, Barnes, ou Steve lui-même. C'est pourquoi Clint et Natasha revinrent directement à New York, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'avoir atteint le 200 Park Avenue.<p>

Ils auraient pu arranger un vol, au lieu de faire le voyage de quatre heures, mais ils aimaient conduire tous les deux, et il n'y avait aucune raison de se dépêcher et de ne pas gaspiller un peu de temps comme ça. Clint pensait probablement que le monde allait de nouveau partir en vrille très bientôt, c'est pourquoi il l'avait suggéré. Et pour être honnête, il n'y avait que le moment présent pour faire quelque chose de plaisant. Pour Clint, un trajet de quatre heures en voiture sur une autoroute (sans être pourchassés et canardés), et s'arrêter pour un dîner à moitié décent en route, comptait comme du temps bien occupé. Natasha le taquina pour ça, mais lui acheta quand même une poignée de bonbons à une station-service. Et Clint fut tous sourires le temps qu'ils reviennent à New York, alors cela en valait absolument la peine.

Stark savait qu'ils venaient même sans JARVIS, mais il ne leur porta dans les faits zéro attention lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Natasha entendit qu'il était dans une sorte de discussion scientifique animée avec quelqu'un. Lorsque Natasha vit l'écran géant, cette personne s'avéra être le Dr. Foster. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, ils étaient tellement immergés dans la discussion.

« -_Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse juste ouvrir des portails vers des dimensions différentes tout seul, peu importe l'équipement, il doit juste y avoir plus que ce qu'il peut prendre avec lui ! _disait Jane, plutôt bruyamment et avec enthousiasme.

-Sors des sentiers battus, répondit Tony. Un réacteur Ark n'est pas si gros, et il y a beaucoup d'énergie dedans. Sans compter quelque chose comme le Tesseract. Ou… qu'était cette chose à Londres ?

-_L'Ether, _dit Jane.

-Donc, s'il y a seulement eu un précédent, je dirais que c'était des plus improbables. Mais clairement ce n'est pas le cas.

-_Je vais devoir tirer un peu plus d'informations de Thor…il est toujours très réticent à propos de technologie avancée._

-Peux pas dire que je le blâme, dit Tony. A chaque fois qu'on met la main sur quelque chose de puissant, on essaie immédiatement de se faire exploser mutuellement, et manquons de nous éradiquer de la surface de la Terre dans le processus.

-_Ouais…mauvaise réputation, en plein dans le mille, _soupira Jane. _Ok, et les énergies résiduelles ? _demanda-t-elle. _Ou…quoi que ce soit ? _

-On a scanné et étiqueté chaque centimètre carré des endroits où les portails se sont ouverts, dit Tony. Et excepté les fissures évidentes, on n'a rien trouvé à part quelques faibles radiations électromagnétiques bizarres, et des champs de plasmon se dégradant à vitesse grand V.

-_Ce qu'on cherche doit se trouver de l'autre côté, _dit Jane.

-Mais si c'est quelque chose comme le Tesseract…hasarda Tony.

-_Même, _fit Jane en secouant la tête. _Peu importe ce que c'est, je suis des plus sûres que le Capitaine Rogers l'aurait vu, si Loki l'avait eu sur lui, _dit Jane. _Ce genre de choses a tendance à être très voyant._

-C'est certainement vrai, approuva facilement Stark.

-_J'ai besoin de plus de données, _lui dit-elle sérieusement. _C'est très différent de mes recherches, alors toute cette discussion est purement théorique jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire des relevés en temps réel dans les faits, ou avoir quelqu'un le faisant pour moi._

-Que dit Selvig ? »

Natasha se joignit à la discussion, ce qui fut le moment où tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils se tenaient dans la pièce. Aucun salut ne fut échangé, ils restèrent strictement sur le sujet.

« -_Il est…devenu un peu nerveux depuis que le nom de Loki a été mentionné, _dit Foster. _Mais il va travailler dessus aussi._

-On a une grosse pile de rien fumant, dit Tony, se tournant vers eux. Les portails qu'ils ont utilisés sur les bases d'Hydra étaient une chose, cela a pu être juste un raccourci entre deux points dans l'espace.

-_Peut-être quelque chose de similaire au Bifrost…ou au Tesseract, _termina Jane. _Mais avec tout ce que le Capitaine Rogers a dit, cela semble fondamentalement différent... J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelques physiciens théoriques… non pas que les gens en chair et en os ouvrant des portails vers d'autres dimensions soit quelque chose en lequel qui que ce soit est un expert._

-On t'a toi Foster, c'est toi l'expert, dit Tony. »

Jane soupira, puis acquiesça, ayant l'air déterminée.

« -_Ok, mais je vais quand même avoir besoin de quelques relevés, ou on va juste plancher à l'aveugle._

-Je peux faire ça, ou Vision, acquiesça Tony. Si on en a la chance. Mais appelle si t'as la moindre nouvelle théorie de toute façon.

-Comment va Thor ? demanda Natasha. »

Thor avait décidé de ne pas rester à la tour pour le moment, mais avec Jane. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas si loin de New York, alors il était prêt à intervenir si quoi que ce soit changeait à propos de la situation actuelle.

« -_Eh bien, vous savez…c'est Loki, il ne va pas bien. C'est…_ »

Elle plaça ses coudes sur le bureau où était posé son ordinateur, prenant une grande inspiration.

« -_Il a dû faire face à…ce qui est arrivé à sa Mère et à Loki, mais c'est juste…il est plus triste qu'en colère en ce moment. Mais je suis plutôt sûre qu'on va revenir à la colère très bientôt_. »

Elle tripota ses cheveux et les gratifia d'un faible sourire.

« -_Mais c'est Thor, alors il est tout sourire, il ne veut pas que quiconque s'inquiète._

-Laisse-moi savoir s'il broie trop de noir, et j'enverrai p'tit oiseau là-bas avec un pack de bière, dit Stark, pointant un pouce dans la direction de Clint.

-Quel horrible fardeau, dit Clint, sans expression. »

Puis il sourit à l'écran.

« -Mais je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour l'équipe. »

Ça la fit rire, ce qui était probablement le but.

« -_D'accord, envoie les données, si tu as des données, _dit-elle. _J'ai quelques appels à passer, et des mails à écrire._

-Oui, fais travailler ce gros cerveau, approuva Tony. On se reparle plus tard. »

Elle dit un au revoir rapide, agita même un peu la main, mais ils virent tous que son esprit était déjà autre part. Cela arrivait beaucoup avec elle. Tony éteignit l'écran et se retourna complètement vers eux.

« -Pourquoi vos visages me font penser que Captain America va me haïr encore plus pour ce que vous êtes sur le point de me demander ?

-C'est bizarrement spécifique, dit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils. Et Steve ne te hait pas.

-Pas l'sujet. Vous étiez à Washington, mais vous êtes là, ce qui je suppose veut dire que vous avez enfin décidé d'un plan, dit Stark. J'ai juste supposé que c'était pas un plan « approuvé par Steve ».

-Eh bien, t'as pas tort, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. »

* * *

><p>« -Vous savez ce dont on a besoin pour que ça marche dans les faits ? demanda Tony. Qu'ils se montrent.<p>

-Steve était des plus assuré que ce sera le cas, dit Natasha. Mais cela peut être demain ou dans un mois.

-Ou jamais, dit Tony.

-Je doute que ce qu'on a vu était le grand final, contesta Natasha. Semblait plus comme un prélude pour moi. »

Tony marcha jusqu'à son bar et se servit un verre. Il ne releva les yeux sur eux qu'après avoir vidé le verre.

« -Ok, Loki va pas jouer les furtifs jusqu'au bout, je vous l'accorde. Il aime se vanter, et faire les choses en grand, spectaculaires, fut d'accord Tony. Mais qu'en est-il de Barnes ? Quelle est votre position à son sujet en ce moment ?

-Il est dangereux, dit Natasha. Mais c'est un assassin, et un agent secret, pas un escroc. Je doute qu'il puisse vraiment feindre de se souvenir de Steve.

-Ça n'aide pas le reste d'entre nous, fit remarquer Clint.

-Et encore une fois, il y a Loki…ajouta Stark.

-Ce qui est pourquoi nous devons les séparer, dit Natasha. Ecoute, si Barnes s'est juste mis dans le pétrin, on peut l'en sortir. S'il est une menace, on l'aura hors des rues, et sous surveillance.

-Gagnant-gagnant, approuva Clint. »

Stark se gratta la barbe, puis se versa un autre verre. Regarder combien de verres il descendait était toujours une bonne indication de son niveau de stress ou de malaise. Deux n'étaient pas inquiétants, mais Natasha gardait quand même un œil sur la bouteille.

« -Et en ce qui concerne Cap ? demanda Tony. T'as dit qu'il semblait pas très partant à propos de le capturer depuis qu'il est revenu.

-Mais il veut quand même qu'il soit loin de Loki, dit Natasha.

-Il va pas être content de vous deux. De n'importe lequel d'entre nous, dit Tony. Je pige même pas pourquoi vous êtes pas à Washington, à essayer de le convaincre.

-Si c'était à propos de n'importe qui d'autre que Barnes, j'essaierais, dit Natasha. Je réussirais probablement même. Mais _c'est _Barnes. Steve a un angle mort de la taille de la Serbie lorsqu'il s'agit de lui.

-Eh bien, j'espère que vous êtes préparés au courroux de l'homme drapeau, fit Stark en haussant les épaules, sa nonchalance juste un peu forcée. Parce que j'encaisse pas le tir pour tout ça, juste histoire que vous le sachiez.

-Ça va être une décision commune, dit Clint. Si on est tous d'accord, Steve devra l'être aussi.

-Mouais, fit Stark avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Et je vais nominer Stane pour un prix Nobel de la paix post-mortem. »

Natasha avait envie de dire que Tony exagérait, mais elle savait exactement combien il était difficile de faire changer d'avis Steve une fois qu'il avait décidé que quelque chose était le bon moyen d'action. Et Barnes bien sûr, tout revenait à Barnes. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Steve ait toujours la sécurité des gens en tant que ferme priorité, mais au-delà de ça, tout était à propos de Barnes. Ce n'était même pas seulement les dossiers qu'elle avait lus, les preuves en noir et blanc de jusqu'où Steve était prêt à aller pour son ami, elle connaissait juste Steve. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner, et ne ferait rien qui pourrait compromettre la reconstruction de son amitié passée. Mais Natasha ne pouvait pas donner à Barnes le bénéfice du doute dans cette situation, et elle n'était pas seule.

« -D'accord, j'en suis, soupira enfin Stark. Mais c'est vous qui informez le reste de l'équipe de tout ça.

-Ô joie, murmura Clint, enlevant pile les mots de la bouche de Natasha, leurs esprits fonctionnant vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes. »


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Chapitre Onze**

Il y eut seize jours de rien après le retour de Steve. Littéralement pas une seule putain de chose ne se passa. Sam savait que tout le monde attendait. Il n'était pas sur le point d'enfoncer la touche de raccourci de qui que ce soit, mais Natasha le maintenait au courant et même Clint lui envoyait un texto occasionnel. Tout le monde attendait que Barnes et Loki se montrent quelque part.

Steve prétendait être patient, mais Sam savait qu'il avait atteint ses limites après la première semaine. Il n'était pas du genre à rester assis, cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Il courait bien plus que d'habitude le matin. Il fronçait fortement les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait rien pour le distraire. Et Sam n'avait vraiment rien à lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, il ne pouvait pas lui dire de se détendre et d'attendre. Il lui tenait compagnie, l'aidait en étant quelqu'un à qui parler, mais c'était tout dans les faits. Sam le traîna même au Centre d'entraînement plusieurs fois, et bien que les gens là-bas soient incroyablement heureux de voir Captain America, cela n'améliora pas beaucoup l'humeur de Steve.

A la fin, ils trouvèrent les démons en premier, ou les démons les trouvèrent. C'était dur à dire, parce qu'ils se montrèrent à New York. Ouais, des démons, c'était sa vie à présent, des putain de démons, au pluriel. Pour la première fois Steve regretta de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de retourner à la Tour Stark, c'était écrit en gros sur son visage. Mais ils avaient arrangé un transport avec Hill depuis longtemps, alors ils furent dans la ville relativement rapidement.

La police connaissait la routine à présent, ils se focalisaient sur l'éloignement des civils du danger et le fait de rester hors du chemin des Avengers. Sam et Steve furent les derniers à arriver, et ils n'eurent que très peu vent de ce qui se passait exactement jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la ligne de communication.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Steve à la seconde où il put entendre le bavardage du reste de l'équipe.

-_Sympa de se joindre à nous, _dit Natasha immédiatement. _On a repéré au moins six d'entre elles jusque-là, Thor en a déjà tué une, mais plus pourraient être en route._

-Un signe de Loki ou Bucky ? demanda Steve.

-_Non, _dit Natasha. »

Le petit quinjet les largua à Madison Square Park, le pilote dégageant de là dès que possible. Sam vit la destruction que les N'Garai avaient laissée dans leur sillage dans la rue devant eux.

« -Donc ils sont après quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-_Lorsqu'ils sont apparus ils encerclaient et griffaient un bâtiment, _dit Natasha. _Mais ils l'ont laissé tranquille lorsqu'on est arrivés. Ils errent depuis._

-Ils cherchent quelque chose, dit Steve.

-_Quelqu'un._ »

Ils furent interrompus par une voix différente.

« -Wanda ? Où es-tu ? demanda Steve.

-_37 West 26__th__ Street, _répondit-elle. _Ils viennent juste d'attaquer une sorte de studio. Thor et Vision les retiennent. Je pense qu'ils veulent quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas vraiment les blesser bordel, à moins que je veuille démolir le bâtiment._

-Evacuez ! dit Steve.

-_On est dessus, _confirma Natasha.

-On arrive de suite, répondit Steve avant de se tourner vers Sam. Vole, c'est plus rapide, je te rattraperai. »

Sam acquiesça et décolla immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il savait que Steve serait en mesure de courir jusqu'ici très rapidement, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas du fait qu'il n'arrive pas à temps. Il repéra quelques-uns des N'Garai dès que le bâtiment de douze étages sur la 26ème apparut dans sa ligne de mire. Ils essayaient d'escalader le bâtiment, enfonçant leurs griffes dans les briques et les rebords de fenêtres.

En volant plus près il sentit le vent se renforcer autour de lui, et il sut immédiatement pourquoi lorsque la foudre frappa une des choses. Il ne vit pas Thor lui-même, mais cela avait très peu d'importance, il était là. Ensuite il capta la cape jaune de Vision. Steve avait raison à propos du fait qu'il soit un peu…bizarre, mais merde. Sam garda ses distances quand Vision attrapa une des choses, délogeant ses griffes du bâtiment. Puis il dégringola vers le sol, chutant comme du plomb, la bête sous lui. Ça allait définitivement laisser un gros trou dans le béton en bas.

« -_Hey les gens…on a besoin d'un peu d'aide là-haut, _hurla Pietro à travers le micro. »

Sam vola jusqu'au toit, parce que même s'il ne pouvait pas aider Thor et Vision contre les démons, il pouvait certainement faire plus que regarder les autres faire les gros bras.

Dès qu'il atterrit, Pietro apparut pile devant lui, trop rapide pour qu'il sache même de quelle direction il venait.

« -Tu dois transporter quelques personnes sur un autre toit, dit-il rapidement. L'entrée à l'arrière est foutue de chez foutue. »

Un instant plus tard la porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment s'ouvrit et Barton en sortit, quelques personnes le suivant d'aussi près que possible. La plupart d'entre elles avaient l'air littéralement terrifiées.

« -Pigé, fit Sam en acquiesçant, et Pietro partit en un battement de paupière, étant probablement retourné dans le bâtiment. »

Natasha sortit sur le toit en dernier, tenant le bras d'une femme en train de pleurer qui s'était de toute évidence fait mal à la jambe.

« -Ok, vous en premier alors, madame, dit-il en se précipitant vers elles.

-Non, dit Natasha en secouant la tête. On ne sait pas qui ils veulent, l'un de nous doit aller là-bas en premier.

-D'accord, Barton ! »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas plus près, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à crier et même à hurler. Un N'Garai passa sa sale tête sur le toit, ses yeux rouges scannant la petite foule.

Barton fit voler une flèche et Sam n'avait aucune idée de quelle sorte de flèche c'était, mais la chose poussa une horrible plainte lorsqu'elle la toucha dans le cou. Elle commença à secouer franchement la tête, avant de tendre une grosse main griffue pour l'arracher. Cela leur fit gagner suffisamment de temps, car l'instant d'après Thor tomba sur la créature par au-dessus, se saisissant d'une corne et l'arrachant du toit.

Un type du petit rassemblement cria un « Oui ! » soulagé, mais les bêtes grognaient toujours, elles arrivaient toujours. Sam attrapa Clint et bondit rapidement par-dessus le bord, planant doucement au-dessus de deux bâtiments jusqu'à un autre toit.

« -On doit trouver qui ils veulent, dit Clint dès que ses pieds furent fermement posés. Parce qu'on peut pas tous les protéger.

-On le découvrira suffisamment tôt, lui dit Sam, puis il s'envola de nouveau. »

Sam devait les transporter un par un et les démons allaient certainement réagir.

« -_Je suis là ! _annonça Steve à travers la ligne.

-_Entrée arrière ! _hurla Pietro en retour. _Maintenant ! _

_-J'arrive ! _cria Steve en retour. »

Sam atterrit pile à côté de Natasha et de la femme blessée. Il souleva la femme avec précaution, essayant de ne pas blesser davantage sa jambe. Il continuait de regarder autour, s'attendant à ce qu'un des démons lui saute dessus, mais ils étaient toujours en train d'escalader le côté du bâtiment, essayant d'atteindre le sommet. Voler ne posait aucun risque.

Il posa la femme sur l'autre toit, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

« -Ne bougez pas, on va vous faire sortir de là, la rassura Sam. »

Elle acquiesça en retour, se reprenant visiblement pour ne pas paniquer encore plus. Sam bondit par-dessus le bord et revint au premier bâtiment.

Il fit quelques voyages, gardant un œil sur les N'Garai, écoutant les autres. Steve et Pietro étaient parvenus à barricader l'entrée arrière du bâtiment, alors les démons ne pouvaient pas rentrer par là, pendant que Wanda maintenait d'une certaine façon les fenêtres intactes. Les surfaces de verre brillaient toutes d'une faible lueur rouge et ne se cassaient pas, pas même lorsque les N'Garai se jetaient dessus de toutes leurs forces. Thor ouvrit la tête d'un autre d'entre eux, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour les combattre en un contre un, parce que Vision ne pouvait juste pas tous les enlever du bâtiment tout seul. Et ils devaient vraiment les maintenir éloignés du toit.

Sam vit également que la police avait fermé les deux extrémités de la rue, maintenant tout le monde à l'écart. Cela aurait été bien de conserver la bataille juste à cet endroit. Il y avait bien trop de civils dans les rues à cette heure de la journée. Il capta également deux hélicoptères médiatiques volant en cercle au-dessus d'eux et il était putain de sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas être les seuls.

« -Ok, à votre tour madame, dit Sam en atterrissant. »

Il ne restait que six personnes sur le toit. Sam laissait délibérément ceux qui avaient l'air le plus impassible en dernier. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était juste un truc de New-Yorkais ou s'ils se sentaient juste en sécurité entourés des Avengers, mais les gens restants avaient l'air incroyablement calmes, vu la situation. La femme s'accrocha à son cou et Sam sauta du bâtiment. Seulement pour entendre les démons commencer à feuler avec bien plus de vigueur qu'avant.

« -_C'est elle, _déclara Natasha à travers la ligne. »

Eh bien, merde.

« -_Vole plus haut, _instruisit Vision. _Ils sont après toi._ »

Sam jeta juste un coup d'œil en arrière pendant une seconde, mais il avait déjà vu une des choses bondir du côté du bâtiment dans sa direction. Il visa le ciel et vola jusqu'à être au moins à vingt étages de hauteur.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui cria la femme.

-Où je vais ? demanda Sam aux autres, n'ayant pas le temps de lui répondre tout de suite. »

Il ne pouvait pas juste voler dans n'importe quelle direction, les démons le suivraient à travers les rues. Il ne pouvait également pas rester en l'air indéfiniment.

« -_La Tour Stark, _dit Vision. _Continue de voler haut, laisse-nous nous occuper du reste._ »

C'était un plan tellement merdique, mais Sam ne protesta pas. Il vola plus haut.

« -Où va-t-on ? lui demanda la femme. »

Sam la regarda enfin d'un peu plus près. Elle avait dans la trentaine, la peau brune et de longs cheveux noirs, très probablement Native.

« -Ils sont après vous, lui dit Sam. On va vous emmener dans un endroit sûr.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée pourquoi ?

-Non ! Je ne sais pas ! lui cria-t-elle en retour.

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il, ne regardant délibérément pas en en arrière, ne voulant pas savoir combien les démons étaient proches.

-Sara.

-Sara, salut, je suis Sam. Ils ne vous auront pas, ok ? lui dit Sam. Et une fois que vous serez en sécurité, on trouvera pourquoi ils sont après vous.

-Ok, approuva-t-elle, s'accrochant un peu plus étroitement. »

Sam entendait le son du combat derrière eux, entendait le craquement de la foudre, sentait le vent se renforcer, il vit même Vision du coin de l'œil. Il vit que Pietro était en bas dans la rue, une tache bleue floue en mouvement un peu plus loin devant eux. Il essayait de dégager le passage, d'avertir les piétons avant que les démons ne les atteignent. Les choses n'abandonnaient pas, elles chargeaient la rue, dégageant les voitures de leur passage, courant sur les bâtiments, et sautant de toit en toit afin de les suivre. Mais au moins tant que les gens dégageaient du chemin à temps, il n'y aurait aucune victime sérieuse. Du moins il l'espérait vraiment.

Puis il capta quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre. Génial.

« -Loki est là, annonça-t-il à travers la ligne. Sur les toits, à neuf heures. »

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Loki parvenait à les suivre à pied, mais il y arrivait. Chaque fois que Sam pensait qu'il perdait du terrain, il réapparaissait juste.

« -_Fais attention à Barnes alors, _l'avertit Natasha. _Il ne peut pas être loin._

-Je m'inquiète pas vraiment de lui, pour être honnête, répondit Sam, parce qu'il avait les démons à ses trousses. »

Barnes était peut-être une question à gros coefficient, mais les N'Garai étaient définitivement assoiffés de sang.

Mais quand même, Loki ne suivait pas les démons, il les suivait eux.

« -Ok, merde, je suis plutôt sûr qu'ils sont là pour elle aussi.

-Qui est là pour moi ? demanda Sara, n'entendant que le côté de Sam de la conversation. »

Sam ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer, alors il secoua juste la tête.

« -Plus tard, on vous emmène à la Tour. »

Il essaya de rester loin des bâtiments, mais plusieurs rues étaient vraiment étroites et il ne voulait pas voler si haut. Il était au-dessus de la plupart des bâtiments, mais pas des gratte-ciels les plus gros.

« -_Thor en a tué un autre, _rapporta Vision. »

Sam essaya de garder un œil sur Loki, mais il était toujours plus inquiet à propos des démons. Alors il ne remarqua pas exactement quand il disparut à neuf heures. Il capta un son étrange juste une seconde avant qu'une de ses ailes ne se fasse transpercer dans un tournant, et il fut tiré sur le côté. Sara s'accrocha fortement à lui et réprima un cri paniqué alors qu'ils manquaient de s'écraser dans un bâtiment. Il y avait un grappin dans son aile, très familier. Il parvint à éviter le coin du bâtiment, mais ils heurtèrent le toit du bâtiment d'à côté. Sam encaissa la chute, s'assurant que Sara atterrisse sur lui. Ce n'était pas une grande chute, mais merde, ça fit quand même mal.

Le poids de Sara au-dessus de lui disparut presque immédiatement.

« -Qu'est-ce que, lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle. »

Sam secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Putain de Barnes, bordel de merde ?

« -T'es sérieux avec ces conneries ? lui cria Sam en se relevant sur ses pieds. On a des démons au cul. »

Barnes ne se sentait définitivement pas de lui donner une réponse, il s'éloigna du bord du toit, gardant un bras ferme autour de la taille de Sara. Il avait dû lui dire quelque chose, parce qu'elle ne criait pas ou n'essayait pas de lui échapper. Non pas que Sam la blâmait, Barnes était un putain d'enfoiré flippant lorsqu'il portait son expression de mission.

Et sans surprise, Sam pouvait déjà entendre le grondement d'un démon. Il n'arriva pas à enlever le grappin de son aile facilement. Il dut d'abord couper le câble avec le couteau qu'il gardait attaché à son tibia. L'aile était toujours endommagée, mais cela aurait à faire l'affaire pour le moment. Au moins Barnes avait été assez aimable pour ne pas arracher complètement son aile cette fois. Non pas qu'il sentait bien ses chances de voler en sécurité comme ça. Il les replia en place, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir les réutiliser aujourd'hui. Et c'était juste parfait.

Loki atterrit depuis un bâtiment à proximité juste au moment où les griffes d'un N'Garai apparurent au bord du toit. Loki se rapprochait lentement de Barnes, gardant ses yeux rouges sur le démon en train d'escalader. Sam était tendu de la tête aux pieds, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la bonne chose à faire là.

« -Un peu d'aide serait vraiment pas de refus là, dit-il aux autres à travers la ligne, parce que c'était la vérité, il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'aide.

-_On arrive, _répondit Vision, mais Sam entendit le son d'un combat autour de lui, alors il savait que cela prendrait un peu de temps. »

Le démon essaya de charger Sara et Barnes, mais Loki lui barra le passage, lui donnant un coup de pied dans la tête et enfonçant un long couteau dans sa nuque. Au même moment Sam entendit des propulseurs répulseurs et il s'attendait à Vision, mais eut Iron Man à la place. Juste comme ça, sorti de nulle part. Stark se laissa tomber à côté de Barnes, ou presque sur lui, vraiment. Barnes lâcha Sara, qui se mit à courir pour sortir du passage. Sam se mit à courir vers elle immédiatement. Seulement le N'Garai remarqua qu'elle était seule aussi, et chargea.

Sam atteignit Sara juste une seconde plus tôt que le démon, et il enroula ses deux bras autour d'elle, essayant de la protéger autant que possible. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les griffes, et pourtant il devait essayer. Il s'attendait à de la douleur, à du sang, ou à une mort instantanée vraiment, mais la chose ne faisait que feuler très près et putain…Loki s'était interposé, luttant carrément avec elle. Ils devaient sortir de là.

Lui et Sara s'éloignèrent de Loki et du démon. Sam ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voler. Peut-être que l'aile endommagée pouvait supporter son poids, mais pas celui d'eux deux.

« -_Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? _hurla Steve à travers le micro.

-J'ai besoin que quelqu'un fasse dégager Sara d'ici ! cria Sam en retour. Loki s'occupe du démon, mais merde, on est trop pas à l'abri ici ! »

Stark n'était pas connecté à leur ligne, parce qu'il ne répondit pas. Il se tenait fermement devant Barnes, pendant que celui-ci lui tournait autour. Sam repéra finalement une échelle de service, mais bien sûr elle était de l'autre côté du toit par rapport à l'endroit où se trouvaient Sam et Sara. Ils devaient l'atteindre néanmoins.

« -Vous voyez l'échelle là-bas ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Sara regarda autour, puis acquiesça.

« -Lorsque je vous dis de courir, vous courez. Je vais vous couvrir, vous courez juste jusque-là et commencez à descendre. Compris ?

-Oui, j'ai compris, acquiesça-t-elle, ses yeux fermement fixés sur l'autre côté du toit. »

Sam devait le lui accorder, elle tenait admirablement le coup.

Loki et le N'Garai continuaient de s'occuper, alors Sam attendit le moment où Barnes fut suffisamment distrait. Stark fut le premier à attaquer, et Barnes l'évita, gardant ses distances. Ce fut suffisant pour Sam.

« -Maintenant, courez ! hurla-t-il. »

Sara se leva et commença immédiatement à courir. Elle était rapide et courut sans un instant d'hésitation. Sam était juste derrière elle.

Stark parvint à attraper Barnes lors de sa prochaine attaque, parce que le bord du toit était pile là et Barnes ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui. Mais à la seconde où il fut piégé il sortit un couteau de quelque part et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde droit dans l'épaule droite de Stark. Cela traversa au moins un peu l'armure, parce que Stark le lâcha.

Sara était à l'échelle, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« -Je ne peux pas descendre là ! lui cria-t-elle. »

Sam baissa les yeux et vit qu'il manquait la moitié de la maudite chose. Ils étaient à seize ou dix-huit étages de hauteur et il n'y avait aucun intérêt à descendre et à se retrouver piégés sur une échelle s'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre le sol.

« -De l'aide arrive, la rassura Sam. Restez derrière moi. »

Sam put entendre le son du bras de Barnes en train de se re-calibrer même de là où il se tenait, puis il le regarda tourner et frapper la tête de Stark. Il ne savait absolument pas si le bras était plus solide que le casque, mais le son du métal frappant le métal résonna très fort. Puis les doigts métalliques de Barnes visèrent l'œil du casque, le transperçant avant que Stark ne puisse le repousser ou esquiver de quelque manière que ce soit. Barnes était putain de rapide.

Le couteau de Barnes ressortait toujours de l'épaule de Stark, et seulement un des yeux brillait dans le casque, puis Barnes sortit son flingue. C'était tellement pas bon.

Le N'Garai lâcha un cri perçant douloureux, alors Sam se tourna et vit que Loki avait enfin achevé la chose. La tête de la créature avait l'air de fumer, recouverte de glace et de givre, sa peau grise noircie à plusieurs endroits. La peau de Loki fut plus bleue que grise durant quelques secondes, mais elle revint rapidement à grise alors qu'il s'approcha.

Stark se tenait pile entre Loki et Barnes. Pas l'endroit le plus intelligent où se trouver, d'après l'opinion de Sam.

Le ciel gronda au-dessus d'eux et ils entendirent tous le feulement d'un autre démon. Thor et Vision devaient être proches à présent, mais malheureusement le reste des démons aussi.

« -Pars ! hurla Barnes, ne quittant pas Stark des yeux. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche, mais Barnes le coupa.

« -Juste pars putain ! »

Loki courut droit vers Sam et Sara et sérieusement, avec de la chance personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en mesure de l'arrêter. Loki le repoussa sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon et attrapa Sara par la taille tout aussi facilement, puis sauta du toit. Sara poussa un hurlement surpris alors qu'ils disparaissaient au-delà du bord. Sam se releva, il allait avoir tellement de bleus putain.

Stark attaqua Barnes de nouveau, se saisit du bras de chair qui tenait le pistolet, le forçant à le baisser. Le poing de métal de Barnes frappa de nouveau son casque, et Sam fut des plus sûrs que la visière avait été enfoncée. Stark lui donna un coup de boule en réponse. Barnes vacilla en arrière une seconde, un peu étourdi suite au coup, puis lui rentra dedans de tout son corps, les faisant gesticuler tous les deux alors qu'il cherchait à libérer son bras piégé de la poigne de Stark.

Sam courut jusqu'au bord, mais le temps qu'il arrive il ne vit qu'une bribe de Sara et Loki disparaissant dans un portail. Fais chier !

Barnes semblait vouloir s'enfuir, mais Stark attrapa sa jambe. Barnes se tortilla et leva son arme. Sam ne savait absolument pas s'il pouvait vraiment blesser Stark avec, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'appuyer sur la détente, parce que Stark s'élança en avant et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face, fort. Et Barnes était un dur à cuire, vraiment, mais la force de l'impact le mit K.O.

« -_Les N'Garai s'enfuient, _entendit-il dire Natasha dans son oreillette. _Sam ?_ »

Vision arriva enfin, atterrissant sur le toit. Il était pratiquement recouvert du sang sombre des démons, sa cape était en lambeaux, alors Sam sut ce qui l'avait retardé. Probablement que Thor n'avait pas l'air mieux.

« -Loki a Sara, leur dit Sam à tous. Ils sont partis. »

Stark se redressa, surveillant toujours Barnes de près, mais il était certain qu'il était inconscient.

« -Et on a Barnes, ajouta Sam. »

Il y eut un instant de silence à l'autre bout. Ils attendaient probablement tous la même chose.

« _-Vous quoi ? _demanda Steve. »

Et oh dieu, il ne semblait pas content.


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Chapitre Douze**

Tony dut découper le casque pour l'enlever de sa tête, il était vraiment méchamment enfoncé. Il ne put même pas s'en occuper immédiatement, parce qu'il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de son bras depuis la plaie sur son épaule, rendant l'intérieur de ses gantelets mouillé et dégoûtant. Alors il s'assit à moitié nu, ne portant rien que le bas de sa sous-armure, le casque enfoncé toujours sur sa tête, pendant que le coup de couteau sur son épaule était recousu et bandé par le médecin résident à la Tour Stark.

Et ouais, cette plaie à l'épaule. On l'avait poignardé, à travers l'armure. Barnes avait transpercé son armure…avec un couteau. Son armure en alliage d'or et de titane. Transpercée. Avec un couteau. Il essayait toujours de digérer cette impossibilité. Parce que c'était ce que c'était, ce qui aurait dû être ; impossible. Et pourtant, il avait huit points de suture qui prouvaient le contraire.

Alors après qu'il ait découpé son casque de sa tête, et merde son visage était recouvert de bleus en-dessous, il prit le temps d'enlever le couteau de son armure. Il aurait à la réparer et en faire sortir le sang…eh bien, peut-être que c'était mieux s'il faisait juste un nouveau bras droit pour cette armure. Lorsque le couteau fut enfin retiré, Tony eut une idée de pourquoi cela avait traversé son armure si facilement. Parce que ce n'était certainement pas le genre de couteau militaire que Barnes utilisait selon les rapports. Il considéra faire un scan complet de la chose, mais alors il se souvint qu'il avait un expert en chair et en os sur toutes les choses aliens ; Thor. De plus il ne pouvait pas se cacher de Steve éternellement.

Barton le rattrapa sur le chemin de l'ascenseur, observant le bandage sur son épaule.

« -Ouais, t'arrives à y croire ? demanda Tony. Un couteau…droit à travers mon armure. »

Barton enfonça juste le bon bouton d'étage et ne fit pas de commentaire. Tony fit tourner le couteau dans sa main. Le manche avait l'air vraiment luxueux, noir et or, avec des motifs minuscules taillés dedans. Il avait un anneau très épais à l'extrémité, avec quelque chose comme des runes gravées dessus. La lame elle-même brillait d'un reflet doré métallique. Une lame comme une aiguille, droite et à double-tranchant, c'était plus une dague, vraiment, maintenant que Tony y réfléchissait. Il espérait vraiment que Thor la reconnaîtrait, bien que Tony puisse déjà deviner d'où elle venait.

« -J'espère que toi et Romanoff êtes prêts à miser vos têtes, dit-il alors. A quel point Cap fait la tronche au fait ? On en est au stade des remarques tranchantes, ou c'est déjà à hauteur de « poing dans la gueule » ? »

Barton soupira.

« -Je vois tes lèvres bouger, dit-il. Mais tu dois arrêter de me parler lorsque j'ai pas ma prothèse auditive. J'ai peut-être saisi cinq mots dans tout ça. »

Le visage de Barton n'était pittoresquement pas impressionné. Tony y réfléchit un instant puis leva son index pour signer « Où ? ».

« -Oublié d'acheter des batteries, fit Barton en haussant les épaules. »

Ce fut au tour de Tony de ne pas être impressionné. Barton devrait le laisser améliorer ce bout de connerie de plastique, lui donner une meilleure source d'énergie, améliorer son efficacité, mais non. Il en avait fini d'essayer de le convaincre.

L'ascenseur arriva et ils en sortirent tous deux.

« -HELEN, prends note, fit Tony à voix haute. Je veux que des batteries soient livrées à Clint ici. A son étage, son appartement, je sais pas, que quelqu'un fracture sa voiture pour en cacher plusieurs dans sa boîte à gants.

-_Cela ne sonne pas du tout comme une réaction exagérée, _répondit HELEN avec son exaspération attendue.

-Vraiment, une nouvelle IA ? »

Steve, et voilà.

« -Oui, répondit platement Tony en entrant dans la pièce où leur joyeuse bande s'était rassemblée. C'est HELEN. Dis bonjour, chérie.

-_Bon retour à la Tour Stark, _dit HELEN plaisamment. _Si vous aimeriez reprendre votre étage, laissez-le moi savoir bien en avance._ »

Steve n'avait toujours pas l'air content.

« -J'aimerais que quelqu'un confirme ce que je suis sur le point de dire, dit Tony. Cela serait virtuellement impossible de gérer ce bâtiment sans une IA. Et je vais même pas mentionner à quel point cela serait difficile de faire voler mon armure. Vision, soutiens-moi là, tu veux bien ? »

Il y eut cette expression que l'androïde fit. C'était exactement le genre de regard patient mais légèrement exaspéré que Tony avait toujours imaginé JARVIS faire en réaction aux questions stupides de Tony, s'il avait un visage comme ça. Il savait –il le savait très bien- que Vision n'était pas JARVIS. Vision le lui rappelait de nombreuses fois (presque tous les jours). Mais il n'y avait juste pas moyen qu'il cesse de les associer.

« -Cela requerrait très certainement un remodelage sérieux de l'intégralité du bâtiment, incluant les commodités de base comme les ascenseurs, les caméras, et les capteurs de mouvement, confirma Vision.

-Merci, dit Tony avant d'écarter les bras, revenant à Steve.

-_Je m'inquièterais davantage des aptitudes de Tony à s'habiller et à se nourrir sans supervision_, commenta utilement HELEN. »

Tony ne réagit pas au commentaire, il regardait Steve. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sale tronche en place, juste comme s'y attendait Tony.

« -Ecoute, avant que tu—

-Non, je m'en fiche, le coupa Steve. Tu as agis dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

-Je pense pas que ce soit à toi de prendre cette décision non plus, répliqua Tony. Tu n'es pas exactement objectif là.

-Le mettre en détention n'était pas une priorité, lui dit Steve avec colère.

-Excuse-moi, tu vois ça ? demanda-t-il, désignant son épaule. Il m'a poignardé. Et j'imagine que mon visage parle de lui-même.

-Ouais, t'as vu _son _visage ? lui demanda Steve en retour, son renfrognement s'obscurcissant.

-Steve, Tony n'a pas agi seul, ok ? interrompit Natasha. »

Personne d'autre ne semblait enclin à interrompre leur dispute. Fantastique putain, il allait vraiment prendre le blâme pour ça.

« -Oui, c'est clair. Excellent travail d'équipe tout le monde, dit-il, et se tourna à présent vers le reste d'entre eux. Clairement c'était trop dur de voir la véritable priorité aujourd'hui. »

Natasha croisa les bras mais soutint le regard de Steve.

« -Quoi ? demanda Tony, puisque personne d'autre ne le fit.

-Sara, dit Sam. La femme que je faisais de mon mieux pour maintenir hors de portée des griffes des démons. La femme que Loki a juste emmenée parce que tu étais trop occupé avec Barnes pour l'emmener en sécurité.

-Whoa, hey, protesta Tony. Je ne connais aucune Sara.

-Ce serait le cas si tu avais pris la peine de te connecter à la ligne lorsque t'es arrivé, dit Sam.

-Il n'y a aucune garantie que Tony aurait pu la faire sortir, dit fermement Wanda. »

Béni soit son cœur pour le soutenir, Tony l'aimait encore plus maintenant.

« -Les N'Garai les auraient juste suivis jusqu'à la Tour.

-Ouais, et ils foutaient un beau bordel dans les rues, la soutint immédiatement Pietro. »

Steve n'aimait pas entendre ça, mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à se disputer avec eux, Tony prit de nouveau la parole.

« -Ce qui nous ramène à pourquoi certains d'entre nous pensaient que Barnes _était _une priorité, dit-il avant de lever le couteau.

-Où as-tu eu cela ? demanda Thor. »

Pas du tout inattendu.

« -C'est le couteau que Barnes a gentiment présenté à mon épaule, dit-il. »

Lorsque Thor se rapprocha, Tony le lui passa.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, dit Natasha, le fixant dans la main de Thor. Loki ?

-Aye, cela appartient à mon frère, fit Thor en acquiesçant. Il ne se sépare pas facilement de ses dagues les plus fines. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai celle-ci dans les mains de qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Est-ce spécial ? demanda Steve. Tu sais…truc magique ?

-Pas que je sache, dit Thor. Mais je sais que ça vaut plus que mon poids en or. »

Il y eut un instant de silence raisonnablement choqué. Clint regarda Natasha lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur leurs visages.

« -Quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il, et elle signa pour lui. Sans déconner ! Comment bordel ? demanda-t-il alors, les yeux collés à la dague.

-Cela vient de Nidavellir, dit Thor. C'est du travail de Nain, juste comme mon marteau Mjölnir, et la lance de mon père Gungnir. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun pouvoir unique, elle est toujours relativement indestructible.

-Et suffisamment solide pour traverser mon armure, nota Tony.

-Ou même la mienne, acquiesça Thor. »

Le renfrognement de Steve prit une forme entièrement nouvelle, avec moins de rage focalisée, et plus de colère confuse.

« -Ils doivent être vraiment super potes alors, dit Tony. »

C'était un coup bas, de le formuler comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand Steve était sur l'offensive, l'esprit de Tony l'incitait à le repousser immédiatement.

« -HELEN, comment va notre invité ? demanda-t-il à voix haute. »

Quelques écrans holographiques apparurent et ils se tournèrent tous pour les regarder.

« -_Réveillé, _dit-elle. _Mais pas très content de ce que je peux déterminer d'après la fréquence cardiaque et le langage corporel._ »

La pièce dans laquelle Tony l'avait mis était une sorte de cellule. Une petite pièce renforcée sans fenêtres, avec des murs presque anti-Hulk, et une grosse poignée de caméras. Elle n'avait très précautionneusement rien qui puisse servir d'arme. Le lit était bas par terre, un peu de style japonais, l'unique lavabo était construit dans le mur, et sérieusement, si quiconque arrachait les toilettes du sol pour s'en servir comme arme, ils méritaient de les avoir.

Barnes se baladait. Ce n'était pas des cent pas furieux, il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer. Enfin, presque, il serrait et desserrait son poing de métal encore et encore. La ligne tendue de ses épaules n'avait également pas l'air amicale. Il n'avait pas son armure de corps complète, juste un fin maillot de corps, et toutes ses armes lui avaient été retirées. Il avait quand même toujours l'air plus qu'un peu dangereux pour Tony.

« -Hey HELEN, je pense que ce bras aurait dû être retiré.

-_Cela aurait requis votre expertise, _dit HELEN.

-Tu ne prends pas son bras, dit Steve.

-C'est une arme, Cap, dit Tony. Lui donner un flingue serait moins dangereux.

-Oui, mais c'est également _son bras_, répéta Steve.

-Ouais, je pense pas qu'on devrait faire ça. »

Wilson était d'accord avec lui, bien sûr.

« -Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Natasha. »

Tony la regarda avec incrédulité.

« -Nous voulons qu'il coopère, pas qu'il planifie nos morts lentes et douloureuses.

-Je suis des plus sûrs qu'il est déjà en train de planifier un meurtre, commenta Pietro, observant Barnes sur l'écran dubitativement. »

Tony vit enfin son visage lorsque Barnes se tourna vers une des caméras dans le mur. Celle-ci était cachée derrière un épais panneau de plastique. Stylé, et cela aidait la surveillance. De l'intérieur cela ressemblait à un petit carré décoratif, un parmi les douzaines éparpillées partout sur ce mur.

Et ok, le visage de Barnes avait l'air pire que le sien. Il avait dû se laver le visage au lavabo, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sang, mais son front arborait des bleus là où Tony lui avait donné un coup de tête, et le coup de poing avait laissé une marque encore pire. Le côté de son visage était gonflé, œil inclus, et la peau s'était définitivement ouverte sur sa pommette. Presque l'intégralité du côté gauche était décolorée, mais déjà noire et bleue cependant, alors Tony était des plus sûrs qu'il irait bien dans un jour à peu près. Oui, ça avait l'air mauvais maintenant, mais il était un putain de super-soldat. Cela n'empêcha pas Steve de lui lancer un regard de côté.

Barnes sembla fixer la caméra cachée un instant, mais Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il l'avait remarquée dans les faits, ou s'il aimait juste fixer des points aléatoires sur le mur. Il lui tourna le dos une seconde plus tard.

« -Je vais aller lui parler, annonça Natasha.

-Sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Sam.

-Je devrais lui parler, protesta Steve, ne surprenant personne.

-Non, nous avons besoin de réponses, et tu ne vas pas poser les bonnes questions.

-Il pourrait t'attaquer, dit Wanda.

-Vous allez tous être juste là, si j'ai besoin d'assistance. Ça ira pour moi.

-Je vais même pas essayer de discuter avec toi si—, commença à dire Tony, mais ils entendirent tous un craquement sonore et revinrent aux écrans. »

Le poing de Barnes prenait un des écrans, parce qu'il venait juste de mettre un coup dans le panneau de plastique, le fils de pute. Lorsqu'il retira son bras la vue de cette caméra était presque entièrement obscurcie par les fissures qu'il avait laissées.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'humeur à parler, fit remarquer Thor.

-Nous verrons, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers la pièce. »

* * *

><p>Vision se porta volontaire pour se tenir de l'autre côté de la porte pendant que Natasha était à l'intérieur, parce qu'il avait décidé que c'était plus important pour Thor d'entendre la conversation ayant lieu à l'intérieur. Et personne ne voulait Steve à côté de la porte, pas même Wilson. Ce renfrognement devenait vraiment de plus en plus noir sur son visage.<p>

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Barnes s'arrêta et se tourna, mais ne réagit pas quelconque autre façon. Natasha le regarda juste un moment en fermant la porte, puis sourit juste un peu.

« -Bonjour, James, dit-elle. »

Barnes lui rendit juste son regard.

« -Est-ce que ça va pour le nom ? »

Pas de réponse. Natasha était impassible, elle s'enfonça davantage dans la pièce. Elle avait demandé à Thor de lui donner la dague de Loki, elle la faisait tourner nonchalamment dans sa main en ce moment. Cela n'avait pas l'air menaçant, juste distrait. Cela attira l'attention de Barnes, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Natasha leva le couteau, le regardant luire sous les lumières de la pièce.

« -Cela a dû être très dur à obtenir, dit-elle. »

Barnes soupira profondément.

« -Je suis sûr que Thor peut vous en dire plus sur ça, dit-il.

-Probablement, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules. Il a été surpris cependant. Donc comment ça se fait que Loki ait été enclin à s'en séparer ?

-Je l'ai battu au poker, répondit Barnes. »

Sa voix était à la fois plate et suintante de sarcasme.

Natasha lâcha un petit rire, mais Tony parierait n'importe quoi que c'était juste pour le show. Il ne connaissait pas sa stratégie par contre. Natasha glissa de nouveau aisément le couteau dans sa ceinture, libérant ses mains.

« -Comment tu te sens, au fait ? demanda-t-elle alors. Nous pourrions probablement te trouver de la glace pour ton œil.

-Vraiment ? demanda Barnes, le ton toujours majoritairement plat, mais à présent également un peu ennuyé peut-être. »

Tony avait le sentiment qu'il ne réagissait pas à la glace. Natasha cligna juste des yeux de façon interrogatrice.

« -Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

-Ca… ? »

Natasha laissa le mot suspendu de façon interrogatrice, haussant les sourcils. Le bras de Barnes se re-calibra, les plaques bougeant alors qu'il repliait ses doigts, pas complètement en un poing, mais presque.

« - Я занимался этим задолго до того, как ты одела свои первые балетки, dit-il d'un ton égal. »

Natasha tourna rapidement la tête et le fixa, l'intégralité de son corps se raidissant un instant.

« -Est-ce que c'était du russe ? HELEN, j'ai besoin que tu nous traduises ça, dit Tony, les yeux collés à l'écran.

-_Je crois que la traduction correcte est : « J'ai fait cela bien avant que tu n'obtiennes tes premières ballerines. » Mais je crains que la signification exacte ne m'échappe._

-Quelles ballerines ? se demanda Steve. »

Bonne question.

« -Quoi ? demanda doucement Natasha.

-Oh, regardez ça ; de l'émotion brute, continua Barnes en anglais. Juste assez pour avoir une éclipse de ta douleur…mais assez. Plus qu'assez pour montrer avec quelle facilité je peux la causer. »

Natasha était toujours silencieuse, juste comme le reste d'entre eux. La tension devant les moniteurs était palpable.

« -Je veux dire, c'est ce que tu veux que je pense du moins, dit alors Barnes, beaucoup plus nonchalamment. »

Et c'était un changement abrupt par rapport au ton lent et profond qu'il venait d'utiliser.

« -Tu souffres, donc je mène la danse, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant t'es juste une pauvre fille fragile, facilement écrasée sous les bottes d'un quelconque grand monsieur effrayant…allez. Est-ce que c'est supposé me rendre arrogant ? Trop d'assurance mène aux erreurs ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il bougea enfin, se rapprochant un peu de Natasha. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être menaçant mais d'une certaine façon il l'était. Tony ne savait absolument pas si Natasha pensait de la sorte également, mais de l'endroit où Tony le regardait, il avait l'air putain d'intimidant.

Il fit rouler sa tête sur le côté en la regardant.

« -Je suis pas Loki, poupée.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit Natasha, tous les signes de son choc précédents partis, elle reprenait les affaires en main. Alors pourquoi tu travailles avec lui ? »

Barnes poussa de nouveau ce soupir, celui où ses épaules se soulevaient littéralement, presque comme un souffle.

« -Hmm…rien à dire, dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos, marchant jusqu'au lit et se laissant tomber dessus.

-Ok, et pour ce qui est de la fille ? Sara, demanda Natasha.

-Tu peux honnêtement pas t'attendre à ce que je réponde à la moindre de tes questions, dit Barnes. »

Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit, dos au mur, jambes étalées paresseusement. Comment faisait-il pour avoir toujours l'air intimidant avec ces cheveux de botte de foin et ce visage tuméfié à mort bordel ? C'était ça que voulait savoir Tony.

« -Donc c'est juste pour Steve ? demanda Natasha. Le partage d'infos.

-Eh bien, c'était moi parlant à un ami, dit Barnes. Maintenant je suis votre prisonnier, donc vous obtenez mon attitude de prisonnier, c'est pas charmant.

-Pourquoi cependant ? demanda Natasha. Tu n'as pas à être un prisonnier. Peu importe le pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mis, tu dois savoir qu'on peut t'en faire sortir. Alors pourquoi pas ?

-Tu dois vraiment essayer plus fort que ça, répondit Barnes.

-J'essaie de ne pas te traiter comme une cible, tu dois l'avoir remarqué à ce stade.

-Et j'essaie de ne pas tous vous utiliser comme cibles d'entraînement, mais je suppose qu'on va juste continuer de rendre la vie de l'autre difficile. »

Là il y avait un peu de véritable venin dans sa voix, pas moyen qu'il joue la comédie. La mâchoire serrée de Steve confirma très gentiment ça aussi. Tony voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, en regardant les écrans, et écoutant ce qui se disait.

Le visage de Natasha demeura inexpressif et son langage corporel ne trahit rien non plus.

« -Tu n'aurais vraiment aucun problème à tuer l'un d'entre nous ? demanda-t-elle. »

Barnes la regarda un long moment en silence.

« -La lame de la dague fait 20 centimètres de long, dit-il alors, à propos de rien. Cela peut traverser presque n'importe quelle armure Asgardienne, alors quelque chose comme du titane et de l'or…ça rentre comme dans du beurre. »

Tony se mordit délibérément la lèvre pour ne pas commenter ça, parce qu'il voulait savoir où voulait en venir le type putain.

« -Seule la pointe a atteint la chair, elle s'est enfoncée d'environ cinq centimètres. Je ne l'ai pas tournée, alors cela fait sept ou huit points de suture, continua Barnes. »

Tony fit rouler inconfortablement son épaule sans y penser, et un éclair de douleur lui traversa le bras.

Natasha soutint le regard de Barnes alors qu'il parlait, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Elle voulait probablement savoir autant que le reste d'entre eux où est-ce qu'il allait avec ça.

« -Mais là c'est l'épaule, dit aisément Barnes. L'armure est au moins 40% plus fine sur le côté en-dessous de la mâchoire et encore plus sous le menton, pour une meilleure flexibilité du cou et une meilleure rotation de la tête. »

Comment Barnes savait ça bordel ? C'était pas…non, on ne pouvait pas juste observer ça en un seul combat. Ce type avait des informations provenant d'autre part.

« -Donc cette lame de vingt centimètres. »

Barnes gratifia Natasha d'un regard éloquent.

« -Eh bien, cela s'enfoncerait d'environ de douze ou de quinze centimètres. Bye-bye petit Stark Jr.

-Fils de pute, marmonna Tony, puis avant que quiconque puisse l'arrêter, il activa un des microphones sur l'écran afin de pouvoir être entendu à l'intérieur.

-Oh, donc tu m'as pas poignardé dans le cou, tu veux un putain de cookie pour ça ? demanda-t-il avec colère. »

Barnes releva le regard en direction d'un des haut-parleurs cachés et eut le culot d'avoir un rictus. Natasha eut l'air agacée.

« -Il te nargue, Tony, dit-elle.

-Ça sonne comme une menace pour moi, dit Tony. »

Il était surpris que Rogers ne l'ait pas déjà interrompu, mais Tony ne prit pas le temps de regarder son visage, alors il ne put même pas deviner pourquoi.

« -Question de perspective, dit Barnes. Juste pour que tu puisses repenser à la sévérité de ta blessure.

-Ok, je mords, lui dit Tony. Pourquoi j'ai besoin d'y repenser ? J'ai les points de suture et tout, je suis plutôt sûr de savoir exactement de quoi tu es capable.

-Nah, tu sais pas, pas vraiment. Juste des mots sur le papier, dit Barnes.

-Eclaire-moi, Cyberboy, invita Tony, il se fichait de combien Natasha le foudroyait du regard à travers la caméra.

-Cela veut dire que cela a demandé des efforts de ne pas te tuer, parce que la gorge aurait été plus facile, dit Barnes, sa voix beaucoup plus dure qu'elle ne l'était quand il parlait à Natasha. Cela veut dire, que je n'aime pas être enfermé, ça me fout en rogne. Alors la prochaine fois…je prendrai pas la peine de faire un effort. »

Eh bien, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« -La prochaine fois ? répéta Natasha. Tu ne t'attends pas à rester ici longtemps ?

-La réponse à ça devrait être évidente, lui dit Barnes, sa voix revenant à la normale.

-Loki va venir pour toi, conclut-elle.

-Toujours, dit Barnes en s'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur, son corps revenant à un étalement détendu.

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

-Il sait que vous ne me tuerez pas, dit Barnes.

-Il est—

-Хорошего дня, Наталья, interrompit Barnes. »

Tous deux se fixèrent de nouveau un long moment jusqu'à ce que Barnes ne détourne la tête. Puis il commença à siffler. Il avait vraiment l'air d'ignorer à mort l'intégralité du putain de monde autour de lui.

Peut-être que Natasha pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à insister pour obtenir davantage de réponses, ou elle voulait juste parler au reste d'entre eux, mais dans tous les cas elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

« -Tu as toujours un choix, James, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore. »

Barnes continua juste de siffler la mélodie, ne réagissant pas du tout aux mots.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes de l'Auteur :<strong>

_**Minute culturelle : **_**Je n'ai pas inventé H.E.L.E.N., elle est vraiment le successeur de J.A.R.V.I.S. dans les comics. Tony l'a programmée pour qu'elle ressemble à Pepper.**

**Хорошего дня, Наталья – Bonne journée, Natalia.**

**Un million de mercis à Alvaid pour les traductions russes =)**


	13. Chapitre Treize

**Chapitre Treize**

Steve attendait à un tournant de la « chambre » de Bucky, un sac en papier dans son poing trop serré. Le mur se réchauffait dans son dos, il s'était tenu là aussi longtemps.

« -En train de rassembler du courage ? demanda quelqu'un, et Steve tourna la tête pour regarder Maria Hill.

-Hey, quand es-tu arrivée ? demanda-t-il.

-Tout juste, dit-elle en se rapprochant. J'ai entendu que tu n'y es toujours pas allé. »

Cela faisait maintenant environ 30 heures que Bucky était à la Tour Stark, et Steve…il n'arrivait juste pas à trouver le bon moment pour lui rendre visite. Il se sentait vraiment mal à ce propos, et il n'était pas un lâche, il n'avait pas peur de lui rendre visite. Il n'était juste pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

« -Thor y est en ce moment, dit Steve, ne répondant pas à la véritable question.

-Tu penses qu'il tirera davantage de lui ? demanda Maria. »

Thor ne posait probablement que des questions sur Loki et franchement, Steve n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien Bucky lui dirait. Loki était une des choses sur lesquelles il demeurait muet. Alors Steve se contenta de secouer la tête et d'hausser les épaules.

Il pensait avoir une très bonne idée de comment ce « nouveau » Bucky était, mais c'était la première conversation qu'il avait eue avec Natasha qui avait prouvé le contraire. Il connaissait la focalisation tenace et la marche impitoyable du Soldat de l'Hiver, combien rien n'avait d'importance à part la mission. Le Bucky réservé et calme auquel il avait parlé avant était étrange, mais Steve captait encore des bribes de l'homme qu'il était. Ce Bucky avait souri lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il se souvenait de Becca. Ce Bucky l'avait réveillé pour lui montrer la nébuleuse derrière sa fenêtre, avait facilement pressé leurs épaules ensemble pendant qu'ils admiraient la vue. Steve ne savait rien du Bucky qu'il avait vu à travers les caméras depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Colère contenue et menaces calmement proférées. C'était nouveau et déconcertant, même si Steve comprenait sa colère d'être emprisonné.

« -Je pense qu'il va se taire juste par principe, dit alors Steve. »

Bucky était en colère, alors il n'allait rien leur dire d'important. Steve était des plus sûrs que Natasha était de cet avis, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait l'air beaucoup moins dérangée par sa première conversation avec Bucky que le pensait Steve. Peut-être qu'elle pensait arriver à lui tirer quelque chose au bout d'un moment. Ils n'avaient pas tant de temps que ça par contre. Tout ce plan était stupide. Bucky aurait pu être raisonné, Steve en était sûr, mais pas comme ça.

« -Quelque chose devait être fait, tu le sais, dit Maria, mais Steve se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Ouais, mais ça va nous mener nulle part, dit-il fermement. »

Il était absolument certain de ça.

« -C'est sa chance de parler sans que Loki ne soit sur son dos, dit Maria. C'est ce que voulait Natasha, lui donner cette chance. Rappelle-le lui, d'accord ? »

C'était sa chance de nettoyer son ardoise, était ce que voulait dire Maria. Il pouvait leur dire tout ce qu'il savait, et alors ils l'aideraient. Une offre de sécurité conditionnelle. Cela laissait un goût infect dans la bouche de Steve, même s'il savait que c'était comme ça que les choses étaient faites habituellement. Et Bucky ne voulait pas être sauvé, il avait été très clair là-dessus la dernière fois que Steve lui avait parlé. Il n'appréciait également pas d'être enfermé pour son bien, ceci aurait dû être plus qu'évident pour n'importe qui. Oui, quelque chose devait être fait, mais pas ça. Steve ne savait pas quoi, mais définitivement pas ça.

Maria s'éloigna juste au moment où Steve entendit la porte de la chambre de Bucky s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« -Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda prudemment Steve quand Thor fut suffisamment proche de lui.

-Il a été moins hostile envers moi que je ne m'y attendais, dit Thor. Mais je peux juste être trop habitué aux mots acides de mon frère.

-A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Loki ? demanda Steve. »

Thor y réfléchit un instant.

« -Pas avec autant de mots, dit-il, avant de jeter un œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Ne prends pas offense, mon ami, mais je trouve encourageant que quelqu'un comme ton ami hésite à briser l'assurance de Loki. Mon frère n'est habituellement pas quelqu'un qui suscite la loyauté chez les autres. »

Steve voulait faire remarquer que Thor était l'exemple vivant d'à quel point c'était faux, mais il garda le commentaire pour lui pour le moment.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire selon toi ? demanda Steve à la place, mais Thor secouait déjà la tête.

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire, dit Thor.

-Mais tu penses que c'est encourageant, dit Steve.

-Je pense que cela veut dire quelque chose d'important, mais cela serait idiot de faire des suppositions lorsque nous en savons tellement peu. »

Eh bien, cela voulait certainement dire quelque chose, mais Steve n'avait pas la moindre idée quoi. Bucky était loyal, ou l'avait été, peu importe, c'était un des premiers mots qui jaillissait dans l'esprit de tout le monde lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Même les livres d'histoire se souvenaient de lui comme ça, même lorsqu'ils manquaient d'autres choses importantes à son propos.

« -Mon frère est un homme dangereux, continua Thor. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions plus de ses plans, soit nous faisons confiance au fait que ton ami soit sain d'esprit et est un bon juge de la situation, soit non.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être sous le contrôle de qui que ce soit, dit Steve.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que ton ami a traversé beaucoup de choses, dit Thor. Et j'espère juste que Loki n'a pas pris avantage de ça. »

Steve eut envie de nier immédiatement, car Bucky n'était pas le genre d'homme dont les autres pouvaient prendre avantage. Après, qui savait dans quel état il était après avoir disparu de DC.

« -Il ne s'est pas reposé depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, dit alors Thor. »

Steve le savait très bien, parce qu'il avait été réveillé aussi longtemps.

« -Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. Le convaincre qu'il est suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir.

-J'essaierai, dit Steve en s'éloignant du mur, plus d'excuses. »

Thor acquiesça et le laissa seul.

Vision ne montait plus la garde devant la porte, mais Steve savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls. Il ne savait même pas combien de caméras il y avait dans la pièce exactement. Bucky était assis sur le lit bas, probablement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où s'asseoir dans la pièce, à moins qu'il ne veuille descendre au sol.

« -Hey, salua Steve doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Puis il se tint juste là un instant, de façon un peu gênante, attendant que quelque chose lui dise comment procéder, s'il devait garder ses distances ou pas, quoi dire. Il se sentait déséquilibré, et le froissement du sac en papier dans sa main résonnait bien trop fort.

« -Hey, dit Bucky en retour, le regardant enfin.

-Peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance, commença Steve, parce que le silence était pire que tout. Mais je voulais juste te dire que je ne savais pas à propos de ce… »

Il désigna la pièce.

« -Plan, si tu veux l'appeler comme ça. Je sais que cela ne change pas vraiment la situation actuelle, mais…

-Je sais, dit Bucky. »

Steve attendit qu'il continue.

« -Si tu pensais que j'avais besoin d'être enfermé comme ça, tu l'aurais fait toi-même. »

C'était vrai, Steve le savait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Si la chance lui était donnée, il n'autoriserait personne d'autre à le faire. Bucky avait l'air assez neutre jusque-là, mais Steve décida de le prendre comme un bon signe et se rapprocha de lui.

« -Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture, dit-il, tendant le sac en papier. Je suis allé dans un magasin à quelques rues de là, donc…t'sais, y'a rien de louche dedans. »

Bucky haussa les sourcils.

« -Je ne m'inquiétais pas d'être drogué jusqu'à cet instant, dit-il, mais il y avait quelque chose de léger et d'étrangement familier dans son ton. »

Il plaisantait.

Steve souffla et s'assit à côté de lui, lui passant le sac. Bucky l'ouvrit et commença à regarder ce que Steve avait apporté. Il commença avec une barre énergétique, l'ouvrant et prenant une large bouchée. Steve adorait ces choses aussi, elles étaient sucrées et aidaient à garder son estomac plein, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile avec son métabolisme. C'était probablement la même pour Bucky. Steve en avait pris goût pâte à biscuits, c'était ses préférées. Bucky sembla aimer suffisamment, ou il s'en fichait juste, tant que c'était de la nourriture.

« -Sinon, c'est quoi le truc avec la dague ? demanda-t-il. Et dis pas le poker, parce que tu détestes jouer au poker. »

Bucky émit un 'hmmm' et froissa l'emballage.

« -Il n'y a vraiment pas d'histoire derrière. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de mieux que mes couteaux Gerber.

-Huh. Thor pensait que c'était quelque chose d'important que Loki autorise quelqu'un d'autre à l'utiliser, dit Steve. »

Bucky fut silencieux en fouillant de nouveau le sac à la recherche de quelque chose. Il sortit le wrap au poulet. Steve se demanda s'il insistait trop lourdement pour avoir des réponses lorsque Bucky demeura silencieux un moment.

« -Eh bien…dit Bucky après avoir avalé sa première bouchée. Peut-être qu'il ne se soucie juste plus des trucs matériels.

-De quoi il se soucie alors ? demanda Steve.

-Du pouvoir, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules, comme si la réponse aurait dû être évidente. Du chaos.

-Du chaos, répéta Steve, s'appuyant contre le mur. »

Il n'aimait pas vraiment de quoi ça avait l'air.

Bucky eut un léger rire.

« -Tu peux pas en être surpris, allez.

-La dernière fois il voulait gouverner la Terre, alors je pige la partie pouvoir. C'est la partie chaos qui me déroute. »

Bucky termina le wrap, froissant également l'emballage. Il se mit immédiatement à chercher quelque chose d'autre dans le sac.

« -Ça a l'air pire que ce que c'est, je suppose, dit Bucky.

-Comment le chaos peut-il paraître bien ? demanda Steve avec incrédulité. »

Pour être honnête, il était juste heureux que Bucky semble enclin à lui parler. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient.

« -Ça va être comme quand j'ai expliqué l'espace entre les espaces, soupira Bucky. C'est…pour l'équilibre, il faut d'abord qu'il y ait du chaos. Ou, non…c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Bucky détourna le regard avec un petit renfrognement sur le visage, y réfléchissant un moment.

« -Le chaos est la plus haute et parfaite forme d'ordre, dit-il alors. C'est ce que c'était.

-Ressemble un peu à un oxymore, dit Steve. »

Bucky le gratifia d'un sourire tordu, il faisait _toujours _cette tête lorsque Steve utilisait des mots qu'il trouvait longs et pompeux. La façon dont les lèvres de Bucky s'étirèrent envoya une décharge de nostalgie à travers lui.

« -Pense à comment on a fini là, Steve, dit alors Bucky. Comment nous sommes tous les deux assis sur ce lit, dans cette tour, après tout ce temps…à tout ce qui s'est passé. Toutes les choses stupidement aléatoires qui ont mal tourné. Je veux dire, quelles sont les putain de chances, pas vrai ? Que lorsque Hydra m'a capturé la première fois, mon pote stupide soit choisi pour une expérience militaire secrète, laquelle ne l'a pas tué putain, bien qu'il soit un gringalet de quarante kilos. Ce que ça t'a pris d'aller jusqu'à moi, jusqu'en Europe en premier, puis derrière les lignes ennemies, pour me faire sortir de là à temps. »

La voix de Bucky devint tendue, mais pas hostile. C'était de la douleur que Steve pouvait entendre à chaque mot prononcé, et il pouvait juste sentir le poids de leur histoire s'installer lourdement sur eux, leur faisant voûter les épaules à tous deux.

« -Comment cela se fait-il que nous soyons assis côte à côte plus de soixante-dix ans après que je sois tombé de ce putain de train ? »

Ce souvenir poignarda Steve dans la poitrine immédiatement, serrant douloureusement ses entrailles. Il pouvait encore le voir, s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore se souvenir du vent glacial dans son visage, du son du métal cédant…du hurlement de Bucky.

« -J'ai putain de survécu, ai seulement perdu un bras, putain d'impossible. Et toi. »

Il se tourna pour regarder Steve, mais seulement pour un instant.

« -Tu t'es pas trucidé en t'écrasant dans l'Atlantique, et je vais même pas parler de la gigantesque pile de conneries que c'était, ce que t'as fait là. C'est pas le sujet en ce moment. »

Steve eut l'impulsion de s'excuser, de dire le genre de « désolé » qu'il servait toujours à Bucky après des bagarres dans les ruelles. Il était désolé que Bucky soit en colère, inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas être désolé de ses propres actions. Cela le faisait toujours se sentir coupable de prononcer ce genre d'excuses, parce que Bucky pouvait dire qu'il ne les pensait pas vraiment.

« -Donc on en est là. Une centaine, un millier de choses aléatoires nous ont menés ici. Des choses impossibles, la chance…le putain de chaos, mais nous sommes là…assis juste là. Alors soit c'est une longue ligne d'événements aléatoires…soit on était juste destinés à en arriver là. »

Steve mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à sa vie en de tels termes. Comment le sérum lui avait donné la force, et la tournée USO la chance, de sauver Bucky. Qu'avoir été congelé durant de longues décennies lui avait rendu possible de combattre durant l'invasion Chitauri, ce que cela signifiait qu'il soit vivant pour être la seule personne sur Terre ayant rappelé au Soldat de l'Hiver qui il était vraiment.

« -C'est de la prédestination, Buck, et tu détestais quand Père Garran en parlait, lui rappela Steve. Tu disais que c'était des conneries stupides, que t'étais le seul et unique à avoir le moindre contrôle sur ta vie. Toi et peut-être ta Maman.

-Eh bien, je suis plus ce gamin, dit Bucky.

-Quand même…tout ceci semble horriblement religieux, dit Steve. »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« -Tu t'attends à quoi d'un dieu ? »

Et cela arrêta Steve net.

« -Loki n'est pas un dieu, dit-il. »

Bucky le regarda, mais son visage était indéchiffrable.

« -Il est fort et ils vivent longtemps, mais il est juste un alien, dit Steve. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Bucky ne réponde.

« -Ok, dit-il simplement.

-Je suis sérieux, Buck, répéta Steve. Il n'est pas un dieu, peu importe ce qui sort de sa bouche.

-J'ai dit, ok, répondit de nouveau Bucky, et Steve n'eut vraiment aucune idée quoi dire. »

Il devrait dire plus, mais quoi ?

Il était toujours en train d'essayer de trouver ce qu'il était censé faire exactement à cet instant lorsqu'il remarqua Bucky cligner lourdement des yeux.

« -Tu devrais dormir.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir en territoire ennemi, dit-il en retour.

-Ce n'est pas…tu n'es pas chez des ennemis, lui dit Steve. »

Bucky se tourna vers lui et leva une main pour désigner la pièce dans son ensemble.

« -Prison, dit-il, avant de se désigner. Prisonnier. »

Steve ne pouvait littéralement pas contester ce raisonnement.

« -Je vais rester ici, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda-t-il. Je vais monter la garde, et te réveillerai si quiconque entre dans la pièce, ok ? »

Il ne fut pas sûr que sa présence soit suffisante pour que Bucky se sente en sécurité. S'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ça. Mais au bout de quelques instants d'hésitation Bucky acquiesça, et Steve se sentit plus léger.

Ils furent tous deux silencieux alors que Bucky s'allongeait, dos au mur, face à la porte. Pas exactement l'image même de la relaxation, mais c'était suffisant. Steve était fatigué aussi, mais il s'installa juste plus confortablement contre le mur. Il se reposerait après que Bucky ait dormi, il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Steve avait en effet l'intention d'aller dormir immédiatement après avoir quitté la chambre de Bucky le jour suivant, mais il fut intercepté par Natasha avant qu'il n'atteigne l'ascenseur. Steve n'était pas sûr de comment agir avec elle en ce moment. Il comprenait d'où elle sortait ce plan de séparer Bucky de Loki, mais il était toujours en colère contre elle pour être allée voir Stark dans son dos.<p>

« -Eh bien, Mr. Assassin Sans Pitié est certainement devenu tout mignon et affectueux à la seconde où t'es entré là-dedans, dit Stark dès que Natasha et Steve entrèrent dans la pièce. »

Seuls Barton, Maria et Thor étaient à l'intérieur avec lui. Steve se demanda où était Sam, mais ne fut pas dérangé par l'absence de Vision et des Maximoff.

Steve le considéra d'un air renfrogné, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger du tout Tony, pas même un peu.

« -Et il était tellement bavard aussi, continua-t-il.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Steve.

-Je veux en venir au fait que tu sembles être le seul à avoir une réelle chance d'obtenir des informations de lui, et que tu prends juste pas la peine de poser des questions importantes.

-Je n'y suis pas allé pour l'interroger, dit Steve.

-Non, tu fais juste ton ami loyal.

-Je repose la question, où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Steve.

-Où je veux en _venir_, Steve, est que tu sais pas quelles sont tes priorités.

-Tu veux vraiment commencer à jeter la pierre ? lui demanda Steve, et il savait que sa voix avait perdu une octave et que son visage s'était durci. »

Lui et Tony entraient toujours en conflit, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais les choses étaient plus tendues que d'habitude. Peut-être que Steve aurait dû faire plus d'efforts pour raccommoder les choses avec lui après Ultron. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû s'asseoir pour mettre leurs différends sur la table, et laisser le passé être le passé, mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Steve n'avait pas essayé, et Tony ne l'avait certainement pas fait non plus. Alors voilà où ils en étaient, avec des événements passés projetant des ombres sur chacun de leurs mots.

« -Nous avons trouvé qui est la femme, fit Thor en interrompant leur concours de regards.

-Qui ? Et où est Sam ? Il aimerait savoir, dit Steve.

-Sam est en train de dormir. Il était debout pendant que t'étais là-dedans avec Barnes, répondit Natasha. »

Ok, ça expliquait son absence.

« -Son nom est Sara Wolfe, dit Maria.

-Donc qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? demanda Stark. »

Il semblait que Maria l'avait attendu avant de partager ses infos.

« -Rien, dit Maria en se rapprochant d'un écran de la pièce. »

Le permis de conduire d'une femme apparut dessus.

« -Elle a 32 ans, est Cheyenne, a grandi au Nouveau-Mexique, a un BA en Arts Libéraux, et travaille en tant que secrétaire sociale. Elle était dans le studio que les N'Garai ont attaqué pour discuter d'un événement de charité à venir. Elle est célibataire, pas de famille en ville, et elle a la mauvaise habitude de se garer illégalement.

-Pourquoi elle était pourchassée par des démons bordel ? demanda Clint, posant la question évidente.

-Et que lui veut Loki ? demanda Natasha. »

Steve pouvait pratiquement sentir ses yeux sur lui.

« -Ouais, c'est le genre de question que j'aurais posé à Barnes, dit Stark. Au lieu de philosopher sur la prédestination et l'art du chaos de Loki. »

Steve l'ignora, ce ne fut pas facile, mais il réussit. Il garda ses yeux sur Maria.

« -Avez-vous déjà contacté sa famille ?

-Non. Apparemment ils vivent dans la Réserve Cheyenne Nord maintenant, dit Maria. Je ne voulais pas les informer de sa disparition au téléphone. J'irai dans le Montana aujourd'hui pour poser quelques questions en personne.

-Ok, donc…est-ce que tu penses que sa…tribu saura quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passe ? demanda Clint.

-Même si ce n'est pas le cas, sa famille pourrait être en mesure de nous donner des informations sur sa vie sociale, dit Maria. Amis, connaissances, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la relier à ce…peu importe ce que c'est.

-Elles ont toujours des shamans, pas vrai ? demanda Clint. Les tribus, je veux dire.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait demander au shaman ? demanda Natasha en retour. »

Clint se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« -Il y a des démons et des trucs magiques qui s'passent là dehors, bordel, ils pourraient savoir quelque chose à ce propos dans les faits. Ça peut pas faire de mal de demander.

-Ok, c'est une piste, acquiesça Stark. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de notre bandit manchot ? »

Steve eut envie de le frapper, juste un peu, alors il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se retenir.

« -Oui, il était plutôt certain que mon frère viendrait pour lui, approuva Thor. Nous devons être préparés.

-Tu penses vraiment que Loki va juste se pointer avec nous tous ici ? demanda Stark.

-Dans les faits il n'a pas à s'inquiéter des portes, lui rappela Natasha.

-On pourrait tendre un piège par contre, dit Clint. Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'empêcher d'ouvrir une porte comme ça. Putain, on pourrait juste l'assommer ou un truc du genre.

-Et nous avons en effet le parfait appât, approuva Stark.

-Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas être sur l'offensive, pas s'ils ne le sont pas, dit Steve.

-C'est Loki, s'il n'est pas sur l'offensive maintenant, c'est parce que tout n'est pas encore prêt pour l'attaque parfaite, dit Stark.

-Thor ? »

Steve regarda l'Asgardien.

« -Tu es d'accord ?

-Mon frère ne nous a donné aucune raison de supposer le contraire, dit Thor, solennel. Et pardonne-moi, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point nous pouvons faire confiance au jugement de ton ami.

-Qui est, pas du tout, dit Stark.

-Pas complètement, le corrigea Natasha. Je peux probablement dresser un portrait plus clair de lui et de ses motivations avec le temps, mais il n'est pas facile du tout à déchiffrer, et dans les faits nous ne savons pas quand Loki va se montrer.

-On ferait mieux de se préparer immédiatement alors, acquiesça Maria. »

Steve prit une grande inspiration, essaya d'évacuer la tension de ses épaules, mais cela ne marcha pas. Alors il tourna les talons pour partir.

« -Steve, appela Natasha après lui.

-J'ai besoin de sommeil, dit-il sévèrement, ne se retournant pas. »

* * *

><p>Steve ne dormit pas. Il se demanda s'il serait en mesure de blâmer le manque de sommeil plus tard pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Probablement pas.<p>

Lorsque Ultron avait pris le contrôle de la Tour Stark et que JARVIS avait été compromis, cela avait été du ressort de Steve de donner au reste de l'équipe une ouverture pour y rentrer de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le meilleur pour s'occuper de systèmes de sécurité compliqués monitorés par une I.A., mais il pouvait suivre les instructions assez bien. Et il était le seul qui pouvait escalader environ quatre-vingt étages sans équipement dans les conduits d'aération, et être toujours prêt au combat en arrivant.

Il n'avait pas à escalader quatre-vingt étages maintenant, parce qu'il se trouvait déjà dans les étages supérieurs de la Tour. L'ouverture en était toujours une, et Steve savait toujours comment faire, bien que cette fois il voulait sortir, au lieu d'entrer. Il était des plus sûrs que Tony avait gardé la sécurité en place malgré la nouvelle I.A., parce que Tony Stark était beaucoup de choses, mais stupide n'en faisait pas partie. Il n'autoriserait jamais une I.A. à être de nouveau compromise, il ne rendrait pas impossible de l'éteindre ou de l'aveugler durant un court moment.

Bucky était sur ses pieds, tendu et alerte, lorsque Steve ouvrit la porte. Il avait de toute évidence remarqué le changement dans sa chambre.

« -Viens, fit Steve avec un signe de tête. »

Bucky ne posa pas de questions, il suivit juste. Cette confiance, ce manque d'hésitation, ce fut presque suffisant pour effacer la culpabilité le harcelant à l'arrière de son esprit.

Bucky fut silencieux alors qu'il suivait Steve dans les escaliers, puis jusqu'à l'ascenseur d'urgence, auquel on ne pouvait accéder que grâce à leur « Carte Avengers » nouvellement attribuée. Steve avait été surpris lorsque Natasha lui en avait donné une quelques semaines auparavant, mais pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe, il ne pensait juste pas que Tony voudrait lui en donner une.

Cet ascenseur était plus rapide que tous les autres dans la tour, et menait à une petite sortie souterraine. C'était un des quelques endroits où d'aucun pouvait quitter discrètement la tour. Steve décompta dans sa tête, afin de savoir qu'ils avaient encore du temps lorsqu'il sortit de la petite allée à côté d'un parking à proximité. Il referma la porte derrière eux et jogga vers le petit sac qu'il avait caché derrière un conteneur quelques heures auparavant. Il regarda enfin de nouveau Bucky après l'avoir trouvé. Il avait l'air légèrement confus, mais concentré.

« -Je n'ai pas pu récupérer la dague de Loki, dit Steve en lui passant le sac. Mais j'ai ta veste, ton SIG-Sauer, et ton Derringer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda alors Bucky, sa voix basse.

-Probablement quelque chose de stupide, dit Steve. Mais ça a plutôt l'air d'être la bonne chose à faire, alors… »

Il haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

« -Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Loki viendra pour moi, dit Bucky. »

Vrai, très vrai, mais…

« -C'est pas la question, dit Steve. C'est… »

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas expliquer maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

« -Je sais que t'es bon pour disparaître, mais tu pourrais vouloir y aller. T'auras pas beaucoup d'avance.

-Dis-moi pourquoi, insista Bucky.

-Si tu me dis qu'elle est en sécurité, contra Steve. Indemne.

-Qui ?

-Sara Wolfe.

-Elle est en sécurité, dit Bucky. Et indemne. »

C'était ridicule, parce que Bucky avait littéralement juste répété les mots de Steve, mais Steve le crut.

« -Dis-moi, répéta alors Bucky.

-Parce que…parce que t'as été prisonnier pendant soixante-dix ans, dit Steve. Parce que je pense pas que tu aies fait du mal à qui que ce soit pour ton propre bénéfice. Parce que…t'es Bucky Barnes, et Bucky Barnes défend les petits gars, et fout des coups de pied dans les dents des brutes, parce que…putain… »

C'était tellement dur à expliquer. Il savait exactement pourquoi il faisait ça, c'était comme une conviction absolue dans son cœur, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre des mots dessus.

« -Peut-être que je suis naïf et que c'est juste une envie comme ça, mais…ouais, c'est parce que je te crois. »

Bucky le fixa, les sourcils juste un peu froncés, ses yeux embrassant le visage de Steve. Steve n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi il pensait, mais il y avait juste suffisamment de familiarité dans ce regard pour le convaincre qu'il se tenait devant son ami, et pas un étranger dangereux avec son visage.

« -Donc si c'est un stratagème, tu m'as bien eu, mon pote, ajouta Steve, souriant douloureusement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas considérer cette possibilité. »

Les sourcils de Bucky se froncèrent davantage. Steve regarda rapidement autour, car à tout moment maintenant il s'attendait à être surpris par un Avenger ou deux.

« -Un stratagème…répéta doucement Bucky. Tu penses que je te ferais ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Steve fut silencieux, parce qu'il n'en était pas sûr putain. Un instant il l'était, une seconde plus tard il en doutait, parce que cela dépendait toujours de la quantité de chaleur et de familiarité qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Bucky. Ou de colère froide.

« -Regarde-moi, demanda Bucky, sa voix dure, mais ce n'était pas un ordre. »

Steve tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau son ami.

« -Tu penses que je t'utiliserais comme ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Steve le regarda durant un long moment silencieux. Ouais, c'était un moment où il était sûr.

« -Non, dit-il.

-Non, répéta Bucky en acquiesçant, puis il se rapprocha et l'enveloppa dans une embrasse féroce. »

Steve leva ses bras pour l'attirer plus près en retour, parce que putain, depuis quand datait la dernière fois ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas, cela faisait trop longtemps. Les cheveux longs de Bucky lui chatouillèrent le nez et son bras de métal était froid à cause de l'air nocturne, mais Steve n'en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. Et le meilleur de tout, l'embrasse ne ressemblait pas à un adieu.

Les mots suivants de Bucky furent très bas, mais ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Steve puisse quand même les entendre.

« -As-tu la moindre idée de combien tu es important pour moi ? demanda Bucky dans un murmure furieux. »

C'était un ton que Steve connaissait bien. C'était le genre de murmure qu'il entendait lorsqu'il était trop malade pour sortir du lit et que Bucky menaçait d'être en colère contre lui pour toujours s'il mourrait devant lui. C'était le genre de murmure que Bucky utilisait lorsque Steve rentrait encore avec un autre œil au beurre noir et une dent qui bougeait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu, Bucky était en colère parce qu'un bâtiment avait explosé à proximité de Steve, et le reste des Commandos n'avaient pas la moindre idée de s'il s'en était sorti en un seul morceau.

« -Je t'entends, répondit Steve. »

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il reconnut le son qui précédait l'ouverture du portail et cela le fit sursauter. Bucky le garda proche, alors Steve ne pouvait pas se tourner pour regarder, et il ne voulait pas douter maintenant. Bucky avait dû appeler Loki d'une certaine façon.

« -Si tu as des problèmes, dit Steve, resserrant ses bras autour de Bucky, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de le lâcher. Viens me trouver. J'aiderai.

-Ok.

-Promets-le-moi, insista Steve.

-Je promets, dit Bucky, alors Steve acquiesça, mais il ne lâcha toujours pas. »

Bucky recula un peu par contre, même si ses bras étaient toujours autour de Steve. Il y eut un étrange changement dans l'air autour d'eux. C'était la seule façon dont Steve pouvait le décrire. Quelque chose changea lorsque leurs fronts s'effleurèrent, et Steve prit conscience de douzaines de petites choses au même moment. Comment l'odeur de Bucky avait une trace de métal et d'huile de pistolet, mais ses cheveux sentaient quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus sucré. Comment les épaules de Bucky étaient presque aussi larges que les siennes, mais qu'il se sentait toujours plus petit. Comment son bras de métal se réchauffait sous la chaleur du corps de Steve, combien ses doigts le serraient. Le fait qu'ils respirent le même air.

Les lèvres de Bucky effleurèrent sa joue alors qu'il s'éloignait juste un peu plus. Avant que Steve ne puisse protester parce qu'il le lâchait, ces mêmes lèvres furent pile sur les siennes, et le monde se réarrangea autour de lui. Ce fut l'impression que ça donna. Quelqu'un avait attrapé ce coin de l'univers et l'avait retourné. Les lèvres de Bucky étaient bien plus chaudes que l'air nocturne, douces et assurées en se pressant étroitement sur les siennes légèrement entrouvertes. Steve fut perdu durant un instant, son esprit vide, son corps immobile, puis il pressa en retour, poussa juste un peu pour ajuster leurs lèvres plus fermement ensemble. Ce fut chaste, ce fut bref, mais il avait l'impression que rien n'avait plus de sens que ça.

Steve se contenta de le fixer et de respirer lourdement lorsque Bucky se recula légèrement.

« -Strange, dit Bucky.

-Quoi ? fit Steve en clignant des yeux.

-Strange, répéta Bucky. Le docteur. Trouve-le. T'obtiendras quelques réponses. »

Puis il recula, prêt à partir. Steve ne comprit pas, pas vraiment, mais il acquiesça quand même quand Bucky le dépassa.

« -On se reverra, dit-il très significativement, attrapant la main de Bucky. »

Il vit enfin Loki et le portail derrière lui, ses yeux rouges à peine visibles dans les ténèbres.

Bucky sourit.

« -Ouais, acquiesça-t-il, serrant la main de Steve avant de lâcher. »

Steve se tourna pour le regarder partir, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de dériver sur Loki, qui était bien plus près d'eux à présent.

« -Peut-être que nous devrions faire en sorte que cela ait un peu moins l'air de faire de vous un complice, Capitaine, dit-il. »

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi Loki en avait quelque chose à faire de ça, mais il secoua quand même la tête.

« -J'ai pris une décision, dit-il fermement. Je vivrai avec les conséquences. »

Loki émit un son moqueur.

« -Comme c'est noble, dit-il.

-Arrête, lui dit Bucky en guise d'avertissement.

-C'est la vérité, dit Loki. Et je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe. La dernière chose que Steve entendit fut Bucky, qui dit 'N'ose même pas' d'un ton très colérique. Mais alors les choses devinrent noires, et il ne put sentir que le trottoir, puis rien.


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**Chapitre Quatorze**

A la seconde où le portail se referma Bucky enroula ses doigts de métal autour du cou de Loki et le repoussa deux pas en arrière. Les talons des bottes de Loki étaient juste au bord de la plateforme, l'intégralité de son corps penchée légèrement au-dessus de l'abysse noir, juste légèrement déséquilibrée. Loki se saisit de son bras de métal avec une main gantée, mais ne contra pas.

« -Ne le touche plus jamais, grinça Bucky. »

Loki n'eut même pas l'air surpris, ni intimidé, mais c'était plus une question de principe de toute façon. Loki haussa un sourcil.

« -Es-tu sûr d'être en moindre position de me menacer ? demanda-t-il. »

Bucky laissa l'expression de son visage répondre à cette question, Loki le connaissait suffisamment bien depuis le temps.

« -Allez, dit Loki en se penchant légèrement en avant pour s'éloigner du bord. »

Bucky le laissa faire, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que ça tourne en quelque chose de pire. Il lâcha son cou aussi.

« -Toujours enchaîné à ton glorieux héros d'or ? songea Loki avec un sourire. Tu devrais te libérer tant que tu le peux encore.

-Parce que ça a tellement bien marché pour toi ? lui demanda Bucky en retour, et il savait que le commentaire avait fait mouche. »

Loki était trop facile parfois. Il se pencha plus près, les yeux s'assombrissant de colère, mais Bucky ne reculait jamais devant lui, alors il resta fermement en place.

« -Fais attention, avertit doucement Loki. Les mots imprudents peuvent causer beaucoup de misère. »

Bucky attendit une seconde, laissa l'instant se prolonger, laissant les mots suspendus entre eux.

« -Dégage de ma tronche, dit-il alors calmement.

-Ou quoi ? réagit immédiatement Loki. »

Très bien, ils jouaient à ce jeu stupide alors.

« -Ne pense pas que je peux pas mettre la main sur une arme avec laquelle je peux t'éviscérer, lui dit Bucky. »

Il n'y avait pas de réelle colère dans sa voix et vraiment, c'était un refrain familier. Il était presque absolument sûr que Loki voulait juste s'amuser.

« -Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me menacer de mort, dit Loki. »

Vrai.

« -Mais cela ferait mal, lui dit Bucky. Beaucoup. »

Loki continua de le regarder durant un autre moment, mais alors il sourit juste, tranchant et appréciateur. Putain d'gosse.

« -Aw, et voilà que tu me fais t'aimer de nouveau. »

Bucky résista à l'impulsion de rouler des yeux, parce qu'alors il serait coincé ici à échanger des insultes avec ce type pour qui savait combien de temps.

« -Ugh, encore ça ? furent-ils interrompus, et cela fit enfin reculer Loki bordel. »

Bucky fit un pas en arrière également et jeta un œil aux escaliers de Loki.

« -Bonjour, Leah, salua-t-il.

-James, acquiesça-t-elle. J'imagine que tu vas bien. »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« -J'vais bien, la Tour Stark, pas exactement une prison nazie. »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas l'air satisfaite ou ennuyée, c'était plus une reconnaissance de ses mots. Elle avait toujours un peu l'air d'une écolière blasée. Simple robe verte, allant jusqu'aux genoux avec des manches longues, ses cheveux noirs relevés en un joli chignon. De plus elle avait l'air d'une adolescente, mais bien sûr Bucky n'était pas dupe. Et pas juste à cause de son habitude perturbante à utiliser des os d'oiseau en tant qu'épingles à cheveux.

« -Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle va bien, dit Leah. Déposée sur le bon seuil.

-Elle était irritante, grogna Loki.

-Aucune dame n'aime être baladée comme un sac à patates, Loki, lui dit Leah, avant de revenir à Bucky. Mais elle s'est calmée une fois que je lui ai assuré que nous n'avions aucune querelle avec le Sorcier.

-Bien, acquiesça Bucky avec un soupir, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Nous avions besoin d'une petite victoire.

-C'est difficilement notre première victoire, protesta Loki.

-Deux sur trois est pas une putain de victoire, dit fermement Bucky. Cette fille, Kinmont, s'est fait arracher sa putain d'âme. »

Cet épisode était une question aigre pour lui, majoritairement parce qu'il était le seul à continuer de la ramener sur le tapis. Habituellement Loki n'en avait rien à foutre des humains normaux au-delà de leur rôle là-dedans, et Leah n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de quiconque en général. Bucky savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, et que ce n'était pas une erreur de leur part pour commencer, mais quand même. C'était une chose vraiment horrible qui était arrivée à cette fille.

« -Je suis encline à être d'accord, dit Leah. Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intérêt à pleurer sur…du lait renversé ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'ils disent sur Midgard ?

-L'as eue du premier coup, murmura Bucky. »

Il souhaitait plus ou moins qu'ils soient toujours en train de juste collecter des artefacts et des armes magiques et autres merdes comme ça. Tuer des connards d'Hydra était presque un plaisir, et même combattre les N'Garai n'était pas trop chiant. Mais il n'aimait pas le poids de la vie de gens sur ses épaules, et leur sécurité entre ses mains, en particulier lorsqu'on considérait combien Loki se souciait peu de quoi que ce soit à part le tableau dans son ensemble. Il ne voyait pas des personnes, il voyait des pièces sur le plateau de jeu. Parfois Bucky souhaitait ne pas pouvoir voir les individus non plus. Cela serait plus facile.

« -Sinon, fit Leah en secouant la tête. »

Le sujet était clos alors.

« -Bon retour. Loki, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Bucky ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus, il se contenta de se diriger vers ses escaliers. Leah avait rarement quoi que ce soit à lui dire, parfois il ne la voyait pas durant de longues périodes. Lorsqu'elle avait des informations elle les leur donnait. De quoi elle et Loki parlaient en personne avait très peu d'importance pour Bucky. Elle n'était pas là pour son bien de toute façon. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit là pour le bien de Loki aussi pour être parfaitement honnête.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers qu'il remarqua les lumières dansant autour, bleu clair et vertes, s'étendant au-dessus de lui en de longues lignes. Cela lui rappela les lumières nordiques en Sibérie. Pas le meilleur endroit dont se rappeler, mais c'était toujours mieux que les ténèbres complètes.

Il se déshabilla, se lava, et se rhabilla dans quelque chose de légèrement plus confortable avec sa routine mécanique habituelle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réapprendre à apprécier quelque chose qui était une nécessité de tous les jours, comme une douche chaude ou un repas. C'était également la raison pour laquelle il avait une chambre impersonnelle tandis que la section de Loki pouvait facilement être qualifiée de palais. Il n'avait seulement vu qu'une pièce ou deux, pas l'intégralité de la chose, mais il n'avait très sagement pas essayé de deviner quel endroit réel avait inspiré toutes les décorations dorées. Ce n'était parce que Loki était facile à mettre en rogne que c'était une chose intelligente à faire.

Dans sa routine post-mission se trouvait ensuite le nettoyage de ses armes à feu…mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Ce n'était toujours pas facile de céder à de telles petites et faibles idées à propos de ses envies et besoins, mais à cet instant il voulait céder. Alors il posa ses armes sur le bureau, puis marcha jusqu'au lit pour s'allonger. Là, il avait changé la routine. Il nettoierait ses armes…plus tard. Quelque part dans le futur indéfini. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien dans les faits. Il avait été très…impulsif aujourd'hui. Cela le remplissait à la fois de plaisir et de nervosité.

Il avait été très strict avec sa routine, les petites règles qui aidaient à faire sens du monde. Parce que même si son esprit était protégé du pire de ses souvenirs, il continuait de se sentir rarement humain. S'il n'y avait aucun souvenir pour le déranger, son esprit élaborait d'autres choses avec lesquelles le torturer. La routine aidait. La routine était la réalité, sa vie, sa vie actuelle, très différente de celle qu'il vivait avant. Il avait mis en place la routine lui-même, elles étaient _ses _règles, une béquille peut-être, mais sa béquille, et il l'utilisait parce qu'il le voulait, pas parce que quiconque le lui imposait. Il avait mis en place la routine depuis la Serbie…non avant ça, depuis le Delaware. Il avait juste su qu'à l'instant où ils avaient laissé ces enregistrements de sécurité les choses intouchées allaient changer.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais prévu de revoir Steve, il ne s'était juste jamais senti prêt pour ça. Bordel, il n'était probablement toujours pas…si ouais…impulsif. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Ça n'avait pas à l'être. Bien sûr il y avait tous les secrets et demi-vérités entre eux. Il y avait trop de distance et trop de questions. Il y avait la mine confuse et renfrognée de Steve et la douleur dans ses yeux bleus. Parfois il repensait au fait qu'il aurait dû insister davantage avec Loki à propos de laisser l'enregistrement pour les Avengers (Steve). Cela avait été fait durant la préparation de l'assaut de la base en Serbie, mais utiliser quelqu'un sans qu'ils le sachent, surtout Steve, ne lui plaisait juste pas. Mais finalement, il avait eu envie que Steve soit plus proche, qu'il soit plus qu'un point sur une carte, une connaissance distante d'où le trouver. Il avait eu envie qu'il soit celui qui vienne pour lui.

Il voulait également le maintenir loin de tout ça putain, mais ce n'était déjà plus possible. Il n'y avait pas moyen que quiconque puisse faire en sorte que Steve Rogers, le saint patron des têtes de mule, reste à l'écart. Bien sûr il ne pouvait juste pas tout lui dire non plus, non, cela aurait rendu sa vie juste trop facile, il n'avait jamais eu autant de chance. Il ne lui restait que les miettes d'information et l'espoir que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Steve, mais le reste de ce groupe coloré de connards chiants ? Pas vraiment. Loki pensait que même Steve était un risque trop grand, mais qu'il aille se faire foutre. S'il pouvait dire si oui ou non Thor était mort, alors Bucky pouvait tout aussi bien vérifier si Steve était en sécurité ou pas bordel.

Bucky remua sur le lit, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Il attrapa un oreiller et le fourra sous sa tête. Il pouvait juste voir les lumières à l'extérieur au bord de sa vision ainsi. Il n'était toujours pas vraiment confortable, mais il ne l'était jamais vraiment.

Excepté la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi… La plupart du temps il dormait le strict minimum, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, parce qu'il pouvait tenir des jours si nécessaire. Mais avec Steve présent, il s'était juste endormi. Il avait dormi comme une souche, comme il pensait que seul le gosse stupide qu'il était pouvait. Il s'était réveillé moins alerte, moins tranchant et dur et anguleux. Plus stupide, peut-être, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il luttait avec les mots…parfois, à propos de certaines choses, lui-même majoritairement. Et il doutait que les bons mots existent dans les faits, alors ouais, pas de regrets. Peut-être que c'était inévitable. Steve était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas perdue…ou plutôt, si il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait perdu durant très longtemps, de même que lui-même. Steve l'avait juste retrouvé, sous des décennies de violence et d'innombrables lavages de cerveau. Lorsque Steve avait disparu, il avait disparu…mort…effacé. Et lorsqu'il était revenu…maintenant il se sentait parfois de nouveau humain.

Cela lui donnait envie de ne jamais être séparés. Et dans les faits il pensait que cela ne dérangerait pas Steve. Il ne s'était pas éloigné, ne s'était pas tendu, il s'était rapproché. Il avait permis ce point de contact intime. Il avait tendu la main et l'avait attrapé, ne voulant pas le laisser partir sans la promesse d'une prochaine fois. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés non plus. Peut-être qu'il pensait également qu'il n'y aurait pas de Bucky s'il n'était pas à proximité. Du genre, il existait seulement si Steve le regardait et prononçait son nom. Il y avait quelque chose comme ça à propos d'un chat et d'une boîte scellée et l'existence, mais Bucky n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir clairement.

Clairement, tout ce temps avec Loki lui avait fait gaspiller inutilement ses pensées. Ou peut-être que son esprit avait pris l'habitude de tourner en rond toute sa vie, et il ne se souvenait juste pas encore de suffisamment pour le savoir. Peut-être que sa tête était devenue un endroit paisible seulement après la chute, peut-être que maintenant elle allait toujours être remplie d'absurdités. Et de Steve. De missions, d'absurdités, et de Steve. La pensée le fit renifler bruyamment, un rire menaçant les coins de sa bouche.

Cela n'avait pas l'air si mal. Pas mal du tout.

* * *

><p>Loki frappa à sa porte avant de faire irruption, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Bucky s'assit dans son lit. Lui et Loki travaillaient parfaitement bien ensemble, mais il n'était pas le genre de type avec lequel Bucky voulait avoir une conversation pendant qu'il était allongé sur son lit. Cela semblait trop insouciant.<p>

Loki était impeccablement habillé, comme d'habitude, portant toujours ses gants également. C'était la peau bien sûr. Il commençait à s'y habituer, mais il en recouvrait toujours le moindre centimètre possible. Cela aidait que les gants diminuent le givre, maintenant le froid à distance. Cela serait des plus incommodes si tout ce qu'il touchait gelait. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas faire revenir ses yeux verts ou sa peau pâle et lisse, mais la fonctionnalité devait passer avant l'esthétique, et le confort personnel n'avait juste pas du tout sa place.

« -Tu as perdu ma dague, dit Loki dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui.

-Ouais, elle s'est coincée dans l'armure d'Iron Man, répondit Bucky, ce qui fit sourire Loki. »

Bien sûr que ça le fit sourire. Puis il lança quelque chose à Bucky, qu'il rattrapa sans problème. Une nouvelle lame, différente de celle d'avant. Beaucoup moins dorée, ce qu'apprécia beaucoup Bucky, parce qu'il détestait avec quelle facilité d'aucun pouvait repérer la précédente, même de loin.

Cette lame était véritablement un couteau et non une dague. C'était aussi long que son couteau Gerber Mark II, une lame pointue à tranchant unique longue de vingt bons centimètres et demi, au bord dorsal tranchant. Le manche avait l'air d'être de l'os, mais c'était noir, et bien sûr finement décoré. La soie* était quelconque, mais suffisamment longue pour reposer juste au-delà de sa paume, facilement utilisable comme arme contondante. Cela lui convenait bien plus que la dague dorée.

Bucky se leva et le fit tourner dans ses mains plusieurs fois, testant l'équilibre, la forme et la maniabilité, et comment ça s'adaptait dans sa poigne. Bien sûr c'était parfait, Loki ne prenait pas la peine de posséder ce qui était moins que ça.

« -Sympa, acquiesça-t-il après l'avoir lancé en l'air et l'avoir rattrapé avec aisance.

-Essaie de ne pas perdre celui-ci également, dit Loki.

-Je ne fais aucune promesse, dit Bucky. »

Mais il avait l'intention de faire bien plus attention à celui-là. Cela rentrerait sans doute très bien dans son fourreau sécurisé plus grand.

Il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Loki était passé cependant.

« -Leah a quelque chose pour nous ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Il est à présent temps d'attendre que nos ennemis passent à l'action, dit Loki. »

Bucky fit la grimace.

« -Ça finit jamais bien, dit-il.

-Crois-moi, je préférerais largement prendre l'initiative également, mais à moins que tu aies une armée avec laquelle envahir l'Autre-Monde, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus. »

Bucky se contenta de grogner, parce qu'il le savait déjà ça.

« -Une armée ne nous ferait pas beaucoup de bien, dit-il alors, faisant toujours tourner la lame avant de la faire passer dans sa main de métal. Je suis des plus sûrs qu'on échouerait tous les deux misérablement à mener des armées entières.

-J'ai déjà mené une armée avant. »

Bucky émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Cela ne change rien, dit-il, et il savait que Loki était à la fois insulté et amusé, la meilleure combinaison. Tu travailles mieux seul, ou avec très peu de gens auxquels faire attention. Et moi ? Donne-moi une escouade, et je ferai en sorte que les choses se fassent, seul si j'y suis obligé. Je suis pas mauvais en tant que sous-officier, mais merde si je sais jouer les généraux.

-Cette discussion n'a aucun intérêt, puisque nous n'avons pas d'armée.

-Je pourrais me débrouiller avec une escouade par contre, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules.

-En quoi cela ferait-il une différence ? Plus de corps à traîner à l'abri lorsque les choses tournent mal. »

Bucky posa sa nouvelle lame sur son bureau à côté de ses pistolets, puis revint à Loki.

« -Tu avais une armée, Steve avait une escouade, et il t'a renvoyé bien comme il faut là d'où tu venais à coups de pied au cul. »

Il était un peu dur, mais invasion alien à New York, alors que Loki aille bien se faire foutre.

« -Les Avengers avaient Thor et Hulk, ton précieux Capitaine a difficilement fait la différence. »

Bucky lâcha un petit rire.

« -Je sais que t'es plus intelligent que ça, dit-il. La force brute ne vaut rien sans quelqu'un pour la diriger, l'utiliser, la mener là où elle doit aller. Tu sais quoi, t'as aucune expérience militaire, alors je vais pas gâcher ma salive à essayer d'expliquer ça.

-Je suis prince, déclara Loki, avec le genre d'arrogance qu'une déclaration comme ça entraînait généralement.

-Et ça m'impressionne de moins en moins, dit Bucky en retour, parce qu'il était en effet très très peu impressionné. Toi et moi, on est pas des leaders, mais on est bons pour que les choses se fassent. C'est pour ça qu'on est là de toute façon.

-Nous sommes là pour des raisons très différentes, commenta Loki. Quoiqu'également égoïstes. »

Bucky haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« -C'est pour ça que tu continues de partager autant avec ton Capitaine ? demanda alors Loki. Parce qu'il est toujours celui que tu souhaites suivre sur le champ de bataille ?

-Non, je lui dis des choses, parce qu'il va pas lâcher l'affaire, alors il pourrait tout autant se rendre utile. Si je lui dis que dalle, il va charger sans même savoir qui est ami et qui est ennemi. Et je lui ai presque rien dit, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ils allaient savoir pour le Sorcier Suprême de toute façon.

-Uh, « Sorcier Suprême », quel titre prétentieux à porter, fit remarquer Loki. »

Bucky haussa les sourcils.

« -Vraiment, Mr. Tout-Puissant Dieu de la Malice ? Fils des Secrets et Seigneur de tous les Menteurs. _Tu _penses que « Sorcier Suprême » est prétentieux ? »

Loki lui lança un regard méchant, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser davantage Bucky.

« -Je ne voulais simplement pas que les Avengers et le Sorcier soient impliqués ensemble, expliqua Loki.

-Je suis des plus sûrs que Strange est plus du genre à travailler avec eux qu'avec nous de toute façon.

-Oui, et je ne pense juste pas que cela sera à notre avantage s'il décide d'aider ses nouveaux amis en s'en prenant à nous.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas dupe, dit Bucky. »

Ils n'étaient jamais tombés face-à-face avec Strange pour le moment, mais le Sorcier devait savoir ce qui se passait, en particulier après ce qui s'était passé avec Casey Kinmont. Putain de démons.

« -Donc qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ? demanda Bucky, parce que ce n'était pas Strange et les Avengers.

-Les N'Garai ont été moins qu'efficaces. Et je ne suis très certainement pas le seul qui pourrait l'avoir remarqué.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont changer de tactique ? demanda Bucky. Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils disent en effet que faire encore et encore la même chose et s'attendre à des résultats différents est faire preuve de folie.

-Ha, malheureusement leur démence vient avec un semblant d'intelligence.

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'on attend. On a besoin de savoir qui ou quoi va remplacer les N'Garai.

-Ou les rejoindre, on ne sait jamais.

-Putain de génial, grommela Bucky. »

Ça n'allait pas bien finir.

« -C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je serais plus heureux avec une escouade.

-Tu veux juste que ton Capitaine se joigne à nous, dit Loki. Mais avoir quelque héros vertueux de ton côté n'augmentera pas tes chances, peu importe ce que les contes pour enfants te disent. »

Bucky secoua la tête. C'était ridicule.

« -Si tu penses que c'est pour ça que je le veux ici, tu sais pas une putain de chose sur Steve Rogers.

-Tes affections pour lui sont difficilement une meilleure raison.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lui dit fermement Bucky. »

Loki se dirigeait vraiment sur une corde fine là, probablement sans le réaliser. Où il le savait très bien putain et voulait juste emmerder Bucky à mort.

« -Oh, s'il te plaît épargne-moi tes grandes odes à propos du grand et noble Captain America.

-Je parle pas de Captain America, espèce de connard théâtral, le coupa Bucky. Je parle de Steve Rogers. »

Loki haussa un sourcil pas impressionné, alors Bucky continua.

« -Captain America est une idole, une icône, c'est de la putain de propagande. Steve joue le rôle, mais c'est pas lui.

-Qu'est-il alors ? demanda Loki. Il est toujours le grand héros sous le masque, n'est-ce pas ? Ou le traites-tu d'imposteur ? »

Bucky commençait à être frustré. Il entendit le servo** dans son bras vrombir un peu, le son arrachant toujours un petit rictus à Loki.

« -Je le traite de p'tit con obstiné avec une grande gueule et une mauvais tendance à ne pas fuir les combats, dit Bucky. Ok il a une boussole morale réglée comme une putain d'horloge et une quantité de furie vertueuse franchement irritante, mais ça l'empêche pas d'être ce même p'tit con de gamin qu'il a toujours été. Mais hey, t'as juste avalé le masque de boy scout et le sourire tout américain, presque comme tout le monde. »

Loki était de nouveau insulté, bien.

« -Captain America fait des discours, tu sais, inspire les soldats à se battre et toute cette merde. Etant l'idole parfaite, le bon soldat combattant dans le bon camp pour la patrie. »

Bucky secoua de nouveau la tête, il ne parlait plus vraiment à Loki. Il était juste parti, ça faisait du bien de parler de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'autre que de démons et de filles se faisant arracher leurs âmes, quelque chose de bien.

« -Mais Steve. Putain, il fait ce qu'il veut, dit simplement Bucky. »

Steve faisait ce qu'il pensait être juste, ce qui avait besoin d'être fait.

« -Rien à foutre des règles et de la politique. Rien à foutre des ordres et de leur obéir s'ils sont mauvais. Rien à foutre de quiconque est suffisamment stupide pour penser qu'ils peuvent l'arrêter ou le faire changer d'avis. Il est le genre d'idiot que peut pas s'empêcher d'être une petite merde sarcastique même lorsqu'il s'est mangé un poing dans les dents à cause de ça juste une seconde plus tôt. »

Il se tut alors, brusquement. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler autant en une seule fois. Eh bien, c'était arrivé avec Steve il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Huh, peut-être qu'il était le genre de type qui parlait autant.

« -Ton adoration pour lui est véritablement remarquable, fit remarquer sèchement Loki.

-Et va te faire foutre aussi, répondit aisément Bucky. »

Cela ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver. Loki était un connard. Il devrait nettoyer ses armes à présent. Alors il revint au bureau pour commencer à faire juste ça.

« -Cependant, continua Loki. Je concède que mes informations le concernant n'étaient pas exactes. Je suppose que même le SHIELD l'a regardé à travers le voile de la nostalgie et du culte du héros.

-Probablement, approuva Bucky en commençant à arranger les choses sur le bureau. Il n'y avait personne qui le connaissait vraiment.

-J'aurai à faire confiance à ta connaissance en la matière, dit alors Loki. Et puis, faire quelques observations moi-même.

-Observe tant que tu veux, si ça te fait plaisir, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. »

Il vit Loki tourner les talons pour partir du coin de l'œil.

« -Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sombre.

-Oui, fit Loki avec un léger rire. Pas un seul cheveu doré sur sa tête. Tu as été très clair. »

Loki avait l'air de juste le ménager, mais Bucky ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Loki aimait le titiller, mais il ne dépassait jamais la limite. Il le ferait un jour, probablement…très certainement, mais il n'y avait aucun intérêt à s'inquiéter de ça pour le moment.

Loki partit sans un mot et Bucky ne dit rien non plus alors que la porte se fermait. Il commença à démonter son SIG pour le nettoyer, ses mouvements étaient précis, méthodiques. Dans les faits cela le détendit un peu. Et sa tête n'était remplie que de missions, d'absurdités, et de Steve.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_***Soie : **_**Il s'agit là non pas du tissu, mais de la partie de la lame se trouvant dans le manche, pour les couteaux de qualité du moins, et qu'on peut voir parfois à la lisière de celui-ci, au-dessus ou en-dessous, sous la forme d'un liséré argenté qu'on prend souvent pour de la simple décoration.**

_****Servo : **_**Abréviation de « servomoteur », qui est un type de moteur pouvant être décliné de plusieurs façons et dans plusieurs domaines le principe de sa mécanique est très polyvalent.**

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Leah surprise et Bucky Schrödinger !

Vous pouvez vous renseigner sur Sara Wolfe, Casey Kinmont et Leah of Hel sur Marvel Wiki, mais tout ce que je trouve d'important à leur propos (en relation avec cette histoire) sera inclus et expliqué dans les chapitres à venir. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas de devoirs à faire en lisant les fiches des personnages des comics de Marvek pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Considérez juste le fait qu'elles ne soient pas des OCs comme une bagatelle.


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**Chapitre Quinze**

L'illusion d'intimité à la Tour Stark avait toujours un peu dérangé Sam. On n'était jamais véritablement seul dans ce bâtiment. Il n'était pas du genre solitaire, mais la plupart du temps il n'aimait quand même pas vraiment ça. En ce moment par contre, avec rien que le son de la respiration de Steve envahissant la pièce, il aurait apprécié un peu de compagnie. Pas du genre invisible.

Il s'inquiétait que Steve dorme aussi longtemps, mais il redoutait également plus ou moins le moment où il se réveillerait. Il y avait beaucoup de gens mécontents dans la tour en ce moment, alors il pouvait déjà imaginer la tempête à venir. Bien sûr, à quel point elle serait mauvaise dépendait des réponses de Steve, mais oh purée, il savait que ça allait finir comme ça. Et il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être surpris. Natasha avait certainement eu l'air de s'être attendu à ça putain. Thor était suspicieusement nonchalant aussi. Il était plutôt content que Maria soit partie avant que tout n'éclate. Parce que le regard meurtrier de cette femme était certainement une chose qui valait le spectacle.

On frappa à la porte et Sam se tourna dans sa chaise.

« -Entrez, lança-t-il. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de baisser la voix. Ils n'étaient littéralement pas arrivés à réveiller Cap durant les 17 dernières heures, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient essayé. Stark avait passé de la musique très forte, et Clint avait même versé de l'eau glaciale sur sa tête. Rien. Ils avaient tous rechigné à en venir aux médocs pour le moment…l'adrénaline n'allait redescendre qu'après le seuil des premières 24 heures.

Bruce passa sa tête.

« -Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il. »

Sam sourit largement et se leva.

« -Mince, Bruce, t'es revenu quand ? demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main. »

Avant de l'attirer dans une courte embrasse pour faire bonne mesure.

« -Juste maintenant, dit Bruce. Je suis tellement décalé, t'as pas idée. Natasha m'a appelé.

-Steve ne voulait pas te déranger, lui dit Sam. »

Bruce voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence absolue. Steve n'avait pas pensé que c'en était une pour le moment.

« -Oui, j'ai entendu à propos de Steve n'étant pas d'accord avec beaucoup de choses, répondit Bruce, avant d'enfin regarder le lit où Steve dormait paisiblement. »

HELEN le monitorait constamment. Il sortait et entrait en sommeil paradoxal, pouls et respiration bons et calmes. Ok, donc il était en sommeil paradoxal plus que la normale, mais allait toujours bien physiquement.

Bruce se rapprocha du lit, alors Sam aussi.

« -Sinon, j'ai entendu des bribes de la part des autres, dit Bruce. Mais t'as été avec Steve plus longtemps qu'eux. Comment va-t-il vraiment ? Pas maintenant, en général. »

Sam soupira et retourna de l'autre côté de la pièce pour se rasseoir dans sa chaise. Bruce prit l'autre fauteuil.

« -Plutôt bien, mais…il a eu quelques jours vraiment merdiques même avant que Barnes ne se remontre, répondit honnêtement Sam. Je sais pas pour le sommeil ou les cauchemars, mais il s'est beaucoup acharné avec de l'entraînement dont il a pas besoin. Devenait vraiment silencieux aussi occasionnellement.

-Jamais un bon signe chez lui, fit remarquer Bruce. »

Euphémisme.

« -Alors maintenant…je suppose qu'il va mieux, depuis que ça a commencé, mais tout ce bordel est compliqué. Et peut-être que Natasha pense qu'il n'est pas un bon menteur, mais le masque m'a impressionné dernièrement. »

Bruce acquiesça plusieurs fois, puis regarda de nouveau Steve.

« -Sinon James Barnes…ai entendu à propos de lui aussi…des choses très colorées de la part de Clint et Tony, mais…

-Oh, ouais y'a eu des armes, des coups de poignard, et de sales bleus impliqués, dit Sam.

-Tes pensées sur lui ? demanda Bruce.

-Je sais pas, il m'a en effet encore baladé comme un cerf-volant, m'a fait heurter un toit. Je suis pas sûr d'être si objectif.

-C'est une des choses à quoi tu es bon, sourit Bruce. »

Sam n'en était pas si sûr. Il était inquiet, et pas juste à propos de Steve, cela rendait difficile le fait de juger Barnes objectivement. Mais il pouvait faire un effort honnête, alors il commença à parler.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un moment qu'ils parlaient, une heure et quelques peut-être, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un grognement. Steve se réveillait, enfin putain.<p>

Il clignait des yeux vers le plafond et fronçait profondément les sourcils lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent. Il ne les remarqua d'abord pas, continua juste de cligner des yeux, son regard loin. Puis se frotta les yeux.

« -Hey, Steve, le salua Sam. »

Cela le fit enfin les regarder, mais le froncement de sourcils était toujours parfaitement en place.

« -Que…Bruce…je…huh ? »

Oh, cela ne commençait pas très bien.

« -Je viens d'arriver, lui dit Bruce. Comment tu te sens ?

-Uhm…affamé ? dit Steve.

-T'as été inconscient environ 18 heures, probablement plus, lui dit Sam. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps t'étais inconscient lorsqu'on t'a trouvé.

-Trouvé ? demanda Steve.

-Ouais, évanoui dans une allée, acquiesça Sam. Pas de blessure à la tête…ou de blessure, vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-J'espérais vraiment que tu pourrais nous le dire, dit Sam.

-Te rappelles-tu de quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne perdes connaissance ? demanda Bruce. Ou durant l'heure avant ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Ses yeux étaient toujours plus ou moins flous.

« -Loki, dit-il alors.

-Ouais, on s'en doutait, dit Sam. Avec Barnes étant parti et tout. »

Steve les regarda de nouveau un moment, puis se détourna.

« -Steve, tu as l'air un peu à côté de la plaque, dit Bruce. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas ? Peux-tu me dire si tu te sens étrange ?

-Etrange, répéta Steve d'un ton bizarre.

-Cap, mec, tu m'inquiètes, dit Sam. On devrait regarder ta tête.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Bruce.

-Non, j'ai…j'ai une piste, dit Steve avant de bouger pour se lever, écartant les couvertures.

-Whoa, du calme mon grand, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? demanda Sam alors que Steve se levait.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste faim. J'ai une piste…allons-y. »

Il avait son expression obstinée, alors Sam et Bruce le laissèrent passer sans protester davantage. Ils le suivirent de près en revanche quand Steve se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il ne s'encombra même pas de chaussures.

« -Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

-_J'ai notifié tout le monde que vous êtes réveillé, _dit HELEN. _Ils vont se rassembler dans la salle de conférence du 80__ème__ étage._

-Ok, on arrive de suite, dit Steve.

-Tu veux pas manger un bout avant qu'on y aille ? demanda Sam.

-Je mangerai plus tard, je vais pas m'effondrer, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. »

Toujours avec le ton obstiné, alors Sam n'insista pas. Steve était un homme adulte bordel et Sam était pas sa putain de nounou. Ils furent tous silencieux durant le court trajet en ascenseur, mais Sam échangea un long regard avec Bruce dans le dos de Steve.

Tony se tenait de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ayant l'air particulièrement sérieux.

« -Salut, Belle au Bois Dormant, salua-t-il. On a quelques impulsions traîtresses en ce moment ?

-Tony, réprimanda Bruce.

-Non, j'ai des questions, des questions importantes et j'ai besoin des réponses, insista Stark.

-Et j'ai des informations, dit Steve. C'est prioritaire. »

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et commença à marcher vers la salle de conférence, dépassant Tony sans un regard dans sa direction. Sérieusement, est-ce que Steve essayait délibérément de le foutre encore plus en rogne ? Parfois ça en avait vraiment l'air.

Tout le monde était en train d'entrer dans la salle de conférence, à part Thor. HELEN répondit avant que Steve ne puisse demander.

« -_Thor sera là dans quelques minutes, il est allé chercher du café, _rapporta-t-elle.

-C'est bon de vous voir réveillé, dit Vision quand ils entrèrent tous.

-Ouais, c'était flippant, ajouta Pietro. T'étais vraiment dans les pommes, nous a inquiétés.

-Uh…désolé, dit Steve, apparemment un peu abasourdi par la sollicitude. »

Sam secoua un peu la tête. Seul Steve serait encore surpris du fait que les autres en aient vraiment quelque chose à faire de lui.

« -HELEN a dit que tu as des informations, dit Natasha, son ton égal.

-Non, deux secondes les gens, on a un problème bien plus gros là, interrompit Tony. Ou avons-nous oublié à propos de l'assassin qui s'est enfui ?

-Nous savions tous que Loki allait venir le chercher, fit Wanda en haussant les épaules. C'était inévitable de mon point de vue.

-C'est pas la question, dit Tony. Je m'inquiète plus de comment il est parti exactement. Parce qu'il y a deux scénarios possibles là. Soit Cap l'a libéré, auquel cas il est compromis…ou Loki le lui a fait faire, et ça le rend, surprise, tout aussi compromis. Je sais même pas lequel est pire.

-Tu sens quelques connards crapuleux dans ta tête, Cap ? demanda Clint. »

Steve fut silencieux un moment, puis Sam le vit carrer des épaules.

« -J'ai des informations, répéta-t-il.

-Oh allez ! s'exclama Stark. On peut juste pas ignorer ça. »

Puis il se retourna pour regarder Steve.

« -Et si c'était qui que ce soit d'autre, t'exigerais des réponses. Alors pourquoi tu te donnes un passe-droit gratuit ?

-Je le fais pas, dit Steve. Je…écoutez, si vous voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, alors je suivrai cette piste moi-même. »

Natasha eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses de non ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Tony lui lança un regard, mais Natasha garda juste ses yeux sur Steve. Attendant. Clint soupira, mais il décroisa les bras et se pencha en avant dans sa chaise. Tous les autres commencèrent à s'installer pour écouter Steve. Sam trouvait toujours amusant que la plupart des gens, en particulier les médias, pensent que c'était soit Steve soit Tony en charge. C'était vrai, majoritairement, mais à chaque fois que ces deux-là commençaient à être en désaccord tout le monde regardait juste Natasha pour qu'elle prenne une décision. Sam ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si Natasha avait pressé Steve pour un genre de réponse différent, cette conversation prendrait une tournure très différente.

Mais Natasha ne semblait pas se soucier de combien Steve était compromis. Elle n'avait pas été surprise lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que Barnes avait disparu, et pas même lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué que Steve était également introuvable. Eh bien, Sam s'était attendu à ce que Steve fasse quelque chose de stupide dès l'instant où Barnes avait été mis dans cette pièce, alors Natasha avait dû savoir que quelque chose se passerait aussi. Oh, elle garderait certainement un œil sur Steve, mais elle voulait les infos d'abord.

Stark fulminait silencieusement à ce propos, mais personne d'autre n'objecta. Sam décida de s'asseoir et Bruce suivit son exemple. L'atmosphère était tendue et c'était dur de ne pas gigoter. Habituellement au début de ces réunions ils plaisantaient et se balançaient des insultes. C'était très bizarre pour eux d'être aussi silencieux et presque officiels.

Au bout d'un moment Steve décida de s'asseoir aussi. Thor entra un instant plus tard, avec deux grands gobelets de café dans sa main. Il jeta un regard autour de la pièce silencieuse avec un froncement de sourcils.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-T'as rien manqué, dit Pietro pendant que Clint harcelait Thor de ses mains jusqu'à ce que le géant ne lui passe un des gobelets.

-Donc quelle est la piste ? demanda Wanda.

-Un docteur, dit Steve. Bucky a dit qu'il serait en mesure de répondre à nos questions.

-Cela pourrait être une surprise, intervint Stark. Mais il y a beaucoup de docteurs dans le monde. »

La façon dont Steve l'ignora était ouvertement agressive.

« -Il a dit « Strange. Le Docteur », dit Steve.

-Docteur Strange ? demandèrent Natasha et Clint dans un parfait unisson.

-J'espérais que vous auriez une idée de qui il parlait, dit Steve.

-Qui est Docteur Strange ? demanda Sam, et il ne semblait pas le seul à n'en avoir aucune idée.

-Dr. Stephen Strange, dit Natasha. Il était sur la liste de menace du SHIELD. Enfin, celle d'Hydra aussi en rétrospection.

-Qui est-il ? demanda Wanda.

-Officiellement ? Un neurochirurgien…ou l'était du moins. Un très brillant en plus.

-Riche, arrogant, gros ego, et un p'tit peu salaud, ajouta utilement Clint.

-O—k, donc qu'est-ce qui a fait penser au SHIELD qu'il était une menace potentielle ? demanda Tony.

-Et où trouvons-nous cet homme ? demanda Thor.

-C'est là que ça devient compliqué, soupira Natasha. Il y a environ deux ans il a tout perdu. Il a eu un grave accident de voiture. Le rapport de la police dit qu'il a perdu le contrôle du véhicule.

-Pourquoi le SHIELD a jeté un œil à l'accident d'un chirurgien ? demanda Pietro. Je veux dire, c'était un accident de voiture, pas…fit-il en haussant les épaules avant de faire un geste vague en direction de Bruce.

-On ne l'a pas fait. On a rassemblé l'histoire de base après qu'il soit devenu intéressant, dit Clint.

-Il a souffert de plusieurs blessures graves dans l'accident, les nerfs de ses mains ont été sévèrement endommagés, continua Natasha. Sa carrière était terminée, alors il a littéralement dépensé l'intégralité de sa fortune en spécialistes et en opérations. Mais pas de chance, les dégâts ne pouvaient pas être réparés. Après avoir vendu sa villa il a loué un petit appartement dans Hell's Kitchen. C'est sa dernière adresse connue. »

Wanda fronça les sourcils et sortit son téléphone.

« -Où exactement à Hell's Kitchen ? demanda-t-elle.

-HELEN, va voir dans le dossier de Docteur Strange, instruisit Natasha.

-_La dernière adresse connue de Docteur Strange était au 535 West 45__ème__ Rue, _rapporta HELEN.

-Le bâtiment que les N'Garai ont d'abord encerclé était celui de Sara Wolfe, dit Wanda, retournant son téléphone pour montrer à tout le monde la carte qu'elle regardait. 531, juste en face.

-Quelqu'un pour oser appeler ça une coïncidence ? demanda Stark. HELEN, appelle Hill, on pourrait avoir plus de questions pour les parents de Miss Wolfe. Espérons qu'elle soit toujours à la Réserve.

-Donc qu'est-il arrivé à Strange alors ? demanda Steve.

-Il ne pouvait pas payer le loyer et a été mis à la rue, dit Clint. Puis il a disparu, présumé mort.

-Et que s'est-il vraiment passé ? invita Bruce.

-Nous croyons qu'il est allé en Asie, dit Natasha. Quelque part au Tibet ou à proximité, mais le SHIELD n'a rien pu trouver de concret.

-Je pige toujours pas ce que le type a de si spécial, dit Stark.

-Il y a eu…appelle ça une épidémie, ça a commencé peu de temps avant l'accident de Strange, continua Natasha. Mais est devenu de plus en plus sévère. Des enfants tombaient dans le coma sans raison. Pas de signe de maladie, pas de dommages cérébraux, ils ne se réveillaient juste pas. Et les nombres continuèrent d'augmenter, alors le SHIELD a été impliqué. Plusieurs de nos meilleurs médecins et scientifiques ont travaillé dessus, mais rien.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ça dans les journaux, dit Steve.

-Toute la chose semblait pas naturelle, alors le SHIELD l'a passé sous silence, dit Natasha.

-Dis-moi que cette histoire ne finit pas avec des enfants morts, dit Pietro, l'air douloureux juste en ayant à y penser. »

Ouais, Sam savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

« -Etonnamment, ce n'est pas le cas, dit Natasha. Ils se sont tous réveillés la même nuit. Un peu ronchons et fatigués, mais en bonne santé. Ils se sont tous plaints de cauchemars, mais c'est tout.

-Quel est le rôle de Strange dans tout ça ? demanda Steve.

-Il a été aperçu dans l'un des hôpitaux juste avant que les gamins ne se réveillent, dit Natasha. Plusieurs infirmières l'ont reconnu. Personne ne lui a parlé, ou ne savait pourquoi il était là. Il a été aperçu, puis il a disparu.

-Une fois que le SHIELD a su qui chercher ils ont passé en revue tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit dans la ville, continua Clint. En particulier à proximité des hôpitaux dans lesquels étaient les gosses. Et devinez qui a été aperçu sur des caméras de surveillance encore et encore.

-Et pas juste ça, prit le relais Natasha. Il y a eu des phénomènes météorologiques inexpliqués cette nuit, des voitures endommagées, des fenêtres brisées, des coupures de courant, mais n'affectant jamais plus d'une rue ou deux à la fois. Un parc a eu l'air d'avoir été ravagé par un ouragan, mais tout le reste autour était intact. Faites-moi confiance, il y a eu beaucoup de bizarreries à observer, et avec Strange en plein milieu.

-Puis il a disparu de nouveau, dit Clint. Il a été aperçu à New York plusieurs fois, mais le SHIELD n'est jamais parvenu à lui poser de questions. Il est doué pour disparaître.

-_L'Agent Hill est sur la ligne, _interrompit HELEN.

-Passe-la nous, dit Tony à l'IA.

-_J'espère que vous avez quelque chose pour moi, parce qu'ici c'est une impasse, _dit Hill. _Et parler au shaman était définitivement une mauvaise idée…ou il est juste très bon acteur._

-Nous croyons que Sara Wolfe pourrait être liée au Dr. Stephen Strange. Tu te souviens de lui ? demanda Natasha.

-_Et comment, _dit Hill. _Je me demande toujours comment un vulgaire docteur peut être aussi insaisissable que lui._

-Eh bien, Barnes a lâché l'info avant son évasion, dit Natasha. »

Il y eut un soupir bruyant de Maria à l'autre bout.

« -_Tout ce temps on a essayé de découvrir dans quelles expériences secrètes il a pu être impliqué, et maintenant vous me dites qu'il trempe dans la magie à la place ?_

-Tu sais pas combien ça me rend heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mon aversion infinie pour la magie, dit Tony.

-On a besoin que tu poses des questions aux parents de Sara à son propos, dit Sam, essayant de les garder sur le sujet.

-_Ouais, donnez-moi une seconde. Je vous mets sur haut-parleur une fois de nouveau à l'intérieur, _dit Maria. »

Sam put entendre une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Natasha signa rapidement pour Clint ce qu'il n'avait pas saisi dans la conversation téléphonique jusque-là, mais Sam était des plus sûrs qu'ils discutaient également de quelque chose d'autre. Ils attendirent quand même que Maria recommence à parler, alors Sam se rapprocha de Steve.

« -Sûr que tu veux pas manger un peu, Cap ? demanda-t-il. Je me la joue maman poule, mec, mais t'as l'air vraiment à l'ouest. »

Steve se frotta le visage, mais secoua la tête. Sam se demanda comment quelqu'un qui avait dormi environ dix-huit heures pouvait avoir l'air si fatigué.

« -Allez-vous bien, Capitaine Rogers ? demanda Vision. Vous êtes devenu pâle. »

Ok, donc Sam n'était pas parano, Steve avait vraiment l'air pire.

« -Est-ce que les enfants…leur avez-vous posé des questions sur les cauchemars ? »

Natasha échangea un regard avec Clint, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, Maria fut de retour sur la ligne.

« -_Donc, nous avons quelques-uns de mes collègues au téléphone, alors si vous pouviez répéter ce que vous venez juste de me dire._

_-Oui…uh, bonjour ? _parla une femme. _Mon nom est Elina Wolfe, je suis la mère de Sara._

-Bonjour, Mrs. Wolfe, vous êtes en train de parler à…tous les Avengers en fait, la salua poliment Natasha. A propos de Stephen Strange.

-_Oh, oui. Stephen, _dit-elle. _Il est…je ne suis pas supposée en parler. Sara nous a fait promettre._

_-_Sara a été enlevée, Mrs. Wolfe, dit Sam. Mon nom est Sam, Sam Wilson. Elle a été emmenée à travers un portail, par quelqu'un…en qui nous n'avons pas confiance. En savoir plus sur Docteur Strange et où il est peut nous aider à la trouver.

-_Ecoutez, Mr. Wilson—_

-Sam. Appelez-moi juste Sam, madame.

-_Ecoutez, Sam. Stephen n'a pas toujours été une personne aimable, mais il ne mettrait jamais Sara en danger, jamais. C'est un grand homme qui a fait beaucoup de grandes choses. Les gens qui pensent qu'il mérite ce qui lui est arrivé sont purement vils. Je veux dire, c'est tellement tragique. Il était docteur, il sauvait des vies, même s'il était désagréable avec les gens parfois—_

_-_Ce n'était probablement pas Docteur Strange qui lui a apporté des ennuis, l'interrompit Steve, sa voix aimable et patiente. C'est Steve Rogers, madame, et un de mes amis est également impliqué dans ce qui est arrivé à Sara. Et je pense que Sara est indemne, et il semblerait que vous faites suffisamment confiance à Docteur Strange pour qu'il veille sur elle également, mais…si vous savez quoi que ce soit de l'endroit où Strange est…ou ce qu'il est en train de faire actuellement.

-_Elina, appelle-le, _interrompit une voix masculine.

-_Mr. Wolfe, avez-vous un moyen de contacter Docteur Strange ? _demanda Maria. »

Il y eut quelques mots bas échangés entre le couple, définitivement pas en anglais.

« -_Sara est sauve, _dit alors fermement Mr. Wolfe. _Nous savons qu'elle l'est._

_-_Comment ? Vous a-t-elle contactés ? demanda Natasha.

-_Appelle le numéro, Elina, ce sont les Avengers pour l'amour du ciel !_

_-Très bien, _céda Mrs Wolfe, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être contente.

-_Elle compose le numéro, _leur dit Maria. _Mettez ce téléphone sur haut-parleur aussi._

_-Allô ? _répondit une voix masculine après que le téléphone ait sonné trois fois. »

Il était très dur de l'entendre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant considérant qu'ils avaient deux téléphones sur haut-parleur.

« -_C'est Elina. Je dois parler à ma fille, _dit Mrs Wolfe. »

Le silence fut la seule réponse, et tout le monde se contenta d'attendre. C'était…Sam avait définitivement pensé à toutes sortes de choses horribles qui auraient pu lui arriver depuis que Loki l'avait attrapée. Et maintenant sa mère était juste en mesure de l'appeler comme ça. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« -_Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda une faible voix de femme et Sam reconnut immédiatement que c'était Sara.

-Sara ! Ca fait certainement du bien de savoir que vous n'êtes pas morte quelque part, dit-il.

-_Oh, _dit Sara après une pause brève. _Eh bien…je suppose que vous me cherchiez._

-Oui, en effet. Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous êtes ? demanda Thor. La dernière fois que l'on vous a vue mon frère Loki vous tenait captive, mais à présent vous allez bien…je suppose qu'il n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

-_Non, non…il a juste…je vais bien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait me chercher. Je suis en sécurité, je suis probablement à l'endroit le plus sûr sur Terre en ce moment._

-Vous n'êtes pas là, alors où est-ce que c'est supposé être ? demanda Tony.

-Et puis, vous avez l'air très calme à propos de tout ça, dit Sam. Saviez-vous dans les faits pourquoi ces démons vous pourchassaient ?

-_Non, mais j'ai supposé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Stephen, _dit-elle.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé que cela valait la peine de le mentionner ? demanda Wanda.

-_Eh bien, je suis désolée. Je n'allais pas me mettre à monologuer sur mon voisin le sorcier, vous auriez pensé que j'étais folle !_

_-_Sorcier…Stephen Strange est un sorcier ? demanda Natasha.

-_Sorcier Suprême, en fait, _dit-elle. _C'est…ne me demandez pas ce que cela veut dire dans les faits._

-Donc les démons vous voulaient à cause de Strange, dit Sam. Savez-vous pourquoi Loki vous a emmenée ?

-_Pas particulièrement, _dit-elle. _Peut-être qu'il veut que Stephen lui fasse une faveur…peut-être que la fille veut._

-Quelle fille ? demanda Natasha juste une seconde avant que quiconque puisse.

-_De l'autre côté du portail…il y avait cet espace. Juste cette plateforme de brique flottant sur rien._

_-_C'est là que j'étais aussi, ajouta Steve.

-_Oh, ça vous est familier, bien…donc en haut des escaliers, il y avait ce grand endroit doré, je veux dire…whoa luxueux, et j'en ai vus des endroits de luxe dans ma vie. Donc ce type, Loki, qui était plutôt un connard, a dit qu'il me déposerait à Kamar-Taj, non pas que je l'ai cru._ »

Sam voulait demander à propos de cet endroit, « Kamar-Taj », mais resta silencieux.

« -_Et alors il a y eu cette fille blanche, _continua Sara. _Dix-sept ans peut-être, pâle, longs cheveux noirs, robe verte._

-Thor, quelque chose de familier ?

-Pas du tout, dit Thor, secouant la tête.

-_En premier lieu j'ai pensé qu'elle avait été enlevée comme moi, mais clairement pas. Elle était si agréable que cela m'a dans les faits plus fait flipper qu'autre chose._ »

Sara soupira, rassemblant probablement ses pensées.

« -_Elle a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les ennemis de Stephen, mais vous savez…jusqu'à ce qu'ils me déposent vraiment ici, j'étais dubitative. S'est avéré qu'elle disait la vérité. Et me voilà…au milieu de nulle part, en haut dans les montagnes. Il fait très froid…et pas d'internet._

-Où êtes-vous alors ? demanda Sam.

-Et comment cela se fait que vous ayez de la réception ? fit Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Uhm, en Himalaya ? Aucune idée d'où exactement, mais je suis avec les sorciers, alors je suis en sécurité. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Le téléphone marche…je ne veux probablement pas savoir comment ça marche pour être honnête._

_-_Connaissez-vous le nom de la fille ? lui demanda Vision.

-_Non, elle ne s'est jamais présentée._

-Savez-vous quoi que ce soit d'autre sur les démons ? demanda Wanda.

-_Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Je ne m'implique pas vraiment dans ce que fait Stephen._

-Alors nous avons besoin de lui parler, dit Steve.

-_Uh, eh bien…_

-Sara, c'est important, dit Sam. D'autres peuvent être en danger. Votre mère vient juste de nous dire que Docteur Strange fait de grandes choses…mais peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. Nous voulons juste protéger les gens.

-_Ecoutez, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous aider, c'est que je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas quand Stephen revient._

_-_N'avez-vous pas un numéro de téléphone, ou même une putain d'chouette pour transporter quelques lettres pour nous ? demanda Tony.

-_Normalement, oui, mais…Stephen est actuellement dans un endroit où les téléphones n'existent pas vraiment._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? grommela Tony.

-Donc il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter ? demanda Steve.

-_Je peux lui dire que vous voulez lui parler lorsqu'il reviendra, mais…je ne sais pas quand ce sera le cas._

-Eh bien, au moins nous sommes faciles à trouver, fit remarquer Pietro.

-_Je suis désolée…_dit de nouveau Sara. _Vraiment, et je suis en sécurité, mais je dois y aller maintenant…je ne pense pas que j'aurais dû vous dire tout ça…je…au revoir._ »

Puis la ligne coupa.

« -_Je vous parlerai de retour à New York, _dit Maria, avant de raccrocher aussi. »

Tous restèrent juste assis silencieusement autour de la table durant quelques longs moments. Ça faisait beaucoup de nouvelles informations, mais également beaucoup de rien en même temps.

« -Sinon…fit Tony, brisant le silence. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'à quel point Capsule est compromis ? »

Sam se contenta de grogner et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Ça allait être une putain de longue journée.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes de l'Auteur :<strong>

L'histoire de Docteur Strange que j'utilise dans cette histoire est très similaire à l'origine de l'histoire qui est dans le **_Doctor Strange animated movie (2007)_**, qui est un très bon film. Alors allez y jeter un œil si ça vous dit.


	16. Chapitre Seize

**Chapitre Seize **

« -Je pense à retourner à New York, dit Steve l'air de rien en refermant le frigo. »

Sam posa sa bouteille de bière vide et haussa les sourcils.

« -A la Tour ? demanda-t-il. »

Steve secoua la tête et passa à Sam sa nouvelle bière, attrapant les deux bouteilles vides sur la table.

« -Définitivement pas, dit-il. Mais tu sais. C'est chez moi. C'est l'impression que ça me donne. »

Il se rassit et ouvrit sa nouvelle bière. Sam le regarda un moment.

« -Alors pourquoi déménager à Washington pour commencer ? Tu vivais à New York après que le SHIELD t'ait réveillé. »

Steve prit une grande gorgée de sa bière, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Rappelais trop de souvenirs, puis y'a eu l'invasion Chitauri, mais maintenant…

-Maintenant Barnes est de retour ? devina Sam, il connaissait trop bien Steve.

-C'est juste une des raisons, répondit Steve. »

C'était la raison la plus importante bien sûr. Une fois que tout serait plié et emballé, une fois que Bucky aurait fait peu importe ce qu'il devait accomplir pour respecter sa part du marché, peut-être qu'il aimerait revenir à New York aussi. Peut-être même à Brooklyn.

« -C'est ta vie, mec, dit Sam. Les Avengers aimeront sûrement t'avoir plus près.

-Si je suis encore un Avenger à ce moment, lui dit Steve avec un sourire. »

Enfin, une grimace faisant office de sourire.

« -S'ils ne te faisaient plus confiance, ils ne t'auraient pas laissé sortir de là comme tu l'as fait, dit Sam.

-Tony ne voulait pas, lui rappela Steve, et ils en restèrent là. »

Et ça avait été…ça avait été une horrible journée. Steve avait été irritable durant des jours après son réveil, mais ce premier jour, définitivement pas un de ses moments les plus fins. Il ne pensait pas qu'aucun des Avengers avait vraiment su comment il était lorsqu'il était trop énervé et en avait assez pour discuter de quoi que ce soit. Steve avait toujours fait un effort pour discuter de ses problèmes, toujours, mais cela ne lui venait pas naturellement, comme pour Sam. Et certains jours, ce jour-là en particulier, il n'avait pas la patience de défendre son cas. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il pensait être juste. Sara allait bien, d'aussi loin qu'ils en savaient, il n'y avait aucune victime non-Hydra là-dedans. Même si Steve ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, Bucky n'était pas là dehors à faire du mal aux gens. Donc d'aussi loin que Steve était concerné, il avait eu raison jusque-là. Tout le monde n'avait pas été d'accord, et…enfin des mots avaient été prononcés, pas particulièrement gentils.

« -A la base tu es un membre aussi, dit Steve après une autre gorgée de bière. Ne veux-tu pas être plus proche de l'action ? »

Sam le regarda un moment, puis sourit.

« -Es-tu en train de me demander si je veux déménager aussi à New York ? »

Steve haussa les épaules et eut un rictus en retour.

« -Juste une suggestion. Je parie que tu pourrais rester dans la Tour aussi, si tu le voulais. »

Sam rit.

« -Typique…mais j'y penserai. Ma mère vit à New York. Elle serait contente.

-Je ne le savais pas !

-Ouais, pour avertissement ; si tu reviens à New York, elle exigera de te rencontrer. C'est une fan, elle fait des cookies Cap pour le 4 Juillet. »

Steve manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière en commençant à rire. Sam eut un rictus dans la sienne.

« -Tu plaisantes, dit Steve, s'essuyant la bouche.

-Nope, c'est des petits boucliers. Elle fait même de petites étoiles de gomme pour le milieu. »

Steve ne put s'en empêcher, il pensa que c'était incroyablement charmant. Sam le vit sur son visage, parce qu'il murmura :

« -Grand sentimental.

-Peux pas décevoir les fans, sourit-il, avant de poser sa bière. Popcorn pour le film ?

-Je regarde rien qui a été fait avant 1990, dit Sam. C'est une soirée film moderne. »

Steve se leva et fit la grimace comme si Sam ruinait tout son amusement.

« -D'accord. »

Il venait juste de déchirer l'opercule de plastique du pop-corn à mettre au micro-onde lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il était un peu tard pour des appels de courtoisie, alors il se tendit immédiatement un peu lorsqu'il s'y dirigea. Numéro inconnu.

« -Allô ? »

D'abord il y eut juste le son d'une respiration, puis un gros soupir, puis :

« -_Steve ?_

-Bucky. »

Il lança un regard à Sam, qui était à présent en train de le fixer avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Steve sortit de la cuisine.

Bucky était quelque part dehors, parce que Steve pouvait entendre le vent même à travers le téléphone.

« -_Ecoute…ah, je…_ »

Il grogna, de douleur peut-être. Ou il soulevait quelque chose de lourd.

« -_J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr pour la nuit…ou juste quelques heures, _s'empressa-t-il de continuer. _Pas pour longtemps_.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu ? demanda Steve.

-_Juste réponds-moi…J'ai pas beaucoup de temps là. Et si la réponse est non je dois trouver un autre endroit._ »

Pourquoi dirait-il non lorsque Bucky était de toute évidence—

« -Oh, juste toi ou… »

Bucky soupira.

« -_Nous, _dit-il. _Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr_. »

Merde. Loki. Et pourtant…

« -Où es-tu ? As-tu besoin que je vienne vous chercher ?

-_Non, _dit Bucky. _Mais…tu ne peux le dire à personne, Steve. Ok ? Juste…tu peux pas._ »

Steve y réfléchit une seconde.

« -Sam est là, il sait que tu m'as appelé. Même si je le renvoie, il saura. Mais je lui fais confiance, ok ? Peux-tu venir ici ? Es-tu blessé ?

-_Est-ce que ton bâtiment est sous surveillance ?_

-L'entrée principale en bas, dit Steve. Mais retirer les mouchards fait presque partie de ma routine quotidienne, alors mon appartement devrait être bon. »

Bucky fut silencieux un instant et Steve se demanda s'il allait raccrocher.

« -_On est sur ton toit, pourrais-tu—_

_-_J'arrive, dit Steve avant de raccrocher. »

Sam se tenait à côté de la table, des douzaines de questions dans son regard.

« -Reste là, n'appelle personne, lui dit Steve. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour poser quelques questions, mais il la referma et acquiesça. Steve acquiesça en retour et se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée, puis vers les escaliers jusqu'au toit. Il avait choisi l'appartement au dernier étage lorsqu'il avait emménagé, parce qu'il pensait que c'était le meilleur, stratégiquement parlant. S'il y avait la moindre urgence sérieuse, il pouvait sauter par une fenêtre, les cinq étages n'étaient rien pour lui, mais d'autres auraient soit à venir du rez-de-chaussée, soit du toit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Steve saurait si plus d'une ou deux personnes arrivaient.

Il défonça presque la porte du toit en sortant, puis regarda rapidement autour, le vent lui fouettant les yeux. Bucky et Loki émergèrent des ombres un instant plus tard. Enfin, émergèrent n'était pas le bon mot. Bucky avait un des bras de Loki passé par-dessus son épaule, son bras de métal fermement autour de sa taille. Il devait supporter l'intégralité du poids de Loki.

Steve n'hésita qu'un instant, puis il se rapprocha rapidement et passa l'autre bras de Loki par-dessus son épaule pour aider Bucky à supporter la charge. Cela aurait été plus simple de juste le porter à la façon d'un pompier ou quelque chose du genre, puisque tous deux auraient pu facilement le porter comme ça. Mais alors quelque chose de froid et de mouillé commença à être absorbé par le t-shirt de Steve là où son flanc touchait celui de Loki et ok…ça expliquait pourquoi.

« -Allez, pressa-t-il, et Bucky n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement. »

Loki ne semblait pas être conscient, ou s'il l'était, il ne rendait pas vraiment compte de quoi que ce soit.

Il était suffisamment tard pour que Steve ne s'inquiète pas de ses voisins. Il n'y avait que deux autres appartements à cet étage, ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle il avait choisi cet appartement. Le couloir n'était pas aussi sombre que le toit, mais Steve ne baissa pas les yeux sur Loki ou Bucky pour attester de leur état. Il valait mieux être d'abord à l'abri des regards.

Sam se tenait sur le seuil et Steve l'entendit jurer à voix basse lorsqu'il les remarqua. Il sortit rapidement du chemin. Steve et Bucky traînèrent Loki à l'intérieur et laissèrent Sam fermer la porte.

« -Canapé, dit Steve. »

C'était la surface plane la plus proche à part le sol. Ils posèrent Loki un instant plus tard. Et mince, peut-être que c'était l'armure, mais il était beaucoup plus lourd qu'il en avait l'air.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Sam, mais il fut ignoré. »

Steve regarda enfin plus attentivement Bucky, puis Loki aussi. Leurs cheveux étaient mouillés, pas dégoulinants, mais toujours quelque peu humides, leurs vêtements aussi. Il ne pleuvait pas dehors, alors Steve n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé. Le bras de métal de Bucky était recouvert de quelque chose de bleu foncé, de même que Loki. Cela coulait de son flanc et sur le canapé de Steve. Lorsque Steve baissa les yeux sur lui-même, il vit que son t-shirt en était également taché.

« -C'est quoi le truc bleu ? demanda Sam, se rapprochant pendant que Bucky s'agenouillait sur le canapé pour regarder le visage de Loki de plus près.

-C'est du sang, grogna Bucky. »

Le « idiot » était lourdement sous-entendu.

« -Hey, dit-il alors avant de tapoter légèrement la joue de Loki plusieurs fois pour le réveiller. »

Loki ouvrit ses yeux rouges et fronça les sourcils à la pièce autour de lui, puis ses yeux atterrirent sur Steve.

« -C'est supposé être sûr ? croassa-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Tu n'offrais pas exactement d'autres alternatives, dit Bucky, avant d'écarter une partie de l'armure de Loki pour regarder son flanc. »

Loki serra les dents et siffla de douleur. Ca faisait beaucoup de sang, même si c'était bleu.

« -Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça bordel ? demanda Steve, se rapprochant.

-Une hache, dit Bucky. »

Steve ne put voir la taille de la blessure, parce que dès que Bucky essaya d'enlever une partie de l'armure, Loki ravala une exclamation de douleur. Les mains de Bucky furent immédiatement recouvertes de sang bleu, alors il remit l'armure en place et y appliqua un peu de pression.

« -Ok, merde…ça a l'air trop grave pour des points de suture rapides, dit Sam, se rapprochant. Steve a un très bon kit de secours, et j'étais pararescue*, mais ça fait beaucoup de sang putain. Et il est pas exactement humain, alors je suppose qu'on peut pas juste aller à l'hôpital.

-Loki…Loki concentre-toi ! dit Bucky. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki se contenta de respirer plusieurs fois, la bouche ouverte, les yeux distants. Même ses dents étaient toutes bleues.

« -T'embêtes pas, parvint-il à dire après quelques profondes respirations.

-T'embêtes pas quoi ? demanda Bucky en retour. Du genre, ça va parfaitement guérir tout seul ou…

-Ou ma putain…d'armure garde mes entrailles à l'intérieur…alors y'a aucun intérêt, grinça Loki, puis sa tête se relâcha en arrière, sa poitrine prise de haut-le-cœur.

-Laisse-moi juste jeter un œil, dit Bucky, enlevant de nouveau ses mains de la blessure.

-Aucune importance, souffla Loki, secouant la tête en direction du plafond. »

Steve se contenta de fixer la tache bleue s'étendant sans fin sur son canapé, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire.

« -Putain, de quand date cette blessure ? Combien de sang il a perdu ? demanda Sam. »

Il se tenait à côté de Bucky et Loki. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester sur place avec quelqu'un d'aussi gravement blessé pile devant lui.

« -Beaucoup…arrivé il y a une heure, dit Bucky avec un soupir, avant d'arrêter d'appliquer une pression sur la plaie. »

Sam revint à Steve, comme s'il pouvait lui dire quoi faire, mais Steve n'en avait aucune idée.

Bucky s'empara de l'avant-bras de Loki avec sa main de métal pour attirer son attention.

« -Hey…tu vas mourir ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki respira juste lourdement quelques secondes, ses yeux toujours sur le plafond.

« -On dirait bien. »

Bucky jura à voix basse, mais Steve ne capta pas les mots. Puis il retourna l'avant-bras de Loki afin qu'il puisse agripper son bras de métal de ses doigts ensanglantés.

« -D'accord, dit Bucky, prenant une profonde inspiration. Putain…juste lutte pas alors…et ce sera bientôt fini. »

Sam fit quelques pas en arrière pour se tenir à côté de Steve. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

« -Vraiment utile, croassa Loki. »

Steve était sûr que sa main aurait été en train de trembler s'il n'agrippait pas le métal sous ses doigts si étroitement.

« -Tu me connais, dit Bucky. Toujours là pour aider. »

Steve avait l'impression que ses pieds étaient cloués au sol. Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher, parce que qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire bordel, mais il ne pouvait pas battre en retraite non plus. Etait-il vraiment en train de boire de la bière et de rire dix minutes auparavant ? C'était surréel.

La respiration de Loki se fit un peu erratique, et l'intégralité de son corps sembla souffrir lorsqu'il toussa et s'étrangla sur quelque chose…du sang, probablement.

« -Hey, du calme…du calme, respire juste, c'presque fini, dit doucement Bucky. »

Loki s'affaissa de nouveau sur le canapé, mais ne dit rien. Continua juste de prendre quelques faibles petites inspirations.

Steve eut alors l'impression d'être frappé par un train, il devait appeler Thor. Il devait appeler Thor de suite, parce que…

« -Et hey, fit Bucky de nouveau. Fais un sourire à Maîtresse Mort pour moi. »

Les lèvres de Loki tressaillirent.

Bucky continua, toujours de ce ton simple, presque joueur.

« -Pas n'importe quel sourire au juste…le charmant que tu sers qu'aux plus jolies. Elle aimera. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Une seconde plus tard ses doigts se relâchèrent, ne s'accrochant plus, et sa poitrine cessa de bouger.

Et Steve et Sam se tinrent juste là en silence. Bucky lâcha le bras de Loki et ferma ses paupières avec un soupir.

« -Putain de merde, souffla Sam. »

Bucky s'assit sur le canapé et dégagea ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux avec des doigts ensanglantés.

« -On doit appeler Thor, dit Steve une fois sa voix retrouvée.

-Non, dit Bucky.

-Quoi…si, on doit, on doit l'appeler, dit Steve, ses jambes n'étant plus de plomb.

-Et j'ai dit, non, répéta Bucky.

-Son frère est allongé mort sur mon canapé, recouvert de sang. Nous devons l'appeler !

-Steve a raison, il doit le savoir, ajouta Sam. »

Bucky eut l'air juste frustré durant une seconde, puis les regarda d'un regard égal.

« -Il va se réveiller. »

Et ça…

« -Quoi, il n'est pas mort ? demanda Sam.

-Il l'est, aussi mort que mort, leur dit Bucky. Mais il va se réveiller. Donnez-lui juste quelques heures. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, pendant que Sam avait l'air juste confus, mais Bucky avait l'air très sûr de ce qu'il disait. Puis Steve se souvint de quelque chose dont ils avaient discuté la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« -Buck, je te l'ai déjà dit avant, il est…il n'est pas un dieu, dit-il. Ils peuvent mourir…et c'est tout aussi permanent que la mort pour les humains. Nous devons appeler Thor.

-Il va se réveiller, répéta Bucky. Mais pas parce que c'est un dieu, mais parce que c'est Loki. Fais-moi confiance, attends juste quelques heures…il va se réveiller. »

Steve fut désarçonné et n'eut aucune idée de comment continuer cette conversation.

« -Whao, c'est quoi le truc violet ? demanda Sam soudainement. J'l'ai pas remarqué avant. »

Steve suivit son regard et vit que quelque chose, qui en effet avait l'air un peu violet, tachait le flanc et la jambe de Bucky.

Bucky baissa le regard dessus.

« -Eh bien…je n'ai pas fait d'école d'art, mais c'est habituellement ce qui arrive si on mélange du bleu avec du rouge.

-T'es blessé ? demanda Steve. C'est grave ?

-Je vivrai, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules.

-Non, bordel…laisse-moi voir, insista Steve en se rapprochant de lui. »

Le corps immobile de Loki était plus qu'un peu perturbant, mais Steve garda les yeux sur Bucky.

Bucky abandonna au bout d'un instant et se leva, déboutonnant sa veste de cuir. Il ne portait pas de kevlar en-dessous, juste une sorte de maillot. C'était étrange. Steve remarqua qu'il était mouillé, alors il ne sut pas immédiatement combien de sang recouvrait le tissu sombre, mais alors Bucky souleva le t-shirt et Steve serra la mâchoire.

La plaie n'était pas si profonde, mais elle commençait un peu au-dessus du nombril de Bucky et se terminait sur son flanc. Une coupure nette, un couteau…ou une épée, définitivement quelque chose de tranchant.

« -Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? demanda Sam.

-Une hache, dit Bucky.

-La même hache qui a presque coupé Loki en deux ? demanda Sam avec horreur.

-Points de suture, maintenant, dit Steve d'un ton signifiant qu'il ne discuterait pas. »

* * *

><p>Le corps de Loki allongé sur le canapé comme ça donnait envie à Steve de le recouvrir d'un drap ou quelque chose. D'accord, ils avaient été ennemis avant toute chose, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que regarder son corps, mort et immobile, était agréable. Au moins son appartement n'était pas envahi de la puanteur du sang. C'était probablement parce que le sang de Loki était bleu pour une raison inconnue, mais l'odeur rappelait à Steve celle des feuilles mouillées. Pas l'odeur plaisante de l'automne, mais le genre de feuilles qui étaient à moitié pourries sous la neige, juste un peu plus aigre. Ce n'était toujours pas quelque chose qu'il voulait sentir tout le temps, mais c'était légèrement mieux que l'odeur normale du sang et de la mort.<p>

Bucky était assis dans une chaise un peu plus loin, à moitié nu afin que Sam puisse nettoyer et recoudre sa plaie. Il s'était un peu débarbouillé, alors il n'avait plus autant de taches de sang partout maintenant. Steve avait voulu recoudre la plaie lui-même en premier lieu, mais Sam les avait gratifiés tous les deux d'un regard et leur avait rappelé qui était le professionnel dans les faits. Bucky ne fit que se tendre un peu lorsque la main de Sam le toucha la première fois. Ce n'était pas si grave, mais Steve resta proche, accroupi à côté de Sam, pile là où Bucky pouvait le voir.

« -C'est la vraie couleur, dit soudainement Bucky. »

Il regardait Loki, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus bleu maintenant, pas du gris qu'il était…plus tôt.

« -Il a essayé de l'atténuer, mais sa peau ne devint pas plus claire que gris… Il détestait vraiment ça. »

Steve ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à ça. Il voulait toujours appeler Thor, mais il décida d'attendre un peu avant de réessayer de convaincre Bucky.

« -Presque terminé, dit Sam. Est-ce que les anesthésiants font encore effet ? Je sais que Steve les absorbe très rapidement.

-Ça va, dit Bucky, détournant le regard de Loki…du corps de Loki.

-Pas si ça fait mal, dit Sam. C'est une anesthésie locale, je peux…

-Plus de drogues. Finis juste ces points de suture, dit Bucky, sa voix soudainement plus dure. »

Il se recula dans la chaise et reposa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs. Il était beaucoup plus tendu à présent.

« -Buck ? Tu vas bien ?

-Juste…terminez, dit-il, regardant droit devant, sans rien voir. »

Sam capta définitivement le changement, parce qu'il travailla aussi vite qu'il le put. Bucky agrippa les accoudoirs vraiment étroitement au bout de quelques instants, et Steve commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ce regard sur le visage de Bucky devenait plus inexpressif de seconde en seconde, se refermant.

« -Ok, c'est fait, annonça Sam. Steve peut faire le bandage, ok ? Je vais juste nettoyer ça, dit-il. »

Puis il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, leur donnant un peu d'intimité.

Bucky était toujours tendu, ses doigts recroquevillés en une poigne de fer. Même son souffle s'était accéléré.

« -Bucky ? appela Steve. »

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit intelligent de tendre la main et de le toucher, mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée. Il posa une main sur le bras de chair de Bucky, juste gentiment, à peine une connexion. Bucky ne fit que se tendre davantage.

« -Buck…

-Donne-moi juste une minute, dit Bucky d'un ton sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Steve.

-Donne-moi juste— »

Il baissa un peu la tête, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux, cachant une partie de son visage. Sa respiration s'emballa, s'accélérant de façon irrégulière d'une manière très familière.

« -Laisse-moi aider, ok ? Juste, respire, dit Steve, se rapprochant un peu afin d'être pile devant lui. Tu te souviens de mes crises d'asthme ? Tu arrivais très bien à m'aider à respirer, alors faisons ça. Respirer. »

Bucky ne réagit pas, mais il ne se recula pas ni ne repoussa Steve également. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

« -Ok, faisons ça…un deux trois on inspire…un deux trois on expire…suis-moi, ok ? Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Un deux trois inspire…un deux trois expire, respire avec moi, Buck. »

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais Bucky commença à prendre de profondes inspirations, à inspirer et à expirer, lentement, juste comme Steve l'avait instruit. Au bout d'un certain temps Steve n'eut plus besoin de compter, il maintint juste sa propre respiration profonde et calme, et Bucky suivit son exemple. Ses doigts avaient définitivement cassé l'accoudoir de la chaise, mais il le lâcha au bout d'un moment, desserrant ses mains. Les plaques sur le bras de métal bougèrent aussi, revenant probablement à une position détendue.

« -C'est ça, tout va bien, murmura Steve. Tu te sens mieux ?

-C'est juste que…

-T'as pas à expliquer, Buck, dit Steve. »

Dieu savait que Bucky avait plus qu'assez de raisons de craquer parfois. Ce n'était rien. Bordel, Steve était une épave régulièrement, et il n'avait plus d'asthme à blâmer pour ça non plus.

« -Ça a juste été une très longue journée, dit alors Bucky, sonnant très fatigué et très abattu. »

Steve ne put maintenir une aussi grande distance entre eux une seconde de plus. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras. Il fut tellement heureux lorsque Bucky se pencha juste en avant et posa sa tête sur son épaule, la respiration régulière, se détendant dans son étreinte.

« -Tout va bien, répéta Steve. Tu vas bien. »

Peut-être qu'il se rassurait lui-même aussi, mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Au bout de quelques instants, Bucky tourna la tête pour nicher son visage dans le cou de Steve, alors Steve remonta sa main pour passer les doigts à l'arrière de son crâne plusieurs fois.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Steve au bout d'un long moment de silence. »

Il détestait briser la paix, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« -On nous a tendu une embuscade, on ne s'y attendait pas, dit Bucky. On a dû sauter d'un pont pour s'échapper. »

Ça expliquait pourquoi ils étaient mouillés, et merde. Qui bordel pouvait surprendre Bucky et Loki à la fois ? Sans compter…tuer Loki. Putain de merde, ça allait mal.

« -Qui c'était ? demanda-t-il.

-Sais pas…si Loki savait, il n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer. »

Ils furent silencieux un petit moment de nouveau, et Steve ne se sentait toujours pas de le lâcher, alors il ne le fit pas. Bucky semblait beaucoup plus calme aussi comme ça, alors vraiment, pas besoin. Ses genoux n'étaient pas exactement à l'aise, mais il s'en fichait.

« -Buck, je sais que tu penses que Loki va se réveiller, mais—

-Je sais qu'il va se réveiller, dit Bucky. C'est déjà arrivé auparavant. »

Cette fois Steve dut se reculer pour le regarder.

« -Il est mort auparavant ?

-Pas juste une fois, répondit Bucky. Je n'étais là que pour une, mais…ouais, il va se réveiller. »

Steve se contenta de fixer d'abord Bucky, puis la forme immobile de Loki.

« -Comment ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas sûr, dit Bucky. Et aussi pas ma place de partager le peu que je sais. »

Steve essaya juste d'intégrer toute la chose dans sa tête une nouvelle fois. Il pensait que c'était suffisamment compliqué avec Hydra, les démons, et puis Strange, mais ça…oh dieu.

« -Tu t'es vraiment fourré dans un beau bordel là, Buck, dit-il alors. »

Bucky sourit.

« -Ouais…confirma-t-il, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Et merci…de nous avoir laissés venir ici.

-Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse, dit Steve en retour, parce qu'il voulait vraiment que Bucky l'appelle s'il avait des problèmes, il ne disait pas ça en l'air. »

Steve le gratifia d'un autre sourire. Ses genoux étaient sérieusement inconfortables maintenant, mais il aimait trop le moment pour le briser.

« -Avant…dit Bucky, le regardant, scrutant son visage peut-être. Je peux ? »

Steve savait ce qu'il voulait dire, et ne trouva aucune raison de ne pas le faire, alors il se pencha en avant au lieu de répondre. Ou enfin, c'était sa réponse, ce baiser. Bucky s'empara de sa tête, le gardant en place, comme si Steve voulait aller où que ce soit. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où ça sortait ça, pas entièrement. Il n'avait jamais…ils n'avaient jamais, mais…cela faisait du bien d'être aussi proche, tellement de bien d'être connectés d'une nouvelle manière, d'aider à guérir ce qui était brisé, ce qui leur avait été enlevé. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'une raison profonde derrière. C'était Bucky. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas envie de faire ça ?

« -Oh, entendit-il, et uh, merde. »

Sam, bien sûr. Steve se recula, mais lentement. Il ne détourna pas brusquement la tête, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été surpris en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas supposé faire. Bucky le lâcha et Steve se leva, ses genoux lui faisaient un peu mal, mais il savait que cela passerait dans un moment.

L'expression de Sam était moins surprise que ce à quoi s'attendait Steve, mais il n'y avait rien d'hostile ou de prudent dans son regard non plus. Cela fut suffisant pour Steve.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda Sam.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Steve.

-Sinon…quoi maintenant ?

-Maintenant, soupira Steve. Apparemment, on va attendre que Loki se réveille. »

Sam eut l'air dubitatif, et Steve ne le blâma pas. Il n'avait rien à dire qui pouvait prouver que cela allait vraiment arriver, seulement l'insistance de Bucky que cela serait le cas.

« -Ok, dit prudemment Sam. Un peu perturbant, mais d'accord…attendons. »

Et cela même était une des raisons pour lesquelles Steve aimait autant Sam, il pouvait vraiment s'adapter à tout.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le plus long moment que Steve passa avec Bucky au 21ème siècle, sans compter les heures où l'un d'eux ou tous deux avaient été endormis. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe en d'autres circonstances, mais il ne put également réprimer le soulagement qu'il ressentit. Bucky aurait pu mourir ce soir. Du peu qu'il leur avait dit de l'attaque, si l'homme géant avec la hache n'avait pas été autant focalisé sur Loki… Steve ne voulait pas y penser. Il savait que ce que Bucky faisait était dangereux, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui était rappelé à quel point ça l'était exactement. Mais Bucky allait bien et il était venu chercher son aide, alors ouais, quantité ridicule de soulagement.<p>

Sam resta, bien qu'il se fasse incroyablement tard, mais Steve supposa qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec Bucky et Loki. Il aurait dû être clair depuis le temps que Steve n'était pas en danger, mais il était des plus sûrs que ce n'était pour sa sécurité que Sam s'inquiétait de toute façon.

Ils étaient majoritairement silencieux. Steve n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était parce que Sam était là, ou à cause de la situation en général, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas comme leurs premières rencontres. Steve savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'enregistrer chaque seconde, de peur que cela soit la dernière. Lui et Bucky se verraient de nouveau, parleraient de nouveau, il en était sûr.

« -Hey…hum, les gars, appela Sam depuis le salon. »

Il était allé à la salle de bain une minute plus tôt. Bucky et Steve étaient tous deux à la table de la cuisine.

« -Je pense que Loki est…en train de briller. »

Bucky fut sur ses pieds en une seconde, se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il avait remis son t-shirt et sa veste un moment auparavant, mais il n'avait pas fermé les sangles. C'était comme s'il était prêt à partir, mais pas particulièrement pressé d'y aller.

Lorsque Steve atteignit le canapé il sut exactement ce que voulait dire Sam. La lumière était faible, mais elle venait définitivement de sous la peau de Loki, une faible lueur dorée. Bucky s'accroupit à côté du canapé, l'observant.

« -Le corps est en train de guérir, dit-il. Vous pourriez vouloir rester en arrière.

-Quoi, pourquoi ? demanda Sam, mais il battait déjà en retraite. »

Steve n'était pas si près de toute façon, alors il demeura fermement sur place.

« -Disons juste que la mort est plutôt traumatisante, dit Bucky. »

Steve remarqua sa posture à présent, la façon dont son corps était alerte, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque.

« -Ouais, ça fait sens, dit Sam.

-Mais pourquoi devons-nous— »

Loki inspira brusquement lorsque la lueur dorée s'embrasa vivement. Putain de merde, Bucky avait raison. La seconde qui suivit Loki bondit, roula du canapé en une attaque. Bucky s'y attendait définitivement. Il roula avec le poids qui fut soudainement sur lui et Steve entendit son bras se recalibrer. Il y eut une sorte de bruit de la part de Loki, presque comme un cri ou un grognement, puis Bucky fut au-dessus et clouait l'autre de son bras de métal.

« -Hey, c'est moi, dit Bucky, mais il fut quand même projeté loin de Loki, ce qui fut le moment où Steve voulut intervenir. »

Mais Loki se figea au milieu de l'attaque, à moitié au-dessus de Bucky, un bras levé en l'air. Steve ne pouvait voir aucun de leurs visages, mais ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés, ce qui devait être bon. Les épaules de Loki se levaient et s'abaissaient, et Steve put entendre une lourde respiration aussi.

« -C'est moi, répéta Bucky. Relax, c'est juste moi. »

Il y eut un moment tendu, et alors le bras de Loki se baissa.

« -Tu devrais—, fit Loki, mais qu'…était la voix. Quoi ?

-Eh bien…au moins t'es plus bleu, offrit Bucky. »

Loki regarda autour et comment par l'Enfer avait-il…elle ? Steve fixait le visage d'une femme. Enfin, il pouvait toujours voir…les pommettes hautes et le nez étaient les mêmes, mais les lèvres étaient légèrement plus pleines, les yeux un peu plus ronds. Pourquoi était-il en train de regarder une femme ?

Loki commença à enlever les gants sombres de ses…mains ? Steve était perdu.

« -Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciner ? demanda doucement Sam. Parce que je suis vraiment fatigué, alors ça l'expliquerait. »

Steve secoua la tête.

Une fois les gants partis, ils virent tous que les mains en-dessous étaient juste d'un blanc aussi pâle que le visage de Loki.

« -Bucky ? demanda Steve, parce que Loki avait l'air un peu choqué aussi, touchant son visage et baissant un regard renfrogné sur sa…eh bien. L'armure était définitivement lâche au niveau des épaules, mais bien trop serrée à celui de la poitrine.

« -Je m'attendais plus ou moins à ça, dit Bucky.

-Ça ? invectiva Loki…ok, « elle » Steve optait pour « elle » pour le moment, et si Loki n'aimait pas Steve le saurait suffisamment tôt. »

Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour fixer Bucky.

« -Tu t'attendais à ça ? Dans quel monde s'agit-il de quelque chose à quoi s'attendre ?

-La dernière fois tu t'es réveillé bleu, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Je me suis dit que quelque chose changerait.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, siffla Loki. »

La voix féminine ne fit rien pour diminuer la menace et le danger de ce ton.

« -Tu t'attends vraiment à des réponses de ma part ? demanda Bucky.

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'apaisa Loki, avant de relever enfin les yeux sur Steve et Sam. »

Oh, si les regards pouvaient tuer.

« -C'est juste brillant. Il ne s'agit toujours pas d'un endroit sûr.

-Encore, soupira Bucky. On n'avait pas d'autres alternatives. Et tu vois un danger quelconque ? Tout va bien. »

Loki fit une sorte de son colérique, mais ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se releva sur ses pieds. Elle était toujours presque aussi grande qu'avant, n'ayant perdu que quelques centimètres peut-être.

« -On s'en va, déclara-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'attendre plus de cinq minutes après être revenue d'entre les morts ? proposa Bucky en se levant aussi. A moins que tu ne veuilles t'évanouir d'une façon…très peu féminine.

-Une autre raillerie de ce genre, et je t'arrache la langue, avertit Loki, venimeuse, mais Bucky n'avait pas l'air inquiet. »

Loki avait l'air agitée et au bout d'un moment Steve commença à soupçonner que ce n'est pas juste en raison du corps de femme soudain.

« -Loki, dit Bucky. Rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé.

-Une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici, répondit-elle, mais Bucky se rapprocha d'un pas pour capter son regard.

-Comment es-tu morte ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki fut silencieuse, inspirant et expirant durant quelques secondes, puis elle ferma les yeux.

« -Vidé de mon sang, dit-elle.

-Comment ?

-Une arme…épée…non…hache. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« -Skurge, dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus bas, sa colère quasiment tangible. »

Elle regarda au loin devant elle un instant, les deux mains en deux poings serrés étroitement. Peut-être qu'il l'avait juste imaginé, mais Steve aurait pu jurer voir des étincelles vertes durant une seconde.

« -Cette salope, cracha-t-elle alors.

-Qui ? demanda Steve avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Loki se tourna pour le regarder, comme si elle venait seulement de se rappeler que Steve et Sam étaient dans la pièce.

« -On s'en va, dit-elle encore avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte. »

Steve savait que Bucky ne discuterait pas de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il bougea pour aller à sa suite Steve l'arrêta une seconde.

« -Reprenez les escaliers vers le toit, suggéra Steve. Il n'y a pas de caméras là.

-Ok, acquiesça Bucky. »

Il avait l'air de vouloir dire ou faire quelque chose d'autre, mais…

« -On se reverra, dit-il.

-Ouais, on se reverra, dit Steve en retour. »

Bucky fit un signe de tête vers Sam aussi, puis alla jusqu'à la porte.

« -Et merci, fit Bucky en regardant en arrière avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. »

Steve lâcha un énorme souffle, ses épaules s'affaissant…vraiment, quelle nuit.

« -Donc je suppose que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour brûler le canapé, dit tranquillement Sam. »

Steve regarda le meuble en question, qui était recouvert de sang bleu foncé, séché depuis longtemps, en particulier sur les coussins et…ouais, ils allaient le brûler.

« -Mieux vaudrait ne pas laisser de l'ADN alien traîner, dit-il. »

Il était 4 heures du matin passées à présent, mais ils devaient quand même s'en occuper maintenant. Il n'avait pas hâte, de même que Sam, si on pouvait se fier à l'expression de son visage.

« -Tu m'en dois tellement une pour ce soir, fit Sam en le regardant de manière significative.

-Ouais, confirma Steve. Et hey…à propos de tout à l'heure…

-Oh, tu veux dire l'épisode bisouille ? demanda Sam. Mec, fais-moi confiance, j'ai pas eu besoin de te voir scotché au visage du type pour savoir jusqu'où t'irais pour lui. »

Aucun intérêt à nier ça, alors Steve ne le fit pas. Et il semblait que c'était tous les commentaires que Sam avait sur le sujet. Cela rendit Steve ridiculement heureux, même avec le brûlage de canapé s'étant faufilé dans son emploi du temps.

* * *

><p>Je crois que tout le monde a plus ou moins fait un arrêt cardiaque durant les dix premières pages du chapitre…mais bon, y'a pas eu mort d'homme…femme XD<p>

_**Minute Culturelle :**_

_***Pararescue : **_**Il s'agit d'une unité de parachutistes de l'armée de l'air américaine, spécialisée pour intervenir en environnement humanitaire ou en zone de combat afin d'évacuer et de prodiguer en urgence des soins au personnel blessé. **

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Lady Loki est dans la place *Halestorm hurlant en fond sonore*


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept

**Chapitre Dix-Sept**

Il ne devrait jamais être dit que Loki ne possédait pas un grand sens de l'humour, mais ça…c'était aussi loin d'amusant que possible. C'était inutile, une humiliation, un crachat au visage. Quelqu'un devrait payer cher pour ça. Loki devrait les faire payer.

Leah soupira…bruyamment. Loki l'ignora.

« -Laisse-moi te coiffer, proposa Leah, obtenant un son moqueur en réponse. Tu ne ressembles à rien. »

Elle déclara ça de façon très terre à terre, et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Loki jeta un œil au miroir de l'autre côté de la pièce et fut soudainement encore plus frustrée par cette désagréable circonstance. Les cheveux avaient poussé très rapidement, ils ondulaient dans toutes les directions, c'était une satanée crinière, voilà ce que c'était. Loki était très tentée de tout couper, juste par pur esprit de défiance.

« -Dans tous les mondes je n'ai jamais connu de Loki qui ne soit pas vain, alors arrête de bouder, dit Leah. Viens à présent…ou James te rira au nez la prochaine fois qu'il te verra.

-Cela serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait jamais, se renfrogna Loki, mais elle s'assit dans la chaise à côté de laquelle Leah se tenait. »

Il était inutile de protester. Si Leah avait tellement hâte de rejouer les servantes, qui était Loki pour l'arrêter.

« -Tu peux faire la tête autant que tu veux, mais le « vient juste de rouler hors d'une botte de foin » n'est toujours pas une apparence flatteuse pour toi.

-Je ne serai pas pomponnée et choyée comme une fillette, grogna Loki, mais la voix, maudits soient l'Arbre et tous les Neuf Mondes, cette voix _féminine _ruina complètement le ton. »

Leah soupira de nouveau en prenant une brosse avant de se mettre au travail. Elle tirait sur le fouillis de mèches, mais Loki n'allait pas se plaindre d'un peu de tirage de cheveux.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment. Leah fit peu importe ce qu'elle pensait devait être fait afin de rendre Loki présentable, pendant que Loki…ne regardait certainement pas le miroir et l'image qu'il présentait.

« -Je sais que tu comprends l'importance des apparences, dit Leah au bout d'un long silence, mais Loki demeura silencieuse. Les règles sont simplement différentes lorsque tu es une femme. »

Juste entendre ce mot fut suffisant pour que Loki reprenne la mouche.

« -Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi j'ai négocié ! »

Leah soupira de nouveau, ayant l'air de s'être attendue à chaque mot, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Loki.

« -Cela ne fait aucun sens, continua Loki, ignorant son silence calme et la brosse qu'elle avait toujours en main. J'étais préparée à faire beaucoup de grandes choses pour ça, valeureuses et atroces. Et j'ai déjà donné énormément de choses. »

Loki avait abandonné le trône d'Asgard pour ça, le plan parfait qui était déjà en route. N'était-ce pas assez ? Loki désigna avec colère le corps, les seins, la taille étroite, et les hanches rondes.

« -Mais ça…cela ne me donne…_nous _donne aucun avantage ! C'est une plaisanterie pour que les autres en rient ! C'est…Je n'en veux pas ! »

Leah était toujours silencieuse. Elle savait probablement que Loki n'avait pas encore fini, c'était inquiétant la façon dont elle pouvait deviner correctement de telles choses.

« -Quel est l'intérêt de me rendre plus faible ? demanda finalement Loki.

-Si tu penses véritablement qu'être sous cette forme te rend plus faible, alors je commence à comprendre pourquoi c'était nécessaire, dit-elle.

-Je suis plus faible, dit Loki.

-Vraiment ? Tu as déjà testé cette théorie ? demanda Leah. Je ne pense pas. »

Elle commença à déplacer des choses sur la petite commode. Loki l'utilisait majoritairement pour s'occuper des blessures jusqu'à maintenant. A présent il y avait toutes sortes d'objets éparpillés partout dessus, où Leah avait-elle obtenu tout ça ?

« -Il est étrange que tu sois si dérangée, dit alors Leah. Je pense que tu commencerais à l'apprécier si seulement tu t'y autorisais. Je n'ai jamais connu un Loki—

-Assez de ça ! invectiva Loki. Je me moque de tous ces « Lokis » que tu connais supposément si bien dans tous les mondes. »

Leah resta impassible, elle continua comme si Loki ne l'avait pas interrompue.

« -Je n'ai jamais connu de Loki qui n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait d'être une femme…au contraire même. Bien que tu sois encore jeune… »

Loki feula avec colère et fut prise de l'impulsion de tuer quelque chose…n'importe quoi, d'enfoncer une dague dans la chair de quelqu'un, ses ongles longs dans leurs visages. Entailler, taillader, brûler…juste détruire quelque chose…n'importe quoi.

« -Je ne t'ai pas encore égarée, continua Leah. Fais-moi confiance lorsque je dis que cela aussi sera à ton avantage.

-Que dois-je apprendre de cela ? C'est…inutile. Cela ne me rend pas plus fort, dit Loki de nouveau. »

Cela valait la peine de le répéter. Oui, le corps était toujours presque de la même taille qu'avant, mais partis étaient la plupart des muscles fins, il y avait juste de la chair douce à la place. Enfin, il était vrai que Loki n'avait pas encore pris le temps de tâter le terrain…pour ainsi dire, mais quand même, physiquement le corps devait être plus faible, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à contester ça.

« -Tu sonnes ridicule, dit aisément Leah. »

Peu osaient parler ainsi à Loki.

« -Tu serais surpris de combien seules les femmes peuvent accomplir. »

Loki fit un son dégoûté.

« -Je n'ai aucun goût pour de tels jeux.

-Ugh, fit Leah en roulant des yeux. Nouveau corps, mais ton esprit est toujours très masculin. Je ne parlais pas de séduction. Les choses que tu dis rendent déjà évident en quoi consistent tes nouveaux avantages. »

Loki refusa de commencer à contempler ces soi-disant avantages.

« -Rassieds-toi, veux-tu ? invita Leah. Tu ne peux pas apprécier ce désastre sur ta tête. »

En effet, mais les ciseaux posés sur la commode avaient l'air beaucoup plus tentants que la brosse dans la main de Leah. Finalement, Loki se rassit, mais s'assura de foudroyer du regard le reflet de Leah dans le miroir.

« -Ces nouvelles règles dont je parle, dit Leah. Je sais ce qui te dérange plus qu'une paire de seins…le fait que les autres te regarderont et penseront que tu es faible. Les guerriers ont toujours eu tendance à te regarder comme si tu n'étais pas une grande menace. A présent tu crains qu'une fois encore aucun ne ressente la peur à ta simple vue. Et tu adores tellement intimider les autres. »

Les nœuds se démêlaient, alors Leah ne tirait plus autant sur les boucles désordonnées, mais Loki refusa toujours de relever le regard sur le miroir.

« -Tu auras à te présenter différemment maintenant, de toute évidence, continua calmement Loki. »

Cela donnait l'impression d'être un sermon.

« -Mais différent ne signifie pas pire. Et tu peux toujours très bien inspirer la peur dans le cœur des autres. »

Loki fut tentée de protester de nouveau, mais il valait mieux laisser Leah finir en premier. Elle marquait habituellement un point lorsqu'elle parlait autant.

« -Quel est son nom déjà, l'Avenger, une sorte d'araignée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Romanoff, fournit Loki.

-Oui, elle. Elle sait de toute évidence comment utiliser parfaitement tous ses outils.

-Je pensais que tu ne parlais pas de séduction.

-C'est difficilement son seul outil, railla Leah. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait essayé de te séduire de la moindre façon afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. »

Elle avait raison, alors Loki demeura silencieux.

« -Mais elle a toujours utilisé son esprit contre toi. Utilisé les choses mêmes que tu es train de cracher en ce moment. Tu l'as pensée faible, et pas parce qu'elle était humaine. Sa beauté d'apparence fragile est une arme toute aussi dangereuse que ses couteaux. »

De toute évidence la Veuve était dangereuse, bien entraînée comme James. Donc Loki avait fait une erreur…une fois. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

« -Ou prenons Lady Sif…

-Ou pas, grogna Loki, ce qui fit rire gentiment Leah. »

Elle avait mis Sif sur le tapis délibérément.

« -Ou la Reine—

-Non ! cria Loki avant de frapper sa main sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de bois.

-Maîtresse Mort.

-Elle n'est…pas véritablement une femme.

-Mais elle choisit de se présenter en tant qu'une. Qu'est-ce que cela te dit ? »

Ce…n'était pas quelque chose que Loki pouvait expliquer, qui pouvait comprendre son esprit, qui pouvait même saisir comment elle voyait tous les mondes et le vaste univers sans fin. Cela serait insensé d'essayer.

« -Très bien, dit fermement Leah après que Loki n'eut donné aucune réponse. Mais cette crise sans intérêt doit cesser. Et maintenant. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. »

Loki ravala les mots qui voulurent sortir ensuite, les mains serrées, les yeux de nouveau fermement sur les ciseaux.

« -La Mort et la Renaissance, dit doucement Leah. Tu apprends et deviens plus fort à chaque cycle. Ce n'est pas le pire que tu as traversé. »

Loki prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Ce n'est pas…

-Les objets ne signifient rien…continua-t-elle. Et ton sang ne signifie rien… »

Loki eut l'impression que la magie bouillonnant à présent autour d'eux consumerait cette nouvelle forme et toutes deux dans son intensité. Mais Loki ne savait pas si c'était toujours la colère qui l'alimentait…ou quelque chose d'autre.

« -Et la forme de ton corps et ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes ne signifient très certainement rien non plus, finit alors Leah, ses doigts se resserrant dans les cheveux de Loki un instant, défaisant quelques nœuds de plus. »

Puis elle commença à tresser quelques mèches de cheveux.

« -Cela ne fait que m'humilier, lui dit Loki.

-Tu as en effet besoin d'une leçon d'humilité, répondit Leah sans hésitation. »

Loki retint la colère que ces mots provoquèrent et ne l'autorisa pas à se déchaîner.

« -En quoi suis-je davantage en contrôle de mon sort que je ne l'étais avant ? demanda Loki à la place, et cela fit faire une pause à Leah durant le plus bref des instants.

-D'accord…pourquoi ne pas arrêter alors ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas partir et abandonner ? Je suis sûre que Thor serait plus qu'heureux de mettre sa vie en jeu pour la cause…et pour toi, une fois que tu auras tout expliqué. »

Le bruit qui sortit de la bouche de Loki fut proche d'un feulement, et l'accoudoir cassa dans un grand craquement. Leah demeura imperturbable, elle ne se soucia même pas des flammes vertes de magie s'embrasant autour d'elles. Mais après, pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait la moindre véritable raison d'avoir peur.

« -Plus tu luttes, plus cela sera dur, dit alors Leah, passant devant Loki. »

Elle devait remarquer la magie, la colère se renforçant dans l'air autour d'eux, l'expression sur le visage de Loki, mais elle demeurait calme.

« -Tu vas devoir accepter ça, ou tu échoueras, déclara-t-elle platement. Maintenant lève le menton. »

Loki était du genre têtu, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le nier, alors…elle se mit à fixer les ciseaux durant un autre long moment. Puis elle leva la tête, juste comme Leah l'avait demandé. Elle vit de nouveau son propre visage dans le miroir, et sans les boucles désordonnées et les nœuds, elle incarnait un spectacle bien plus régalien. Elle faisait une femme séduisante, bien sûr, mais…non, ce n'était vraiment pas le pire. Cette vue ne faisait pas son estomac se soulever sous la nausée comme la peau bleue et les yeux rouges l'avaient fait en premier lieu.

« -Et je pense vraiment que ta magie peut être plus forte que jamais, murmura Leah d'un ton conspirateur, comme si elle partageait un secret. »

Elle souriait lorsque Loki leva le regard vers elle.

« -Nous verrons, concéda Loki, mais elle s'en était déjà rendu compte. »

A la seconde où le brouillard de colère s'était dissipé de son esprit, elle avait pu le sentir.

* * *

><p>Loki reconnut à peine les angles de son visage le temps que Leah eut terminé. Partie était l'armure non-ajustée également. Loki l'avait échangée pour quelque chose qui allait mieux à sa nouvelle forme, parce que peu importe combien elle détestait y être forcée, elle n'allait pas se balader en ayant l'air d'une souillon. Elle n'appréciait toujours pas trop les boucles, mais au moins elles avaient l'air glamoureuses à présent. Elle essaya très fort de ne pas penser aux boucles dorées de sa mère…elle ne pouvait pas penser à elle. Pas maintenant, pas…<p>

Elle ne laissa également pas son visage se faire colorer comme une vulgaire courtisane dans une maison de passe. Cela pourrait être nécessaire plus tard…pour se déguiser, mais elle n'allait pas l'autoriser maintenant. Les ongles…elle y penserait, peut-être que cela ne serait pas si déplacé, s'ils étaient noirs…ou vert foncé. Et d'accord, elle pouvait voir la façon dont ses lèvres pourraient attirer l'attention de n'importe qui si elles étaient d'une nuance plus sombre, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on les remarque. Non, elle n'allait pas le faire. Non. Même Leah devait admettre qu'elle avait déjà enduré tout ceci admirablement jusque-là.

« -Hey, regarde-toi, entendit-elle la voix de James dire alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

-Pas un mot si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, avertit Loki en lui lançant un coup d'œil. »

Leah était absente pour le moment, mais Loki était sûre qu'elle n'était pas loin. Elle n'était jamais trop loin.

James leva les deux mains en signe de défense, mais il y avait quelque chose de moqueur à propos du geste et la légère courbe de ses lèvres, comme toujours.

« -Tu as l'air bien, relax, dit-il.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle. »

James prenait très rarement la peine de monter aux quartiers de Loki.

« -Les dames avaient habituellement l'air beaucoup plus heureuses que ça de me voir. Je dois perdre la main, dit-il.

-Corde raide, James. Très raide.

-Allez, même pas un sourire ?

-Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies la dernière plaisanterie cosmique que ma vie est devenue, mais si tu pouvais aller à l'essentiel. »

L'homme avait été insupportable depuis que Loki s'était réveillée sur le canapé de Steve Rogers. Il n'était jamais ouvertement insultant, mais il y avait un changement dans son comportement…une sorte de ton taquin. Loki n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il était authentiquement aussi amusé ou s'il essayait juste d'alléger la situation. Dans tous les cas c'était habituellement Loki qui jouait au jeu des insultes, essayant de faire réagir les autres –James inclus- mais il semblait heureux de jouer également à présent.

Loki avait envie que Leah soit là, juste pour qu'elle puisse montrer James et dire que c'était exactement ce qui la dérangeait. Non pas que James soit jamais intimidé par Loki, mais il réagissait différemment maintenant. Tout le monde allait agir différemment, et pas tous se contenteraient de faire des blagues débiles juste pour s'amuser. A la décharge de James, il acceptait tout avec aisance, et agissait comme s'il était parfaitement naturel de voir Loki en une forme si différente. Maintenant si seulement il pouvait cesser avec ses tentatives d'humour.

« -Je pense que je sais ce que veut Amora, dit James. »

Et cela parvint à capturer toute l'attention de Loki. James avait été occupé alors, bien.

« -Je suis tout ouïe, dit Loki.

-Je pourrais même savoir où elle frappera ensuite, continua-t-il. Mais on doit prévenir quelques personnes de plusieurs choses. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, parce qu'habituellement ils ne prévenaient pas qui que ce soit, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt, cela risquerait de révéler ce qu'ils savaient. Donc au premier abord elle ne comprit pas pourquoi James l'avait suggéré en premier lieu, mais alors elle jeta un autre regard à son visage et sut immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire dans les faits.

« -Ugh, Rogers, dit-elle, parce que bien sûr, qui d'autre. »

* * *

><p>Juste parce que Loki ne fracassait plus de meubles en raison de la nouvelle forme féminine irritante, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas saisir la moindre opportunité d'apparaître en tant qu'homme de nouveau. Alors lorsque les yeux de Steve Rogers s'ouvrirent, et qu'il s'assit pour regarder autour dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, il vit un Loki qui ressemblait exactement à celui qui avait envahi Midgard. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure stratégie, puisque Rogers fut immédiatement tendu et alerte, mais Loki s'en souciait très peu.<p>

« -Je pensais que tu étais une femme maintenant, fut l'ouverture du Capitaine.

-Je le suis, répondit aisément Loki. Ce n'est pas réel.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes en train de rêver. »

Il eut l'air dubitatif, alors Loki marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« -Venez jeter un œil, proposa-t-il. »

Loki était des plus sûrs que si cela n'avait été pour James, Rogers aurait davantage discuté. Au lieu de ça il écarta juste ses couvertures et se leva pour se rapprocher de Loki.

La vue à l'extérieur provenait de l'esprit de Rogers, alors elle n'était pas familière. Loki savait cependant que cela devait être l'époque d'où lui et James venaient. L'expression sur le visage de Rogers ne fit que le prouver. Il baissa les yeux sur la rue presque déserte avec tellement d'affection et de nostalgie. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« -Je suppose que c'est New York, avant que vous deux ne partent à la guerre, songea Loki. Je n'ai jamais visité le monde à cette époque. »

Rogers regarda juste par la fenêtre, embrassant la vue.

« -J'ai visité à la fin de la guerre par contre, continua Loki, pas certain de savoir pourquoi. Je voulais voir s'il était vrai que les humains avaient construit des camps entiers afin de s'entretuer de façons des plus efficaces. »

Il était curieux à cette époque, et un peu dubitatif. Il savait que les humains se massacraient comme des barbares tout le temps, mais cela sonnait excessif même aux oreilles de Loki. Bien sûr, une fois qu'il était arrivé il avait su que les rumeurs étaient plus qu'exactes.

« -Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi grande pile de corps de toute ma vie. »

Et c'était toujours vrai. Il avait connu la puanteur de la chair brûlée même avant ça, mais ce qu'il avait vu alors avait été différent. Ils ne faisaient pas que brûler les corps, ils broyaient les dents et les os, faisaient bouillir leur graisse. Loki n'était toujours pas sûr de pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, il pourrait avoir à demander à James un jour.

« -Ça t'a plus ? demanda Rogers d'un ton tranchant.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas Rogers, ne prétendez pas le contraire. »

Ils furent tous deux silencieux quelques instants après ça, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Loki de s'attarder.

« -Pourquoi je rêve de toi ? demanda Rogers, sonnant extrêmement perplexe.

-Oh, vous devez incroyablement m'apprécier bien sûr. »

Le Capitaine gratifia Loki d'un regard plat impressionnant. Honnêtement c'était amusant, vraiment.

« -Es-tu dans ma tête ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Malin. James n'accorderait pas son inébranlable loyauté et sa dévotion illimitée à n'importe qui, Loki l'avait appris depuis le temps. Cela le rendait curieux, très curieux.

« -Si on peut dire, répondit Loki, décidant d'être honnête. Je parcours les rêves.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-Si je le veux.

-D'accord. Je vais supposer que tu n'es pas juste un fragment de mon imagination alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Droit à l'essentiel, excellent.

« -C'est une sorte d'avertissement, dit Loki. Pas une menace, alors inutile de se renfrogner.

-Quel avertissement ? »

Eh bien, James voulait techniquement seulement avertir son cher Capitaine à propos d'Amora et Skurge, mais Loki n'allait pas laisser passer l'opportunité de faire quelque chose de plus. James avait raison, Rogers allait être impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas travailler contre eux.

Il tendit un bout de papier sans un mot. Même les rêves n'étaient pas les endroits les plus sûrs, même dans les rêves il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un en train d'écouter, alors Loki ne voulait pas expliquer chaque détail à voix haute.

Rogers prit le papier et commença à lire la liste.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une liste de tous nos ennemis actuellement connus, dit Loki. Vous ne connaissez probablement aucun d'entre eux, mais cela ne vous ferait pas de mal de mémoriser leurs noms.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a une chance que vous rencontriez certains d'entre eux. Peut-être qu'ils vous proposeront même de l'aide ou une alliance. Alors vous devriez savoir que si vous vous associez à l'un d'eux, vous vous retrouverez immédiatement du côté opposé à celui de James. Non pas que je pense que vous voudriez avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux. »

C'était plus une précaution qu'une inquiétude sérieuse. Rogers baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le bout de papier, ses yeux passant répétitivement sur les noms. Il les mémorisait déjà, bien.

« -Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-*Quelle ingratitude, Steven, lui dit Loki.

-Il n'y a pas de simples cadeaux avec toi, répliqua l'homme. Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que James ne peut pas changer de camp, alors si vous décidez d'aider quiconque sur cette liste, vous serez ennemis. »

Il sembla que Rogers était sur le point d'interrompre, alors Loki continua.

« -Et il sera plus qu'inutile s'il a à vous combattre. En fait, il abandonnerait juste complètement probablement…abandonner a tendance à finir dans le sang dans ce genre d'affaires. »

La mâchoire de Rogers se contracta et il y eut immédiatement de la tension dans ses épaules. Bien, il valait mieux qu'il prenne son avertissement sérieusement.

« -N'explique toujours pas pourquoi t'en as quelque chose à faire de ça.

-J'ai mes propres raisons, dit aisément Loki. Mais disons juste que les choses deviendraient plus difficiles pour moi si James mettait sa vie en l'air pour vous. »

Rogers se mit de nouveau à fixer la liste.

« -Vous savez très bien que cela arriverait, continua Loki. Il ne vous combattrait pas de nouveau, il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui force la main, il préférerait s'envoyer à une mort certaine.

-Tu es en train de me manipuler, interrompit Rogers. »

Ah encore, malin.

« -Bien sûr que je vous manipule, sourit Loki. Je compte également sur votre considérable influence sur les autres Avengers. »

Le Capitaine secoua la tête. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, en bas dans la rue, le rappel du foyer qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps.

« -Ils pensent que je suis compromis, dit-il. Et le fait que je sois en train d'avoir cette conversation avec toi prouve dans les faits qu'ils ont raison.

-Et pourtant je viens juste de vous donner plus d'informations que le moindre de vos ex-espions du SHIELD a été capable de rassembler. Vraiment, cela dépend de vous de tenir compte ou pas de mon avertissement. Mais peut-être que vous êtes compromis. Appelez ça comme ça, si vous insistez. »

Loki savait qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien Rogers pour identifier toutes les émotions sur son visage, pas même à l'intérieur de son rêve ainsi, mais il était quand même des plus sûrs qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« -James m'a dit que vous êtes quelqu'un qui fera ce qu'il pense être juste, coûte que coûte, dit Loki. Et que quiconque croyant le contraire, ou essayant de vous arrêter, est un imbécile. »

Le Capitaine eut l'air surpris une seconde, mais il cacha rapidement l'expression.

« -C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et j'ai appris à...croire les choses qu'il choisit de me dire. »

Rogers eut l'air frustré, déchiré, mais au moins il y accordait une honnête considération. C'était une moitié de victoire, il se souviendrait, il hésiterait à s'impliquer avec qui que ce soit sur la liste.

« -Je n'ai aucune raison de croire le moindre de cela.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit un seul mensonge, vous avez ma parole sur ça, dit Loki.

-Mouais, soupira Rogers, sonnant dubitatif.

-Cela vaut plus que ce que vous pensez, lui dit sérieusement Loki. »

Peut-être que les humains ne comprenaient pas ce que cela signifiait véritablement de donner sa parole, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que Loki faisait à la légère.

« -Oh, et avant que je parte, continua Loki. Vous êtes un des invités d'honneur de cette…fête, comme vous les humains l'appelez je pense. »

Rogers eut l'air immédiatement confus de façon très divertissante, fixant Loki les sourcils haussés, la surprise étalée sur son visage face au changement de sujet soudain.

« -Bal de charité…mais…

-J'accepterais l'invitation, si j'étais vous. »

Et avec ça Loki partit, se retirant de ce songe. Rogers se réveillerait dans son vrai lit bientôt, mais il se souviendrait, et de la liste et de ce que Loki lui avait dit. Et compromis ou pas, le reste des Avengers étaient certains de suivre leur Capitaine jusqu'au côté du plateau de jeu de Loki, même s'ils ne le réalisaient pas.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute Culturelle :<strong>_

_*** : **_**Loki dit initialement « -Gift horses, Steven. », qui est une allusion à l'expression idiomatique en anglais « **_**to look a gift horse in the mouth**_** » elle n'a pas d'équivalent en français. C'est une façon de dire que la personne est ingrate, notamment d'être soupçonneuse ou de critiquer quelque chose qu'on lui offre gratuitement, sans contrepartie. **

**Édit : En fait, il existe bien une expression équivalente en français : "_A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents_". Merci à _Fiona.H13_ pour cette précision !**


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huit

**Chapitre Dix-Huit**

Depuis le jour où Steve et Natasha avaient frappé à la porte de Sam, meurtris et ensanglantés, il se méfiait des visiteurs inattendus. Peut-être que méfiant n'était pas le mot juste, il avait juste toujours un instant de pressentiment, se demandant s'il était sur le point d'être entraîné dans une situation de vie et de mort. Habituellement c'était juste un voisin, des girls scouts vendant de délicieux cookies, ou quelqu'un de perdu et ayant besoin d'être guidé. Cette fois cependant…eh bien, il n'en était pas encore sûr.

« -Uhh… »

Son regard se fit juste fixe, parce que l'homme se tenant derrière sa porte avait l'air presque normal. Presque. Le costume était normal, plus ou moins, mais le gros médaillon doré autour de son cou l'était moins, du moins pour un type blanc légèrement grisonnant de quarante-quelque chose.

« -Mr. Wilson ? demanda-t-il, il avait l'air américain au moins.

-C'est moi, acquiesça Sam. »

Il était sûr que son visage rendait clair le fait qu'il attendait une sorte d'explication. Le type remarqua sa confusion, parce qu'il rit légèrement.

« -Mon nom est Stephen Strange. Sara vous a mentionné, dit-il avant de tendre une main. »

Sam la serra. Maintenant ça faisait sens…en quelque sorte.

« -Entrez, invita Sam d'un geste. »

Les voisins remarqueraient probablement le type bizarre se tenant sur son porche tôt ou tard. Strange entra à l'intérieur.

« -Je suis plutôt confus concernant le fait que vous soyez là, dit Sam après avoir refermé la porte. Les Avengers doivent vous parler, et ils sont à New York, vous savez.

-J'avais l'impression que vous êtes un Avenger également, dit Strange.

-Eh bien, je suppose ? Je veux dire, c'est pas officiel. Je suis juste plus ou moins Cap lorsqu'il a besoin de mon aide.

-Je vois, dit Strange distraitement, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire demi-tour et d'aller à New York à la place.

-Ok, dit prudemment Sam. Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Steve Rogers est à Washington, et c'est définitivement un Avenger.

-J'attendrais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Strange. En fait j'ai quelques questions pour vous d'abord. »

Sam était toujours très confus. Le type avait l'air déplacé dans sa maison, mais le radar à danger de Sam ne se déclenchait pas du tout. Il n'était pas rebutant ou intimidant, et bordel, il était chirurgien avant, pas un putain d'assassin.

« -Très bien, accepta-t-il. Vous voulez du café ou une bière ou quelque chose ? Je veux dire, si vous buvez des trucs comme ça.

-Du café m'a l'air très bien, merci, dit Strange.

-D'accord, venez alors, dit Sam, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Un après-midi surréel se profilait, mais c'était pas la chose la plus bizarre qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Non, c'était toujours Loki mourant puis revenant à la vie sur le canapé de Steve deux semaines auparavant. Il était juste très dur de surpasser ça.

Strange semblait vraiment fasciné par tout ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine de Sam pendant que le café infusait. C'était un peu bizarre, parce que d'aussi loin que Sam savait, il n'était pas un alien ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Au bout de quelques instants à juste le regarder passer ses mains à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la plupart des surfaces, Sam ne put que demander.

« -Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Strange releva le regard vers lui, un sourire commercial sur le visage, charmant, mais faux.

« -Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû d'abord demander. Les manières ne sont pas mon fort, dit-il. Je vérifiais la présence d'énergies résiduelles, afin de voir si qui que ce soit d'inamical a visité votre maison récemment. »

Sam haussa les sourcils.

« -Vous voulez dire comme des démons ?

-Parmi d'autres choses, dit tranquillement Strange, continuant son cercle dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que quiconque est venu ici ?

-Vous avez été très impliqué dans…les événements récents, expliqua Strange. Vous seriez surpris à quel point il faut peu pour attirer une attention indésirable.

-Donc quel est le diagnostic, Docteur ? demanda Sam en éteignant la cafetière. »

Le sourire de Strange qui s'ensuivit était à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Il avait probablement entendu cette blague avant, probablement plus d'une fois.

« -Rien de sinistre jusque-là, dit-il. Et juste du lait, pas de sucre, merci. »

Sam acquiesça et prépara deux tasses. Strange s'assit enfin lorsque Sam rejoignit la table de la cuisine.

« -Sinon, vous avez dit avoir des questions pour moi.

-En effet.

-Je pige toujours pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la Tour Stark pour ça, admit Sam.

-Sara a mentionné votre nom. Et comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez tendance à suivre le Capitaine Rogers.

-Ouais, et ?

-Et cela nous amène à un certain James Barnes et un certain Loki d'Asgard.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Steve ? fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Il peut certainement vous en dire plus.

-Il est également beaucoup plus au centre de l'attention, et je ne parle pas seulement des médias.

-Une attention indésirable ? devina Sam alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'installait dans ses entrailles. Est-il en danger ?

-Plus que vous l'êtes, dit Strange, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une réponse, et ne rendit pas Sam moins inquiet. J'ai également tendance à attirer l'attention sur moi. Alors si nous étions tous deux suffisamment proches pour discuter en personne, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu. Disons que vous êtes davantage sous le radar.

-Ok, acquiesça Sam, y réfléchissant. Ecoutez, je suis complètement pour faire ce qui est juste, mais je vous connais même pas. Alors je pourrais être sélectif à propos des questions auxquelles je réponds. En fait, je sais que Steve et les Avengers ont tout un lot de questions pour vous aussi, également à propos de Barnes et Loki, et peu importe ce qui se passe bordel.

-Oui, je m'y attendais d'après ce que Sara m'a dit, dit Strange. Mais je crains de ne pas vraiment savoir ce que préparent Mr. Barnes et Loki.

-Barnes nous a donné votre nom, dit Sam. Et Loki a emmené Sara…chez vos amis ? »

Strange soupira et prit une gorgée de son café.

« -Je ne suppose que vous me croiriez si je disais que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi faire de ça. »

Sam grogna.

« -Y a-t-il qui que ce soit qui sait ce qui se passe bordel ?

-Cela serait Mr. Barnes et Loki, dit tranquillement Strange.

-Vous plaisantez ? Barnes a dit que vous aviez des réponses.

-Plusieurs, je suppose, mais cela ne sera probablement pas autant que ce à quoi vous vous attendez.

-Génial, soupira Sam avant de commencer à boire son café également. »

Strange demeura silencieux. Il avait l'air tellement bizarre assis dans la cuisine de Sam, ce n'était pas juste le truc du collier, il y avait toute une atmosphère bizarre autour de lui.

« -Sinooon…c'est un choix de mode ou…demanda-t-il, désignant l'énorme médaillon d'or.

-Pas particulièrement, mais n'entrons pas là-dedans, fit Strange, esquivant sa question. Donc, pensez-vous être prêt à décider si vous voulez répondre à mes questions ?

-Répondrez-vous à nos questions ?

-Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais. C'est le mieux pour nous tous, acquiesça Strange. »

La vitesse à laquelle il répondit signifiait encore plus que les mots eux-mêmes.

« -D'accord, balancez, accepta Sam.

-Commençons avec la plus simple alors, dit Strange. Où se positionne exactement le Capitaine Rogers en ce qui concerne Mr. Barnes et Loki ? »

Sam eut l'impulsion de soupirer de nouveau.

« -C'est littéralement une des choses les plus difficiles que vous auriez pu me demander. »

Strange posa sa tasse à présent vide et se frotta le visage, fatigué.

« -Je craignais que vous diriez cela.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce important ? Steve va pas abandonner Barnes, mais il n'est définitivement pas ami avec Loki, je peux au moins vous dire ça.

-Parce qu'il est impliqué maintenant, plus qu'aucun d'entre vous, mais ses loyautés ne sont pas gravées dans la pierre.

-C'est Captain America, il va faire ce qui est juste, et il va faire de son putain d'mieux pour protéger son ami.

-Vous vous méprenez, Mr. Wilson, dit Strange. Je ne remets pas en question sa morale ou sa détermination à protéger les gens. Je sais qu'il est Captain America, je suis conscient de tout ce qu'il a fait, même si je ne le connais pas personnellement.

-Donc qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire alors ?

-Je veux juste dire que c'est dangereux, dit Strange. »

Sam commençait à être très frustré.

« -Bordel de merde, pourquoi tous ces trucs à la con sont pleins d'énigmes et de moitiés de réponses ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ne peut-il pas avoir quelques réponses claires ?

-Demandez à vos amis qui travaillent dans la recherche d'informations et dans l'espionnage, ils vous diront comment les choses que vous savez peuvent vous faire tuer. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas toutes les réponses non plus. Personne à qui j'ai demandé n'était très enclin à partager. »

Sam avait envie de se taper la tête de frustration sur la table, plusieurs fois au moins. Comment sa vie était-elle devenue comme ça ? Il aimait jogger vers la même heure que Steve Rogers, c'était ce qui l'avait entraîné dans tout ça. C'était tout.

« -Ok, vous savez quoi ? Ça marche pas, dit Sam. D'abord vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez sur tout ce bordel, puis vous pouvez poser vos questions. Je peux juste pas vous aider davantage, vous devez vraiment demander à Steve aussi.

-Je vous ai dit que cela serait risqué pour moi de le rencontrer en personne en ce moment.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que j'aie une webcam alors, dit Sam. Je peux même appeler les Avengers, en faire un appel groupé chic genre conférence.

-Oh, j'aurais dû penser à ça, dit Strange avec un froncement de sourcils, et il avait vraiment l'air un peu agacé par lui-même. Non pas que je possède encore un ordinateur.

-Juste bougez pas, Doc. Je vais installer ça, lui dit Sam. »

Sérieusement, sa vie. Incroyable.

* * *

><p>« -Je dois dire, lorsque j'ai imaginé rencontrer un type qui se balade en s'appelant lui-même « Sorcier Suprême », j'avais visualisé un décor plus éthéré, un peu de fumée, des paillettes, des lumières menaçantes, dit Stark. La cuisine de classe moyenne de Wilson est plutôt une déception.<p>

-Tu sais ce qu'est une cuisine ? demanda Sam, rendant très clair le fait qu'il n'était pas impressionné.

-Je pense que vous me confondez avec David Bowie, lui dit Strange presque au même moment, également peu impressionné. »

Sam commençait à l'aimer.

Natasha avait l'air amusée aussi.

« -C'est un peu soudain, dit-elle. Alors nous sommes tout ce que vous aurez. »

Cela voulait dire Stark, Thor et Vision à la Tour, tous assis autour de cette table de conférence ronde qu'avait Stark. Natasha était autre part. Stark l'avait appelée à la seconde où Sam lui avait dit ce qui se passait. Sam n'avait aucune idée d'où était le reste d'entre eux, Barton ne vivait même pas à la Tour, pas vrai ? Banner et les jumeaux…aucune idée encore. Steve était dans son propre appartement, son visage également dans une fenêtre séparée. Il avait proposé de venir, mais Strange avait promptement décliné. Personne du côté des Avengers n'avait encore demandé pourquoi Strange était dans la maison de Sam et pas celle de Steve, mais Sam était sûr que cela allait venir tôt ou tard.

« -Docteur Strange, nous espérions que vous entreriez en contact avec nous en personne, dit Natasha.

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps que cela prendrait d'expliquer pourquoi cela serait une chose très stupide à faire en ce moment, répondit tranquillement Strange. Et puis, vous êtes intéressés par ce que je peux vous dire et pas par moi personnellement, alors ceci marche tout aussi bien.

-Ok, l'homme veut aller à l'essentiel, dit Stark. Barnes a lâché votre nom, et lui et ce bon vieux taré de Loki se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour mettre votre copine en sécurité.

-C'est une amie, interrompit fermement Strange. Mais oui, elle est sauve.

-Donc voulez nous dire comment ça s'fait que vous soyez potes avec le duo mortel ?

-Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, répondit Strange d'un ton égal.

-Savez-vous pourquoi ils sont intervenus alors ? demanda Steve avant que Stark ne puisse continuer.

-Eh bien, dit Strange en lissant sa barbe de ses doigts plusieurs fois. Il y a une grande possibilité pour qu'ils veuillent me demander une faveur quelconque dans le futur.

-Vous n'en avez pas l'air très sûr, observa Thor.

-Je ne le suis pas, confirma Strange. C'est une dette d'une certaine façon, mais nous avons difficilement discuté des termes à l'avance.

-Ils auraient besoin de compter sur votre gratitude, dit Natasha.

-Donc quelle est l'autre option, s'ils n'espèrent pas une faveur ? demanda Vision.

-Ils ne veulent probablement pas que je me préoccupe d'aller sauver mes amis kidnappés.

-Vraiment ? demanda Stark, semblant dubitatif. Ils veulent que votre emploi du temps reste libre ? Pourquoi ?

-Sûrement que vous avez tous réalisé depuis le temps que quelque chose de gros et de dangereux est en train de mijoter, dit Strange. »

Oui, ils en étaient tous profondément conscients, seulement ils avaient juste questions sur questions, et aucune putain de réponse.

« -Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ceux qui ont essayé d'emmener Sara me fassent du chantage, ajouta Strange. Je n'en suis véritablement pas sûr. Mais c'était moins une faveur qu'un…positionnement de pièce de jeu.

-Vous ne semblez pas très perturbé, fit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit hausser les épaules à Strange.

-Je suis une pièce de jeu très consciente d'elle-même, dit simplement Strange. Et ils ont dans les faits transporté une de mes amies en sécurité, cela me rend moins antagoniste. Hmm, peut-être que _là _était l'intérêt.

-Nous étions au milieu de faire l'exacte même chose, protesta Natasha.

-Je ne veux pas vous insulter, dit Strange d'un ton qui rendait clair que dans les faits il se fichait que quiconque soit insulté. Mais aucun de vous ne semble avoir beaucoup d'expérience avec les démons provenant d'autres dimensions.

-Aye, nous ne connaissons toujours pas nos ennemis, confirma Thor. Et avec qui Barnes et Loki sont en ligue.

-Oui, même si leurs actions ne semblent pas hostiles, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention d'accomplir, ajouta Vision.

-Savez-vous ce qui se passe, Docteur Strange ? demanda Steve. Qui a envoyé les démons ? Nous avons entendu une voix, mais pas même Thor n'a compris ce qui a été dit.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Strange, et il eut vraiment l'air désolé un instant.

-Oh, ça c'est la meilleure, soupira Stark. Loki se balade à droite à gauche à vous faire des faveurs, Barnes dit que vous avez des réponses, mais alors ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il jeta un œil à Thor et Vision.

« -Avons-nous la moindre raison de croire un mot de ce type ?

-Non, répondit vivement Strange. Mais dans les faits je me fiche que vous me croyez. Ne j'ai pas besoin de compter sur vous, et je ne requiers pas votre aide. J'ai accepté un devoir et je le remplirai, que l'un de vous soit impliqué ou pas là-dedans. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de bluffer non plus, pas du tout. Sam pouvait absolument l'imaginer se lever et partir sans un mot de plus, ne laissant aucune trace. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans le coin qui n'étaient pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu impressionnés par les Avengers, mais ce type, oh ce type n'était tellement pas impressionné.

« -Pourquoi nous parlez-vous alors ? demanda Natasha.

-Echange bénéfique d'informations ? offrit Strange. J'ai essayé de découvrir ce que signifie tout cela. Il s'avère juste que vous connaissez deux des personnages les plus importants impliqués.

-Vous voulez savoir à propos de Loki et Bucky ? demanda Steve.

-Je sais que cela pourrait être choquant à entendre, mais je ne suis pas un espion dans les faits, dit Strange. J'ai mes façons de rassembler des informations, mais pas tout peut être…mis en lumière avec ces méthodes. »

Il toucha distraitement la grosse médaille autour de son cou après avoir dit ça.

« -Et puis, fit Strange en haussant les épaules. Si j'en sais plus à leur propos, je pourrais être en mesure de vous donner une idée plus précise de ce qu'est leur rôle. »

Purée, il savait comment les tenter. Ils étaient putain de désespérés pour avoir des informations, Strange devait le savoir.

« -Donc que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ?

-Barnes, alias Le Soldat de l'Hiver, est un des assassins les plus mortels sur Terre, dit Natasha d'un ton égal. Cela veut dire qu'il est un expert en tout ce qu'implique cette profession. C'est un combattant expert, sait comment utiliser n'importe quelle arme longue portée ou de mêlée. C'est également un super-humain, renforcé avec un sérum similaire à celui de Steve.

-Et le bras de métal, grommela Stark. Et Loki, vous savez, pas grand-chose à dire, veut être conquérant de monde, fort comme un Asgardien, a un penchant pour le spectacle et les explosions, et plus ou moins un de vos collègues, pas vrai ? Avec tout ce…truc _magique_. »

Il fit un petit geste bizarre avec ses doigts en disant « magique », mais Strange ne fit pas de commentaire. Il regarda l'écran un long moment, puis secoua la tête.

« -Non, ce n'est pas pertinent, dit-il alors. Je ne pense pas que vous pensez à eux dans les bons termes.

-Bucky était Sergent, dit Steve avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne puisse demander ce que voulait dire Strange. Bien sûr, il était notre tireur d'élite, mais il faisait bien plus que ça.

-S'il vous plaît, continuez, Capitaine Rogers, invita Strange. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de cours d'Histoire Avancée, et vous êtes l'expert le plus avancé lorsqu'il s'agit de lui.

-Lors d'une guerre, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment faire en sorte que les choses se fassent sans un bon sergent, dit Steve. Sam sait probablement ce que je veux dire. »

Sam lâcha un rire.

« -Oh, purée, vous pouvez pas, confirma-t-il. Imaginez tous les bleus laissés à eux-mêmes. »

Steve sourit à ça.

« -Bucky était mon sergent, dit Steve. Il m'a aidé à choisir les Commandos. Et il faisait en sorte que les choses se fassent, c'est la meilleure façon de le formuler. Je regardais les cartes, décidais où aller ensuite, quel était le meilleur plan d'attaque. Tableau d'ensemble. Mais Buck, il arrangeait le transport, décidait de combien de munitions et de rations on avait besoin pour le travail, si les gars avait besoin d'un équipement d'hiver supplémentaire, de l'équipement médical et…des cent petites choses auxquelles je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. J'étais, vous savez, focalisé sur Hydra et Schmidt.

-Pour vous tous les civils, Sam prit le relais lorsque Steve commença à avoir ce regard lointain dans ses yeux. Un Capitaine comme Steve garde les yeux sur la balle, son attention sur la mission, pendant que le sous-officier va s'assurer que vous ne finissiez pas par boire votre propre urine parce que vous êtes à court d'eau, parmi d'autres choses. C'est celui vers lequel les soldats savent qu'ils peuvent se tourner pour les trucs dont les officiers ont pas le temps de s'occuper.

-Ouais, confirma Steve avec un faible sourire. »

Puis il sembla sortir de ses pensées nostalgiques.

« -Et il était également notre sniper, alors il nous couvrait de loin. Enfin, il m'a couvert bien avant la guerre. »

Strange fronçait les sourcils et avait une expression pensive.

« -Oui, je pense que l'on pourrait enfin aller quelque part, dit-il. Donc qu'en est-il de Loki alors ?

-Ce que Tony Stark a dit de mon frère n'était pas faux, dit Thor.

-Oui, mais ce que Miss…

-Romanoff, compléta Natasha aisément. »

Strange ne la connaissait pas dans les faits, ou prétendait ne pas la connaître, Sam n'en était pas sûr.

« -Ce que Miss Romanoff a dit sur Mr. Barnes n'était également pas faux. Je veux juste creuser un peu plus profond. Alors que diriez-vous des forces de votre frère ? Ses plus grands talents ? Que vous vient-il à l'esprit en premier ? Vous avez dû combattre côte-à-côte auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aye, de très nombreuses fois…toutes nos vies, jusqu'à très récemment. »

Strange fit un geste pour l'inciter à continuer lorsque Thor demeura silencieux, il semblait presque hésitant. Ouais, les gens ne lui demandaient pas de parler de son frère comme ça habituellement.

« -Il était…bon dans toutes les choses dont je n'aimais pas toujours admettre l'utilité. C'est un maître dans toutes les formes de subterfuges. Illusions, ruses, mensonges…Loki Langue d'Argent, l'appellent-ils même encore. Il nous a attirés et sortis des ennuis de nombreuses fois. »

Ah merde, le regard lointain de Thor était un millier de fois pire que celui de Steve. La douleur sur son visage était à vif. Ses épaules étaient droites, mais Sam pouvait voir le poids reposant sur elles. Sam voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il savait à propos de ce qui se passait avec Loki, ce qui n'était pas énormément bordel, mais c'était toujours plus que ce que Thor savait. Steve avait dit non, parce Steve avait fait une promesse, et Sam avait promis à Steve. Il n'allait pas revenir sur sa parole, mais merde, il en avait vraiment envie.

« -Il était notre éclaireur, continua alors Thor. Si vous voulez l'appeler comme ça. Il partait en avant pour se faufiler afin de me dire dans quoi je m'engageais. La plupart n'ont jamais réalisé qu'ils avaient Loki à proximité ou à l'intérieur même de leurs murs. Sa magie nous a aidés bien des fois également, nous a donné une ouverture pour attaquer, ou un moyen rapide de battre en retraite. Une fois il nous a dissimulés dans de la fumée à Nornheim… »

Il souffla, c'était un son bas et amer.

« -J'aurais été mis en pièces comme un imbécile, tous les deux probablement, s'il ne nous avait pas cachés de nos ennemis.

-Il est du genre furtif, commenta Stark. J'appellerais pas ça de nouvelles informations choquantes.

-Mon frère est également très bien informé, dit Thor. Il a toujours été curieux de nature, et il aime savoir tout ce qui vaut la peine d'être su. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de certains trésors cachés et d'armes légendaires après lesquels on se lançait dans notre jeunesse.

-Ce n'est pas une qualité surprenante pour un praticien des arts d'arcane, acquiesça Strange.

-Ok, donc en quoi ça nous aide ça bordel ? demanda Stark. Non pas que j'apprécie pas l'histoire, mais on n'est pas plus proches des réponses.

-Je pense que si, dit Strange. Je pense que ça nous dit exactement quels rôles ils pourraient être en train de jouer. Réfléchissez-y. »

Il se pencha un peu plus près de l'ordinateur de Sam. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus excité tout à coup.

« -Mais pas à l'assassin et au conquérant…pensez à eux entre les lignes de ces aptitudes, et aux choses que vous savez dont ils sont capables. Ils ont été mis côte-à-côte pour une raison, je pense que ça nous en dit beaucoup. »

Même Stark semblait pensif maintenant, la plaisanterie disparue pour le moment.

« -Contre-espionnage offensif ? dit Natasha, mais elle le fit sonner comme une question, alors elle attendait un indice, ou que Strange aille à l'essentiel.

-Non, ils ont fait beaucoup plus que ça, dit soudainement Stark. Je veux dire, c'est pas juste une question d'informations…

-Non, mais…oh, les démons n'étaient pas là pour les arrêter, ils étaient là pour arrêter les démons, dit-elle.

-C'est ainsi que je le vois, fut d'accord Strange.

-Ils ont mis la main sur beaucoup de choses lorsqu'ils ont dévalisé ces bases d'Hydra, dit Steve. Ce livre, Bucky n'allait pas le laisser. Il a dit qu'il n'allait pas les laisser l'avoir.

-Et pourtant, s'exclama Strange, sa voix se faisant plus forte un instant. Je n'ai pas trouvé la trace d'un seul événement où ils ont utilisé ce qu'ils ont acquis.

-Cela ne peut pas être ça, contesta Stark. Hydra adorait rassembler n'importe quoi qui avait l'air d'être en mesure de leur donner plus de pouvoir. Ils doivent utiliser les trucs qu'ils leur ont pris.

-Loki avait cette lance, dit Natasha.

-Et les gants, ajouta Sam.

-Ressemblaient-ils à la sorte d'objets que vous qualifieriez d'armes de destruction massive ? demanda Strange.

-Certainement pas, lui dit Thor. La lance avait l'air remarquable en effet, mais je n'ai senti aucun pouvoir réel en émanant.

-Depuis tout ce temps nous avons vu leurs actions comme offensives, dit Vision. Comme des attaques ou des préparations pour une attaque.

-Mais aucune attaque n'est venue, pas même après tout ce temps, dit Strange. Ils déplacent des pièces sur le plateau, rassemblant des objets occultes et des artefacts avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse les prendre. Ils sont sauvé Sara, juste pour que je puisse focaliser mon attention sur l'affaire en cours. Et ils vous ont tous impliqués. Ce sont des préparations, mais elles ne sont pas directement offensives en nature.

-Elles sont défensives, dit Natasha. Sabotage, rassembler des ressources…mais pourquoi ?

-Steve, ton ami a dit qu'il avait passé un marché, dit Thor. Alors on lui a instruit de faire tout cela, par le biais de celui avec qui il a passé le marché peut-être.

-Je suis toujours pas convaincu que c'est pas avec Loki qu'il a passé ce marché, contesta Stark.

-Je sais pas pour toi, lui dit Sam. Mais Loki me semble pas être du type à se donner autant de mal, à construire une défense solide contre une menace quelconque, par pure bonté de cœur.

-Non, cela doit être quelqu'un d'autre, confirma Thor. Mon frère est un grand stratège, mais cela ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il s'occuperait d'une menace.

-Et Barnes joue les sergents, dit Natasha, souriant un peu.

-Ce qui fait de Loki quoi…informateur, agent de reconnaissance ? devina Sam. Forces spéciales ?

-Et évacuation, il est très bon pour ça dernièrement, dit Natasha. Et je dirais qu'ils sont tous les deux les forces spéciales.

-Mais qui est l'officier commandant ? demanda Steve avec un froncement de sourcils sinistre. Qui tire les ficelles ? Avec qui Bucky a passé ce marché ?

-Pas nécessairement, intervint Vision. Cela aurait pu seulement être le recruteur.

-Ce qui est pourquoi je voulais demander si vous aviez la moindre idée de qui est la fille, leur demanda Strange.

-La fille que Sara a mentionnée ? fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle a dit qu'elle ressemblait à une adolescente, ajouta Steve. »

Il sonnait tout aussi ahuri que Sam.

« -Nous ne savons rien d'elle, confirma Thor.

-Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, dit significativement Strange. Et elle…je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de sa présence sur Sara. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Loki et Barnes, oui, j'ai même pu remonter jusqu'à Mr. Wilson, mais pas elle…elle est une anomalie, et le plus gros point d'interrogation. »

Ils furent tous silencieux quelques instants. Eh ben purée, pour être honnête Sam pensait que la fille était un ajout bizarre, pas quelqu'un qui pouvait être sérieusement impliqué…et encore moins être en charge ? Etait-ce possible ? Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, littéralement rien. Si cela n'avait été pour Sara ils ne sauraient même pas qu'elle existait.

« -Donc comment on sait si cette menace est vraiment une menace ? demanda Stark.

-Tu peux pas être sérieux, dit Steve en retour. »

Whoa, était-ce la première fois qu'ils se parlaient directement depuis que Steve avait quitté la Tour la dernière fois ? Sam pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient continuer de prétendre que l'autre n'existait pas durant cet appel.

« -Tu penses que juste parce que ton cyborg préféré est dans un camp que ça en fait automatiquement le bon ? Loki est là aussi.

-Je pense que quiconque envoie des démons griffus assoiffés de sang après des femmes innocentes doit être mauvais, dit fermement Steve.

-Je suis avec Steve pour celle-là, ajouta Natasha.

-Aye, je suis d'accord également, acquiesça Thor. Même si nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à mon frère, ces démons sont de viles créatures, leur maître ou maîtresse ne peut pas être inoffensif.

-Oui, ils sont une menace définie, alors que Loki n'en est qu'une potentielle, fut également d'accord Vision.

-Si j'ai un vote aussi, je vote avec Steve, intervint Sam. »

Il le fit principalement pour voir Stark rouler des yeux, ce qu'il fit.

« -D'accord, je ne désapprouve pas nécessairement, fit Stark.

-Et je crois qu'avec ça nous avons atteint la fin du peu que nous avions tous à partager, dit Strange.

-Sûr que vous n'avez rien de plus pour nous ? demanda Steve.

-Je crains que non, mais je vais continuer ma recherche de réponses, dit-il.

-Et comment pouvons-nous vous contacter si nous avons quelque chose de vital à partager ? demanda Natasha. Vous pouvez ne pas bien nous connaître, et franchement, nous n'en savons pas assez sur vous, mais pour le moment vous êtes innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Oh, vous me flattez, répondit sèchement Strange. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si quelque chose de suffisamment important arrive, je le saurai.

-Cette merde cryptique doit cesser, grommela Stark. On n'est pas au Moyen-Âge.

-Mr. Stark, vous ne m'avez pas encore entendu être cryptique, lui dit Strange. Vous devriez tous être sur vos gardes, et être préparés pour des dangers inattendus. Je crains que la vraie bataille se rapproche encore plus. »

Sam repensa à quoi ressemblaient Loki et Barnes lorsqu'ils s'étaient montrés à la porte de Steve, et réalisa que la bataille était probablement déjà arrivée. Ce n'était que par chance qu'il le savait dans les faits. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû promettre à Steve qu'il se tairait à ce propos.

« -Nous serons vigilants, Docteur, répondit sombrement Thor, comme s'il faisait un serment, et Vision acquiesça à côté de lui tout aussi gravement. »

Wow, Sam était impressionné que Strange soit en mesure d'obtenir cette réaction, il savait vraiment comment faire en sorte que les gens le prennent sérieusement.

« -Je vais rester à Washington pour le moment, ajouta Steve. Mais je vous vois dans une semaine lors de…la chose de charité. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils et même Stark leva les yeux de surprise sur la caméra.

« -Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, dit Steve. C'est…tu sais, bonne cause et tout.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, dit Natasha. Je me souviens que tu t'es plaint des politiciens essayant de te serrer la main pour des photos et d'autres choses comme ça.

-J'ai changé d'avis, dit fermement Steve, il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir discuter à propos de ça. Je dois parfois sortir de mon appartement pour plus que juste des missions. »

Sam rit.

« -Amen à ça.

-D'accord, sourit Natasha. Porte ta chemise bleu foncé. »

Puis elle se déconnecta.

« -Ouais, à dans une semaine alors je suppose, dit Stark, légèrement incertain. »

Ces deux-là avaient vraiment besoin de mettre au clair leurs putain de problèmes.

« -Ouais, à plus, confirma Steve avec un signe de tête. Je te parle plus tard, Sam.

-Ok, je te rappelle plus tard, accepta Sam, puis ferma enfin son ordinateur.

-C'était éclairant, songea Strange.

-C'est la dernière fois que je joue les secrétaires, lui dit fermement Sam.

-Je crains que jusqu'à ce que Sara soit coincée à Kamar-Taj vous aurez à demeurer mon contact principal avec les Avengers.

-Vraiment ? Moi ? »

Strange se leva et sourit. C'était encore une sorte de sourire commercial, mais Sam pouvait dans les faits voir la trace de véritable humour dedans, quelque chose d'honnête.

« -Peut-être que vous pourriez investir dans un café de qualité légèrement meilleure la prochaine fois, dit-il.

-Je vais te frapper, mec, sorcier ou pas sorcier. »

Le sourire de Strange s'élargit un instant puis il tourna les talons et partit, juste comme ça. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma calmement un instant plus tard, et Sam fut laissé dans sa cuisine avec deux tasses à café sales, et un ordinateur légèrement surchauffé. Il avait besoin d'en acheter un nouveau.


	19. Chapitre Dix-Neuf

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf**

Cela prit à Steve très peu de temps pour se rappeler pourquoi il détestait les événements publics comme ça. Cela ne le dérangeait jamais lorsque des enfants voulaient prendre une photo avec lui, ou lui demandaient de signer leur jouet ou leur dessin. Dans les faits il adorait les dessins. Il était toujours content de serrer la main d'un soldat ou d'un vétéran, ou quand les gens voulaient le remercier de son service pendant la guerre ou en tant qu'Avenger. Les gens ne le dérangeaient pas, de même qu'être parmi eux. Les événements publics comme ça étaient une chose entièrement différente.

Il portait sa chemise bleu foncé, juste comme Natasha en avait fait la requête, avec une cravate légèrement plus sombre. Et cela lui allait également de porter un costume. Il ne portait rien que des costumes avant la guerre, les gens l'oubliaient parfois. Donc ce n'était pas la foule, ou le costume, pas même les gens prenant des photos de lui en douce avec leurs téléphones, rien de cela ne le dérangeait dans les faits.

« -Ah, Capitaine Rogers ! »

C'était ça qui le dérangeait. Steve présenta un sourire réservé mais poli au type quelconque qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« -Je suis tellement content que vous ayez pu venir, continua l'homme, il s'était déjà saisi de la main de Steve et la serrait vigoureusement. »

Peut-être que quelqu'un avait pris une photo d'eux, peut-être que le type voulait dans les faits juste que Steve le connaisse. Mais c'était définitivement un politicien. Steve était devenu très bon pour les repérer.

« -Oui, pas de danger global pour me retenir, répondit Steve, soupirant intérieurement. »

Si seulement.

Enfin, ce n'était pas strictement vrai. Ce n'était pas comme si dans les faits il était venu ici pour aider l'image publique des Avengers. Non pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la cause. Stark était très sélectif en ce qui concernait ce à quoi il attachait son nom de nos jours, en particulier lorsqu'il utilisait aussi le nom des Avengers. Le dîner coûtait une fortune aux invités, et il y aurait une vente aux enchères caritative plus tard. Tony avait fait don d'une poignée de statues et de tableaux de sa collection privée, peut-être même d'une vintage qu'il avait restaurée lui-même, Steve n'en était pas sûr. Alors tout compte fait beaucoup de bonnes organisations allaient récolter de l'argent avec ça, mais Steve n'aimait quand même pas les manœuvres politiques y étant rattachées.

Le type parlait toujours, mais Steve n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de se rappeler du moindre mot, ou même du sujet général. Non pas que l'homme le remarqua. Steve se sentait mal d'ignorer les gens lors de ces événements avant, mais il avait appris depuis le temps que c'était soit ça soit finir par se disputer avec quelqu'un dix minutes après être arrivé.

Il était également un peu inquiet de la façon dont la soirée allait progresser. Si ce bal était sur le radar de Loki, quelque chose était destiné à arriver. Cela rendait Steve nerveux. Il continuait de s'attendre à ce que tout parte en vrille en l'espace d'un instant.

Puis il la repéra. Longue robe verte et noire (et vraiment ?), longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Il n'avait vu que le côté d son visage, mais ce fut suffisant pour la reconnaître.

« -Excusez-moi, Steve interrompit l'homme avant de s'éloigner immédiatement de lui, n'attendant pas de réponse. »

Il ne voulait pas agir de façon trop suspecte, pas avec autant de gens autour, mais il se dirigea calmement vers Loki. Elle se tenait au bar à siroter une boisson, pendant qu'un homme lui parlait de quelque chose avec enthousiasme. Elle ne prétendait même pas être intéressée, de même qu'elle ne cachait pas son agacement.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Steve lorsqu'il fut plus près, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait probablement déjà remarqué bien avant qu'il ne la repère. En s'approchant, Steve essayait de trouver un plan de jeu. Il avait beaucoup de questions, majoritairement sur pourquoi Loki était là bordel, ou pourquoi elle avait dit à Steve d'être là. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer la panique jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qui se passait. Alors d'abord…sous couverture, ou quelque chose du genre, il devait avancer avec précaution.

« -Bonjour, salua-t-il doucement, majoritairement pour le bien du type. »

Il leva les yeux, légèrement agacé d'être interrompu, mais il ne prononça pas un mot après avoir reconnu Steve.

« -Excusez-nous, dit-il à l'homme sans explication. »

Loki haussa un sourcil et sembla le considérer une seconde, puis elle vida son verre et le laissa sur le bar. Puis elle s'éloigna sans un mot. Steve la suivit à l'extérieur dans un des couloirs pas loin de la zone du bar.

Dès qu'ils furent loin des yeux indésirables Loki sembla abandonner la comédie qu'elle jouait. L'intégralité de son comportement changea. Ce n'était rien d'extrêmement différent, juste la façon dont elle dressait ses épaules, comment elle marchait. Cet air de danger et de menace imminente fut immédiatement de retour, ce qui rendit Steve encore plus nerveux.

« -Ugh, le prochain mortel s'adressant à mes seins au moyen d'insinuations crues va souffrir d'une mort spectaculairement macabre, siffla Loki, ne se retournant même pas vers Steve.

-Tu as dans les faits besoin d'une raison pour ça ? demanda Steve en retour. »

Loki se retourna enfin.

« -J'ai toujours de bonnes raisons, dit-elle. »

Steve pouvait entendre le bavardage des gens depuis la salle de bal, alors il se rapprocha de Loki et baissa la voix.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ? demanda-t-il.

-Un bal ? demanda-t-elle, s'appuyant contre le mur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine…ou essayant du moins. »

Elle essaya de croiser les bras par-dessus, puis sous ses seins, puis elle fit un son agacé avant de laisser retomber ses bras. Durant une seconde Steve se rappela des jours qui avaient suivi sa transformation. Il ne cessait d'oublier sa taille, la largeur de sa poitrine, et la force de ses bras. Il se sentit tellement surréel un instant qu'il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il rassembla rapidement ses pensées de nouveau.

« -Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de pourquoi je ne devrais pas alerter chaque Avenger et faire évacuer cet endroit immédiatement, dit Steve.

-Vous ne le ferez pas, dit fermement Loki. Pas à moins que vous ne vouliez que James se fasse tuer.

-Quoi ? Où est-il ?

-Dans les parages, répondit vaguement Loki.

-Pourquoi ? Et me donne pas de moitié de réponse cryptique. Tu voulais que je sois là, alors parle.

-Vous avez beaucoup de culot, Rogers, fit-elle, moqueuse. Ne laissez pas le corps vous tromper. Je pourrais toujours vous arracher les bras si je le voulais. »

Steve ne réagit pas à ça, continuant juste de la regarder sans ciller.

« -Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez là, dit alors Loki. James le voulait. Mais très bien, vous pourriez tout autant ouvrir l'œil. Nous cherchons quelqu'un.

-L'homme qui t'a tué ? »

Le visage de Loki s'assombrit un instant, puis elle eut un sourire très faux.

« -Vous savez, j'ai été très surprise que vous ayez gardé mon petit secret dans les faits, dit-elle. Je suis passée juste à côté de l'Agent Romanoff, et elle n'a même pas cillé. Quelle plaisante surprise de votre part.

-Réponds juste à la question, dit Steve. »

Il n'allait pas la laisser changer de sujet si facilement.

« -Non, grinça-t-elle. Pas exactement. Que vous a dit James sur lui ?

-Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, qu'il avait une hache et qu'il était immense.

-Et il ne travaille pas seul, ajouta Loki. En fait, c'est juste les muscles, pas celui qui donne les ordres. Nous cherchons une Asgardienne, son nom est Amora.

-Elle est sur la liste, dit Steve, il se souvenait d'avoir vu son nom. Pourquoi serait-elle là ?

-Elle a un talent très particulier, dit Loki. James a trouvé plusieurs choses qui lui ont fait croire qu'elle cherche à augmenter le nombre de ses loyaux partisans. »

Steve dut y réfléchir un instant. Pourquoi une Asgardienne essaierait-elle de « recruter » ici entre tout autre endroit ?

« -Est-ce qu'elle est seule ici ?

-Skurge serait dur à manquer, mais je ne sais pas si elle a d'autres alliés, dit Loki. »

Steve supposa que Skurge était l'homme à la hache.

« -Ou si elle a quiconque déjà sous son emprise.

-Y a-t-il une cible en particulier ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais, dit Loki. Mais elle ne s'en prend qu'aux hommes.

-Tu as dit « emprise ». Est-ce que c'est un truc de contrôle mental ?

-Assez proche, fit Loki en haussant les épaules. »

Elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais vraiment, à quoi s'était attendu Steve ? Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il focalisa quand même son attention sur l'autre problème en cours.

« -Qui je cherche alors ?

-Elle peut changer son apparence, soupira Loki. Elle sera une femme très séduisante, mais c'est tout.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il y a au moins trois cent personnes à ce truc, on peut pas juste la laisser se balader comme ça.

-J'ai cherché, dit Loki, crachant les mots avec colère. Que pensez-vous que je fais ici ? Vous pensez que j'aime être lorgnée comme un morceau de viande par des hommes mortels dégoûtants ?

-Où est Bucky ? »

Loki tourna la tête et leva le regard sur une petite caméra qui était dans un coin plus haut.

« -Il ne peut pas se fondre dans la masse après tout. »

Steve pensa à tout le sang bleu qui avait imbibé son canapé, la longue entaille dans le flanc de Bucky et combien de points de suture cela avait pris pour refermer la plaie. C'était mauvais, c'était très mauvais.

« -Nous devons faire sortir tout le monde d'ici, c'est trop dangereux.

-Et la laisser s'enfuir ? Non, nous devons savoir ce qu'elle prépare, ou nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre en danger des centaines de gens pour… »

Il s'interrompit avant de terminer, se souvenant d'à qui il parlait.

« -S'il y a des gens dans le chemin, cela sera plus dur de la capturer.

-Si ces bovins inutiles se rendent compte qu'ils sont en danger, ils paniqueront, et alors elle sera partie avant même qu'on ne l'aperçoive.

-As-tu la moindre idée de l'importance de certaines personnes ici ? demanda Steve.

-Aucun humain n'est si important, dit-elle simplement. »

Steve se mettait en colère, tellement en colère putain.

« -Comment peux-tu protéger les gens d'elle ? »

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté un instant, comme si elle avait capté un son ou vu quelque chose, puis elle se saisit des revers du costume de Steve et les fit se retourner avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Elle ne le plaqua pas contre le mur si fort que ça, mais elle ne fut pas exactement douce non plus. Elle se rapprocha un peu également.

« -Evitez le contact visuel, dit-elle dans un murmure bas. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, confus.

« -Si la moindre femme séduisante s'approche de vous, ne la regardez pas dans les yeux. »

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui lui fit détourner le regard d'elle. Clint se tenait sur le seuil de la porte menant au hall principal. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Loki de la façon dont ils se tenaient, oh, donc c'était pour ça qu'elle les avait fait se retourner.

« -Cela a été un tel honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer, dit bruyamment Loki d'un ton très différent. »

Elle sonnait un peu éblouie, peut-être même un peu troublée. Puis elle le gratifia d'un rictus sournois. Steve dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son agacement poindre sur son visage. Il espérait que Clint supposerait juste qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« -Profitez de votre soirée, _Madame_, dit-il. »

Elle plissa immédiatement les yeux, ayant l'air beaucoup moins satisfaite d'elle-même.

Loki s'éloigna et revint gracieusement dans la salle de bal sans un mot de plus. Clint se frotta la nuque quand elle le dépassa, puis se tourna un peu pour la suivre du regard. Steve avait envie de grincer des dents. Il détestait mentir, il détestait ça, cela devait cesser.

« -Une de tes fans ? demanda alors Clint, souriant comme une petite merde. »

Steve se contenta de secouer la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

« -Sérieusement Cap, si tu continues d'agir comme ça à proximité des jolies femmes Stark ne va même pas arrêter avec ses blagues de puceau de quatre-vingt-dix ans.

-Je pige toujours pas pourquoi il penserait ça.

-Parce que c'est drôle, voilà pourquoi, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. Natasha te cherchait, dit-il alors. Le barman m'a dit qu'il t'a vu partir par là. »

Steve prit une décision. Il n'y réfléchit pas vraiment, mais au diable avec ça. Bucky n'était nulle part en vue, et il n'allait pas faire confiance à Loki.

« -T'as une arme sur toi ? demanda Steve, ce qui fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire du visage de Clint.

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste, est-ce que t'as une arme sur toi ? »

Le froncement de sourcils de Clint devenait suspicieux et un peu inquiet.

« -Pourquoi j'amènerais un flingue à un bal de charité ? demanda-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Clint.

-Ouais, bien sûr que j'ai un flingue, admit-il. »

Il ajouta probablement « Duh » dans sa tête.

« -Ok, c'est bien, acquiesça Steve. »

Les pistolets ne faisaient pas beaucoup de dégâts aux Asgardiens, mais c'était bien pour attirer leur attention. Et Loki ne savait pas si cette Amora avait une quelconque aide supplémentaire. Il valait mieux être préparé à tout.

« -Cap, pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un flingue ?

-Est-ce que t'en as un second que je pourrais emprunter ?

-Non, j'ai pas, bordel ? Pourquoi t'as besoin d'un flingue ?

-Est-ce que Natasha en a un second que je puisse emprunter ? poursuivit Steve.

-Ralentis une seconde putain. Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi, pourquoi t'as besoin d'un flingue ? »

Steve soupira.

« -Par précaution ?

-Steve.

-Ecoute, quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai besoin que tu gardes les yeux ouverts, voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit de suspect.

-Suspect ?

-Quiconque agissant bizarrement, en particulier les femmes.

-T'as besoin que je fasse attention aux femmes suspectes, répéta Clint.

-Ouais, et les regarde pas dans les yeux.

-T'as l'air d'un taré.

-Clint, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides, ok ? »

Clint fixa son visage un long moment.

« -D'accord. Je regarderai leurs lèvres, personne va penser que c'est bizarre. Je le fais tout le temps de toute façon.

-Merci.

-On cherche quelqu'un de spécifique ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas de description. Elle est probablement jeune et séduisante.

-Cap, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas, on doit faire sortir tout le monde d'ici.

-Je pense que les choses pourraient devenir bien pires si elle se rend compte que quelque chose se prépare. »

Clint se contenta de le fixer de nouveau.

« -C'est Barnes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Il t'a averti de quelque chose. »

C'était…assez proche. Steve ne répondit pas, pas avec autant de mots, mais Clint était vraiment bon pour lire son visage. C'était pourquoi Steve avait décidé de le lui dire ouvertement, même si pas tout. Il aurait réalisé bien assez tôt que quelque chose se préparait, que Steve était trop tendu et trop alerte pour un événement caritatif ennuyeux. C'était mieux ainsi. Dieu savait qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'esprit de Clint soit saisi par une espèce d'Asgardienne tarée, pas encore.

« -Natasha a un flingue en plus, dit alors Clint. Et la sécurité doit avoir une sorte de plan d'évacuation d'urgence.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire sonner l'alarme incendie, dit Steve. Dès qu'il semble y avoir véritablement du danger. Puis la sécurité fera automatiquement son boulot.

-Je peux faire ça, fut d'accord Clint. Qu'est-ce qui compte comme du danger dans les faits ?

-Je fais confiance à ton jugement pour ça. »

Clint acquiesça et Steve lui planta une main sur l'épaule.

« -Merci. »

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il ne pensait pas avoir le temps d'expliquer ce que cela voulait dire pour lui que Clint soit prêt à faire ce que Steve demandait sans méfiance, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

« -Avertis Stark aussi, si tu peux le trouver, dit Clint quand Steve se tourna pour partir. »

Steve n'avait pas vu Tony depuis qu'il était arrivé, alors cela pourrait devenir compliqué, mais Steve acquiesça quand même avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la salle de bal.

C'était bien plus différent, de traverser la pièce comme ça. Il garda sa tête strictement devant lui, parfois sur le sol lorsqu'une femme ou deux étaient trop proches de sa ligne de mire. Il se sentait de nouveau comme un gringalet de quarante kilos.

Enfin il vit Natasha, elle était assise à leur table, sirotant paresseusement une boisson, et il fut soulagé de la trouver toujours là. Elle avait dû immédiatement voir à son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'elle fronça les sourcils et tout son corps se tendit. Prête à l'action.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. »

Steve se pencha vers elle, plaçant une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, cachant leurs visages de la majorité de la pièce.

« -Je vais avoir besoin de ton second pistolet, dit Steve. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils, mais passa la main sous sa robe et en sortit un pistolet. Steve n'avait aucune idée de comment le holster était aussi bien caché, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Elle lui passa discrètement son petit Glock 29. C'était vraiment minuscule dans la main de Steve.

« -L'autre est plus petit, lui dit-elle. »

Steve mit le pistolet dans sa poche pour le mettre hors de vue.

« -A présent crache le morceau.

-On cherche une femme, pas humaine. Elle est dangereuse, lui dit Steve à voix basse.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Uhm, Asgardienne, pas de description. Clint déclenchera l'alarme incendie si les choses tournent mal, mais si elle réalise qu'on sait qu'elle est ici…

-On peut pas neutraliser une Asgardienne, l'interrompit fermement Natasha. Thor n'est pas là.

-On doit juste la trouver, dit Steve. »

Les yeux de Natasha se plissèrent.

« -T'as été en contact avec Barnes, dit-elle. »

Il n'était pas si stupéfiant de la vitesse à laquelle Clint et Natasha avaient tous deux deviné ça.

« -En quelque sorte, admit Steve.

-Steve. »

Wow, elle pouvait vraiment mettre beaucoup de déception dans cet unique mot.

« -Je sais, ok ? Plus tard.

-Donc qu'est-ce que je cherche ? demanda-t-elle après une pause.

-Quelqu'un de séduisant et de suspect, c'est littéralement tout ce que je sais. Et…elle pourrait être en mesure de…prendre le contrôle des autres, mais elle ne s'en prend qu'aux hommes. »

Son visage dit tout, alors Steve continua rapidement.

« -Ça devrait aller pour Clint, je l'ai averti. »

Natasha fut silencieuse un instant, fronçant toujours un peu les sourcils.

« -Je garderai un œil ouvert, accepta-t-elle alors. Mais t'auras certainement pas de cadeau de Noël cette année. »

Steve lâcha un petit rire et lui sourit.

« -Je le mérite, admit-il. Sais-tu où est Tony ?

-Non, dit-elle. Il a été…enthousiaste concernant les fêtes depuis que Pepper est partie, alors… »

La réalisation s'épanouit sur son visage.

« -On ferait mieux de le trouver, maintenant. »

Steve se rendit compte de ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il espéra vraiment que ce soir n'était pas le moment où Tony avait décidé qu'avoir une sorte de réunion privée illicite avec une belle inconnue était une bonne idée.

« -Je m'en charge, acquiesça Steve. »

Il essaya de rester nonchalant en marchant, et il espéra y être parvenu. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il était nul pour les opérations de couverture, Natasha le lui avait déjà dit suffisamment de fois. Il vit qu'elle se leva également, et elle avait définitivement l'air beaucoup moins suspecte en cherchant. Eh bien, au moins si les gens étaient occupés à fixer bizarrement Steve, il lui serait encore plus facile de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

* * *

><p>La salle de bal était très grande, mais pas si énorme, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver Tony où que ce soit. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. Puisque si Tony n'était pas coincé dans une conversation, ou en train de donner une interview, ou au bar en train de boire, eh bien…cela rendait la chose beaucoup plus difficile. Steve espérait vraiment qu'il était juste dehors sur un balcon quelconque, se cachant de ses partenaires commerciaux.<p>

Quelques personnes essayèrent de l'arrêter pendant qu'il cherchait, mais il s'excusa rapidement. Aucune d'elles n'insista après avoir vu l'expression de son visage. Il était sûr qu'il agissait trop étrangement à présent, que les gens allaient finir par remarquer quelque chose, mais merde. Tony aurait dû être le premier qu'il aurait dû chercher. Cela serait allé pour Natasha de toute façon, elle savait comment sortir de la ligne de feu. Tony n'était pas complètement impuissant sans son armure, loin de là, mais il était toujours une cible plus facile. Steve aurait dû avertir tout le monde dès que Loki avait lâché l'info. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y aurait du danger, mais il aurait dû le supposer. Putain, où était Tony bordel ?

Quelqu'un se saisit étroitement de son bras, l'arrêtant net. A présent que les doigts s'enfonçaient dans son bras, il remarqua que Loki avait de longs ongles noirs.

« -Vous avez averti vos amis, dit-elle doucement.

-Bien sûr que j'ai averti mes amis, je devrais avertir tout le monde. L'as-tu trouvée ?

-Non, dit Loki, parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard. Mais la plupart des hommes ont arrêté de me lorgner. »

Steve fut désarçonné pendant une seconde.

« -Uh, félicitations ?

-Non, espèce d'imbécile. C'est elle, ils sont déjà sous l'emprise de son sort.

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais que je le sentirais si elle jetait des sorts, mais elle se cache d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle manipule sa magie, mais je suis toujours aveugle à sa présence.

-C'était ça ton plan ? Espérer que tu le remarqueras lorsqu'elle commencerait à contrôler mentalement les gens ?

-Ce n'est pas du contrôle mental, contesta-t-elle.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, qu'est-ce qu'on va— »

Loki regarda sur le côté, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose. Steve se rendit compte que la majorité du bavardage autour d'eux s'était arrêté. Les gens étaient devenus silencieux. Il regarda autour et se retrouva à être fixé par plusieurs hommes. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur eux deux, alors que des femmes de tous âges regardaient les hommes autour d'elles avec confusion, appelant leurs noms, leur demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Plus Steve regardait, plus hostiles ils semblaient. Loki avait l'air en colère, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans le bras de Steve à présent.

« -N'ose pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit, avertit Steve. »

Loki eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Ecartez-les de mon chemin, et ils vivront, dit-elle avec aisance, le lâchant. »

Ses yeux scannaient toujours la pièce, et de plus en plus de gens commençaient à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis on bondit sur Steve. Au moins trois ou quatre corps lui rentrèrent dedans, et même s'ils avaient une force normale, il le sentit toujours. Il appuya sur ses talons et poussa en retour, les repoussant. Il ne connaissait aucun des hommes à terre à présent, et aucun des autres qui l'observaient avec agressivité. Il pensa en reconnaître un, peut-être qu'il lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la soirée, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas leur faute.

Il entendit une femme hurler lorsque quelques hommes le chargèrent de nouveau, et Steve essaya de son mieux d'être doux. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire beaucoup de dégâts, et il pouvait les assommer assez facilement. Il grimaça quand même après avoir donné un coup de poing à un type, parce qu'il s'écroula comme un sac à patates. Il se sentit mal, vraiment.

Il était surpris que Clint n'ait pas encore déclenché l'alarme incendie. Peut-être que lui et Natasha avaient le même problème que lui en ce moment, mais il leur faisait confiance pour traiter les types gentiment, ne pas causer de dommage permanent. Oh, quel bordel.

Il faucha les jambes d'un type d'un coup de pied, puis en fit passer un par-dessus son dos. Il était des plus certains de ne pas avoir causé davantage que quelques bleus et entorses à ce stade. Il n'avait pas senti les os de quiconque craquer, alors il y allait sans doute suffisamment doucement. Il n'avait jamais eu à se retenir comme ça avant, cela voulait dire qu'il se faisait frapper et griffer beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il était habitué de nos jours, mais c'était un petit prix à payer.

Beaucoup de gens, majoritairement des femmes et des types plus âgés qui n'étaient pas sous l'emprise de ce sort, avaient déjà commencé à fuir. Steve n'avait aucune idée où avait disparu Loki, alors il pouvait seulement espérer qu'aucun innocent ne s'était dressé sur son chemin. Steve attrapa un autre homme et le balança sur le côté, il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, mais il fut autrement indemne. Le problème avec le fait d'être doux était que tout le monde continuait de se relever sur ses pieds. Steve allait devoir commencer à les assommer pour de vrai. Une concussion n'était pas si grave, ils iraient bien.

Il n'esquiva pas lorsqu'il capta le son d'un répulseur, parce qu'il était habitué à l'entendre. Il n'était pas habitué à la douleur brûlante dans son bras, et à être envoyé à travers la pièce dans quelques tables sous sa force. Cela faisait vraiment mal, et il pouvait sentir l'odeur du coton brûlé et de la peau. La manche de son costume fumait un peu aussi. Merde, oh merde ! Il resta derrière le reste des tables retournées, hors de vue. Il était blessé, mais au moins il pouvait encore bouger son bras, cela faisait juste un mal de chien.

Cette fois il roula lorsqu'il entendit le tir de répulseur, puis il se leva rapidement. Tony portait toujours son costume, il ne portait littéralement qu'un seul gant. Steve le reconnut. C'était un petit gantelet compact que Tony gardait sur lui pour l'auto-défense. Il n'avait pas l'air différent, c'était ça le truc. Il n'y avait pas de couleur bleue surnaturelle dans ses yeux, pas de cernes, même pas la peau pâle. Il avait l'air exactement comme d'habitude.

« -Ne rendons pas la chose difficile, Capsicle, dit-il, presque nonchalamment.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir averti, dit Steve, le corps tendu et prêt à sortir du chemin. »

Tony n'avait pas son armure sur lui, alors si Steve parvenait à s'approcher de lui sans se prendre un tir de répulseur en pleine face, il pourrait l'assommer avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pour lequel il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un bruit de verre brisé. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux et regardèrent la silhouette sombre d'un homme traverser la lucarne et atterrir sur la longue table de buffet en-dessous. Une sorte d'immense sculpture de glace bascula et se brisa sur le sol de marbre avec une haute pyramide de verres de champagne. Le bruit résonna bruyamment dans le hall, ce fut presque assourdissant durant une seconde.

Steve aperçut d'abord le bras de métal, puis Bucky commença à tirer. Il avait un fusil d'assaut sur lui et il semblait qu'il vidait l'intégralité du putain de chargeur en une seule fois. Il tirait sur le plafond, parce que du plâtre et du verre commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux immédiatement. Quelqu'un était sur le toit, cela devait être ça.

Tony sembla décider que Steve n'était plus la meilleure cible, parce que lorsqu'il leva de nouveau le bras il visa Bucky qui était toujours allongé sur le dos sur la table de buffet brisée.

« -Buck, fais gaffe ! cria Steve juste une seconde avant que Stark ne tire. »

Bucky sauta immédiatement sur le côté et se releva sur ses pieds. Puis il leva son fusil et le sang de Steve se glaça. Il criait non, mais il était trop loin, et il ne pouvait pas arriver à temps…le plafond craqua et davantage de verre leur tomba dessus avant que Bucky ne puisse appuyer sur la détente.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de se sentir soulagé. L'homme immense atterrit sur ses pieds, le sol de marbre se fissurant sous lui sous l'impact, ou son poids. Il était chauve, fort et large, facilement plus grand que Thor, et il tenait une hache dans l'une de ses mains épaisses.

« -Cesse de courir espèce de petit insecte, grommela-t-il en se redressant, resserrant sa poigne sur l'arme géante. »

Puis l'alarme à incendie se déclencha…eh bien, mieux valait tard que jamais.


	20. Chapitre Vingt

**Chapitre Vingt**

Bucky avait environ quatre secondes pour penser à comment il allait survivre à ça, avec ses pistolets complètement inutiles putain. Puis Skurge attaqua et il n'y eut vraiment aucune place pour la réflexion. Il devait agir, alors il laissa son corps faire le travail. Il était conscient de Steve à proximité, mais l'était bien plus de Stark, qui semblait être une menace potentielle. Il y avait toujours des civils par terre, mais juste une poignée. Il ne leur porta pas attention. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Loki ou d'Amora, alors Skurge était son plus gros problème.

Il ne lâcha pas son fusil, au cas où il finirait entre les mains de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun scrupule à l'abattre. Il courut cependant, parce que cela prendrait un coup et seulement un à Skurge, et Bucky serait foutu. Skurge chargea à travers les vestiges de la table sur laquelle Bucky avait atterri, l'écartant comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire vieille chaise bancale au lieu d'une énorme table rustique. Ce que Bucky détestait le plus à propos de ce type n'était pas qu'il était fort, non fort il pouvait faire avec, c'était qu'il était rapide, et bon, et bien trop dur à blesser.

Il entendit les pas lourds de l'homme derrière lui, bien trop près à son goût. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et se jeta immédiatement sur le côté pour éviter le tranchant de la hache. Le second coup arriva droit après le premier, mais il parvint à l'éviter en roulant deux fois au lieu d'une. La hache fracassa quelques colonnes de marbre là où elle atterrit.

Bucky se releva rapidement sur ses pieds et revint vers Skurge, esquivant la hache une fois de plus et battant en retraite à chaque pas. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer, pas comme ça, pas seul.

« -Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir fuir ? le nargua Skurge. Ma hache t'a fait saigner avant, et elle est impatiente de te goûter à nouveau. »

Bucky demeura silencieux, et pas juste parce qu'il portait son masque et que personne ne serait en mesure de le comprendre de toute façon. A la place il leva son fusil et tira sur la tête du type. Il savait que cela ne ferait pas grand-chose, mais au moins Skurge n'attaquait pas quand il se mangeait des balles de 5.6 mm en pleine face. En plus, cela semblait le foutre particulièrement en rogne, alors cela devait au moins l'égratigner un peu.

Dès que le chargeur fut vide il balança le fusil sur le côté. Skurge se précipitait déjà de nouveau vers lui. Bucky sauta lorsque la hache visa ses jambes, puis roula sur le côté pour dégager du chemin. Il fut assez rapide pour esquiver, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça indéfiniment. Il s'accroupit pour éviter de se faire couper la tête, mais Skurge abattit de nouveau immédiatement son arme quand Bucky se redressa. Il le toucha du bout de sa hache et l'envoya valser. Bucky se contorsionna en l'air et atterrit sur ses pieds, accroupi, sans problème. Le coup avait atterri sur son bras de métal, aussi cela ne faisait pas mal.

Skurge poussa un son furieux et se précipita encore vers lui. Mais alors quelque chose le frappa par derrière et il vola à travers la pièce jusqu'à heurter le mur du fond derrière Bucky avec une force qui laissa d'immenses fissures autour de lui. Enfin putain.

Loki portait toujours cette robe dont elle avait passé des heures à se plaindre, mais hey, peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'elle était suffisamment en colère pour botter le cul de cet enfoiré jusqu'en Enfer. Voyant que tous les civils –alias les témoins- étaient partis de cet étage, Bucky enleva son masque et le jeta sur le côté.

« -Est-ce que tu te poudrais le nez ? demanda-t-il en se levant avant de reculer de là où Skurge se relevait sur ses pieds.

-Ne me cherche pas, James, dit Loki avec colère. Je porte cette robe et ces talons depuis des heures. Je ne suis _pas _d'humeur à jouer ! »

Skurge ramassa sa hache de nouveau et les regarda tous deux. Il ne reconnut pas Loki, ça au moins c'était clair. Il savait qu'elle était forte, puisqu'il venait juste de se manger un coup de pied qui lui avait fait traverser la pièce, mais il était de toute évidence en train d'évaluer son niveau de menace. Une autre chose que Bucky détestait chez lui, il n'était pas une brute sans cervelle.

« -T'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, dit légèrement Bucky, scannant rapidement la pièce. »

Stark était nulle part, de même que Steve.

« -Mais d'une certaine façon tu sais quand même courir dans ces choses. »

Pile à ce moment-là Loki se débarrassa de ses chaussures et matérialisa sa lance.

« -Un mot de plus, avertit-elle, ses yeux braqués sur Skurge. Et je ne serai pas tenue responsable de mes actes.

-L'est-tu jamais ? »

Elle ne sembla pas prendre la peine d'invoquer son armure, mais bordel, ils savaient que cela ne faisait rien pour la protéger de la hache de Skurge, alors cela n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt.

« -Trouve Amora, dit Loki, s'avançant lentement.

-Tu veux le prendre toute seule ?

-J'ai dit trouve Amora, répéta Loki. »

Et normalement Bucky n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais il garda la bouche fermée et partit bordel, parce que qu'était-il supposé faire d'autre ? Skurge ne fit pas attention à lui, il était seulement concentré sur Loki à présent. Juste avant que Bucky ne quitte la salle de bal il vit Skurge attaquer, hache levée en l'air.

Il espérait vraiment que Loki savait ce qu'elle faisait bordel.

Bucky se mit à courir, mais il était toujours prudent, parce qu'il savait qu'Amora avait fait son bordel avec les gens. Stark lui tira dessus. Loki avait dit avoir averti Steve, mais bordel, si cette salope l'avait eu aussi, il lui enfoncerait son nouveau couteau Asgardien dans le corps, pas besoin de poser de questions.

L'alarme incendie était putain de chiante, il ne pouvait rien entendre bordel. Il y avait eu quelques centaines de gens dans le bâtiment lorsque l'alarme avait retenti, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils soient tous déjà partis si tôt. Il devait juste les trouver.

Deux types lui sautèrent dessus à un tournant, mais il les avait remarqués avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur lui dans les faits. Ils avaient l'air d'être de la sécurité, alors il ne savait pas s'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'Amora, ou s'ils pensaient juste qu'il était une menace. Pour être honnête, il était en effet une menace. Non pas que leur motivation ait de l'importance de toute façon. Il en frappa un au visage suffisamment fort pour s'assurer qu'il heurte un mur, afin qu'il reste tranquille. Puis il esquiva le coup de poing de l'autre homme et referma sa main de chair autour de sa gorge. Il fut sage, il n'écrasa pas sa gorge ni ne cassa rien d'autre, il attendit juste qu'il s'évanouisse, puis le lâcha.

Il trouva plusieurs autres types, assommés ou morts, en avançant, mais pas de signe de Steve ou de Stark, ou des autres invités. Puis il entendit un énorme fracas provenant de la salle de bal. Ils avaient dû frapper quelque chose d'immense pour faire autant de bruit, peut-être qu'ils avaient fait s'effondrer tout un mur.

Malgré l'alarme incendie hurlante, il capta quand même le bruit d'une autre personne à proximité. Il sortit un pistolet, parce que si quelqu'un était assez intelligent pour essayer de le prendre par surprise, alors ça ne pouvait pas être un type quelconque entiché d'Amora. Il attendit au détour d'un coin un court instant, essayant de capter de nouveau le bruit de l'autre personne, mais l'alarme incendie était trop forte. Alors il tourna rapidement au coin et leva son arme. Seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec un autre pistolet, et Steve.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis baissèrent tous deux leurs armes. Steve était blessé à l'épaule.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Tony. C'est rien, dit Steve. Mais je l'ai perdu de vue dans la foule.

-Où est tout le monde ? demanda Bucky.

-Partout, dit Steve. Il s'avère qu'Amora a commencé avec les gars de la sécurité, alors personne n'est vraiment là pour aider à évacuer.

-Nous devons trouver Amora.

-Et pour ce qui est du géant ? demanda Steve.

-Loki gère…pour le moment. Allons-y. »

Steve acquiesça et commença à descendre le couloir, Bucky le suivant. Le calme s'installa en lui immédiatement, parce que marcher pile à côté de Steve était plus facile que respirer.

« -Où sont passés tous les hommes ? demanda Bucky. Ceux sous le sort d'Amora.

-Ils ont fui la pièce avec tout le monde, dit Steve. Tony aussi.

-Alors Amora était dans la foule, dit Bucky. Ils vont la protéger, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

-Donc, si on trouve Tony, Amora ne sera pas loin non plus, conclut Steve.

-C'est ce que je pense, acquiesça Bucky. J'ai vu Romanoff et Barton plus tôt.

-Ouais, aucune idée où ils sont non plus, dit Steve. Natasha cherchait Amora aussi avant que tu débarques. Et Clint a déclenché l'alarme incendie. »

Bucky acquiesça de nouveau puis poussa la porte de l'escalier et descendit. Ils étaient au dernier étage, qui se constituait majoritairement du bar, de la salle de bal, et des toilettes, aussi tout le monde devait être aux étages inférieurs.

« -Est-ce que les gens ont été suffisamment intelligents pour se diriger au rez-de-chaussée ? demanda Bucky.

-Qui reste à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment lorsque l'alarme incendie retentit ? demanda Steve, incrédule. »

Bucky avait quelques mots choisis concernant la stupidité des gens, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler, parce que le plafond explosa littéralement en débris au-dessus d'eux. Puis avec un grand craquement crissant, les rampes de métal de l'escalier commencèrent à se tordre et à se briser.

Bucky se plaqua contre le mur et leva les yeux. Il vit le bord de la hache de Skurge traversant le béton avant de disparaître de nouveau, puis il entendit un grand bruit sourd, et d'autres fissures apparurent sur les escaliers et les murs. Loki et Skurge étaient juste au-dessus d'eux.

« -Le plafond va s'effondrer, déclara Steve, enfonçant des portes ouvertes, parce que le sol au-dessus devait tomber en morceaux. »

Il n'était pas sûr de continuer de descendre.

« -Viens ! cria-t-il avant de sauter le reste des escaliers et de heurter la porte menant à l'extérieur. »

Steve le suivit avant que les escaliers au-dessus d'eux ne finissent par céder et se casser, tombant comme une avalanche de gravats brisés et de métal tordu. Même la porte des escaliers sortit de ses gonds. Cela prit quelques instants pour que la poussière se disperse suffisamment afin de voir ce qui se passait. Skurge avait atterri sur le dos, pendant que Loki était sur lui, appuyant de tout son poids sur sa lance, suspendue juste au-dessus du cou de Skurge, mais l'homme avait levé sa hache en protection, maintenant l'autre arme et Loki à distance.

Ils luttèrent de longs moments, puis Skurge trouva une meilleure prise sur son arme et écarta la lance de Loki d'un coup. Loki bondit en arrière, évitant le coup de Skurge, puis lui sauta immédiatement dessus de nouveau, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le flanc, puis faisant un large balayage de sa lance. Il y avait de profondes coupures sur lui, donc Loki l'avait de toute évidence déjà blessé plusieurs fois.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace dans l'escalier, alors les deux bougèrent pour sortir du couloir, vers Bucky et Steve.

« -Nous devons partir, dit Bucky avant de recommencer à courir. »

Loki avait la chose sous contrôle.

Steve le rattrapa aisément quand il se dirigea vers le second escalier de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux ascenseurs, pas avec autant d'inconnus hostiles dans les parages.

« -Sais-tu pourquoi Amora est venue ici ? Loki m'a dit que dalle, demanda Steve.

-Je ne connais pas les cibles exactes, mais je pense qu'elle voulait être subtile, lui dit Bucky alors qu'ils dévalaient le couloir. Lancer ses sorts sur les types qu'elle voulait, puis les laisser tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait besoin d'eux plus tard. Comme des agents dormants.

-Mais elle a réalisé qu'elle était découverte, dit Steve. »

Bucky ne se retourna pas pour regarder Steve, même s'il en avait vraiment envie.

« -Eh bien, tu n'étais pas exactement subtil, dit-il cependant.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! protesta immédiatement Steve, ayant l'air à la fois agacé et offensé.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! lui dit Bucky. »

Ils atteignirent enfin le second escalier.

« -Tu l'as insinué, grommela Steve.

-C'est pas important. Skurge était dans le coin aussi, pile sur le toit, alors on pouvait pas la surprendre de toute façon. Elle est bien trop— »

Son de répulseur. Il s'arrêta et esquiva. Steve aussi, mais Bucky se saisit quand même de son costume pour le traîner hors de la ligne de tir. Il avait son pistolet prêt une seconde plus tard, mais Steve posa immédiatement sa main sur l'arme.

« -Tu vas pas abattre Tony, dit-il avec colère. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Ça va pas me rendre moins mort lorsqu'il me tirera dessus avec cette chose !

-Oh oui, je te le garantis, il va être particulièrement mort, fit Stark depuis quelque part en-dessous d'eux. »

L'escalier résonna…oh, l'alarme incendie s'était arrêtée. Il se demanda lorsque c'était arrivé, il n'avait pas fait attention.

Il savait que Stark était quelque part en-dessous d'eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer sa position. Et cela serait stupide de juste charger dans un escalier étroit. En particulier lorsque Stark avait l'avantage d'être en mesure de juste s'asseoir et d'attendre qu'ils bougent.

« -Tony, tu dois lutter, cria Steve vers le bas. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

-Vraiment, Rogers ? demanda Stark en retour. Il n'y a rien à lutter contre. Je veux dire merde, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas eu quelqu'un pour qui combattre, quelqu'un de réel et d'important. Quelqu'un de meilleur que tous mes idéaux foireux et imparfaits.

-C'est pas du contrôle mental, dit Bucky à Steve doucement. Tu ne peux pas raisonner avec lui. »

Ils pouvaient sortir de l'escalier et trouver un chemin alternatif. Ils étaient descendus de quelques étages.

« -Alors où est ta dame d'amour ? demanda bruyamment Bucky. Elle t'a abandonné si rapidement ?

-Elle ne va jamais m'abandonner, répondit Stark avec une certitude absolue, mais non, Bucky n'arrivait toujours pas à le localiser exactement. »

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Il dégagea le pistolet de la main de Steve et tira plusieurs fois. Il ne visa rien en particulier, mais tout le monde se baissait instinctivement en entendant des coups de feu, alors Stark aussi. Donc après avoir tiré plusieurs fois il s'éloigna du mur et revint dans le couloir en courant.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Amora soit toujours dans les parages, mais il devait essayer de la trouver quand même. Skurge était toujours là, donc il y avait une grande chance pour qu'elle le soit aussi.

Il se rendit compte au bout de quelques instants que Steve n'était pas derrière lui. Bucky s'arrêta et regarda en arrière vers les escaliers. Merde. Est-ce que Steve était resté pour s'occuper de Stark ? Ou est-ce que l'ouverture de Bucky n'était pas assez longue pour qu'il puisse sortir lui aussi ? Il hésita une seconde. Il devait trouver Amora, mais laisser Steve derrière…fait chier, faisait chier bordel.

« -Putain de Rogers, grogna-t-il et revint en courant à l'escalier. »

Il n'entendit rien lorsqu'il arriva.

« -Steve ? cria-t-il.

-Je vais bien ! cria-t-il en retour. Il s'est enfui ! »

Bucky ouvrit la porte et retourna à l'intérieur. Il vit quelques marques de brûlures sur le mur, mais Steve n'avait pas l'air plus blessé qu'il ne l'était avant.

« -Bordel ? Je nous ai donné une ouverture ! lui dit Bucky.

-Non, tu nous as donné une chance de fuir. Je ne fuirai pas ! Tony doit être mis en détention avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, protesta Bucky. Qui sait combien de temps Amora restera dans le coin. »

Le visage de Steve devint noir de colère et il considéra Bucky d'un air renfrogné, quelque chose de féroce.

« -Eh bien, moi j'ai le temps, dit-il, se levant. Alors je vais aller m'assurer que Tony est sauf. »

Et il partit, dévalant les escaliers en courant, juste comme ça. Bucky carra la mâchoire.

« -Très bien, dit-il à personne, puis tourna les talons et partit aussi. »

Il recommença à courir dès que la porte se referma derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Alors que Bucky revenait à l'escalier que Loki et Skurge avaient à moitié détruit, les dommages du bâtiment devinrent de plus en plus apparents. Il y avait un trou géant dans le côté du bâtiment, ce qui expliquait les rafales dans les couloirs, et un trou encore plus grand dans le sol. Les deux étaient plutôt proches des escaliers, mais aucun signe de Loki ou de Skurge.<p>

Bucky espérait vraiment que cela ne voulait pas dire que le combat avait pris fin et qu'Amora avait pris la fuite. Non, probablement pas. Loki était forte, elle n'allait pas laisser Skurge s'enfuir comme ça. Bucky lui faisait confiance pour maintenir ce gros enculé à distance, peu importe combien ce combat avait mal tourné la dernière fois. Cependant, Skurge leur avait en effet sauté dessus depuis nulle part la dernière fois, les surprenant tous les deux. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

Il se dirigea plus bas en sautant dans le trou du couloir, suivant la piste d'immense destruction. Et il capta en effet bientôt le son du combat, ce qui était un soulagement, mais cela lui fit également cracher une longue série de jurons, parce que merde il avait perdu trop de temps putain. Loki luttait avec cette putain de montagne avec une hache, pendant que Bucky n'était pas près de trouver Amora. Quel était son plan de toute façon ? Un leader militaire, un politicien quelconque…eh bien, de toute évidence ils savaient qui était compromis maintenant, alors peu importe ce qu'elle avait planifié était tombé à l'eau…pas vrai ?

Il détestait s'attaquer à des Asgardiens, ils voyaient les choses différemment, pensaient différemment, leurs motivations étaient toujours compliquées, et parfois inattendues. Passer du temps avec Loki n'aidait pas Bucky à plus les comprendre, et pas parce que Loki n'était Asgardien que de nom, mais parce que Loki était Loki. Une entière catégorie à lui seul putain.

Il remarqua les lumières bleues et rouges clignotant dehors dans la rue principale, alors de toute évidence les flics s'étaient joints à la fête. Brillant. Toute cette putain de chose était tellement foutue.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée il capta un son de détresse. C'était majoritairement des voix de femme, légèrement paniquées, essayant d'être silencieuses mais n'y arrivant pas trop. Il s'approcha prudemment et jeta un œil depuis derrière un coin. Elles étaient dans le vestibule. Pas pile devant, mais l'entrée était toujours très proche. Et pourtant, elles étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Le petit groupe de femmes était recroquevillé autour de quelques canapés, certaines assises, certaines se tenant debout nerveusement. Elles portaient toutes des robes et tout, donc elles venaient de la fête. Bucky vit deux types dans des costumes chers, de toute évidence de la fête, un type en une sorte d'uniforme, et quatre types de la sécurité armés.

Il observa les femmes, une par une, parce que pourquoi ces types prendraient des otages ? Est-ce qu'Amora était parmi elles ? Loki et Skurge étaient proches, Bucky pouvait les entendre. A quoi jouait Amora bordel ?

Bucky évalua rapidement la situation, il pouvait facilement neutraliser quatre types armés et trois non-armés, et alors si Amora était parmi le groupe, elle se révèlerait face au danger. Si elle n'était pas là, il perdrait juste plus de temps.

Puis il capta du mouvement sur le seuil de la porte de l'autre côté du vestibule. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit de nouveau. Romanoff. Elle le remarqua également, mais ce ne fut le cas de personne dans la pièce. Eh bien, avec son interférence, il ne perdrait pas autant de temps.

Il inclina la tête, interrogateur, indiquant la pièce dans son ensemble. Ses yeux ne scannèrent pas l'endroit, elle savait exactement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle continua de le fixer un instant, puis acquiesça. Bucky lui donna l'occasion d'être la première à agir, parce qu'elle était plus proche des hommes que lui. Elle bougea incroyablement vite et silencieusement, puis elle se saisit d'un des types de la sécurité et le mit au sol en un clin d'œil. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, alors Bucky passa aussi à l'action.

Une tête fracassée contre un mur, puis un second type attrapé et rapidement assommé. Un instant plus tard un des types de la sécurité commença à tirer et plusieurs des femmes hurlèrent, mais la Veuve lui retira son pistolet suffisamment aisément, puis lui donna un coup de genou dans la tête.

« -Ne…ne bougez pas…essaya d'ordonner quelqu'un, mais il ne sonnait pas vraiment menaçant. »

Bucky se retourna et…vraiment ? Le dernier enculé avait une des filles, un pistolet braqué sur sa tête. Il avait un uniforme d'apparat, armée de l'air, Premier Lieutenant, mais trop vieux pour être actif. La fille en question était en larmes alors que les yeux du type passaient de Romanoff à Bucky.

« -Jamie…qu…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama la fille. »

Oh, elle le connaissait.

« -S'il te plaît…s'il te plaît…pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-La ferme, grinça le type. »

Il avait l'air nerveux. Bucky en avait juste assez de ça, alors il sortit son flingue.

« -Je ne plaisante pas ! cria le type, rapprochant le pistolet encore plus près de la tête de la fille.

-Et j'en ai rien à foutre, répondit calmement Bucky en visant, mais son tir partit en l'air parce que Romanoff lui donna un coup de pied sorti de nulle part à l'arrière du genou, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. »

Le type commença à lui tirer dessus immédiatement, alors Bucky dut rouler sur le côté pendant que le hall se remplissait de davantage de hurlements à cause des coups de feu.

Le type était tellement occupé à vider l'intégralité de son putain de flingue sur Bucky –un tir lui égratigna la jambe, un autre ricocha sur son bras gauche—qu'il ne vit pas la Veuve arriver. Elle était rapide et efficace, même dans cette robe. Elle frappa le type au visage d'un coup de poing, le désarma en lui tordant le bras, puis l'éloigna de la fille. Le type essaya de prendre une position de combat, et leva même les poings de défi, mais il était hébété et Romanoff l'eut dans une poigne autour du cou en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Bucky se leva pendant que Romanoff laissait le type inconscient retomber sur le sol.

« -C'était quoi ça putain ? demanda-t-il. »

Il avait une vue dégagée sur la tête du type, la fille n'était même pas dans la trajectoire.

Romanoff le foudroya du regard et pointa un flingue sur lui en un battement de cils.

« -Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus, dit aisément Bucky, il en était absolument certain.

-Ces hommes ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, dit-elle, ses yeux furieux braqués sur son visage.

Ils sont innocents, continua-t-elle. Et je me fous de combien ça briserait le cœur de Steve, si tu tues qui que ce soit d'innocent, t'es une cible. Tu me comprends ?

-Essaie juste de me tuer, et tu seras une cible aussi, répondit Bucky. »

Elle ne sembla pas surprise par sa réponse, mais baissa son arme quand même.

« -Je vais les faire sortir d'ici, déclara-t-elle. Thor est en route pour nous aider à avoir la situation sous contrôle.

-Là c'est quelque chose que j'aime entendre, dit une voix de femme plaisante depuis le petit groupe de femmes.

-A terre ! cria Bucky avant de se mettre à courir pour se mettre à couvert. »

Un instant plus tard il eut l'impression que tout explosa en vert autour de lui. Et pas de la couleur verte dorée des flammes qui dansaient autour de Loki à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère dernièrement. Non, c'était une lueur vert poison qui le gifla au visage comme un vent de désert chaud.

Plusieurs des femmes hurlèrent de nouveau, puis commencèrent enfin à fuir, ou peut-être que Romanoff les guidait à l'extérieur. Bucky ne pouvait pas vraiment regarder autour depuis sa position.

« -Oh, ne fuis pas, dit Amora, mais elle ne parlait pas aux femmes. »

Bucky ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait, parce qu'il n'allait pas sortir de sa cachette. Et il n'était pas assez stupide pour la regarder lorsqu'elle n'avait personne d'autre sur qui se focaliser à part lui.

« -J'ai tellement de questions pour toi maintenant que Loki n'est plus là. »

Donc elle ne savait pas, elle ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte.

« -Les vrais Asgardiens sont beaucoup plus gentils, tu vois, continua-t-elle dans sa jolie voix, se rapprochant lentement de lui. Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec Loki étant…je ne sais même pas quel genre de chose il était vraiment. »

Bucky retroussa le gant de cuir sur sa main gauche pour trouver la petite rune que Loki avait gravée dans le métal ici. Elle s'illumina d'une faible lueur dorée lorsqu'il passa le pouce dessus. Il remit rapidement son gant et écouta attentivement à quel point Amora était proche. Elle aimait ses jeux, agir comme un chat jouant avec la souris qu'elle avait attrapée. Elle pouvait causer autant qu'elle voulait, cela donnait juste plus de temps à Bucky.

« -Ton camp est le perdant, sûrement que tu t'en rends compte à présent, dit Amora. Pourquoi ne pas venir là où l'herbe est plus verte ? Je pourrais être si bonne pour toi. »

Ces derniers mots suintaient de promesses. Bucky émit un reniflement moqueur, et il fut des plus sûrs qu'elle l'entendit, parce que la note douce dans sa voix cessa.

« -Chérie, y'a rien que tu pourrais faire qui serait jamais bon pour moi, lui dit Bucky.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Je te rappellerai plus tard que c'était ton choix. Peut-être lorsque tu supplieras pour que je te touche. »

Bucky avait une sacrée bonne réplique à ça, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser, car pour la seconde fois tout explosa en un vif éclair vert de couleur. Ce n'était pas la magie d'Amora par contre, c'était Loki. Alors même si cela l'aveugla une seconde, il fut soulagé.

Le rugissement de bataille de Skurge ? Pas si bon à entendre.

Bucky prit le risque de se lever pour voir ce qui se passait.

Loki avait l'air un peu usée par le combat. Sa robe était déchirée, ses cheveux étaient un fouillis de boucles noires, et elle était couverte de petites entailles, coupures, et bleus. Mais la lance bleue était toujours fermement dans sa main. Elle avait également l'air incroyablement en rogne.

Skurge respirait lourdement et était au moins aussi meurtri que Loki. Sa peau pâle était marquée de coups de poignard superficiels et de larges coupures de la part de la lance de Loki, alors que sa tête et son cou étaient méchamment blessés. Bucky espérait que c'était ses balles qui avaient fait une partie de ça.

Amora était à terre, alors elle avait dû être touchée par ce que Loki lui avait balancé dessus. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et portait une robe à rayures étroite, mais le déguisement s'effaça quand elle se leva. Ses boucles brunes devinrent d'un blond doré, et la petite robe se transforma en du cuir Asgardien.

« -Tu n'as toujours pas écrasé cette salope fouineuse, Skurge ? demanda plaisamment Amora.

-Pardonne-moi, Amora, répondit l'homme.

-Donc qui peux-tu être, pour me causer autant d'ennuis ? demanda Amora, et Loki commença à rire, rejetant même la tête en arrière. »

C'était un rire sonore, nacré, vraiment méchant.

« -Tu ne pensais pas t'être débarrassée de moi aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas Amora ? demanda-t-elle, faisant tourner la lance dans sa main, s'assurant une meilleure poigne dessus. »

Amora observa l'arme, puis releva les yeux.

« -Loki, dit-elle, mais elle ne sembla pas très sûre en premier lieu. »

Loki se contenta d'avoir un large rictus, tranchant et dangereux, ce qui était plus qu'assez pour la reconnaître.

« -Donc pourquoi le déguisement ? demanda Amora. Tu fais une pauvre excuse de femme.

-Oh, tu sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles, contra Loki. »

Bucky ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Amora, ce qui lui allait plus que bien, mais il remarqua définitivement qu'elle serra les poings. Elle était facile à narguer et à mettre en colère, apparemment encore plus que Loki, c'était bon à savoir.

« -Skurge, fit Amora, utilisant une nouvelle fois cette douce voix enchanteresse. Tue-la pour moi. »

Skurge rugit et attaqua de nouveau, mais Loki était plus que prête. Elle esquiva le coup de sa hache, dégageant du chemin, puis contra avec sa lance, faisant reculer l'homme immense avant qu'il ne puisse frapper de nouveau.

Loki pouvait le prendre…peut-être…probablement, mais les mains d'Amora brûlaient de magie et Bucky savait qu'elle ne resterait juste pas là à regarder.

Il pensa entendre le son du tonnerre au loin, un grondement profond qui signalait un orage approchant, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre, il devait agir maintenant. Alors il glissa son nouveau couteau Asgardien hors de son fourreau et attaqua.


End file.
